The Beilschmidts
by IHAVEAPETWALRUS
Summary: Saxony, Hesse, and Bavaria are back and personifications again and sharing a house with Germany and Prussia. Bavaria is an idiot and can't leave the two alone and Prussia wants to snap. Austria enters the mix sometimes and gets Germany hurt by accident. Insert crazy murderous over protective albino ready to kill him. Run Austria. Poor Germany stuck with the weirdos he calls family.
1. Introduction

Title: The Beilschmidts

I had to do one with these dorks too! I love Germany and Prussia too much not to have a fanfiction about them too. Basically it's like the Kirklands they're out of character. Germany is more loose and relaxed around his family. Mostly likes to bug Saxony because he can and Saxony is….Saxony that's all the explanation there is to give. (He's the Wales of their family. All families have a Wales. I literally call it that now if your family singles out one person to pick on most they are the Wales of the family. The one person we all gang up on in my family and tease is my mom. She is the Wales of the family. Though she is more violent. And usually hits me and my dad. We laugh anyways and keep making fun of her. Out of love and pure stupidity on our part because I'm sure she'll snap one day and kill us. But hey at least I will go down laughing. XD Kidding, I don't think she is homicidal….hopefully…..otherwise you people get no more stories because I'll be dead….unless I turn into a ghost and keep writing…..I should probably stop picking on her…XD anyways Saxony is the Wales of the family in this one.) Prussia is more big brotherly in this and Germany is precious. No matter how many times he tried to murder Austria. Austria starts it. By accident but still. Also Prussia agrees when I say Germany is still precious for trying to murder Austria. If anything Prussia probably thinks that it makes him more precious. Also when I write the first several chapters Germany and Ireland won't be a thing right away I'll let them have their flirting moments before they get together. I'm also not describing the date because I did that in the UK brothers you know they get together if you read that story and know how so I'm not writing the date chapter again. But I will write about the date Prussia and North had so you'll know how that happened since I didn't write about it in my other story. If you get confused about how the ships started refer back to the other story. And if you haven't read the other story because you hate England GET OUT! ENGLAND IS MY PRECIOUS BABY AND NO ENGLAND HATERS ARE ALOUD! Anyways yeah done with that tiny rant. Also Germany has slimmed down a little as far as muscles. He's still buff but he's not body builder scary like in season A Beautiful World. The times that he has invaded my dreams he just seemed slimmer and not as bulky but his muscles are still detailed and all that shit. Prussia is also a hilarious over protective big brother in this because he doesn't want another person breaking Germany's heart like Italy. Basically they grew apart in their relationship Italy was drunk and cheated. There that's my excuse for them not being together. Now Germany has Ireland get over it GerIta shippers. (I mean I think they're a cute couple and all but for whatever reason when I had a dream Ireland was his boyfriend instead and they were cute and perfect so that's why I ship Ireland and Germany. But don't get me wrong I still think Italy and Germany are cute I'm just not a diehard fan of them. I could care less if they get cannon in hetalia.) Austria is also a little bit off. He's still stuck up and needy but oddly adorable but he's an idiot half the time and accidently gets Germany hurt. Which makes Prussia go on a murderous rampage. No one mess with Prussia's little brother just a warning. He gets really violent. Ok so now to the description of the other three dorks! I'm basing what they look like off pictures people have drawn and my own imagination.

Saxony: Oldest. Likes to pick on Germany and Prussia a little because they are little brats toward him. Very laid back usually but if you hit a sore spot he is very quick tempered. Likes to talk to anyone and everyone. Type of person everyone is naturally used to and likes. Can be very protective over all his brothers. Crushing on Ukraine but is a little intimidated by Russia so he doesn't flirt to much in front of him. Six foot two inches tall, hair like Germania's, little more muscular than Germany not much though, blue eyes, mostly just likes to wear a t-shirt and jeans with sneakers, if not that a tank-top and jeans.

Hesse: Second oldest. Laid back. Acts a lot like Prussia in some ways which is why they get along so well. Has a mother hen personality when one of his brothers is injured or sick. Loves to train with Germany. Not quick to get mad but if you do make him mad run away. Very lovable somebody. He doesn't have a crush but if someone interests him he'll go on a date with them. Six foot one, same build as Saxony, has a scar close to one eye, keeps his long golden blonde hair in a bun usually, dark blue eyes, has a poker face most of the time, wears sneakers or boots, jeans, tank-top usually on other days a t-shirt. He and Saxony usually have to snake the shower drain when their hair gets so built up in it that it starts clogging the shower. Germany is glad he has his own personal bathroom. That he only lets Prussia use when needed because of the hair clogging drain situation in the other bathrooms.

Bavaria: Third oldest. Likes to make Prussia mad usually. He and Prussia have a bit of a sibling rivalry. Likes to leave a mess here and there to bug Germany. Which only results in Germany beating him until he cleans it up himself. Sometimes likes to pick on Germany and hide his paperwork or something to make him panic or stress for a few minutes. That is until he finds out it was Bavaria that moved it and tells Prussia who beats Bavaria for torturing their baby brother. Typically, the brother that likes to bug everyone but if someone else does it he'll get really over protective and mass slaughter people over it. Has a soft sweet side when it is needed and really does love his crazy family more than anything. Even if he considers Prussia a brat. Has a small crush one Switzerland because he is interesting to him. Bavaria is five foot ten (an inch taller than Prussia two inches shorter than Germany.), has a lighter shade of blonde hair, hair is messy like Prussia's but shorter, eyes are a really light purplish blue, has the same muscle build as Prussia, usually likes to wear sneakers, sweatpants and a tank top. Certain occasions he'll give in and wear a button up casual shirt and dark blue jeans.

And that's the description! Hopefully people will like this story just as much as they like the UK Brothers.


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.1 They're back.

Saxony looked at Hesse and Bavaria shocked.

"We're back? We're personifications again?"

"How?"

"Don't know but this is great! We can see our little bruders!" They went off to go find Prussia. They came back to life with all the knowledge of the today world they would need. They found Prussia's house and knocked on his door. When he answered he stared at them.

"Damn am I still drunk?" he muttered and tried to shut the door.

"Nein! It's really us!" Hesse cried latching onto him. Prussia hugged back grinning after he realized they were in fact real.

"This is great! We have to go see West!" He ushered them into his car and drove to Germany's house. They got out of the car and went to the front of his house. He saw him on his roof putting new tin roofing on it. "West!" Prussia called grinning. Germany turned to see what he wanted but a little too fast on the slick roof. He lost his footing and went sliding off with the pieces of tin. Prussia blinked and reached up into the air. Germany landed right into his arms. Germany stared at him a long moment face in front of his everyone silent.

"Nice catch bruder." Germany said breaking it. Prussia grinned and set him down.

"Be more careful. Anyways. Look who's back." Germany looked at the three familiar faces. Saxony waved at him a little. Germany slapped him so hard his face turned to the side.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I wanted to make sure you were real." Germany said shrugging then Saxony slapped him just as hard. Germany scowled and slapped him again. They two kept slapping each other until Prussia got between them.

"Ok enough stop slapping ea….." he was cut off with a crack and his face was turned to the side from the slap. He looked at Germany. "Really?"

"Ja." Germany said nodding. Prussia tackled him and the two wrestled fighting over if Germany could slap him or not just because he stopped his slap fight with Saxony. The other three laughed. They finally got up and made a truce.

"Damn he slapped you two so hard he made you bleed." Hesse said shocked.

"What?" Germany said looking at his hand. Then noticed the deep cut in it that was gushing blood. He hid it behind his back. A piece of tin roof must have cut it. Prussia wiped his cheek off confused.

"Oh maybe not then. There isn't a cut or anything just a red mark." Hesse said.

"So it must be Germany's blood." Bavaria shrugged.

"You got cut falling didn't you?" Prussia accused.

"Nein."

"Let me see your hand."

"NEIN YOU'RE GOING TO USE RUBBING ALCOHOL TO CLEAN IT AND THAT STINGS A LOT!" Germany screamed and ran away.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Prussia roared chasing him. The other three shrugged and went into Germany's house to sit and wait on them.

With Germany and Prussia

Germany was hiding in the woods behind his house. He crawled into the deep brush and stayed quiet. He saw Prussia run by swearing. A few minutes later he ran by again swearing louder. Germany watched him for thirty minutes snickering quietly. When Prussia fell and rolled around swearing Germany snorted and laughed harder trying to stay quiet doubled over with his eyes shut. When he calmed and opened them, red eyes bored into his. Prussia's face was an inch from his startling him. Prussia grinned at his startled look.

"Boo." He said calmly. Germany's scream pierced the air. Prussia drug Germany out of the brush by his ankles laughing hard. "What type of late reaction was that?!" he cackled.

"Don't know don't care let me go!"

"Stop being a baby. It's not as bad as salt."

"You stop being inhumane!" Germany yelled.

"Inhumane?! Medical professional's clean wounds with rubbing alcohol!"

"They're inhumane too!"

"Shut up you're just being dramatic." Prussia said laughing and took him home then got the medical kit he hid in the spare bedroom he used when he stayed over and cleaned his wound and stitched it then wrapped it. Germany flexed his hand a few times and shrugged.

"Danke Prussia." He said walking out.

"No problem." Prussia said grinning proud of himself and sat with his other brothers on the couch. They talked a minute then stopped when they heard him on the roof. Then remembered what had gotten him hurt in the first place. "WEST GET OFF THE DAMN ROOF!" Prussia bellowed running outside.

"My roof has leaks bruder. I have to fix it." Germany said peering down at him.

"I'LL FIX IT! GET THE FUCK DOWN!" he yelled then sputtered when the empty box of screws hit him in the face.

"Throw that away for me." Germany said smirking down at him then went back to work. Prussia stomped on the box instead then shot up the ladder after him. He helped him finish it and forced him to sit down on the couch after and relax. He cleaned up the supplies then walked in. Germany was wrestling Bavaria on the floor swearing.

"You have been with him five minutes and he's already trying to kill you." Prussia deadpanned to Bavaria.

"I was just teasing!" Bavaria cackled trying to get his huge little brother off him.

"Apologize before he kills you!"

"He won't kill me." Bavaria teased.

"You better rethink that." Germany said darkly.

"How mean! I just got back! Don't be mean." Bavaria said shaking a finger at him then raised up fast and planted a wet kiss on his cheek making him screech jumping off wiping at his face and hid behind Prussia. "So you do still hate slobbery kisses!" Bavaria cackled. "How fun." He said getting up looking cheeky. Prussia glared at him holding Germany close protectively. Now that Bavaria was back he would be harassing his poor baby brother all the time when he got a chance. Until Prussia beats him of course. Prussia rolled his eyes and wondering if Bavaria was going to live or if Germany was going to snap and kill him again. Then they would have to wait and see if he came back or not. The three being back will certainly be interesting.

 **Annnd that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! By the way I will take requests for chapters just like I do with my other story.**


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 2 Moving in!

Germany sighed packing the things at his house. His boss made him and Prussia move from their houses and move into a bigger one where the five could live together. He wondered if he could get away with killing Bavaria. Then he could tolerate sharing a house with the others. Bavaria has been alive two days and he is already back to pranking Germany and bugging him. Germany hated the fact that he felt like a child because once Bavaria got started Germany would run and hide behind Prussia like he used to do when he was a kid and Bavaria was picking on him. But Prussia always made it better. By extreme violence that would make Bavaria back off for a bit. They were going to use half Germany's furniture in the house and half of Prussia's and the rest of it would just be at their old houses so if something got messed up they had something to replace it with. They could use their old houses as get away spots when they had free time. Germany packed all night just to have something to do. His cold was keeping him up at night for the past day. It just came out of nowhere. Probably because the others were personifications again so it took so energy and land from his country as a whole to bring them back. Not that he minded he adored his brothers. He just felt a little off with less energy. He finally finished loading everything into the huge moving truck he rented and blinked at the early morning sun. He figured he would sleep after unpacking. He drove it to the new house that was thirty minutes away from his.

"Oh. You're already here." Germany said seeing the other four cooking breakfast.

"Ja. Got here yesterday. You're so slow. Were you being lazy bruder?" Bavaria teased poking his nose. Germany bite his finger hard. Bavaria screeched and slapped him making him stop biting. Prussia was tackling him in a blur and started beating him.

"DON'T SLAP WEST YOU BASTARD!"

"HE BIT ME!"

"NO ONE CARES!"

"FUCK YOU PRUSSIA!" he screamed trying to get him off. Saxony sighed and separated the two.

"Both you stop it. We need to eat breakfast and help Germany unpack."

"Nein I got it. Take your time." Germany mumbled setting down the boxes of kitchen supplies he had carried in and walked away to go get more stuff. A hand caught his wrist and he was yanked back. A cool hand landed on his forehead.

"Hmm." Hesse hummed feeling his cheeks next.

"Stop being a mother hen." Germany said batting his hand way. "And don't start because you know who will get over protective and flip out. Then he and Bavaria will fight even more." Germany hissed and Hesse knew not to let Prussia know about the fever. He really would get over protective and be more irritable with Bavaria. It'd be sad for Bavaria to die when he just got back on earth. Germany got his wrist free. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." He said shrugging.

"Rest after unpacking." Hesse said lowly where the others couldn't hear.

"Ja." Germany said waving him off and the other four went back to making breakfast. Germany moved the couch and TV into the house next then other furniture.

"Are you going to eat with us?" Prussia called.

"Nein. I ate on the way here." Germany called back.

"Ok! Leave us something to do!"

"Only if you're quick enough!" Germany yelled.

"Don't challenge me!" Prussia yelled back.

"Prussia stop yelling with food in your mouth before you choke! It's not a damn race! Germany stop encouraging him!" Saxony yelled. Germany laughed walking out of the house to get more things. After forty minutes he just had his boxes to take to his room. He stacked them up and headed for the house with them. In the living room he felt the house spin and then tilt. He dropped the boxes as he fell back. He heard a clatter and he landed against a chest with a thump. Arms held him tightly keeping him from hitting the floor.

"Well well well. I guess you owe me one. Little bruder." Bavaria said cheekily. "Since I didn't let you crack your head open and all." Germany ripped away from him.

"Nein. I don't owe you one." He said jabbing him in the chest then flicked his nose. "Stupid." He finished then went to pick up his boxes.

"How dare you, after I just saved you. I guess I'll just take this as payment." He said stealing a box.

"Give it back!" Germany snapped and tore after him when he ran. He chased him into his room and tackled him onto the bed. "Bavaria I'm not kidding!" he snapped trying to take it back. Bavaria shoved it aside and wrestled with him cackling. Germany barely registered getting tired. Bavaria smirked pinning him down. His little brother struggled underneath him soon growing weaker and weaker until it stopped all together and he stared at him a moment, face red and he was panting, eyes glazed with fever. Then they shut slowly and his breathing evened out and his face relaxed.

"Schlaf gut kleiner Bruder." (Sleep well baby brother) He sang tossing his blanket over him and got the box and took it to Germany's room. Then went and picked up the others. Hesse came in with the rest of the boxes. They walked out of his room and went to arrange the furniture properly. Bavaria went to his room after and snorted when he saw both his little brothers in his bed asleep. Prussia was holding Germany, legs tangled with his, laying on his side, face nuzzled into the top of his head. Germany was still laying on his back sprawled out. Bavaria rolled his eyes smiling then sat in a chair and read a book. He noticed Germany stirring after a while. He grinned figuring he's wake him up faster and slobbered on his finger and went to Germany. He went to stick it in his ear when a hand clamped on his wrist. His eyes shot to Prussia who glared sleepily and hurled Bavaria across the room against the wall. Germany woke to that and sat up confused.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two hours. You have a fever. You should have told us if you weren't feeling well." Prussia said shaking a finger at him.

"Don't scold me. That's not awesome and you claim you are awesome so live up to your words and shut up." Germany mumbled rolling out of bed. Prussia sent him a look. Germany snickered and started running. Prussia chased him.

"You take that back!"

"I didn't say you weren't awesome! Leave me alone!"

"You implied it! So you need to be punished." Prussia yelled catching him by the back of the collar of his shirt when they were running through the hall and made him fall on his butt. Germany scrambled back against the wall already snickering when his shirt collar was released. "I haven't even touched you yet you ticklish brat." Prussia said cornering him.

"He knows it's coming though." Hesse said amused since they were in front of his room. "Premature panicked giggling before being tickled how cute."

"I don't giggle." Germany snarled. Then squealed when hands seized his stomach fingers scribbling all over it and started laughing trying to get away.

"Say you're sorry." Prussia teased after a few minutes of torturing his little brother.

"I'm sorry!" he cried trying to inch from his threatening wiggling fingers that hovered above his stomach.

"Tell me how awesome I am."

"Nein! I already said sorry leave me alone!"

"Nein. You have to tell your big bruder how awesome he is. That's the only way I'll let you go."

"Nein. That isn't fair I already apologized." Germany said giving him an innocent pout. Prussia started his tickle torture again while cackling at Germany's squealing and laughing.

"Now you have to tell me how awesome I am and admit you squeal like a girl!" he teased.

"Bruder stop! Ok you're awesome! Really really awesome!" Germany screamed after five minutes.

"How awesome?" Prussia teased.

"You're the most awesome person in the world!" Germany cried after another minute trying to get away. He was too ticklish for his own good.

"Aaaaannnddd?" Prussia asked scribbling his fingers along his sides.

"I squeal like a girl!" Germany cried laughing harder.

"Damn right you do! Good job admitting it!" Prussia cried in victory and stopped torturing his little brother. Germany glared at him. Prussia stuck his tongue out at him and made him get up.

"Saxony set up your bed. You should lay down." Hesse told him. Germany scowled being forced into bed after a five-minute argument. A cool cloth was laid on his head and medicine was squirted down his throat to get his fever down. He glared then decided to give up and go back to sleep.

Prussia relaxed on the couch sighing that night. The other three sat by him.

"He's going to be a pain in the ass." Prussia groaned.

"Why?"

"He never rests when he's sick. By tomorrow he'll be trying to work or train. Then I'll have to fight him back into bed so he can rest and get better. He's stubborn."

"Like Hesse. Don't worry we'll keep his ass in bed." Saxony shrugged. "He has four big bruders to force him to rest now." He said smirking. Prussia grinned and they fist bumped.

"Well maybe he'll be good this time around with all of us here."

Germany heard his brothers plotting against him and shrugged. He went to his room grabbed his paperwork and a change of clothes and went out the window. Stupid brothers. They shouldn't underestimate him. He went to his work building and camped out in his office. He laughed at the voicemails he got the next morning. Mostly Prussia ranting and raving screaming for him to get back home. Then a lot of Prussia swearing and screaming he would find him.

"Nein big bruder. You won't." Germany said amused then left to Prussia's old house knowing Prussia would look in the office building eventually. He wouldn't expect him at his house though. He caught up on paper work through the two days then went back home. Prussia snarled at him then sighed when he fell forward into him. Prussia scooped him up and carried him to bed. Germany was already asleep looking peaceful. He had gotten away this time but Prussia swore he would find him next time. It was always like this. Germany would work himself to hard and Prussia would take care of him after. Prussia preferred he didn't work so hard but he couldn't complain about being able to take care of Germany. He loved taking care of him. Because Germany was grown and he loved knowing the little brother he raised still relied on him and trusted him enough to take care of him. Now though it may go a little smoother with the others here to help out. Ok maybe not Bavaria. Prussia would sooner kill him than let him take care of Germany. Saxony and Hesse were fine though. He trusted them not to accidently kill Germany.

 **And done. Got bored. Did two chapters in one day. Deal with it. XD**


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.3 Kidnapping

Prussia looked into his computer as he got a video call. A man smirked evilly.

"Just so you know we have your brother Germany. And we want eight hundred thousand dollars as ransom." Prussia tensed and snarled as a man led Germany up. "You better pay it or we'll be keeping him awhile." He hissed.

"Just let my bruder go. What's the purpose of kidnapping him?!" Prussia snapped as Scotland sat by him with North.

"Money. Just money nothing else." He hissed.

"Wait." Germany interrupted. "You're kidnapping me?" he asked confused.

"YES!" the one in the camera cackled. Germany looked at the man gripping his arm.

"YOU TOLD ME IF I FOLLOWED YOU THAT YOU WOULD GIVE ME CAKE!" Germany screamed.

"YOU FOLLOWED HIM FOR CAKE?!" Prussia screamed.

"JA! WAIT…HI PRUSSIA!"

"GERMANY!"

"WHAT?!"

"FOCUS! YOU FOLLOWED HIM FOR CAKE?!"

"NOT FOR JUST ANY CAKE! CHOCOLATE CAKE!" Germany yelled.

"GERMANY!" Scotland exclaimed as Prussia face palmed.

"SHUT UP I WANT CAKE AND HE LIED TO ME! NOW YOU'RE DEAD YOU LYING BASTARD!" Germany yelled throwing him over his shoulder. The man got up and Germany hit him in the throat. He dropped to the ground choking. Germany started kicking him repeatedly swearing in German. Another man drug England up. "ENGLAND THEY LIED ABOUT THE CAKE!"

"THE CAKE WAS A LIE?!" England screeched shocked.

"JA THEY JUST WANT TO KIDNAP US!"

"YOU BASTARD I WANTED CAKE!" England screamed beating the guy that had him. They beat them until they fell unconscious and stomped away grumbling. The man with the camera blinked.

"Ok maybe we aren't kidnapping them."

"You think?" Prussia asked then ended the call. Germany and England appeared soon. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU FOLLOWED THAT STRANGER FOR CAKE!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I FOLLOWED THAT STRANGER FOR CAKE!" Germany countered.

"I TAUGHT YOU STRANGER DANGER I'M PRETTY SURE! BECAUSE THINGS LIKE THIS HAPPEN WHEN YOU FOLLOW STRANGERS! THEY TRY TO KIDNAP YOU!"

"I DIDN'T LISTEN TO YOUR STRANGER DANGER RANT! IT WAS BORING AND YOU WERE WEARING MOM JEANS SO I COULDN'T TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY!"

Prussia gasped offended.

"I WAS NOT WEARING MOM JEANS!"

"YOU WERE TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"WOULD YOU TWO GET BACK ON TOPIC THAT GERMANY AND ENGLAND NEARLY GOT KIDNAPPED BECAUSE THEY WANTED CAKE?!" Scotland yelled over them.

"Germany." Prussia sighed. "Did I fail to educate you somewhere? Did I fail to teach you something you should have leaned?" he asked gripping his shoulders.

"Nein." Germany said quietly.

"Then bitte. Just tell me. Why did you FOLLOW THAT STRANGER FOR CAKE?! WHERE IS YOUR COMMON SENSE TODAY?!" Prussia screeched shaking him.

"HEY I THOUGHT WE GOT PASSED THE YELLING!" Germany countered.

"WE'RE NO WHERE NEAR PASSED THE YELLING! YOU NEARLY GOT KIDNAPPED!"

"BRUDER THERE WAS THREE OF THEM AND THEY'RE HUMANS!"

"SO?!"

"WE'RE A LOT STRONGER THAN THEM! THEY WOULD HAVE TO DRUG US A LOT IF THEY WANTED TO KIDNAP US OR HAVE THIRTY OF THEM! WITH WEAPONS JUMPING US AT ONCE!"

"BUT WHAT IF HE WAS LEADING YOU ALONG TO GET DRUGGED GERMANY?! THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED! THEN YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED FOR A STUPID REASON!" Prussia screamed shaking him harder. He was slapped. Germany looked really offended at him hand still outstretched from slapping Prussia. Prussia sighed. "Ok I'm sorry I called chocolate cake stupid. But you know why I'm freaking out. About what could have happened not what did happen." Prussia said releasing him.

"Well stop. I wouldn't have let them drug me and I would have slipped away. England could flash us away if things got ugly. I thought it through. I had a plan if something was going to happen. I didn't trust him completely. I just gave him the benefit of the doubt. And he lied and I brutally hospitalized him. Problem done and over with."

"Bitte. Just promise you won't follow creeps for chocolate cakes anymore."

"…..Nein."

"I said bitte!"

"And I said nein!"

"Germany!"

"Prussia!" he mocked. Then the door opened.

"Scotland look they had a sale on chocolate cake and I knew Germany and Prussia were visiting so I bought a lot of it!" Ireland called.

"THIS IS WHY YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" Germany screamed hugging him.

"THANK YOU! COME ON LET'S GO EAT CAKE!" Ireland screamed happily and Germany followed him to the kitchen.

"I SAID DON'T FOLLOW CREEPS FOR CAKE!" Prussia yelled running up there.

"YOU'RE A CREEP AND I FOLLOW YOU WHEN YOU TELL ME TOO! EVEN WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE CAKE!" Germany countered.

"You better run for saying that." Prussia said after a moment. Germany looked at him then ran off grinning. "YOU'RE SUCH A BRAT!" Prussia screamed fondly and tore after him. They stopped after a bit and went and ate cake. Scotland was lecturing England about following the man and England just listened to him looking up at him with wide innocent green eyes. "Why can't you be that cute?" Prussia teased poking Germany.

"So you're saying you don't think I'm cute now?"

"Ja."

"Well fuck you too then." Germany said getting up with his cake and tried to leave. Prussia latched onto his waist.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Prussia cried.

"Too late. I like Ireland better now. He feeds me cake and calls me cute." Germany said then laughed when Prussia hauled him back and into his lap clinging to him.

"I can do that! Don't like that ginger over me! He doesn't even have a soul! So what he says is meaning less!"

"That's rude." Ireland said laughing.

"But true." England told him then laughed when he smacked him.

"I feel like something's off. Like I shouldn't be relaxed and enjoying this cake right now." Germany said suddenly.

"Why would you feel like…..OH SHIT WE FORGOT BAVARIA IN THE FREEZER!"

"YOU STUFFED YOUR BROTHER IN THE FREEZER?!" North screeched.

"Ja." They said bluntly.

"Why?!"

"HE'S AN ASSHOLE!"

"WE NEED TO CALL SAXONY TO MAKE HIM LET HIM OUT!"

"Do we have to?" Germany asked pouting.

"Sadly."

"Germany you're weirder than normal." England said looking at him.

"Oh he's on pain meds. He got shot in the chest twice this morning before visiting here." Prussia explained.

"Makes sense." England shrugged.

"This has been such a random day."

"I know!"

"I blame Bavaria."

"Prussia it's bad enough you stuffed him in the freezer. Don't blame him for things too."

"You don't understand!" Prussia cried. "He's evil." He hissed.

"Oh you're just being a brat because he pranks you." North said waving him off.

"He picks on Germany more."

"Well I hope he dies in that freezer now." Ireland said bluntly.

"Danke." Germany said reaching out to hug him. Ireland brightened and went to hug him but a chair was thrown at him and Prussia held Germany possessively.

"I hate overprotective brothers." Ireland grumbled.

"I hate gingers that hit on my baby bruder." Prussia countered.

"I hate Bavaria." Germany piped up.

"We all hate Bavaria." Scotland assured patting his head.

"You two need to call Saxony. Now. Get Bavaria out of your freezer." North scolded.

"Kill joy." Prussia said then called Saxony who laughed the whole time. Apparently Bavaria being trapped in a freezer is funny to the whole German family.

 **Random I know. But hope you enjoyed anyways. Poor Bavaria.**


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.4 Hosting a meeting.

Saxony carried the boxes of papers excitedly to the floor the meeting would be held on.

"Danke for letting me host the world meeting!"

"Ja whatever. I didn't want to do it and neither did Prussia. You saved us work. I just have to be here to make sure you do it right."

"Don't you doubt me."

"With that face it's hard not to."

"We have the same face!" Saxony exclaimed and sighed when he was slapped and started at his offended looking little brother. "Really?"

"You insulted me. I'm way hotter than you." Germany said walking away.

"Are not." Saxony muttered.

"I heard that. Don't make me call Prussia." Germany threatened.

"Nein! Anything but that!"

"Then shut up." Germany said unlocking the door. "Oh wow you rented a really nice meeting room!"

"Really?!" Saxony asked proud.

"IT CAME WITH FREE BEER!" Germany screamed excited and tackle hugged the giant keg of beer.

"Germany get away from the beer and act like an adult."

"You shut your fucking mouth! I get to act like this! I'm not hosting the meeting! You are! I have no responsibilities!"

"I feel like you have been hanging out with Prussia a lot lately."

"Bitch I might have." Germany said glaring. "Hey it came with a free mug!"

"Germany shut up and help me set the papers out on the table."

"Nein. I'm putting the keg in my car!"

"I'm sure that was meant for everyone."

"I'm not sharing my beer with those freaks." Germany snapped and carried the beer away. He sat out in his car and lazily drank beer from the keg. He looked over when there was knocking on his window. A cop motioned him to open the door.

"Sir how much beer have you had?"

"About ten mugs. Why?"

"Sir I'm going to have to arrest you for operating a motor vehicle while under the influence."

"One I wasn't driving it's not even cranked. I don't even have the keys to it my bruder does! Two I'm not drunk. I'm fucking Germany for the love of God. I don't get drunk off ten beers. Three I have a meeting to attend in ten minutes so I'm not leaving." The cop reached to cuff him. Germany kicked him in the stomach sending him sprawling out on the pavement. His partner tased him. Germany turned to him and pulled the taser wires out of his skin looking bored and punched him in the face. The other cop got back up and shot him. Germany snarled tackling him. Five minutes later he was pushing the police car into an alley the two unconscious and beaten cops in the back seat cuffed together. He locked the doors and backed out of the alley slowly watching the car making sure no one saw him and the cops didn't wake up. He had hit them hard enough to make them forget his face at least. Once out he sprinted away from the scene. He went back to his car and drank some more beer while wrapping his shoulder tightly to stop the bleeding. He got done and made his way to the meeting with a minute to spare. His eyes sparked seeing Ireland and moved to sit by him. Then he was hauled into a lap. Prussia gripped him tightly.

"Fuck you I'm not sitting in your lap all meeting. There isn't a chair by you. So I'm sitting by my friend."

"Australia move to a different seat." Prussia demanded.

"What? No I sat here…." He trailed off when Prussia pulled out a gun. "Ok moving. Moving right now." He said and ran away. Prussia pushed Germany into the now free seat."

"Stop being over protective."

"Stop being a brat." Prussia countered.

"I'm not. You're just stupid." Germany said crossing his arms.

"So guys I say we…." America started at the front of the room.

"No one cares!" England screamed.

"You are so mean!" America screamed back tackling him and tickling him.

"Saxony you're in charge get the meeting back on track." Germany said jabbing him. Saxony stood as everyone started fighting.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! THIS IS GETTING US NO WHERE! EACH PERSON WILL HAVE A CHANCE TO TALK! THEY WILL GET A REASONABLE TIME LIMIT TO MAKE THEIR POINTS THEN THE NEXT PERSON WILL GO! YOU WILL ALL GO IN A NORMAL ORDERLY FASHION AND THERE WILL BE NO MORE FIGHTS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" he roared.

"So that's where Germany gets it from." Wales piped up.

"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THAT THING!" Germany screamed offended.

"Sorry." Wales said cowering. Saxony glared at Germany. Germany smiled at him innocently. Saxony punched him hard in the shoulder. His shot shoulder. The shoulder he had been hiding because he didn't want anyone to find out he had gotten shot. As soon as the pain went through his shoulder and down his arm making him sick at his stomach he punched Saxony hard in the stomach. Saxony doubled over groaning in pain.

"Germany!" Hesse scolded punching his shoulder next. Germany punched him in the face. He saw Bavaria move.

"You touch me and I'll end you." Germany spat through clenched teeth. Bavaria retracted his hand. Germany clutched his shoulder and stormed out. Everyone paused and got back on track at Saxony's glare. Ireland slipped out after Germany.

"Hey." He said finding him in the bathroom.

"Hallo." Germany muttered.

"Let me see." Ireland sang going to him.

"Nein." Germany muttered moving away and Ireland tackled him. They ended up in a wrestling match until Ireland won and saw the shoulder. He sighed and found a medical kit in the building closet. He cleaned the wound quietly. Germany chewed his lip while he did then Ireland wrapped it better than Germany ever could himself. Ireland eyed his work then brushed a kiss on his shoulder. Germany looked at him shocked then Ireland looked shocked.

"Sorry! I'm so used to bandaging England and him demanding a kiss on the injury that it's a habit!" Ireland cried face pink as Germany's turned red.

"It's fine." Germany said looking away.

"I'm so sorry. I hope it's not to awkward."

"Nein. Don't worry about it. We better be getting back anyways."

"Yeah. How did you get shot anyways?"

"Oh a cop tried to arrest me and I hit him so he shot me." Germany said waving it off. Ireland laughed.

"You say oh so casually."

"Ja. I get shot a lot. Like a lot a lot."

"I can tell."

"Whatever let's get back."

"Alright." Ireland said shrugging. They went back to the meeting. After it was over Ireland slunk by Prussia. "By the way." He said slyly and Germany launched at him trying to shut him up. Prussia caught him and held him back becoming suspicious of his little brother. "Germany got shot in that shoulder today. Bye!" he said and flashed away before Germany could kill him. Prussia launched into mother hen mode immediately. Germany grumbled in bed later.

"It's just a shoulder shot."

"Shut up and rest." Prussia said rolling his eyes.

"Don't want to."

"Stop being a baby."

"Stop being condescending."

"I'm not. You just can't admit you are in fact a brat."

"Stop treating me like I'm a kid."

"Then stop being childish and trying to hide when you're hurt." Prussia spat back. Germany looked away glaring at the floor. Prussia glared at him a moment then got up and started leaving.

"I just don't like worrying you." Germany said meekly. Prussia sighed.

"I know. Get some rest West. Ha! Rest West. That rhymes. I'm awesome."

Germany snickered at his antics and Prussia tossed him a grin and left to go make dinner since it was his turn. Saxony and Hesse came in and started cuddling with him looking apologetic. Germany sighed. His family was weird. But he wouldn't trade them for the world.


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.5 It's ok to cry

"God dammit just get off my back!" Prussia screamed.

"Bruder! I'm not trying to smother you or anything but you do know it has to be done by tonight! Stop procrastinating on your work and just do it!" Germany yelled back.

"I fucking know that West! It's just taking even longer because you had to go pick a fight!"

"I was not! I simply asked you a question!"

"You were trying to pick a fight by asking it was done with that look on your face!"

"What look?!"

"That condescending look you get when you think we can't do everything perfect like you!"

"I don't do things perfect! I don't make that face! You're just being defensive!" Germany screamed.

"West just admitted he's not perfect Bavaria! The world is going to end!" Prussia shouted as he walked in. Bavaria always one to pick on Germany joined in.

"I wanted to live a bit longer. The mighty king admitted he wasn't perfect you say?"

"Ja. I think I'm going to have a stroke."

"You two are being immature." Germany spat.

"Ohhh back to the condescending."

"I was pointing out the obvious! Not being condescending!"

"I don't know. You're acting pretty high and mighty!" Bavaria teased.

"Shut up! You're not even involved in this conversation!" Germany snapped pointing at him. Then pointed at Prussia. "And you need to just fucking tell me if you're even capable of filling out the document or if I need to do it!" he barked. Then froze at the thump that sounded from a fist crashing into his jaw.

"Don't you dare fucking act like you're better than me!" Prussia spat as Germany held his bleeding mouth shocked.

"That isn't what I meant. I just mean by if you were even going to do it."

"So now you're acting like I'm dumber than you and lazy!" Prussia snapped.

"Nein. Prussia it was just a fucking statement! Stop being a bastard and just tell me!' Germany shouted then stumbled back feeling the crunch of his nose.

"Ja. Germany. I can fucking do it." He spat whirling to go to the office. "You know. I really fucking hate you sometimes." He spat as he left. Germany froze. He felt sick at what Prussia just said. He always felt like Prussia must hate him somehow. After all Prussia got the bigger punishment over the wars. Prussia was the one dissolved. Prussia was the one that just got a title back in 2011 and that was the title of a micro nation. Prussia was the one that gave up everything for his little brother who failed him. Germany felt like he failed him. He always hated himself for it. Now Prussia just voiced Germany's fears and said he hated him. Germany was frozen until arms wrapped around him.

"Germany. You know he didn't mean that."

"He did." Germany whispered.

"He didn't." Bavaria assured gently. He led him to the bathroom and cleaned him up. He set Germany's nose back into place. Germany didn't even wince. He just stared at the wall blankly. Bavaria made him hold ice to his jaw and sit down in bed. He sat by him and rubbed his back soothingly. "It's ok to cry." He said softly.

"Tears are a sign of weakness." Germany mumbled. All his bosses in the past had drilled that into his head.

"Nein. They're a sign that you care, and love, and feel. Not. A sign of weakness."

Germany stayed silent awhile then the first tear fell. Then more followed after. Bavaria snatched him over and held him as he started sobbing heartbreaking sobs. After thirty minutes he had cried himself to sleep. Bavaria slid him under the covers and got out flicking off the light as he did. He sighed. Prussia better fix this. Bavaria wouldn't tolerate Prussia getting away with hurting Germany like that. Several hours later Prussia came home looking calmer. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"He was sobbing his heart out you know." Bavaria said from the stove in the middle of making dinner. Prussia tensed then faced him.

"He was what?" he asked face paler than usual.

"Prussia he cried for thirty damn minutes like someone had just ripped out his heart. He eventually fell asleep. You better fix this. Or I'll kick your fucking ass."

"I will." He muttered then finished off his beer. He trailed along to Germany's room and knocked quietly on the door. Then entered after a moment of silence. He flicked on the light. Germany was curled in a ball, pillow clutched to his chest with his face hidden in it, knees drawn around it. Prussia heard the soft cries and his heart broke. He couldn't stand it when Germany cried. It was even worse that he was the cause of it. "West? Can we talk?" he asked gently.

"Ja." He said in a tiny voice.

"West. I'm so so so sorry. I can't even believe I said all that. You know I was just talking out of anger right?"

"They say when people yell out of anger their true feelings show by the words they say." Germany croaked.

"Germany no way in hell could I ever think any of that about you! Ever! I could also never hate you! Not even if my life depended on it could I hate you!"

"But you said it." Germany whimpered. "Right after hitting me. You said it."

"West. Listen to me." He cried jumping on his bed and snatched him up. "There is nothing on this world that could make me ever hate you! Nothing could ever make me feel like all those things I said were true! I was being stupid and over reacted so I was hurt. So I said things to hurt you just so we could both be even. It was childish of me to do that when all you were trying to do was help. I'm so sorry." He said gripping his shoulders face crumpled with sorrow staring into Germany's tear filled eyes. Germany hid his face into his shoulder clinging crying harder. "Germany.' Prussia said gently.

"I was so scared." Germany sobbed.

"Of what?" he asked stroking his hair.

"That you actually hated me." He wailed into his shoulder. "I was so scared you hated me and I didn't blame you. I still wouldn't. Because after all the suffering I caused you. You should hate me."

"Nein! You listen to me! None of that was your fault! The people decided that! The people started the war not you! You don't have to feel guilty about something that wasn't your fault!" he yelled pushing him back to they could look each other in the eyes.

"I should have done more." He whispered.

"You didn't do anything any of us haven't." Prussia said gripping his shoulder. "West. Bitte. Don't hang onto the past. Live in the present. What you do now matters not what happened back then."

"I'll try." He whispered struggling. Prussia let him go thinking he didn't want to be touched anymore. Germany launched at him again once free and got back into his earlier cling position. Prussia wrapped his arms around him smiling a little.

"West I mean it. I could never hate you. Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch." Germany murmured.

Prussia held his baby brother a long time soothing him and getting him to calm down. He really hated the fact he had hurt Germany so bad. He felt like he was forgiven to easily and did little things through the week trying to make it up to him. Germany caught on and had screamed for him to stop feeling bad about it. Then demanded he take his own advice and focus on the present not the past. Which made Prussia tickle the snot out of him for using his own words against him. He even got Germany to admit he squealed like a girl again.


	7. Chapter 6

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.6 Germany is adorable leave him alone!

Prussia screeched when Saxony threw him over his shoulder and ran with him. Saxony ran upstairs with him and hid around a corner.

"What is wrong with you?"

"The demon is prowling around and he's making me nervous."

"Who?" Prussia asked confused.

"Him! Who else!" Saxony said pointing downstairs. Prussia peeked around the corner and saw Germany reading. Germany looked up noticing him.

"Hi!" he said smiling and waving.

"Hallo West." Prussia said with affection in his voice waving back then leaned back and glared at Saxony. "You have some explaining to do. How dare you call him a demon! Does that look like the face of a demon to you?!" he spat making him look down at Germany.

"Ja." Saxony said bluntly. "Owwww." He whined when he got hit in the stomach very hard.

"You're an ass hole." Prussia said shoving him and went down stairs and sat by Germany throwing his arms around him and peeked at what he was reading. Germany snuggled into his side then looked up when Prussia wasn't paying attention and smirked evilly at Saxony. Saxony screamed and ran. Prussia glared upstairs while Germany wore a look of innocence and confusion.

"Why is Saxony being so mean to me today?" Germany asked.

"He's a shit head." Prussia hissed holding him tightly.

Prussia blinked when Bavaria ran to him later that day and started shaking him.

"You have to help me!"

"What is it?!"

"The devil is after me!"

"What?" Prussia asked confused.

"He's here! Keep him away from me!" he screeched and hid behind him. Prussia saw Germany standing in the hall innocently. He had an adorable look of confusion on his face.

"Am I really that bad that I'm being called the devil?" Germany asked looking hurt.

"Nein!" Prussia cried latching onto him and snuggling his face into his. "You're an angel! Now go relax while I murder this mean big bruder of ours." He said tapping his nose and pushed him along gently. Germany walked away. Prussia faced Bavaria eye twitching a deadly aura coming from him. "Bastard." Prussia seethed then Bavaria was running from the over protective albino brother. "Take your beating like a man! How dare you be mean to West!" he roared chasing him.

"He's evil!"

"You're dead!" Prussia screamed tackling him and beating him. Bavaria saw Germany peek around the corner and smirk then leave.

Prussia was cooking when Hesse ran in and cowered beside him.

"Keep him away. He's evil. Keep him the fuck away!"

"Who?"

"That demon brat you love so much! I love him too but I can tell that my baby bruder is evil! But you! Nein! You defend the little shit and call him an angel!"

"He is an angel!" Prussia screeched slapping him once he caught on that Hesse was talking about Germany. "He's adorable, precious, loving, innocent and the sweetest thing ever!"

"Towards you! He has you tricked! He has you in his evil clutches and uses you like a puppet!" Hesse screeched shaking him.

"Bruder?" a voice rang out innocently.

"Am I really evil? Am I a bad person?" Germany asked looking upset giving Prussia large doe eyes.

"Nein!"

"Then why are our big bruders so mean to me? I don't understand. It must be me." He said adding a sniff to complete the act. Prussia started trying to murder Hesse. Hesse glared trying to get his crazy brother off him and saw Germany smirk then stroll away. Couldn't Prussia see that Germany wasn't as innocent as he thought?

Prussia was in the passenger seat of North's car the next day riding around with him. They stopped at a light then saw Germany cleaning a car.

"Aw he's cleaning my neighbor's car." North said smiling.

"I told them he was and angel!" They pulled to the side and watched Germany clean the inside of the car. His face was concentrated wiping everything down carefully. They smiled and chatted watching him knowing he didn't know they were twenty feet away from him parked behind bushes spying on him. Prussia bragged on how adorable Germany was. North agreed with him then paused.

"Why is he pouring gas into the seats?"

"What?"

"He has a gas can and pouring the contents in the seats."

"Maybe it's cleaner. He never uses things properly. He uses jars as cups half the time and pots as things to store stuff in. He's kept bleach in a gas can before. So it's not unusual for him."

"Oh." North said then saw Germany pop the truck and get out duct tape and a cinderblock. He climbed into the drives side and started the car. Their eyes widened when he floored it fast onto a peer by the lake no one used because it was to polluted. Germany duct taped the cinderblock to the gas pedal and rolled out of the car. Then threw lite matches into it. It was set on fire moving down the long peer before diving off going air born a good distance then splashing into the water. Germany dusted himself off and casually walked down the sidewalk. As he went by they heard him call England.

"Ja. Not a problem. It's done. Oh yeah they won't find it. No prints or anything and that body is mostly cremated in that trunk. It's in the bottom of a lake now. No one saw. But next time you kill someone get rid of the evidence yourself. I got scuffed up from tucking and rolling. Ja you're welcome. I'll see you later. Bye." He said then walked along like he hadn't done anything. Like he hadn't just gotten rid of the evidence of murder for his friend. What a wonderful friend he was. North stared at Prussia.

"He's still fucking adorable."

"Agreed." North said laughing.

"You're the only one that has admitted that. My bruders are assholes and won't admit he's adorable. They call him a demon!"

North gasped and picked up his phone and dialed on it fast.

"Hallo?" Hesse asked.

"Are you with the other two?"

"Ja."

"Put me on speaker."

"Ok."

"Can you three hear me?"

"Ja." They chorused.

"GERMANY IS ADORABLE LEAVE HIM ALONE!" North screamed then hung up. "Let's go get your brother and take him to my house and try to figure out why England killed our neighbor."

"Ok." They got back on the road and slowed down by Germany. He looked at them then stopped.

"Hallo!" he said smiling adorably and waving at them.

"We'll give you a ride. Hop in!"

"Danke North!" he climbed into the backseat and took a nap.

"He sleeps after getting rid of the evidence of murder?" North whispered shocked.

"He's still adorable!" Prussia exclaimed. North glanced back at his cute sleeping face.

"Agreed. Adorable as hell. But a little scary at the moment."

"At least you can admit he's adorable.

They took him back to the house and questioned the two.

"He has burning all these dead bodies in his back yard." England defended. "He was killing dogs that wandered into his yard! I had to do something!"

"I got rid of the evidence because of that fact." Germany said bluntly.

"Still. Just…try not to kill or destroy evidence next time." Prussia sighed.

"But bruder." Germany said tugging at his shirt eyes wide and sad. "He killed all those doggies."

"He deserved death. You did the right thing helping England. My sweet innocent adorable bruder!" Prussia gushed latching onto him. North clung to him next gushing. Germany glanced at England and they both smirked. They were mean as hell. But as long as they had brothers that thought they were the most adorable thing on the planet. They would get away with anything.


	8. Chapter 7

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.7 Ice skating

Germany laughed skating on the ice rink with England. They had a meeting earlier England had hosted so Germany was staying a few days. They were on an outside rink skating. England skated off and did a twirl to show off. Germany skated after him and did a flip over his head and landed with perfect grace bowing at him.

"Don't show me up!"

"Already did."

They continued to compete as people on the ice watched in awe. Germany sputtered when the ice broke sending him under with England. They pounded on the ice they drifted under. England was on Germany's side since he couldn't swim. They kept pounding and trying to find the hole where they crashed through to begin with. Germany saw black creep in and noticed England was already limp. Germany felt his body start to go into shock. He struggled trying to break the ice fist bleeding from punching it. Eventually the dark won and absorbed him into it. He woke later with a groan beeping around him. Prussia's red eyes bored into his.

"THE FUCK?!" Prussia screamed throwing his arms up.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Germany countered throwing his up.

"WHY?! WHY DOES SOMETHING LIKE THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?!"

"BECAUSE LIFE!"

"GERMANY!"

"I BLAME SOCIETY!" Germany yelled and crossed his arms making Prussia grin a little in amusement.

"Why is it Scotland and I hear you're out ice skating with England and think that maybe we could join you and have a fun time! But nein! We get there and see people dragging you two out from under the ice!"

"Well at least we weren't dead."

"Germany."

"What?"

"YOU WERE DEAD!"

"WELL AT LEAST WE ARE NATIONS AND CAME BACK!" Germany countered.

"STOP IT!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT!"

"I'M TIRED OF YOU DYING!"

"THE FACT THAT YOU EVEN HAVE TO SAY THAT!" Scotland exclaimed.

"HE DIES A LOT!"

"IT HAPPENED FOUR TIMES PRUSSIA! LET IT GO! WELL TECHNICALLY FIVE TIMES NOW BUT STILL! LET IS GO! GET OVER IT!"

"NEIN YOU BRAT! STOP FUCKING DYING! EVERYTIME I LEAVE YOU ALONE LATELY I FIND YOU DEAD!"

"THIS WAS A FLUKE! BESIDES THE OTHER FOUR TIMES WERE AUSTRIA'S FAULT AND YOU KILLED HIM FOR IT! IT'S OVER! SAID AND DONE! LET IT GO AND MOVE ON!"

"GERMANY!"

"PRUSSIA!" he mocked. Prussia gave him a look. "I'm sorry." Germany said already going into panicked laughter.

"I don't think you are." Prussia said grinning as hands clasped with his trying to keep him away.

"I am sorry. I won't smart you off again." Germany said laughing as he pushed his hands down and pinned them to the side.

"I very seriously doubt that." Prussia said laughing finger swirling in circles around Germany's belly button.

"I will. Stop it. Prussia. Quit. I'm in the hospital you're supposed to be nice to me." He said snickering.

"This isn't nice?" Prussia gasped. "Tickling the piss out of my smart ass baby bruder isn't nice?!" he exclaimed tickling his stomach making him shriek and laugh trying to get him away. "I thought this was pretty nice. I mean I could have hit you." He teased.

"I would have preferred hitting!" Germany cackled trying to escape.

"But this is so much more fun."

"For you!"

"You're laughing so you must be having fun." Prussia teased digging his fingers down more earning a squeal and louder laughter. He laughed listening to him beg and plead. He couldn't shove Prussia off because he was weaker from coming back to life which drained a nation terribly. Scotland and England watched from his bed amused. Prussia finished teasing his little brother and laid by him in the bed as he kept snickering. When he calmed and went silent Prussia kissed his head. "You know I worry. Stop being careless. You know it's not guaranteed we come back right away."

"I know that! I didn't know the ice would give. That's not my fault."

Prussia sighed stroking his hair.

"I know. Just. Be more careful from now on. Try to be more careful. I don't want to lose you for a long period of time or at all. Just try to be safe."

"I'll try. I'm sorry that I worry you." Germany mumbled.

'I know you are West." Prussia said smiling.

"You're going to make me stay in bed at home this week aren't you?" Germany grumbled.

"Of course. You're sick and don't have your strength or energy from coming back. Your ass is staying in bed."

"How do you know I'm sick? Not even coughing."

"Your voice is going, I can feel your fever, your nose is running, oh and the doctor said you would in fact get sick. You fell into freezing water. What do you expect?"

"Cuddles?" Germany asked innocently. Then laughed when Prussia latched onto him with a squeal.

"You're so cute. Obviously you get cuddles. As many cuddles as you want." Prussia gushed rubbing his face against his. Germany kept laughing arms around him as he continued to gush and cuddle. "West." Prussia sang.

"Hmmm?"

"I just want to let you know something."

"What?"

"Acting cute gets you nowhere with me. You're not changing the subject and no matter how much you act cute and pout or whine you are staying in bed this week. I'm letting you know this because I know your little plots you form in the head of yours and it's not working. I'm also saying this because I love you. And I'm blackmailing you for saying cuddles after I asked you what you expected."

"Well you squealed!" Germany countered.

"You squeal all the time when you get tickled." Prussia said back smirking.

"You're the one that actually started cuddling like a girl." Germany spat.

"Don't get snippy with me. I'm not Bavaria I'm just blackmailing you to stay in bed. I'm not holding it over your head."

"Only to stay in bed?" Germany accused.

"Ja. Promise."

"Fine." He grumbled.

A few days later Prussia smirked at the blonde sniffling miserably in bed.

"Good thing I'm here to make sure you're in bed ja? You seem pretty miserable with that fever of yours and with how sick you are." He teased dropping a box of tissues by him. He snatched one and blew into it hard then sniffled and coughed. "Wouldn't been able to do a thing."

"I get it. You were right. I'm not able to do anything like work right now. Stop gloating." Germany grumbled.

"What should I be doing?"

"How about going away? Leaving me alone? You've gloated enough the past two days about being right. Go do something else."

"Fine fine. I just came in to check on you." Prussia said laughing and started away. He felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. He stopped. "Ja?"

"Don't go." Germany croaked.

"I thought I had to do something else?"

"Do something else here."

"Like what?" Prussia asked turning eyebrows raise amused at the sight of his pitiful sick brother who looked apologetic and pleading.

"Cuddle?" Germany asked reaching up eyes wide, innocent, and fever glazed.

"Ja." Prussia agreed climbing into bed making him lay down and cuddled with him. 'He's going to be pissed when he remembers he did this.' He thought amused. Germany wasn't himself when he had high fevers. He was snippy and reserved, or sweet and wanted cuddles. It was always one or the other. Prussia preferred cuddly Germany. He was too cute for his own good when he was like that. Prussia smiled nuzzling his face into his blonde hair and fell asleep after he did. The days would be like this a lot for the rest of the week. Germany would snap at him, feel bad, then want cuddles, then fall asleep, wake up and let Prussia take care of him, go back to sleep then repeat it all the next day. Prussia wouldn't have it any other way though. He enjoyed taking care of his baby brother. It gave him something to do. He had too much free time anyways.


	9. Chapter 8

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.8 Jealousy

Hesse dodged another punch his baby brother threw. They were training and started sparing with each other like usual. Hesse had made a comment about Ireland which set Germany off on a rant.

"I mean really?! Who doesn't tell their best friend they're going on a date with a prick?!" Germany snapped kicking at Hesse's face.

"Who's the prick?" Hesse grunted while blocking the kick.

"China! Apparently Ireland's into scrawny and girly men now!"

"Hey at least he's not into France." Hesse teased then grunted at the fist he got in his gut.

"Be more aware. Anyways! He pisses me off because he hides these things and then I find out from other people that he's dating another prick then when I ask about it. He claims he forgot!" Germany ranted throwing more punches anger flaring even more. Hesse ducked and dodged.

"Well maybe he really did forget." Hesse said punching Germany in the side after weaving around a punch.

"He did not he's just lying!" Germany snapped elbowing him in the ribs.

"Why do you care?" Hesse teased.

"Because I'm his best friend and he should tell me these things!" Germany screamed kicking at his stomach. Hesse caught his foot.

"Seems to me you're jealous." He said throwing him to the ground and went to kick him. Germany rolled out of the way and got up then blocked the knee that went at his face as he did.

"I'm not! I'm just concerned! He dates pricks and gets his heart broken every time! He should learn by now!" Germany exploded punching him in the gut then ribs before Hesse knocked him away. He noticed Saxony.

"Tag in! Tag in now! He's being a little demon!"

"You wanted to spar!" Germany countered.

"I'll tag in. Give Hesse a break little brat." Saxony said laughing and Hesse scampered off to get water. "What has you all mad?"

"Ireland's on a date with China. He didn't even tell me! I had to find out from someone else! His excuse is he forgot!" Germany ranted throwing punches at him hard and fast. Saxony dodged and blocked eyes widening.

'He's going to kill me. He's too angry to realize how hard he's hitting.' He thought.

"He's stupid and lies a lot! He should just tell me! Not lie! I hate people who lies and I hate it when it's him lying to me!"

"Maybe you should just talk to him about it." Saxony offered.

"Nein! I've tried and he only cracks jokes and teases me for being mad!"

"Maybe you two should go to couples counseling." Bavaria teased. He had been watching the whole time and heard Germany's rant.

"Maybe you should shut up before I break your skull!" Germany countered nailing Saxony in the jaw.

"Hey if you want to taunt! Fucking tag in! I'm not taking abuse for you!" Saxony yelled and hit Germany in the stomach.

"Nein. I'm having fun just watching." Bavaria said cheekily.

"Listen Germany if you really want him to take you seriously and talk about it then just put your foot down and demand a serious conversation." Hesse said guzzling his water.

"I've tried! He just….Won't try as well."

"Well if he's not going to try then drop him. Get rid of him. He's not a good friend if you two can't have serious conversations. Especially if it's when your feelings are hurt. Your feelings aren't a joke and he doesn't need to treat them as one." Saxony said sharply throwing punches and Germany was dodging and blocking now. Great now Saxony was starting to get mad.

"I don't think he means too. He just hates seeing me mad or upset." Germany murmured.

"Well he needs to address the problem not joke about it." Hesse said scowling.

"Maybe Germany needs to address the problem and not rant about it to us. Talking behind his back gets you nowhere. Be a man and say if to his face." Bavaria said lazily as he sprawled out in the sun.

"It's not talking behind his back. Our baby brother is seeking advise you ass." Hesse said kicking him in the ribs hard making him groan in pain.

"More like ranting. When does Germany come for advice? Never. He likes doing things on his own. He's just being bitchy. Not asking advice." Bavaria groaned. Then rolled out of the way of the next kick and bounced up.

"Maybe I'd come to you for advice more if you weren't such a dick about it!" Germany countered throwing punches at him now.

"I'm not. You're just sensitive. Like a baby." He teased. "What? Going to cry to Prussia?" he taunted then the two continued to pound on each other letting out pent up aggression. "I'm not trying to be a dick. I'm being blunt. Man up and go talk to him. Stop worrying about it and wanting advice from us. You know him better than we ever could. If he's asshole about it don't worry about it. I'll be right there in your corner ready to kick his ass. Alright. Now get some water. You'll get dehydrated." Bavaria said thirty minutes later sitting on top of an exhausted Germany. He got off him and pulled him to his feet. Both were sporting black eyes and many scratches, welts and bruises. Germany went to the cooler with him and both drank water fast the other two casually talking and sparing.

"I'm telling Prussia you beat me up." Germany said after a minute making Bavaria snort and start choking over his water laughing.

"Says you! I'm hurt way worse you little demon!"

"Maybe but Prussia won't see it that way. One tiny bruise means you beat me up and I'm innocent. A whole bunch of them means you're going to die." Germany said grinning.

"Such a brat." Bavaria snickered shoving him.

"It's my job as little brother." Germany said shrugging.

"And it's my job to bother little brother." Bavaria said putting him in a head lock and dumping the water over his head. Germany escaped after a minute and the two wrestled throwing water on each other laughing. They got up after a bit and Prussia jogged up. His grin faded.

"Bavaria. You me. Sparing. Now." He commanded harshly.

"How do you know it was me?!" Bavaria screamed over Germany's laughing.

"Saxony and Hesse aren't stupid enough to bruise him up that much. Get over there and be ready to spar!"

"I'll pick you out a nice hospital bed." Germany sang walking away.

"You asshole!" Bavaria screamed grinning.

"Oh yeah." Germany agreed giving him a thumbs up and made his way back home to take a nice relaxing bath.

"Now Prussia he was the one that started going all out. It wasn't my fault. I was defending myself." Bavaria said holding his hands up in surrender while backing up. Prussia kept walking toward him threateningly. "Son of a bitch!" Bavaria screamed running.

"Get back here and take your beating like a man!" Prussia bellowed chasing after him.

Saxony and Hesse clung to each other laughing hysterically. Poor Bavaria. He could never catch a break.


	10. Chapter 9

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.9 Prussia can be motherly.

Saxony blinked realizing something one day. Prussia could be very motherly. Only with Germany though. He was very fussy and protective. He mentioned it to the other two who scoffed. Prussia was the badass of the family. Not motherly. Saxony insisted they pay attention the next day. They agreed but only because they thought they could prove him wrong. It was at breakfast when they were getting coffee and piling the breakfast Hesse made on plates when they noticed it. Prussia was in the middle of piling his plate when he paused and slapped his hand on Germany's forehead then felt his cheeks.

"Get over it." Germany mumbled.

"You have a fever! I told you to stop over working! You're getting sick a lot because of it!" he scolded.

"Stop your bitching and eat your breakfast." Germany said walking away. Prussia squawked in offense then went after him.

"After you eat back in bed! Hey are you listening?! Bed! I mean it! West! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" he scolded sitting by him at the table,

"Can't. I have a meeting with my boss." Germany shrugged then scowled when Prussia went on a rant about his health. The other three glanced at each other in amusement.

After breakfast Germany was scrambling around getting ready and gathering papers shoving them into his brief case. He got to the door when Prussia's voice rang out.

"Freeze!" he ordered and strolled over to Germany when he paused. "See? You should be in bed. You missed a button and your tie is messed up. It just proves you aren't well today." Prussia reprimanded as he fixed his shirt then his tie. He brushed some loose strands of blonde hair back from his face gently slicking them back with the others. "Now go but you better come straight home."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Germany said waving him off.

"I mean it. Don't be out drinking when you're sick. Then you'll be drunk and sick with no idea on how to get home!"

"I'm not going to the bar after work! Calm down. Stop hovering before I kick you in the face." Germany said and walked out. Prussia sputtered behind him.

"Don't be a brat! Stop using that disrespectful tone with me!"

"Nein!" Germany countered and slammed his car door and drove away.

"Ohhhh sometimes I just wanna…" Prussia growled making choking motions at the air then sighed. "Might as well start preparing everything for when he gets back." He sighed and started gathering up a thermometer, an icepack, some tissue boxes, an electric blanket, soft fluffy pajamas, and different fever medicines and laid them on the night stand by Germany's bed. Then went out to the store and bought juice and ingredients to make homemade soup. He got back and started making the soup immediately.

"See? Motherly." Saxony hissed.

"Or fatherly." Hesse defended.

"Or he's just an over protective idiot." Bavaria said shrugging. They whacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!" he complained.

Germany drug his feet coming in later. He looked like a kicked puppy with watery eyes and a runny nose from his cold. Prussia went to him and felt his cheeks then clicked his tongue in annoyance and ushered Germany off to his room. They peeked into Germany's room later and saw Prussia sitting on his bed stroking his hair as he ate his soup silently. When he was done Prussia set it aside and made him lay down. Then covered him up and set the icepack on his forehead to help with the ache and fever.

"Danke." Germany said in a small voice.

"Of course." Prussia said kissing the top of his head and moved to leave. They scrambled away out of view and watched him go to his own room and rest.

Germany came down stairs later and started watching TV with them. They sat around then watched Prussia go make dinner as well. He was making all soft foods.

"You have a sore throat?" Saxony asked casually.

"Ja. Why?" Germany said glancing at him.

"Just wondering."

"Spoiled." Bavaria uttered under his breath. Hesse elbowed him. "Stop!" Bavaria complained.

"Then stop being a brat. He deserves a little spoiling when he's sick." Hesse hissed in his ear.

"He's always sick." Bavaria complained earning another elbow to the ribs. "Well he is!"

"Sorry. I didn't know I was a bother when sick." Germany murmured eyes down casted.

"Nein it's not that I was just teasing." Bavaria said holding his hands up then a pot flew and nailed his head. "FUCK!"

"Don't make West upset or I'll cut you up and put you into the dinner I'm making." Prussia hissed from the doorway.

"How the hell can you even hear me?!"

"I have talent. Keep your mouth shut." Prussia said eyes narrowed. Bavaria cowered away. Prussia huffed and walked back into the kitchen.

"He even has that motherly hearing." Saxony whispered to Hesse.

"Or fatherly." Hesse defended. If Saxony kept on with the motherly comments Prussia would hear and try to kill them all. Well except for Germany.

After dinner they watched Prussia cuddle with Germany on the couch. He stroked his hair and talked softly to him until he fell asleep. He smiled gently at his sleeping face and kissed his forehead. Then got off the couch and picked him up gently without waking him. After he carried him to bed and tucked him in.

'Definitely motherly.' They all thought spying on him. Prussia was in front of them suddenly.

"Why have you three idiots been spying on me all day?" he asked arms crossed eye twitching.

"Saxony said you were motherly and we were testing that theory. You are motherly. Congratulations! You are now mommy Prussia." Bavaria said clapping him on the shoulder. Prussia blinked then snarled.

"You three better run." He said darkly. They scattered in different directions. "I'M NOT MOTHERLY!" Prussia bellowed going after them.

'Denial.' They all thought at once as they ran for their lives.

 **Haha I wanted to tease Prussia a bit in a chapter. I can see him being motherly when it comes to Germany. Only Germany. He did raise him after all. Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 10

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 10 Stop getting kidnapped!

Prussia and the others were watching TV when his phone started vibrating rapidly. Prussia answered the video call. A man sneered into the camera.

"We have your bruder Prussia."

"What?" Saxony snapped.

"Just look." He said moving it so they could see Germany sitting in the back seat.

"Hi." He said smiling at the phone.

"We want four hundred thousand dollars for you to get him back."

"What?" Germany asked blinking.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE WEST! TELL ME YOU DID NOT WILLINGLY GET INTO THEIR CAR!"

"I did not willingly get into their car."

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!"

"YOU TOLD ME TO SAY IT!"

"IT'S JUST AN EXPRESSION!"

"WELL I DON'T CARE!" Germany snapped.

"Again back on topic of the money." The man said sharply.

"Nein fuck you."

"Hey! You were the one that let us tie your hands behind your back and got into our car!"

"I thought you were strippers!"

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" one screeched.

"Mostly your clothes." Germany said snorting. "And I have a weird friend that sends stripers to me sometimes. Those get strippers more and more creative so I assumed you were them and we were going to the bar as usual to drink and dance and have a fun time!"

"Can I shoot him?" one deadpanned.

"Nein. Not unless Prussia does what we want."

"Nein. I'm leaving fuck you guys." Germany said somehow opening the door and rolled out of the car. They looked at the phone. Prussia sighed.

"Bitte. Tell me he did not just roll out of that car into oncoming traffic."

"He did."

Prussia groaned.

"We're not going back for him. We probably couldn't anyways because we're in a traffic jam. Have a nice day."

"Oh that's because I had a road block set up for you because I saw the street signs and knew where you were." Hesse said and on cue cops drug them out of the car.

Hours later Germany walked into the house with beer and cake. Prussia glared at him. Germany gave him a kicked puppy look offering them to him. Prussia pushed them away.

"I can't believe you did that! I'm so pissed off at you!" he yelled. Germany gave him wide innocent eyes lips set in a pout look as he tried to push the cake and beer into Prussia's arms. "Nein! You aren't bribing me into not yelling at you!" Germany pushed them even more. "Stop!"

"Big bruder. I bought you a gift. It's rude not to take it." Germany said innocently.

"YOU FUCKING SHIT HEAD! HOW DARE YOU BE THIS CUTE!" Prussia screamed snatching him into his arms. "It's not fair." Prussia growled. Germany started laughing. Prussia held him a minute and then took his gifts to go put in the fridge. Germany started making his way toward the other stairs that would lead to his room. "Freeze!" Prussia called. Germany stopped. "Turn." He ordered. Germany turned around. "Walk to the couch." Germany went to the couch. "Now sit." Prussia said sharply. Germany sat down. "Good soldier. Now don't move a fucking muscle. If your ass leaves that couch my foot will be knee deep up it." He threatened. Germany stayed silent and still.

"He's sulking." Bavaria snickered.

"He always sulks when he's in trouble." Hesse said chuckling.

Prussia walked back into the room. He glared at Germany arms crossed. Germany didn't look at him at first until he cleared his throat. He looked at him dead in the eyes expectantly. Prussia eyed him frowning. He had some cuts, bruises and probably broken bones he was hiding.

"What have I told you about leaving with strangers?"

"Not to."

"And what did you do?"

"Got into the car with them."

"EXACTLY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT WEST?! WHY?!"

"I THOUGHT THEY WERE STRIPPERS!"

"WHO THE FUCK IS SENDING YOU STRIPPERS?!"

"ROMANIA!"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM! ANYWAYS YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO LET THEM BIND YOUR HANDS AND TAKE YOU TO A CAR! EVEN IF THEY WERE STRIPPERS YOU SHOULDN'T LET ANYONE DO THAT!"

"IRELAND'S DONE IT TO ME BEFORE AND I CAME BACK FINE!" Germany countered then the room when dead silent.

"Why?"

"Why?" Germany questioned nervously.

"WHY?!"

"Because he was playing a joke and we ended up going to the mountains and skiing and having a fun time! Because he's my best friend and he can get away with shit like that!"

"Germany."

"I know I'm going." Germany groaned and went stomping to his room.

"I love how he knows when you are going to send him to his room."

"Shut up. Now I need to plot a stupid gingers death." Prussia said storming to his room.

Then next morning he knocked on Germany's door holding a plate of waffles with fruits, syrup, sugar and whipped cream on top of them.

"West? You up? I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't want you kidnapped. Can I come in?" he got silence in response. "You know I can pick the lock." He said then was met with more silence. He picked the lock and walked in. He pulled the blankets off the bump in the bed. He got two groans in response and smiled then paused. Two groans? What? Then Ireland sat up yawning. Prussia the plate down slowly.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ireland screamed then used his magic to flash away before the knife could plunge into his throat.

"WHAT WAS HE DOING IN YOUR BED?!"

"Him and Scotland had a fight so I told him he could stay the night." Germany yawned. Prussia grabbed his shoulders.

"Germany. You do not let soulless men into your bed!" he scolded shaking him.

"But he's comfy to cuddle with." Germany murmured.

"You've done this before? Shared a bed?"

"We're best friends."

"I KNOW YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM YOU LITTLE SHIT! DON'T EVEN PULL THE BEST FRIEND CARD!"

"JA I DO BUT WE ARE IN FACT BEST FRIENDS SO THAT'S WHY WE CAN DO THINGS LIKE THAT! YOU CAUGHT ME! I DO THINGS LIKE THAT FOR MY OWN SELFISH REASONS BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND HE IS OK WITH DOING THEM BECAUSE WE'RE BEST FRIENDS SO IT ISN'T WEIRD TO HIM! I'M A SELFISH BASTARD THAT GETS MY FRIEND TO CUDDLE WITH ME BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND HE'S CLUELESS!" Germany screamed. Prussia stared at him. Germany glared at him then his face fell and he launched up. Prussia caught him in his arms and held him tightly.

"I know. I know it hurts that he's clueless. You really should tell him how you feel. Just to see how things go."

"I thought you wanted to kill Ireland." Germany mumbled weakly.

"Oh I do. I can want to kill him all I want but I can't stop you from dating him. Nor will I if that's what you really want. I'm just going to beat him a lot."

"I'm sorry I got kidnapped and let Ireland into my bed." Germany said after a minute.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I was just concerned."

"Will you stay and eat waffles with me?"

"Of course I brought mine in here too. But you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Stop getting kidnapped."

"I don't think that's possible."

"It was worth a shot."

"Nice try."

Then they both started laughing and enjoyed their waffles together. Until later when Prussia did find out Germany had in fact broken bones from taking a tumble out of the car and getting run over. He broke several rips and dislocated his shoulder. Then a whole new argument on whether he was going to stay in bed or not happened. Just a normal day in the Beilschmidt house.

 **Random but I like the thought of Germany accidently getting himself kidnapped but always escaping. It's just a funny thought.**


	12. Chapter 11

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 11 Prussia gets a date.

Prussia was shaking with excitement. Only a few more hours and he would be on a date with North. The front door opened.

"WEST!" Prussia screamed running down the stairs.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Germany screamed instantly.

"….What?"

"Wait why were you yelling?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh."

"I'm going on a date with North." Prussia said eyeing him.

"That's nice."

"…What the fuck did you do?"

"Hey! This isn't about me and what I did or didn't do! You're going on a date with North! You must be excited!" Germany said putting an arm around him leading him along to Prussia's room. "Let's talk about it."

"OK! I'M SO EXCITED! FUCK YEAH! I CAN'T WAIT! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"You told me finding me was the best day of your life." Germany gasped.

"THIS IS THE SECOND BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! WEST IT'S JUST AN EXPRESSION! YOU KNOW THAT FINDING YOU AND MAKING YOU MY BABY BRUDER IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE LITERALLY! NOTHING CAN BE BETTER!" Prussia yelled shaking him.

"I was playing! Let go!" Germany said laughing.

"Playing?"

"Bitch I'm too wonderful not to be the best. Of course finding me was the best day of your life. It would be the best day of anyone's life! I'm wonderful!"

"Damn right you are." Saxony said walking by the doorway.

"DANKE!" Germany screamed after him.

"WELCOME MY BABY BRUDER!"

"MAKE DINNER TONIGHT!"

"K! I'LL GO BY FOOD TO MAKE!" Saxony yelled then left.

"Well everyone is in such an agreeable mood today. And you're a little conceited." Prussia said grinning.

"That's your fault."

"I can't help it. I had to spoil you and make it known that you're the best! To be the best you have to believe you are the best!"

"I feel like you quoted someone." Germany said narrowing his eyes.

"Bitch I might have." Prussia said narrowing his eyes back.

"Bitch don't steal my words."

"Bitch shut your mouth."

Germany stood up then dove on him. Prussia cackled wrestling with him. They joked and played around until it was time for Prussia to get ready.

"WEST WHAT DO I WEAR?! WHAT DO I WEAR?!" Prussia hissed shaking him.

"CALM DOWN!" Germany yelled shoving him off.

"I CAN'T! I HAVEN'T WENT ON A DATE IN A LONG TIME!"

"…..You went on a date last week."

"That was with Portugal and it didn't mean anything. I was just being polite! I didn't care about that date! I care about this one!"

"You're such a girl. Come on let's look in your closet." Germany sighed and ushered him along. "Hey look it's your mom jeans." Germany said later as they dug through his closet. "Don't wear your mom jeans on this date Prussia it would be the biggest mistake." He said looking at him then went into a fit of laughter when Prussia knocked him over and started hitting him with a belt. "Stop being kinky and pick out clothes for your date!" Germany yelled. He cackled as the hitting stopped then screamed when it hit his butt hard. "I said stop being kinky!"

"Shut up! I haven't beat your ass since you were small and I'm starting to wonder if that was a mistake!" he said swinging it hard and laughed at the yelp he got after it hit Germany's butt again when he was trying to crawl away. Germany rolled on his back holding his hands in surrender. "You're such a brat." Prussia said ruffling his hair.

"And you're a girl for freaking out over this date." Germany said cheekily. Prussia tried to force him to roll over. "I'm sorry! I won't say anything else!" Germany said laughing as Prussia got him on his side. His hand shot back to guard his butt just in case then rolled back onto his back when Prussia let him go while laughing.

"Better keep your mouth shut brat." Prussia teased. Germany helped him pick out something to wear after a few minutes of laughing. Hesse came in an hour later.

"North's here."

"West how do I look?"

"Great now go!" Germany said nodding. "And try not to be kinky with him. That's a bad habit." Germany said then took off out of his room laughing when he picked up the belt again.

"He still scared of belts?"

"Only when they're in my hand."

"Mean."

"He was a brat as a child. He needed his ass beat. Back then spanking your child wasn't a big deal but now it's considered abuse."

"Are you calling Germany your child?"

"I'm calling him my child bruder. He was a child then and he is my bruder. I just made a comment on the child punishment things because it reminded me of that."

"Ah. But you do realize he is still a brat. Just a bigger brat."

"Oh I know. I need to find a way to start shutting him up again."

"Start using the belt again."

"I'm tempted."

"You two stop being kinky." Saxony said walking by.

"You've been hanging out with West again haven't you?"

"Bitch I might have."

"He needs to stop rubbing off on us!" Hesse screamed laughing with Prussia.

"When did he even start that?!" Saxony said laughing.

"Few years ago when I made the mistake of letting him hang out with England for a whole month straight."

"Makes sense."

"Well I have to go now. See you guys." He said then took North out to dinner.

"Classy." North said when a man in a suit came over and played a violin by them and set a rose on the table.

"Ja."

"You didn't have to go this far."

"I actually didn't."

"We got a call from your bruder."

"Oh?"

"He said this and I quote. 'Set the mood for that stupid ass kinky Albino because we all know he will fail miserably if he tries to set it. Do your best. I'll pay for it. Also if you see him pull of his belt you get his date out of there. Also tell my kinky bruder I said hi.' Those were his exact words." The man said. North roared with laughter. Prussia's eye twitched face red. But he was amused by his crazy little brother all the same.

"What's that about?"

"He's being a brat. Ignore it." Prussia said giving in and laughing.

"Ok I will."

They ate and chatted with each other. Prussia took him out dancing after that. They glided across the dance floor in sync with each other. North smiled down at him softly after the song ended.

"I have so much fun with you. You're amazing. Thanks for asking me out." He said softly.

"You're welcome. I was actually wondering though." Prussia said guiding him through the next song. "I've liked you a long time and we've known each other a long time. Would you like to be official? As in in a relationship. With me?" he said nervously. North blinked then started chuckling. Prussia went red.

"Of course. You're so cute I swear. You don't have to be nervous. I like you too. A lot. I have for a long time." North said then kissed him gently.

"Holy shit." Prussia breathed after they parted.

"Took the words out of my mouth." North teased.

"Shit! Nein I didn't mean to say holy shit like that. Fuck that was lame! And I keep cussing. Fucking hell. I mean…."

"It's alright! It's not like I have never heard you cuss! I've known you most of our lives." North said laughing.

"True." Prussia said relaxing. North chuckled pulling him closer and held him tightly. They started swaying to the song instead of dancing. Just swaying and holding each other. They went back to Prussia's house later. They sat on the couch talking and sharing kisses. Germany went by later with a beer and stopped in front of them and gaged.

"Get a room you freaks! Don't make out on the couch! Prussia's room is right up there!" he said then they smirked and kissed again. Germany made a loud gaging noise at them then went to walk away. They shared a look then grabbed his wrist and snatched him down. "Fuck! Stop! I'll spill my beer! Stop it! Prussia don't make me spill the best thing that has happened to this world! Both of you stop it!" he yelled struggling and laughing since they hand snatched him down into their laps and were tickling him.

"Oh fine." Prussia said rolling his eyes. North laughed and kissed his lips as he kept smirking and swirling a finger around on Germany's stomach to make him giggle.

"Be nice." He said and kissed him again earning a loud fake barfing noise from the person they had held down in their laps. They shared a look then both bent down and started peppering his face his kisses.

"Stop! You two are gross! Let me go!" Germany bellowed laughing. "SAXONY HELP! RAPE!"

"DON'T YOU RAPE MY ANGEL!" Saxony yelled coming down and stealing him then ran away with him in his arms.

North and Prussia held onto each other laughing. His brothers were so random and funny. North got up eventually.

"I better go."

"Ok. I'll see you soon." Prussia said kissing him. North flashed away. There was banging on the door. Prussia opened it curious. Austria looked livid.

"Your bruder destroyed my piano." He snarled.

"Oh so that's what he was screaming he didn't do earlier. How?"

"He painted YOUR flag on it." He hissed. Prussia started laughing. "He did it because he knew it would piss me off beyond belief! He's a dead man."

"Nein. You aren't touching him."

"Oh aren't I?"

"Nein." Prussia said grabbing him by his shirt and scowling in his face. "If I find out you touched him I'll kill you. Got it four eyes? Trust me I know he'd win the fight in a heartbeat but I still don't want shit like you bothering my baby bruder. That best thing you can do here is just go the fuck home."

"Fine. But he will wash my piano and repaint it." Austria snarled.

"We'll see about that." Prussia said and shoved him out the door. He locked it then went upstairs after turning out all the lights. He went and peeked into Germany's room. Germany was laying down ready to sleep. "West?" Prussia asked softly.

"You're going to make me listen to you talk about your date aren't you?"

"Ja!" Prussia said excited jumping up and down then dove into his bed and started chattering away. Germany listened making half asleep responses head on Prussia's chest since he was sprawled out in his bed he might as well use him as a pillow. Prussia talked himself and Germany to sleep. What a wonderful day they had.

 **And that's how North and Prussia got together and Germany got to act really childish because he was bored. Might as well pick on Prussia and his date when bored. And apparently paint the Prussian flag on Austria's piano.**


	13. Chapter 12

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.12 Do not anger Germany

Prussia rose an eyebrow when Austria ran up to him in his yard freaking out.

"You have to save me from that demon you call a little brother!"

"Don't call him a demon!" Prussia roared.

"He's trying to kill me!"

"Good!"

"Prussia! Take charge of the demon before he murders me!"

"Nein!"

"Prussia!"

"What did you even do anyways?"

"I might have made Hungary cry and she might have called Germany for comfort and he might have gone to her house and found everything out and she might have called me screaming for me to hide if I wanted to live because Germany was beyond pissed."

"You're so going to fucking die."

"At least he's checking my house first which gives me time to convince one of you to protect me from that demon."

"He's not a demon and fuck off and asked Bavaria he's probably stupid enough to help you."

"Fine." Austria snapped and ran into their house to ask for help. An hour later he was tossed out. The three were shaking in fear. They knew what Germany was like when he got like this and they were not about to be suicidal with someone who carries a piano everywhere he goes. Austria cursed at them then felt a dark presence.

"Auussstttrriiiaaa." Germany sang smiling holding Austria's car above his head about to crush him with it. Austria took off running. Germany snarled and chunked the car at him. Austria barely managed to dodge it and whimpered as it crashed through a tree making it snap and nearly land on him. His car was so very totaled now. He ran faster screaming. Germany ripped up a power pole. "Austria take your beating like a man." He sang going after him.

"I didn't mean to make her cry!" he wailed.

"Oh but you did make her cry which gives me every right to kill you. Hungary and I are very close. She's like an older sister to me that I adore very much. Anyone who hurts her gets to die by my hands. And you my dear cousin. Hurt her emotionally. So therefore it is only right that you die by my hands. I swore to always protect her Austria. You do not fuck around and make the people that are very important to me cry. You don't get to live after that."

"Germany! I'm your cousin. Surely you will have some mercy on me. That fight was a mistake. A huge mistake. I regret it very much so. Come on Germany I helped raise you part of your life."

"And I remember hating that you did." Germany said smirking and swung the power pole like a bat. Austria screamed dodging and ran again. Germany chased him snarling.

Prussia stood in their front yard mouth open in shock. Germany must be really mad if he's going around lifting things like that. Of course nations were way stronger than people and could do things like that but still. No one else went around lifting cars and trying to murder someone with power poles. He thought about taking Germany to counseling for his anger. Then shrugged it off after he remembered he himself sometimes went on violent rampages like Germany. Mostly when it was Ireland though. He didn't like the ginger flirting with his baby brother. He would kill that ginger one day. Germany didn't need his heart broken again. Prussia wouldn't allow that. Prussia went inside to the others.

"Should we stop Germany?"

"Nein. We have warned people and warned people not to piss the demon off. What did Austria do? Pissed the demon off."

"You people stop calling my angel a demon!" Prussia shrieked.

"He is not an angel!" Hesse exclaimed.

"He is too!"

"He's trying to murder Austria with a power pole!"

"We all have our flaws Saxony don't you dare try to act like his is worse."

"It is worse if it results in murder!"

"Nein! It's not!"

"Why's that?!"

"Because this is Austria! We all have wanted to kill him at one point in time!" Prussia exclaimed. They went silent and then shrugged agreeing with that statement.

"But still. He's going to hurt himself if he keeps doing things like that."

Austria ran into the house bloody and whimpering.

"Someone just save me."

"Nein we aren't suicidal." Hesse said bluntly and Bavaria threw him out the window. They winced when Germany uprooted a tree and hit Austria with it smashing him into the ground. Then laid it on him and went inside. He went and got a beer and soon calmed down. "Sooo not angry anymore?"

"Nein. I got all my anger out. It was fun. Especially when he cried like a girl." Germany said shrugging then froze.

"You threw out your back and messed up your shoulders didn't you?" Bavaria deadpanned. On cue Germany dropped to his knees screaming.

"This is exactly why I was concerned!" Prussia spat then they set his shoulder and back into place. He clung to Prussia in agony until thirty minutes later his bones healed. Usually if it was a sever wound their bodies healed faster than just a bullet wound of a cut that needed stitches. "Better?" Prussia asked holding him and stroking his hair.

"I need another beer." Germany whined.

"I'll get you a beer." Saxony said amused and went to the kitchen and did so.

"Danke." Germany said smiling at him.

"Just because you're so cute being all clingy to Prussia." Saxony teased pinching his cheeks.

"I'm hurt and he's comfy." Germany snarled.

"You were hurt. You're healed now. You just want an excuse."

"Shut up before I come after you with a power pole next." Germany spat.

Saxony shut up. This my friends is why you never anger Germany beyond reason. He goes on violent rampages and tries to kill you with heavy objects. As much as they call him a demon for it they knew Prussia was worse about doing things like that. They were just too scared of him to call him names. Their albino brother was way too violent for his own good. Austria was heard whining and whimpering as he called for a taxi to go home. At least Germany was nice enough to let him live. It was too much effort to kill Austria anyways. Only Prussia had enough patience to do that.


	14. Chapter 13

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.13 Our baby bruder

Germany sighed at his desk. His work load was more because all four of his brothers were fighting with each other and they wouldn't get anything done because they were too busy at each other's throats so Germany was stuck doing it. He wondered how much longer they would keep fighting. This was getting annoying. They were adults damn it they shouldn't be fighting for a week straight. They should be over it by now. He propped his chin in his hand sleepily and started working on the documents again listening to the war in the kitchen.

Another week passed and they were getting worse. Germany stood in the kitchen watching them fight over beer and food. Doing it just to fight. No other reason than that. Why were they acting like this? They were being so hurtful towards each other. Why couldn't they just make up and stop? He didn't like the fighting. He hated it. He noticed a broke beer bottle on the floor as Prussia and Bavaria scuffled. He went to it and knelt picking up shards silently eyes dull. The four went at it a few more minutes until going silent and glared as they made their own lunch.

"Hey brat." Bavaria said after a minute. "You cut your fingers." He said simply. Germany stared at him silently a minute and Bavaria frowned. "Germany?" Germany went back to picking up shards dully. "HEY!" Bavaria screamed in his face knelt in front of him hands on his shoulders. "You're cutting your fingers so fucking stop!" he snapped slapping his hands making him drop the shards of glass. "Go do something else! Get away from the glass. Now." He snapped pushing him away.

"Stop being an asshole to him." Hesse snapped.

"I'm making him get away from the glass. He's hurting himself because he's to dazed to pick it up properly! So he needs to fucking stop! Maybe if I yell at him he'll get out of his stupid daze!"

Then him and Hesse started bickering. Germany stood up and walked out. Germany stood in the doorway silently the next day listening to the four fight. Fight about everything. Blaming each other for things.

' _I just want them back to normal.'_ He thought, his hand trembling squeezing the glass cup in his hand hard absentmindedly not really paying attention to what he was doing. He faintly heard glass hit the floor. Then the room went silent. He didn't notice until it registered all eyes were on him. He blinked confused then glanced at the hand they were staring at. He saw it covered in blood. Blood dripped from it onto the floor. He opened his hand letting over shards fall to the floor.

"Germany. Come here. Let's get your hand fixed up." Saxony said gently walking to him cautiously and led him to the bathroom. He cleaned his hand and wrapped it. "You ok?"

"I don't like you fighting." Germany whispered.

"That why you squeezed the cup? Because you were upset?"

"Nein. Maybe. I don't know. I didn't realize I was doing it."

"I could tell. You had a hurt look on your face but your eyes were blank and distant. Be more careful. Alright?" he said softly and kissed his forehead.

They went back to the kitchen. The other three had just finished cleaning the mess. Prussia took his hand and planted a kiss on it gently.

"Hungry?" he asked soothingly hand reaching and smoothing his hair.

"Nein." Germany said softly.

"Well you're eating anyways. You had to been near the kitchen for a reason earlier." Prussia said and went to go make him something. Germany was led to the table and pushed to sit.

"Be more careful." Hesse said ruffling his hair.

"Ja brat that was scary seeing you hurt your hand like that." Bavaria tossed in before walking out of the room. Not even an hour later the fighting resumed.

Three days later Germany groaned waking in a bed. He was in the hospital and wondered why. Oh right. He was walking when someone was driving why a man was shooting at random people. After Germany had been shot in the shoulder he had took after them so no one else would die and ended up getting shot twice more when he actually caught up to them and fought with them. He had gotten shot in the chest and stomach that time. He looked at the scowling nurse when she came in.

"Glad to see you're awake. Sorry your bruders were here earlier but they kept fighting in here so we had them removed."

Germany stared at her. Even when he was unconscious and shot they couldn't stop fighting? He felt heart broken. Like he wasn't important enough to them. Because there he was in a hospital bed unconscious and they found fighting more important that waiting for him to wake up and check on. He was released the next morning. They hadn't even come to see him. He went home arm in a sling moving slowly. He opened the door and screaming met his ears. He watched them fight in the living room. He shut the door and went into the room. They paused.

"West? Why didn't you call? I would have picked you up. You shouldn't be walking around to much." Prussia said brows creased.

"I'm alright." Germany heard his own voice sound.

"West. You're crying." Prussia said stepping toward him. "Are you hurting? Are you ok? What's going on?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if you're crying about it." Saxony said.

"I'm tired."

"Germany you're not making any sense."

"I'm tired of you four." Germany said breath hitching. "I'm tired of you fighting. I'm tired. If you're going to fight stay away from me. Better yet even if you're not stay away. Because I know what matters. I know what my worth is to you."

"Germany….."

"You couldn't even stop fighting when I was unconscious. I didn't matter. Then you didn't even come back." He said staring at them with wide blue eyes filled with hurt that kept spilling tears. He walked away from them and to his room and locked the door. He laid in bed as more shouts sounded. Them blaming each other. He cried himself to sleep. He woke later and tried sitting up. The wounds flared making him shout in pain. Maybe walking wasn't the best idea earlier. His door was pounded on instantly.

"WEST! You ok?!" Prussia yelled.

"Go the fuck away Prussia I'm fine!" he snapped then another noise of pain slipped his lips as he got to sit up. He propped against the head board of the bed. Then his door flew off its hinges. Wild panicked red eyes met his. "You're buying me a new door." Germany deadpanned.

"Like I give a shit." Prussia said going to him then found his pain medicine and gave it to him. The other three came in with a tray of lunch and desert.

"Hey there little brat. Ready to eat something?" Bavaria asked.

"What are you four doing?" he complained as they crammed into his bed to be near him.

"Showing our baby bruder how much we adore him." Saxony sang.

"What?"

"We thought about what you said and we're sorry. So very sorry. We shouldn't have been fighting like this to begin with. We only ended up hurting you more than we did ourselves. We are so ashamed of ourselves."

"You should be." Germany spat glaring. "You four are bruders. You shouldn't be fighting like that and trying to hurt each other. It's wrong and inexcusable. You're family. Family takes care of each other not go out of their way to hurt each other. You should know that by now. Don't ever do this again. You four need to learn you may not get along all the time but you do love each other. You only have each other to depend on when things get bad because your friends might not be there but your family always will. Cherish each other because one day each other might be the only ones you can depend on. Don't ruin that by fighting about immature things."

"We know. You're right. But I can't help but notice you saying you're family and you're brothers. Not we're." Hesse said.

"You have to include yourself brat. We do love you and adore you with all our hearts." Bavaria said pinching his cheek. "So include yourself because your part of this family too."

"I'm not the one fighting."

"Nein but when you are saying who's going to be there for each other you need to use we're because you're our baby bruder and we're always going to need you and be there for you too." Saxony said.

"You weren't yesterday. How can I trust what you say?"

"Germany." Hesse croaked.

"I felt like I was nothing. Like I was worthless. I wasn't important enough because you weren't there." Germany whimpered.

"Germany I'm so sorry. I didn't think about going back when they tossed us out because I knew you were fine." Prussia said upset.

"But I still needed you. I needed you to be there when I woke up but you weren't." Germany blubbered scrubbing at his eyes pitifully.

"West? Are you scared of hospitals?" Prussia asked softly tugging him into his arms and holding him. Germany nodded wrapping his arms around him sniffling seeking comfort. "I'm sorry." Prussia said softly as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm so sorry angel." He whispered holding him tightly.

The other three joined in offering soothing words. Germany felt himself relax after a while. Everything was ok again. That's the way it should be. He liked it when everything was ok and his family wasn't fighting. He hated fighting so that's why he was so miserable when they were fighting with each other. But now they weren't and his big brothers assured him they'd be better and not fight like that again and that he was special to them. He didn't feel so worthless anymore. As long as his family cared about him he didn't need anything else. Even if they would be annoying the next few days and hover over him and make him stay in bed. He was going to have to find a new way to escape now. Maybe he could throw something at Prussia's face and while the others laugh he could escape. He would do that when the time comes.

 **Yayyy fluffy family love! Hope you liked it! I figured Germany needed more love from all his brothers since the other three call him a demon a lot. So he gets love in this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14

I own nothing but the story plot.

This chapter is a flashback sort of deal from when Germany was little.

Ch.14 Little Germany

Germany bolted up in bed eyes wide. He heard laughing in his closest. It sounded scary and the little nation was terrified. He felt tears start to spill sitting in his dark room listening to the evil laughter. He couldn't move because he was frozen in fear. He started wailing. The laughing stopped and cooing noises sounded like the monster was trying to sooth him. He screamed and felt himself regain the ability to move and he shot off like a bullet.

"BIG BRUDER! HELP! BIG BRUDER!" he screeched running down the hall and Prussia's door flew open. Prussia ran out of his room eyes panicked and the little nation slammed into his legs and clung wailing.

"West! What happened?! What's wrong?!" Prussia demanded.

"Big bruder it was so scary." He wailed rubbing his face into his thigh.

"What was scary?" Prussia asked scooping him up and carrying him to his bed.

"There is something in my room." He blubbered.

"In your room?" Prussia asked narrowing his eyes.

"A monster! A monster is in my room!" Germany cried.

"A…..Monster?" Prussia asked blinking then started laughing relieved. It was the child's imagination. Nothing was going to harm him.

"Don't laugh!" Germany said shocked.

"West there is no such things as monsters." Prussia soothed cuddling him.

"How do you know?" Germany accused tears still falling out of his pretty blue eyes.

"Because I killed all the monsters last week just so you'll be safe!" Prussia declared.

"You killed all of the monsters?" Germany gasped eyes wide.

"That's right. So there's nothing to be afraid of." Prussia said grinning.

"You killed them all for me? So they couldn't eat me or hurt me?"

"Of course! I'm your big bruder! I have to protect my baby bruder right? So I did and I always will protect you! No matter what!"

"Danke bruder! You're awesome!" Germany cheered snuggling closer.

"I am awesome aren't I?" Prussia asked cheekily.

"JA!" Germany cried.

"Well now that we know there was no monster how about we get you to bed?"

"But bruder. What was in my closet laughing at me then?" Germany asked fearfully.

"Laughing at you?"

"Ja! It had a scary laugh bruder. It was so weird!"

"What did it laugh like?"

"Ummmmm Weelllll. Like this! Hon hon hon hon hon hon hon!" Germany said then a hand shot over his mouth.

"Don't laugh like that."

"I'm not I'm just telling you how it laughed!"

"Well don't ever do it again. That's a terrible laugh." Prussia said then it registered to him who laughed like that. "One second thought West. There was one monster I missed. I'll kill it now." He said setting him on his bed and grabbed his sword. "You stay here."

"Ok." Germany said and Prussia stormed out of the room and into Germany's. He glared at France. France cowered away.

"What the hell are you doing in my baby bruder's room?" Prussia snarled.

"He's so cute! I wanted to see him!" France whined.

"STAY OUT OF MY BABY BRUDER'S ROOM YOU FRENCH BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Prussia roared attacking him. France screamed and cried trying to fight him off. Prussia mangled his strange friend and went back to Germany. "There. All done. No monster will ever come into your room again."

"Danke bruder!" Germany said smiling sleepily. Prussia went and changed out of his blood pajamas and put clean ones on. Then climbed into bed.

"You can sleep here tonight." Prussia said snuggling with him.

"Danke." Germany mumbled sleepily into his chest.

"You're welcome West." Prussia said kissing the top of his head.

Prussia really didn't want Germany back in his room tonight. He wanted to make sure France didn't come back and scare the child again. Stupid France and his obsession with cute things. He fell asleep peacefully with his arms around his baby brother protectively. The next morning he woke and started making breakfast while Germany played outside. He heard moaning in a bush under his window and peeked into it. A strange man was waking up in it. Germany stared at him with wide innocent blue eyes. The man sat up cooing and gushing. He snatched Germany into his arms and snuggled his face into his. Germany struggled wildly trying to get free from his grip.

"BIG BRUDER HELP! THIS GIRLY MAN HAS ME! BIG BRUDER! PRUSSIA! HELP ME!" Germany screeched as the man picked him up and walking away with him promising to take him to the park and to buy him sweets. "BRUDER HELP! HE'S TAKING ME AWAY AND OFFERING SWEETS!" Germany screamed. When Prussia didn't come out the door Germany sighed. "PRUSSIA ISN'T AWESOME! AUSTRIA IS AWESOME!" he yelled. The door slammed open.

"I WILL WASH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP!" Prussia threatened.

"BIG BRUDER THE WEIRD MAN IS TAKING ME!" Germany screamed throwing his hands up exasperated.

"I DON'T CARE IF THE WEIRD MAN IS TAKING YOU! YOU HAVE TO TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID AND….WAIT WHAT?!" Prussia ranted then paused as the situation registered in his mind then he was enraged. "GIVE ME BACK MY BRUDER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Prussia roared charging over to France and stole Germany back. Then set him down and beat the crap out of his strange friend once again. This time he made sure he left though.

"I can't believe you didn't hear me until I said you were not awesome." Germany said scowling at breakfast.

"I'm sorry. I feel guilty now because you could have been kidnapped." Prussia said frowning. "It'll never happy again."

"Fine you're forgiven." Germany finally said. After breakfast Prussia washed the dished then went to Germany and cleared his throat.

"Now we have to get your punishment over with."

"What? Punishment? I didn't do anything bruder." Germany whined hands shielding his little bottom.

"Ja you did. You said I wasn't awesome and said Austria was."

"That was just to get you to come outside and save me!" Germany cried.

"Well that may be but those words should never be spoken and you will be punished for them."

Germany stared up at him shocked tears threatening to fall. Prussia scooped him up then Germany felt fingers prodding at him.

"Nein!" he cried shoving at Prussia. He was already a giggling mess in the older nation's arms. Prussia grinned wickedly tickle torturing his baby brother. That was his punishment. No one should ever say Prussia isn't awesome but Austria is. Those words are forbidden. Germany laughed and squealed the whole time through his punishment making Prussia laugh with him. He cuddled him soon pressing his face against his. The two laughing and holding each other. They really were the cutest brothers on the planet. They both greatly adored each other and that would never change.

 **And that was a piece from Germany's past. Hope you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 15

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 15 Poor Spain.

Spain's eye twitched staring at the people in front of his house.

"You have to do it! You owe us! We never meant for this to happen but you have to help us." Romania hissed. France, Australia, America, South Korea nodded holding the blonde German on his feet. "You have to hide us and him until he gets better."

"What the hell happened to him?" Spain hissed nervously. Prussia was going to find out. No way would they get away with it! Prussia had some type of freaky sense on when his brother was in danger or hurt! Prussia was going to kill them!

"We were partying one things led to another we took food from these guys. Turns out they had drugged Germany's and was going to kidnap him. He was way to drugged to think clearly. He fought with them and still somehow won. Then we found him and finished them off. So yeah he is pretty much over dosed with alcohol, pot brownies, and roofies. Everyone wants in this guy's pants for some reason."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE HIM BACK TO PRUSSIA?! HE'S GUSHING BLOOD FROM HIS HEAD AND DRUGGED OUT OF HIS MIND! BETTER YET WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE HIM TO A HOSPITAL?!" Spain screeched.

"PRUSSIA WOULD KILL US IF HE KNEW WE ALMOST LET HIS BROTHER GET KIDNAPPED! HE WOULD KILL US FOR LETTING HIM GET DRUNK! HE WOULD KILL US FOR TRICKING HIM TO EAT POT BROWNIES! HE WOULD KILL US FOR LETTING HIM GET DRUGGED BY RAPIST! WE HAD NO CHOICE TO COME HERE!"

"NO CHOICE?! YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN HIM TO ENGLAND!"

"IRELAND WOULD KILL US!" America screeched panicked. "JUST LET US HIDE HERE UNTIL HE IS BETTER YOU SELFISH BASTARD! YOU OWE US!" he screamed then they barged into his house. They worked on getting Germany's head not to bleed. Then wrapped his broken ankle up and laid him on the couch. Germany whimpered eyes shut.

"Want Prussia. Want to go home." He whined into the cushion.

"Well Prussia doesn't want you home!" Romania blurted.

"He doesn't?" Germany asked eyes shooting open shocked and looked at him.

"He said he doesn't want you home right now! For you to stay away! So that's why you're here. But you can go home tomorrow or the next day." Romania said quickly. "Right guys?"

"Oh yes. He doesn't want you home at the moment. He's peaceful without you." South Korea said. The others agreed except for Spain. Germany stared at them.

"Ok." He said. They sighed in relief. He rolled on his side and curled up. Then five minutes later he started wailing.

"Oh shit! What's wrong?" America asked panicked.

"Prussia doesn't want me home! I must have made him mad! What if he hates me?!" he wailed.

"WHAT GAVE YOU IDIOTS THE IDEA TO TELL HIM THAT WHEN HE IS CLEARLY DRUGGED AND NOT HIMSELF?!" Spain screamed then they froze when knocking sounded.

"Yo Spain! I came for a visit! Let me in!" Prussia called happily. Germany sat up.

"Bruder?" he asked then a clang sounded and he fell off the couch limp. They stared at France shocked.

"I panicked. Prussia cannot know he's here." He hissed holding the bloody pan.

"We're so dead." Romania whispered shaking in fear. They scrambled as more knocking sounded and hid Germany's unconscious body in the closet. Spain let Prussia in trembling.

"Prussia how was your day?"

"Boring. West was out all day so I had no one to torture Bavaria with."

"That must have been awful."

"It was. North is busy too. But I'm glad your free tonight. Want to go get a few drinks?"

"Sure." Spain said and led him out. They went to the bar Spain recommended and drank silently.

"You're acting a little off." Prussia mentioned.

"It's been a long day." Spain said shakily.

"Something going on?"

"No. Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"You sure because I'm here to help if you need it." Prussia said smiling. Spain stared at him guiltily. Then started to cry and laugh at the same time in fear. "Spain?!" Prussia asked shocked.

"THEY MADE ME DO IT! THEY ARE EVIL HORRIBLE PEOPLE!" Spain cried clinging to him. "I'M SO SORRY PRUSSIA! I WAS GOING TO CALL YOU THEN YOU SHOWED UP AND I PANICKED AND THEY THREATENED ME IN SECRET AND MADE ME TAKE YOU OUT TO DRINK AFTER YOU OFFERED BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T WANT TO BE CAUGHT! I STILL HAVE THE THREATENING TEXT MESSAGES! I'M SO SORRY! I CAN'T DO THIS! I HAVE TO COME CLEAN!" Spain screamed shaking him.

"Spain what are you talking about? Slow down." Prussia said worried.

"THEY LET YOUR BROTHER GET DRUNK OUT OF HIS MIND AND FED HIM POT BROWNIES! THAT ANGEL DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS POT IN THEM! THEN THEY LET HIM GET ROOFIED! THEY NEARLY LET HIM GET KIDNAPPED! HE HAS A HEAD INJURY AND IS DRUGGED OUT OF HIS MIND AND HIS ANKLE IS BROKEN! THEY DIDN'T EVEN TAKE HIM TO A HOSPITAL! THEY WOULDN'T TAKE HIM TO YOU BECAUSE THEY ARE COWARDS THAT ARE SCARED TO FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF THEIR ACTIONS! THEN THEY MADE HIM CRY! THEN YOU SHOWED UP AND FRANCE KNOCKED HIM OUT WITH A PAN AND THEY SHOVED HIS UNCONCIOUS BODY INTO MY HALL CLOSET! I'M SO SORRY PRUSSIA PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I WANTED TO TELL YOU SOONER BUT I WAS SCARED!" he wailed shaking him harder. Prussia stared at him blankly.

"Take me back to your house now." He said calmly. Spain shivered and did as told. Prussia walked into the house and found the guilty nations on Spain's couch.

"Spain told didn't he?" France sighed. Prussia nodded slowly.

"Right. So every man for himself." Romania said and they scattered. Spain cowered in the corner watching the blood bath happening in his house. Prussia's cackling was heard all over town along with their screams. Prussia opened the closet and picked up his unconscious baby brother and called England. England flashed over and flashed them away. Spain sighed. Then there was another flash of magic. Ireland held a machete with a smile on his face. Then a whole new blood bath left Spain cowering in the corner whimpering.

"You can come and share a drink with us mate. Get your mind off the trauma you have now." Ireland said grabbing his shoulder and flashing away with him. Spain curled up in the Kirkland's couch trembling alcohol in his hand. Ireland and Prussia came back with Germany the next morning.

"He's stable." Prussia said smiling.

"Thank God." Spain uttered.

"Thank you for telling me what happened Spain. My baby bruder was hurt and over dosed. If left to those losers he would have died." Prussia said smiling then started choking him. "But if you ever fucking hesitate to tell me something like that again I'll include you in the blood bath you witnessed yesterday. Ok?" he asked threateningly. Spain nodded quickly trembling in fear. Prussia released his throat. "Good. Glad we have an understanding." He said then Germany latched onto Prussia.

"Bruder. I want to go home. Don't feel good." He moaned.

"Of course West." Prussia said kissing his cheek and Ireland flashed them away after the other Kirkland's got to see Germany was in fact ok.

"Prussia is scary." Spain whimpered.

"Hell yeah he is. Don't forget that. Never let those idiots threaten you into hiding something like that again. You're better off facing their wrath than Prussia's. Now is you excuse me." England said picking up a sack. "I have to go beat my boyfriend for nearly getting Germany killed." He said happily and walked out.

"What's in that sack?" Spain asked meekly.

"Eight car batteries."

"Oh shit."

"He calls it his beating sack. He beats people who pisses him off with it. It's funny that it was America this time."

"Scotland I worry about him."

"So do I. Now I have to go kill my boyfriend as well." Scotland said going to go find France.

"I'll take you home." Wales said smiling and took him back to his house. Spain sighed having to clean his house.

Germany laid in his bed clutching his head moaning.

"Prussia remind me to never go anywhere with them again."

"Oh trust me. You won't be."

"You're putting me under house arrest aren't you?"

"I prefer the term grounding."

"I prefer house arrest. Grounding makes me sound like a kid." Germany said glaring.

"Should have thought about that before you got so wasted you trusted those idiots."

"You get wasted."

"Only with family. That is our rule. You disobeyed it. Now you have to stay at home all week with me."

"Kill me now." Germany groaned.

"That's mean." Prussia said laughing. Germany stuck his tongue out at him in response. "Well would you look at that. Now you really seem like a kid. Getting grounded and sticking your tongue out at me in the same day." Prussia teased.

"House arrest." Germany countered.

"Grounded."

"House arrest."

"Why do you prefer house arrest so much more?"

"Sounds manly." Germany said shrugging.

Prussia grinned at him. They stared at each other then started laughing. Really a week at home wouldn't be so bad. Especially if he had to spend it with Prussia. He adored Prussia and spending time with him. He only like to tease him and pretend he didn't like to be stuck at home with him. But Prussia knew he did like it regardless. He could read his brother like an open book. That's why they were so close. Because they could read each other so well. No one could ever meet closer brothers than these two. That was a fact.


	17. Chapter 16

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 16 Stranded

Bavaria, Austria, and Germany stared at the smoking car. Austria had wrecked in the middle of now where into a power pole. How he managed that Germany will never know. After climbing out they realized the car was totaled and their cell phones had no signal.

"What do we do now?"

"Take turns standing by the road to flag someone down." Germany said bluntly. "I volunteer Austria first."

"I second that." Bavaria said.

"How dare you two!"

"Nein Austria! How dare you!" Germany spat pointing at the car.

"I don't want to stand out in the one hot day and flag people down!"

"Well you wrecked the car so you have to!" Germany yelled. Austria stormed off with a huff. "Come on. Let's see if we can somehow get this running." Germany said to Bavaria. The two worked with what little tools they had. After an hour Bavaria traded with Austria.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Bavaria yelled at the fifth car that went by. He sighed and waited for another to come. After three hours he traded places with Germany.

"It's so hot." Germany groaned standing there waiting for a car. He took off his shirt and threw it to the ground hoping that would make him feel a little better. He was hot natured. He very rarely got cold because he kept a high body temperature all the time. During the summer he felt suffocated. Even if it was barely 70 degrees Fahrenheit. He always got so hot and felt like he was going to have heatstroke. Ok maybe he was being dramatic but he really did hate summer because he over heated a lot. Sometimes he really did get heat stroke which always but Prussia in a panic. He also got burned so easily. Like now. He could feel himself being sunburned and he hated it. He hated his pale skin sometimes. Oh well he'll just make Prussia take care of him if he got burned too bad. He sat there for an hour until a car was approaching. A very familiar.

"HEY! I'LL STRIP FOR YOU IF YOU STOP! I MEAN IT! I REALLY WILL! COME ON BABY YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO STOP!" Germany screamed as it went passed him. It came to a sudden stop and reversed back to him. The door opened and a hand latched onto his wrist.

"GET YOUR SEXY ASS IN HERE!" he screamed snatching him in. Germany started laughing as the door shut and the car sped away as Bavaria and Austria tried to jump in.

"Soooooo. Do you normally pick up people from the side of the road when they offer to strip for you or am I the exception?" he asked grinning at him.

"I'd only pick you up sweetheart. You know your body is the only one I want to see."

"That's so nice of you!"

"You need to start stripping."

"Sorry. I don't think Prussia would want me too. He says stripping for gingers will give me a disease." He teased.

"Just gingers?"

"Ja."

"Awwww." Ireland said in mock disappointment. Germany laughed and reached over.

"Hopefully I can hug you without killing us."

"Please I can keep the car in control unlike Austria apparently. I saw the car was totaled." Ireland said wrapping an arm around him as he hugged him.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow?"

"Well I got done with work early so I flashed me and my car over to the mall since you said you were going to be there then when I couldn't find you or get you on your cell I decided to drive back to your house. I hoped I would catch Austria's car parked at a restaurant and come eat with you guys. Instead I find it wrecked and you on the side of the road."

"We have no signal here."

"I figured." Ireland said as Germany pulled away.

"Stupid Austria."

"Definitely."

"I think I left my shirt."

"Want me to turn around."

"Nein. It was just a cheap shirt I bought years ago. If you go back, then they will probably get into the car. We don't want that."

"True. Very true." Ireland said. When they got to his house Germany barged in.

"Prussia! I abandoned Bavaria and Austria to be stranded on the side of the road. I hope that's ok!"

"Like I care." Prussia said snorting.

"Austria got us in a wreck then our phones had no signal then this thing came along so I got in the car with him." Germany said as Ireland came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Dear God just date already." Saxony muttered under his breath where they couldn't hear. Prussia could though and elbowed him. "Get over it. He'll date eventually."

"Nein. Not if I can help it." Prussia hissed in his ear. He really didn't want Germany getting hurt again.

"Bruder. I need medical attention!" Germany whined flopping into his lap.

"Why ever for? I mean it's just a little sun burn." Prussia teased poking his burned skin.

"Prussia! That hurts! Quit it!"

"Don't want to." He teased smacking one.

"Prussia!" Germany said sitting up and stuck his face in his. "You're supposed to be nice. Not mean." He said giving him a pout.

"Oh well my bad my poor spoiled baby bruder." Prussia said dramatically then kissed his nose playfully. "Come on. Let's go." He said and led him to the bathroom to rub burn cream all over his sunburns. He had told Germany over and over to wear sun block. But he never listens. Then he put a little medicine on his cuts he got from the wreck and sent him along. Germany ran down the stairs and grabbed Ireland hauling him along.

"Come make dinner with me."

"Of course princess your wish is my command." Ireland teased.

"Say it again and I'll destroy you." Germany said simply making everyone laugh as he dragged his ginger friend along to go cook.

After dinner they were all on the couch when the door opened.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BRAT! WE GOT PICKED UP BY A DRAG QUEEN!" Bavaria screeched diving toward Germany. Germany screeched and dove into Prussia's lap.

"BRUDER! HE'S THREATNING ME!" Germany yelled.

"BAVARIA I WILL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!" Prussia yelled. Austria attacked Ireland who took him down easily. He sat back down and Germany hopped into his lap and they all watched Prussia try to kill Bavaria for threatening his 'angel'. Ireland wrapped his arms around him and the two made themselves comfortable. They had fun cheering Prussia on. Until later Prussia noticed that Germany was in Ireland's lap and he started trying to kill Ireland instead.


	18. Chapter 17

I own nothing but the story plot

Ch. 17 The beach

Prussia set up the spot for them on the beach. America rented out a whole beach to throw a party for all the nations after a world meeting. They had it for the whole day. How he did that Prussia would never know. Well it probably had to do with the fact they were in America and he was the personification so his land his rules. He smiled proud of himself for setting up the umbrella and lounge chairs so neatly and in the perfect spot. He saw Germany darting toward the water.

"NOT SO FAST! HAULT!" Prussia barked like a drill sergeant.

Germany halted immediately out of habit from when he was young and under Prussia's command. Germany turned and faced him with wide curious innocent eyes. "You forgot to put on sunblock." Prussia said holding the bottle up.

Germany walked to him and grabbed the bottle and opened it. Prussia smiled happy he was listening. Then the white goop started squirting all in his hair making him freeze shocked. Germany rubbed his hair a little threw the bottle down and ran off. Prussia let out a screech and tore after him. Germany ran into the ocean laughing. When he was deep enough he swam fast. Bad mistake. Prussia was a wonderful swimmer and a very fast one. Germany tired out eventually then was dunked under. He struggled underneath the water then knew why Prussia was holding him there. A swarm of jellyfish were floating along and right toward him. He struggled harder and the hands pulled him up. He was placed in front like a shield.

"Nein." Germany whined turning in his arms and practically climbing on him.

"Say you're sorry." Prussia demanded.

"I'm sorry big bruder." Germany said innocently.

"Now promise you will come with me and put on sunblock." He said sternly.

"Ja. Promise." He said with a defeated look.

He really didn't want to get stung. Those bitches hurt when they stung you. Prussia moved fast getting them both out of the way. Then tugged Germany along when he was too lazy to swim. Prussia jumped when Germany let out and scream. He tore off through the water swearing and Prussia chased him confused. He went to shore screaming then dove on Ireland. Ireland started screaming and started beating the baby shark off Germany's foot with a surfboard. Scotland sighed walking up with a medical kit.

"And you thought you needed it for England."

"Oh I'm sure I will need it for him. But I actually brought it because of both of them. They are both accident prone." Scotland said setting the little bone in Germany's foot and watched them heal together then the skin healed enough to not need stitches but was still an open wound so he wrapped it up with water proof bandages. Germany was lucky his body healed fast this time. A nation never knew how fast their body would heal. It just depended. Prussia ran up to them.

"What happened?"

"Shark."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU TELL ME PRUSSIA!"

WELL I DON'T FUCKING KNOW EITHER!" Prussia yelled and scooped him up and carried him off to put sunblock on him. Germany squirmed and struggled laughing in Prussia's arms. Prussia laughed with him amused. "Stop moving you ticklish brat or we'll never be done!" he said rubbing Germany's side with sunblock.

"Prussia." He whined throwing his head back onto his shoulder.

"We're almost done. I just have to do your neck and face." Prussia said amused and did so. Germany felt Prussia fall back into the lounge beach chairs still holding into Germany so he ended up falling back with him. Prussia held him in his lap relaxing.

"Prussia? Why are you….."

"You're not allowed back in the water."

"I am too!"

"Nein! You got bit by a shark!"

"So?!"

"When do you ever learn from your mistakes?!"

"After it happens again the second time." Germany said pondering it.

"…You're not getting back in the water."

"Am too!" Germany said and struggled wildly. He ended up flipping them out of the chair. They wrestled in the sand arguing into Bavaria got them to stop.

Ok so he got them to stop by kicking sand into Germany's eyes which made him stop wrestling and started whining and rubbing his eyes. Which made Bavaria smirk and kicked sand into his mouth making him choke and a crazy albino attack. Bavaria ran cackling as Prussia screamed death threats at his back. Prussia got to him eventually and started beating him. When he got back Germany was dripping wet and his other foot was being wrapped up by Scotland.

"…He got bit by a shark again didn't he?"

"Yes."

WEST! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THE WATER!" Prussia roared.

"Pretty sure I told you it takes two times for me to learn my lesson." Germany said back. Scotland stopped and looked at him then busted into laughter. Germany grinned at him.

"DON'T LAUGH YOU'LL ONLY ENCOURAGE HIM!"

But it's so funny." Scotland cackled.

"Nein! It's not! Stop encouraging him!"

"Prussia be honest. No one encourages me but me. I never give into what other people encourage me to do. Like you trying to encourage me not to go into the water. I didn't listen. So point proven."

Prussia started at him then scooped him up and carried him to the water but only went ankle deep and laid Germany on his stomach and forced his face into the water. Germany struggled. When he could get his face out of the water all Prussia heard from his mouth was laughing making him shove his face back in. He started shoving slimy seaweed into his trunks making him shriek and struggle more. Prussia flipped him on his back and held the top of a jellyfish in his hand the tentacles hovering dangerously above Germany's stomach earning screaming and pleading.

"You going to start listening to me?"

"JA!"

"Huh?"

"JA!"

"What?"

"PRUSSIA!" he cried pitifully.

"What did you say?"

"I said ja." He whimpered. Prussia threw the jellyfish away then smirked hearing Bavaria started screaming.

Prussia pulled Germany along to go do something else. He played around with him in the shallow water eventually and buried Bavaria alive in the sand and went jet skiing with him. At sunset they are all eating barbeque. After Ireland stole Germany secretly and walked along the beach waves rolling over their feet as they did. Until they hear a scream of rage and Prussia chased Ireland away. Germany crossed his arms sulking after. Prussia clung to him whining.

"West sulking isn't cool."

"You ruined the moment. You know I like Ireland and you just ruined the moment we were having!"

"I'm sorry." Prussia whined rubbing his cheek against his. "I didn't mean too. I just got over protective."

"You're always overprotective." Germany grumbled arms crossed.

"Will you forgive me if I carry you to the car and make you chocolate cake when we get home tomorrow?"

Germany hesitated then peered at him.

"And ice cream?" he asked quietly. Prussia perked up.

"JA!" he cried happily.

"Fine. Then ja." Germany mumbled. They went back to the others and they started shooting fireworks since it had gotten dark. Prussia face palmed when England got caught on fire. He had been doing so well today about not getting hurt. Now this happens. Poor England and Germany. They could never catch a break.


	19. Chapter 18

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 18 Horror movies

Prussia sat on the couch by Saxony and Germany with a bowl of popcorn. Hesse and Bavaria sat in the recliners. Prussia hit the play button on the remote. Bavaria picked out the movie this time. They had movie nights every Friday. Prussia watched the movie bored. A hand tugged at his shirt gently in the middle of it. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Saxony who kept screaming like a little girl. Bavaria was too though. Hesse looked frightened but at least he wasn't freaking out. He glanced at Germany and saw him watching the screen with a bored look. Prussia looked back at the screen and continued to watch the movie. He did jump a few times towards the end though. When it ended he unlatched Saxony from him and got up. He took out the movie and put it up. He faced his three cowering brothers.

"Grow some balls. Only the weak get scared of a little horror movie." He teased and walked to go to bed. The other three scowled and went to bed. Germany stayed frozen on the couch staring at the black screen.

When he got to his room and made sure the windows were locked then drew the curtains. He peeked around his room making sure no one was there and then checked under his bed just to be safe. He sighed in relief and turned off the lights then climbed into bed. He laid there awhile then was finally able to fall asleep. He woke later with a scream. Sweat poured down his forehead and his heart was racing wildly. He heard shuffling in his room and froze. His eyes scanned the pitch blacked panicked.

' _Don't you dare. Prussia said being scared of movies was weak. Don't you dare run to his room like a scared little child. You're a grown man. You shouldn't be running to big bruder for help. Stay here and toughen up. Don't be so weak. You don't need Prussia; you are perfectly fine. You don't need him to hold you and say everything is ok because you already know everything is ok therefore you shouldn't run to him.'_ He thought to himself gritting his teeth.

There was more scuffling in his room and he felt his feet pounding on the floor. He ran to Prussia's room and threw open the door. Then dove into Prussia's bed and clung to him hiding his face into his chest. Prussia woke startled. He wrapped his arms around him.

"West? What's wrong?"

"Nightmare. And something is in my room." Germany mumbled into his chest gripping Prussia's shirt tightly trembling.

"Aw West did the movie scare you and give you a nightmare?" Prussia soothed. Germany nodded into his chest. "Why didn't you tell me you were scared?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I was weak." He mumbled.

"West I'd never think that. I was only teasing those dorks. I didn't really mean it."

"Oh."

"You said something was in your room?"

"Ja." He mumbled.

"Well let's go see." Prussia said smiling softly and grabbed his hand and dragged him along. He turned on the lights. They looked toward the scuffling noises. Prussia face palmed seeing Saxony rocking back and forth in the corner. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"I'M SCARED!" he wailed.

"WHY COME TO GERMANY'S ROOM?!"

"BECAUSE NO KILLER WOULD GO AFTER A DEMON! I FELT SAFER HERE!"

"HE IS AN ANGEL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Prussia screeched and started beating him. Germany stared at the floor chewing his lip ashamed. After Prussia kicked Saxony's ass and sent him back to his room he looked at Germany.

"I'm sorry I woke you up for not reason Prussia." Germany said softly not meeting his eyes at all as Prussia stared at him.

"Nein. You did have a reason. You were scared and that is a perfectly good reason to wake me up. Don't ever think that is a stupid reason. Always come get me when you are scared."

"But….."

"Nein buts. Now come on. Let's go to bed." He said grabbing his hand with a yawn and flicking off his light. Then led him back to his room and climbed into bed with him. Germany snuggled close to him after a moment and hid his face back into his chest. "I promise. I'll never turn you away when you're scared. Or ever think any less of you for being scared. So don't hesitate to come to me when you need comforted. Alright?"

"Ja." Germany said softly. Prussia kissed his head.

"Good. Go to sleep West. I promise I'll keep the nightmares away."

"Alright." Germany said and shut his eyes.

Prussia smiled when in a matter of minutes, he could tell Germany had fallen asleep. He was glad Germany had come to him. He didn't want his little brother staying up all night alone frightened. Then he rolled his eyes when Hesse nudged him and climbed into bed with them and clung to Prussia tightly. Prussia groaned soon enough when the other two got into his bed. But he let them. If they felt better by sleeping in his bed, then so be it. Even though he really preferred Bavaria not to be in his bed. He didn't want his stupid germs all over his sheets. He snarled warningly when Bavaria reached his arms out toward Germany.

"Shut up. He's my baby bruder to. I can cuddle if I want." He said simply snuggling into Germany's back. Prussia sighed and decided to go to sleep before he got the normal headache he usually got from spending too much time talking to Bavaria. And that is how Austria found all five German brothers in the same bed cuddling with each other. He rolled his eyes then took out his phone and took several pictures as blackmail. Then walked to go make them breakfast so they would be in a good mood around him.

 **Sorry that it took me so long to upload! Hopefully these two chapters made up for it! I'll try to post two more tomorrow!**


	20. Chapter 19

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 19 Prussia

Germany was cooking dinner when he got the call. He felt numb all over and the world froze. Then he went sprinting out of the house and to his car. He drove well above the speed limit to get to the hospital. When he made it to the room all he could do was stare. Stare at his lifeless brother lying in bed. His wounds were cleaned and bandaged. He looked so peaceful like he was sleeping.

"Get up." Germany barked at him. "Get the fuck up! Prussia! Stop fucking joking! Open your damn eyes and cackle! Do it! Now! This isn't funny!" he screamed grabbing his shirt trembling and staring at his face. "Don't you fucking do this you bastard. Don't you fucking dare!" he snarled as tears fell. "YOU PROMISED!" he screamed after a minute giving his body a hard shake and started sobbing. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU FUCKING PROMISED! GET UP! PRUSSIA! BITTE! GET UP! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE! YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING ANYWHERE! DON'T DO THIS! WAKE UP! I'M BEGGING!" he wailed hiding his face into his chest. "You said you've always wanted to hear me beg so you can tease me. I'm begging. Bitte. Bitte. Get up. Bitte I'll do anything. Just get up." He stayed with him sobbing into his chest.

Austria and Hungary ran in later and stared shocked. How could this happen? This was Prussia they were talking about here. How the hell could this happen. This was Prussia they were talking about. He was always there. Always laughing and joking and protecting. He was never meant to leave.

Austria dealt with his death by placing his piano sadly or sighing a lot. He would often look through a photo book he had and stare at the pictures with Prussia in them. He would sometimes weep or sometimes just star with a blank look on his face. After a year he stopped doing that but sometimes caught himself going back to the pictures and looking at them. Him and Prussia may fight a lot or argue. But he did respect Prussia and care about him. He was family through and through. They were like two brothers that never got along much but still deeply cared about one another.

Hungary had cried her eyes out constantly through the first week. She wouldn't eat or sleep. She just cried and kept wishing he was there to act stupid and call her names. She cared for Prussia. He was her best friend and now he was gone. After another week she would eat and act normal but at night she would cry. Even when two years passed sometimes she would catch herself crying and thinking about him. He was so precious to her. Her best friend. Her protector. Her rock. But now he was gone.

France had drunk heavily through the first month without his friend. Sure they never got to see each other much but he still cared about him and counted him as a close friend. They had their ups and downs but stayed friends through all of it. After a while he steadily got better but still missed his dear friend a lot.

Spain had secluded himself awhile. He cleaned his ax in his free time or stared at old pictures. He never left his house much other than to visit the grave. Prussia wasn't a nation anymore. He couldn't come back. He was gone. Spain would cry after going through his pictures. He really missed his friend. Prussia was his closet friend. Like a brother to him.

Germany was taking everything the hardest. He over worked himself to try to ignore the pain. He got drunk almost every night. He cried at his grave a lot. He wouldn't hardly eat or talk. He was dropping weight like crazy and kept to himself. He missed his big brother. He didn't know how to function. He got spiteful and hunted down the terrorists that did it. Then killed them. He had nearly died himself and got screamed at by his friends. They kept trying to help but he kept pushing them away. After three years Ireland stormed into his house.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU PIECE OF SHIT! LOOK I KNOW YOU MISS HIM! WE ALL MISS HIM! BUT YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF IF YOU CONTINUE ON THE PATH YOU ARE ON! GERMANY PRUSSIA WOULD NEVER WANT YOU TO DO THIS! HE WOULD WANT YOU TO LIVE YOUR LIFE AND BE HAPPY! YOU CAN'T KEEP THIS UP!" Ireland screamed after backhanding him. Germany snarled and attacked him. He found himself screaming his frustrations at Ireland taking all his anger and grief out on him.

"HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE! HE PROMISED HE WOULD BE HERE FOREVER! HE SAID HE WASN'T GOING ANYWHERE! BUT HE'S DEAD! HE'S FUCKING DEAD! HE'S GONE!" Germany screamed at the end having pinned Ireland to the floor and hovering above him. Ireland started at him sadly. Germany started wailing dropping down and hiding his face into his chest. "I WANT MY BIG BRUDER BACK!" he wailed repeatedly. Ireland sat up and held him tightly crying.

"I know." He chanted in his ear softly.

Germany didn't know when he had stopped crying or when he even started healing. But after another year he was healthy and could enjoy his days again. Though there was a lingering hurt in him he always felt when thinking of Prussia or if someone mentioned him. He was pushing through it. One day at a time. That was all he could do.

Germany woke with a sigh on the eighth year. Today was the day Prussia had died eight years ago. He was always depressed on that day. Really bad depressed. He laid in bed staring at the ceiling then got up so he could go eat breakfast. He heard someone cooking in his kitchen when he walked in and went for the fridge.

"Ireland stop breaking into my house." He mumbled with a yawn. "I told you it's creepy when I find you in my kitchen cooking for me when you aren't supposed to be here."

"How interesting. Is Ireland your boyfriend?"

"Nein my friend. Sorry four eyes I thought you were Ireland." Germany yawned looking through the fridge. "It's even creepier when you're cooking for me though. Why are you here?"

"I had a visitor today. I wanted to celebrate New Prussia being formed."

"Ja. That's nice of you. Did you bring your visitor here?"

"He's in your living room."

"I'll go see him then. Keep him company while you cook."

"You do that." Austria said smiling. Germany walked to the living room wondering how would visit Austria.

"Hallo. Little bruder." A voice said darkly. Germany stared at him eyes wide. "I hope you know I can see what's going on when dead." Prussia said standing and walking toward him. "You nearly got yourself killed!" he snarled. "You didn't take care of yourself for about five years!" he barked and was ready to launch into a lecture. Germany cut him off by tackling him. Germany clung to him crying hiding his face into his neck.

"Prussia." He chanted nearly crushing his big brother in his grip. Prussia sighed then smiled and sat up holding him in his lap. He kissed his cheek.

"I know. I missed you too." He said gently. Germany cried harder. He was just so happy and emotional having his brother back. Because in the year 2012 Kingdom of New Prussia was formed. He was a micro nation but got to come back as his normal self. Germany had his big brother back. And he would never let him go again. He would keep him safe so he could stay alive forever with him so they would never part again. He needed Prussia. Prussia was big brother and guardian. He raised him and took care of him. Germany needed him to be there. He could never lose him again. And wouldn't.

 **Done! I know not exactly what you wanted but for story plot reasons. I went back and wrote about when he did die in the past. Because when Germany was comforting Ireland in the other story he mentions that Prussia died for eight years and talked about how he handled his death and how he understood what UK brothers was going through. So I figured I would write about that point in time. To keep the story on track since these two stories refer back to each other sometimes. Oh and before anyone assumes. The ones that haven't read my other story about the UK brothers. No I did not kill Scotland off completely he came back. I would never kill Scotland for good. I love him. Just like how I love Prussia. Anyways this chapter was inspired by this review!**

I was wondering, can we have a chapter where Prussia for whatever reason is the one who gets killed and it takes a long time for him to come back to life (let's assume that it takes longer to come back if you're a micro- nation then a full-fledged nation )so can we see how the others cope with it. This was inspired by a chapter in your previous story where Scotland gets killed, so now lets see how it goes for the Germans

 **Again sorry. I know it's not exactly what you requested but for story plot reasons I couldn't really think of a way to keep him dead for long time. But I remembered the part in that chapter where Germany mentions he dies for eight years so I went off of that. But again sorry. I know it's not exactly what you wanted. But I hope the chapter was good enough where you can forgive me! Thank you for your review!**


	21. Chapter 20

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 20 Germany's date!

Germany agreed to go on a date with Ireland. They had been texting and Ireland had asked him. He grinned to himself filled with pure happiness that is until Prussia read over his shoulder.

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH WHO NEXT WEEK?!" he roared.

"Calm down." Germany said grabbing his shirt.

"I'LL FUCKING MURDER HIM! YOU CAN'T DATE! I WON'T SEE YOU HEART BROKEN AGAIN!"

"Prussia it's not like that!" Germany said holding him away from the door. "PRUSSIA PUT THE CHAIN SAW DOWN!" Germany screamed as he escaped. Prussia ran to his car to go to the airport. "PRUSSIA NEIN!" Germany screamed grabbing the door as he reversed and drug him out of the car. They wrestled on the ground while Saxony saw the car rolling away and chased after it. Bavaria just watched Germany and Prussia laughing.

"STOP TRYING TO BE AN ADULT AND DATING! ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO BE MY BABY BRUDER AND NEVER DATE EVER AGAIN! YOU HAVE ME! YOU DON'T NEED A BOYFRIEND!"

"HA! INCEST AND GAY!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HESSE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Prussia roared.

"MAKE ME!"

"YOU WANNA GO?!" Prussia screamed jumping up and grabbed the chainsaw and cranked it. Hesse's screams were all over town.

"I can't believe he said that."

"Well he got what he deserves for implying something like that."

"True."

 **Time skip!**

Ireland leaned on the small bridge rails beside Germany resting his arms on it smiling watching the stars. The bridge was just to add scenery to the park with a shallow man made pond full of fish below it. He stared up at them a long time then glanced at Germany who was watching them too.

"You know. You're really pretty smiling like that under the star and moon light. It's like they're all shinning brighter tonight just for you. Makes you look like an angel." Ireland said.

"That was so lame and cheesy I might puke." Germany said looking at him grinning making Ireland sputtered in shock that he actually blurted his thoughts out to Germany.

"I didn't mean to blurt that out. God I'm so lame." Ireland groaned hiding his face into his hands.

"Ja. You are." Germany agreed pushing him lightly.

"Shut it." Ireland said pushing him back.

"Make me." Germany said pushing him harder.

"You want to go?!" Ireland challenged grinning.

"Ja!" Germany yelled shoving him. Ireland tackled him and they wrestled on the tiny bridge laughing. "I'll kick your fucking ass ginger!" Germany said laughing trying to pin him.

"Try it! You won't be able too!" Ireland grinned. Eventually Ireland pinned him both out of breath laughing their noses barely touching eyes shining with laughter. They both froze noticing the closeness of their faces. They blushed at the same time then Ireland started to move his lips closer to Germany's. Then suddenly snatched away and got up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go and try and kiss you like that so suddenly. You probably think I'm a creep trying to kiss you on the first date." Ireland said when Germany scowled up at him. Germany stood.

"Is your phone in your pocket?"

"No it's in the car. Why?" Ireland asked.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID!" Germany yelled flipping him over the rails making him land into the waist deep water below. Ireland jumped around screeching at the cold. "MAYBE I WANTED YOU TO KISS ME YOU IDIOT!" Germany yelled picking up a rock from the bridge and throwing it at him then leaned over the rails scowling down at him. Ireland dodged it whining at him.

"Wait!" Ireland exclaimed jumping and grabbing the rail and pulled himself up far enough were their faces where inches apart. "You wanted me to kiss you?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Germany grumbled looking away pink dusting his cheeks. Ireland grinned then crashed his lips onto his. Germany leaned into the kiss relaxing and when they parted Ireland grinned.

"By the way you know what else is nice?"

"What?"

"Revenge." Ireland said throwing his arms around his neck going dead weight suddenly and they both dropped into the water like stones. Germany stood sputtering.

"It's cold!" he cried.

"Yeah not so funny now is it?!" Ireland teased then was tackled. They wrestled in the water dunking each other's heads under several times. "Want to be official? Want to be my boyfriend?" Ireland asked. Germany tapped his chin pretending to think about it. "You better say yes or I'll shove a fish down your pants!" Ireland threatened grinning holding onto him and had a fish in his hand threateningly. Germany laughed.

"Ja fine. But I'm telling Prussia you bullied me into it." He teased.

"I'll hide."

"You better." Germany said laughing.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to die because I made you catch a cold on our first date." Ireland said smiling. They got out of the water and Ireland took him back home then drove to the car rental place and returned the car being sure it was dry and clean before he did. He flashed back home and changed. The next day North ran into his room.

"Run now! Germany has a cold and Prussia is blaming you! He's on his way!" he screamed. Ireland stared screaming getting dressed then heard the front door be forced open and a chain saw roaring to life.

"HI PRUSSIA!" England screamed running down the stairs and tackle hugging him. Prussia dropped the chainsaw that cut England's arm some but then skidded away. Wales turned it off staring at England.

"Why would you tackle hug him when he has a chainsaw?"

"Oh that's easy because RUN IRELAND RUN! I HAVE HIM PINNED DOWN!" England screamed.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Ireland yelled then flashed away.

"HA! GAY!" Wales yelled.

"You know he is!" England cheered high fiving him. Then Wales started screaming at the amount of blood leaving England's arm. "SCOTTIE HELP!" England yelled. Scotland came down and face palmed seeing the injury.

"And what did we learn today?" Prussia scolded finishing the stitches on England's arm.

"Don't tackled hug people with chainsaws." England mumbled cuddled into Scotland's side who was keeping him from freaking out over the needle.

"AAnnnddddd?" Prussia said sternly.

"Don't protect gingers that deserve to die for being your baby brother's boyfriend and making him catch a cold after the first date." England said remembering that lecture Prussia had given him when he started the stitches.

"What did you learn today Prussia?" Scotland said glaring.

"Don't try to kill your little brother for dating mine or you'll hold a gun to my head threatening to blow my brains out." Prussia grumbled.

"And?"

"Next time you'll follow through."

"What did you learn today Ireland?" North asked the cowering bundle in the corner.

"That my boyfriend has the scariest most over protective big brother alive."

"And don't you forget it." Prussia spat.

"And?" North sang.

"That I'm lucky to be alive and England is an angel in disguise and so is Scotland for protecting me."

"What did you learn today North?" Wales cheered playfully.

"That Scotland is scary as shit when being protective."

"And?"

"My boyfriend is also scary as shit."

"What did you learn Wales?" England asked smiling.

"That you don't have any common sense and tackle hug people with chainsaws."

"And?"

"That Prussia is waayyy to over protective of Germany."

"What did you learn Scotland?" Ireland asked.

"That I really need to teach England common sense."

"HEY!"

"Well it's true! You keep getting hurt and it worries me!"

"Fine."

"And?"

"I also learned Prussia is crazier than I originally thought."

"Well at least this has been a great learning experience for all of us!" Wales said smiling. The door opened.

"BRUDER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME OVER HERE AND TRY TO KILL IRELAND! SAXONY TOLD ME WHERE YOU WENT!" Germany yelled hoarsely swaying a little face red with a high fever. He was also shaking some.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?!" Ireland and Prussia yelled at the same time both appearing by him in a blur grabbing an arm each. They both fussed forcing him to sit and checking his fever. Then paused and looked at each other eyebrows raised. Prussia snorted.

"Maybe you're alright." He said walking to get a cold cloth for Germany's head.

"Thanks. I'll get him some medicine from the bathroom." Ireland said walking in the other direction. Germany got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not letting them fuss over me that's annoying. I'll get a plane ticket now and leave."

"Germany!" Ireland roared hearing him.

"Sit your ass down!" Prussia roared.

"Ja well I'm out. Bye. Glad he didn't die." Germany said walking. North caught him laughing and made him sit. The two fussed over him. Later Prussia had him all bundled up on the plane when they were going back home. Thinking maybe Germany dating Ireland wasn't a bad thing but he still would kill him if he even slipped up once.

Germany snuggled into Prussia's side when they were at home and in bed.

"Bruder. I'm really glad you didn't kill Ireland." He mumbled.

"I wanted to."

"You only get to kill him if he does something bad." Germany commanded.

"Fine. He better pray he never does anything bad."

"I'm sure he won't."

"We'll see."

Prussia continued to cuddle with his baby brother until they both fell asleep.

 **There. And if you read my other story you'll know that the date came from it. I know I said I wouldn't write it since it was in my other story but I'm tired and just got Wi-Fi back and I promised two chapters. So here they are! Seriously it's one in the morning here. I can't think properly. XD So I cheated a little. But only on this one. Ch.19 I actually put effort into.**


	22. Chapter 21

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.21 I just want to protect you

Germany mentally freaked out when he heard a group was threatening Prussia. They were threatening to capture him and do experiments on him to figure out how a nation's body worked. Prussia shrugged it off and kept telling everyone not to worry about it. That he had everything under control. Prussia sighed at the festival the next week Germany with him body guards lurking behind. Their boss made Prussia let them come. He didn't want Prussia hurt. Germany was secretly a guard too. Prussia didn't know that though. Germany wouldn't tell him because he knew Prussia would get angry. Prussia had too much pride for his own good. They walked around awhile until Prussia leaned into Germany.

"I'm tired of the hovering. Let's make a run for it." He whispered.

"Bruder." Germany warned then his hand was grabbed and Prussia took off dragging him along. Germany sighed then smiled. At least he could keep an eye on Prussia and keep him safe. They lost the guards eventually and they started walking around chatting and joking around. Germany picked up his phone when their boss kept calling. "Hallo?"

"Where are you and Prussia?! They told me you two ran off! I'm just glad you're with him! Why will he let you protect him and not anyone else?!" he yelled. Prussia stopped and his glare hardened on Germany. Germany hung up his phone and looked at the ground.

"You're with them?! You're guarding me?! You didn't want to spend time with me you wanted to guard me because you think I'm weak!" he spat.

"That's not it! I wanted to spend time with you! I did! I just wanted to protect you too! Just in case there is a lot of men at once! I wanted to be with you. Just in case. So I know you will be ok." Germany cried. "I figured I could do both! It's much simpler like that! Spend time with you and protect you."

"I don't need your help Germany. I'm just fine on my own! How dare you insult me like this! Thinking that I would actually need protection!"

"You would do the same!" Germany yelled. "You know you would if it was me in this situation! So don't act like I'm doing something terrible! I'm not acting like you're weak! I know you aren't! I just want to back you up!"

"You really can't bring up the fact that I would do the same. We both know why I would. I'm big bruder! I do the protecting! I don't need protecting from my little bruder! It's not your place." he snapped.

"Says who?! Little bruders can protect their big bruders too! Suck up your damn pride and deal with it!"

"Nein. Go home. Stay the fuck away from me. You've pissed me off."

"I'm not leaving you here to get jumped." Germany spat. Prussia glared at him then took off into the crowd. Germany chased after him swearing. Soon though he lost sight of him. He started calling the others and got them to help search for Prussia.

"Our baby bruder is highly upset you know." Hesse said bluntly catching up to Prussia.

"Let him be. Little shit head. Acting as if I'm weak."

"That's not what he's doing Prussia." Hesse hummed slinging an arm around him. "He adores you. He doesn't want anything to happen to his big bruder. He doesn't think you're weak. He just wants you to be safe. He doesn't want you hurt. He knows you can handle it but he also wants to be there for you. Is that so bad? For a little bruder to love his big bruder so much he wants him to be safe?"

"I guess not." Prussia grumbled. "But I don't like being watched over! I feel weak and like I'm a burden! Especially if my little bruder is the one putting his life in danger to keep me safe. The thought of him getting hurt because of me pisses me off. I just don't want him hurt!"

"He doesn't want you hurt either Prussia. None of us do. Now why don't we call everyone and get them to meet up so we can all talk about this! No more running away. Let us help you. Stop doing everything alone."

"Ja fine." Prussia muttered.

Bavaria and Saxony stood in front of the little restaurant they were told to meet at through text. Soon Hesse and Prussia arrived.

"Where's Germany?"

"Don't know. He's not answering his phone."

"What? Is he that mad? I'll call him." Prussia muttered.

 **To Germany!**

Germany glanced down at his phone as it rang. Prussia's face and number popped up on the screen. He sighed and slipped it back into his pocket. He walked to the building where they were holding their boss's children hostage in trade for Prussia. He walked inside and stared at the thirty men with guns.

"I know you asked for Prussia. But bitte, make due with me. Leave him alone." Germany said staring at the one in charge.

"Well this is even better than I thought. Let the kids go now. We have what we want."

"After the experiments. You'll let me go?"

"Of course! We're not terrorists Germany we just want to know how nations work. We're scientist, experimenters, people who want to give the world a better understanding." He said as the kids were let out and a taxi took them. Germany waited a few minutes to be sure the kids were gone. The attacked three guys. He wasn't going down without a fight. He just wanted to distract them long enough so the kids would get out. "Typical." The man said and the others started attacking Germany. He groaned later being tied up. His phone clattered out in front of him. Prussia was calling again. He stared at the face on his screen.

' _I just want to protect you.'_ He thought before his world went black.

 **To the brothers!**

Prussia frowned at his phone and sighed.

"I guess I really upset him if he's not answering my calls after making a big deal about finding me."

"Well he knows you're with us so he probably feels better." Saxony shrugged.

"Hope so. I really feel bad about snapping on him. His heart was in the right place."

"He'll be home later tonight. Then you two can make up."

"True." Prussia sighed.

"Come on. Let's go home."

"Alright." He murmured.

 **To where Germany is!**

"You gave the kids the drug that would make them forget about being kidnapped right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now we can experiment on our little volunteer for a week then let him go. Prussia won't even recognize the brat by the time he gets back his mind will be so broken."

"Do we strap him to the table now sir?"

"Ja. I want to do a dissection on his body to see if he was organs like us and to see how fast he heals."

"Very good sir. We'll set everything up." He said and walked out.

"How fun this will be. I finally get to know how a nation works." He thought evilly.


	23. Chapter 22

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 22 Experiments

The man smirked sliding the scalpel down Germany's body as he laid unconscious on the table. He peeled his skin back carefully and stared at the organs. Nations had organs like a human by the looks of it. He cut his stomach open. Stomach acid spilled over and the monitor went crazy beside him as his heart picked up. In twenty minutes he had glanced back and saw the stomach was healed.

"Interesting." He said still messing with other organs. He heard a groan and blue eyes opened. "Put him back under." He said sternly then Germany started screaming seeing all over his insides. Then everything went black again. After a while the man stitched him back up. Then proceeded to unhook him from the anesthetics and heart monitors and such. Germany woke again in a small room chained to the wall. He didn't have any strength. His body was screaming in pain. He curled up and went to sleep.

The next day the man had him strapped to a table injecting poisons into him to see how his body would react. He stayed sick with a high fever and had hallucinations but he never died. Though he was weaker because of it.

The day after he sliced away at his skin and broke bones wondering how long those would take to heal. He smirked at the screaming he got.

"Poor boy. Bet you really wish you would have let big bruder be taken huh? So you wouldn't have to suffer."

"I'm glad it's me and not him." Germany snarled then screamed when his knee was dislocated.

"Hm. How noble. It sickens me. Well we're done for today you can go to sleep again." He said.

Germany glared then was dragged to the little room and chained then knocked out again.

The next day he was injected with poison and injured to see if wounds healed slower because of poison. The day after that they were experimenting with drugs to see if they could make a drug to keep people unconscious for longer so they could start having better luck when kidnapping people. The day after that he cut Germany open and sawed off a rib. Then sewed him back up. Hours later they cut him open again and gapped seeing a new rib forming slowly. Nations could heal like that for survival purposes. He woke the seventh day and stared at the bodies around him then the gun and knife in his hand. He started trembling.

' _What did you do?'_ he thought horrified.

Their bodies were mangled brutally. Something he never knew he was capable off. How did he get free? When did he get free? What the hell happened? He noticed the wounds covering him and sighed. He wasn't healing well anymore. Everything was beginning to be too much on his body. He slowly got up and found a way out of the building. He was in a forest it seemed. He found his feet moving slowly and carefully. He didn't remember how he knew where to go. This wasn't the same building he had walking into that day. He stumbled into the road hours later. A car screeched to a stop and a woman called the cops. She was panicked because of how badly he was hurt. Germany let the black take over his vision after medics got there.

 **With Prussia**

Prussia sighed in his room. Germany hadn't been home all night after their fight. He had called so many times but Germany wouldn't answer. He was starting to wish he hadn't raised Germany to be so stubborn it was back firing big time on him. He just wanted his little brother home so they could make up and have some beers or something. He fell asleep eventually. The next morning, he found out that Germany still hadn't come home.

"Brat. Why does he insist on hiding out?" he mumbled as he made breakfast.

The other got worried after lunch and started calling him as well. Soon leaving threatening voicemails. They figured he was just sulking. Sometimes he disappeared after a fight and wouldn't come back for a few days or answer his phone. But he usually left some sign that he was ok. They kept threatening to kick his ass if he didn't answer his phone. The day after with no signs of the blonde Bavaria stared at his phone after getting the voicemail again.

"Something's wrong. He wouldn't do this. Something has to be wrong."

"Calm down and give it another day. He usually stays gone for three days and back on the fourth. If he's not home by then we'll set up a search."

"I'M TELLING YOU THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG! I CAN FEEL IT!" Bavaria screamed grabbing Hesse by the throat. They stared at each other a long moment the Bavaria released him. "Something's wrong." He whispered then went to his room.

The fifth day Prussia was pacing and barking orders to agents. They had to get Germany back. Something was definitely wrong. Germany would never stay gone this long without having contacting someone to say he was alright. The sixth day they lost their only trail they had. That was through video cameras on the streets that had gotten glimpses of him. In those he seemed to be searching for Prussia more than likely. Prussia groaned face in his hands.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have run off. I could have been with him so maybe this wouldn't be happening. I can't believe he just disappeared like that. I have no idea what's happening and it's killing me. I just hope he's safe." Prussia muttered.

"Hey. This isn't your fault. Germany was fine when we talked to him. He was just worried about you because of that group threatening to take you. He was fine other than that. Just remember this isn't your fault." Saxony said wrapping an arm around him.

"I feel like it is." Prussia whispered.

"Prussia we'll find him. We will. Just be patient and stay safe. That group is still out there waiting to take you."

"I haven't even been threatened in a while. Why worry?" he grumbled.

"When did they stop?" Bavaria asked confused.

"Six days ago." Prussia muttered.

"But that's…." Hesse started then trailed off.

"Right when Germany went missing." Bavaria finished.

"You don't think they actually took….."

"NEIN!" Prussia screamed jumping up. "NEIN NEIN NEIN! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NEIN!" he screamed going for the door. Saxony caught him.

"YOU'RE STAYING HERE! IF THEY HAVE HIM LET US HANDLE IT! THEY WANTED YOU! YOU AREN'T GOING TO SEARCH FOR HIM AGAIN! IT MIGHT BE A HOSTAGE THING!"

"I don't care. I would gladly hand myself over if they just give him back!" he snarled.

"Prussia we don't know that it's them or even who they are." Hesse sighed. "We have to call our boss and let him know. Just stay calm and let's do this in a way no one else gets hurt or taken." He said then made the call.

Prussia groaned two days later when his phone rang early that morning.

"What? Who is this?"

"East?"

"West?" Prussia whispered eyes widening.

 **HAHAHA! HAHA! HAHAHA! HA!...HA! Cliff hanger again.**

 **Don't kill me. *Hides in corner behind my fat Russian cat***


	24. Chapter 23

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 23 His baby brother

Prussia ran fast as he could through the hospital doors. He ran to the desk and demanded to see Germany. They let him by and he ran to that room. Germany was sitting in the bed face in his hands. Prussia grabbed him and snatched him into his arms.

"West." He chanted softly face nuzzled into his hair stroking the back of it gently. Germany snaked his arms around him slowly. "What happened? You were so vague. Tell me."

"I got kidnapped. They did some experiments then yesterday I woke up with dead bodies around me."

"Ja. You said that. Tell me what they did to you." Prussia mumbled.

"Just broke bones and stuff to find out about our healing abilities." Germany mumbled. Prussia pulled away slowly. Germany looked up at him then there was a crack. Germany's head snapped to the side. His eyes widened and tears formed.

"STOP BEING VAGUE DAMN IT! TELL ME WHAT THEY DID TO YOU!"

"WHY DOES IT MATTER?! THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" Germany screamed standing glaring at him.

"IT MATTERS BECAUSE YOU WERE KEPT THERE A WEEK! A FUCKING WEEK OF ME NOT KNOWING WHERE YOU WERE AND WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO YOU! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Prussia screamed.

"Nein. You really don't." Germany said bluntly and walked out of the room to check himself out.

"JA I DO! FUCKING TELL ME!"

"Nein." Germany said glancing back at him.

"I CAME HERE TO PICK YOU UP! YOU OWE ME AN EXPLAINATION ON WHAT THEY DID!" Prussia screamed grabbing his shoulder. Germany whirled on him eyes wild and panicked. He slammed him against the wall and his hand went around his throat. Prussia stared at him. Germany's eyes went into focus and they widened before they went back to normal and he made his face blank.

"Don't. Start." Germany said and walked away.

Prussia growled under his breath then followed his limping brother who shouldn't really be walking without help. He only had jeans on. Dirty bloody ragged jeans. His feet were bruised and swollen sever toes broken. His back, arms, and chest were covered in knife cuts and whip marks. His body was covered in bruises and welts. His right hand was broken, he had a few ribs broken, his nose was fractured, his right shoulder was dislocated, and stitches were on his forehead from getting shot. Prussia wondered if he had died after being shot or if he had just passed out. He wondered what the hell happened to his baby brother. Why was his neck and arms covered in so many needle punctures? Why was he hiding what happened to him from him? Was it too painful to talk about? Or was he trying to protect him from the truth? Prussia drifted out of his thoughts when he had to sign a paper for Germany saying he could be released.

"Only. If you tell me what happened will I sign this." Prussia said simply.

"How about nein." Germany said bluntly.

"You can't leave unless I do." Prussia said smugly.

"Pretty sure I can get away."

"You can't out run them."

"Perhaps." Germany said glancing at him. "But they don't have a car." He said walking to the elevator.

"You don't have a car here."

"Oh but you do. I'll be careful." Germany said as he walking into the elevator and the desk woman was waiting to see if Prussia would sign the paper of if she needed to make security get Germany back in bed. "Promise." He said smirking as the doors started closing and Prussia's keys dangled on one of his fingers.

Prussia bolted and the elevator doors shut and went up. Prussia swore, signed the paper, and went for the stairs. He didn't need security tackling Germany or something. He had the advantage he knew where his car was. When he got there he started swearing seeing the empty spot. How the hell was Germany always able to do shit like this? He saw a note on the parking spot. He picked it up. He glared at the realistically drawn hand giving him the finger on it. Then 'Love Germany' was signed in cursive below it and a little heart in the corner. How the hell was he able to draw like that when his hand was broken and in a cast? He called North and got him to flash over.

"He's stole my car." Prussia growled. North started laughing. "I put a tracker on him when I was hugging him. Get us in that car." Prussia said rolling his eyes. Germany needed to learn Prussia would always be prepared and one step ahead of him. North chuckled amused and looked at Prussia's phone. It had a map and a little dot was moving along.

"You two kill me I swear. Hey it stopped moving." He said and flashed them over. They appeared in the car and it was empty. Prussia looked at his phone and saw the dot moving again.

"How can he move this fast?" he grumbled then they ran down the path to see if they could catch him without startling him. He obviously was up to something now. They were in front of building in no time and walked in slowly. They heard feet pounding on steps making its way up. They followed then started at the big room filled with bodies. Germany walked around them carefully and went to the computer. He turned it on and there was footage of him strapped to a table. He rose his fist ready to break the computer. Prussia took off and latched onto him.

"NEIN!" Germany screamed struggling.

"LET ME SEE!"

"NEIN!" Germany screeched trying to kick it to break it. Prussia threw him down and pinned him. He struggled in his grip and Prussia watched the screen. "Nein." Germany chanted struggling then tears spilled. Prussia sat there a long time watching what all they did to his little brother. His baby brother. Then when he saw all of it he looked down at Germany grimly. Germany turned his face away flinching not knowing what to expect. Prussia opened his mouth.

"West." He started.

 **Did it again. But I promise I'll upload again tomorrow. I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging for so long. Sorry about that.**


	25. Chapter 24

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 24 Safe

"Let's go home." Prussia said coldly then drug him along. Germany followed him silently. North followed the two sighing. A storm was brewing and he was just going to make sure they got home before he would leave. Germany walked into the house first as Prussia pushed him along when they got there. North flashed away and then Prussia dragged Germany up to his room. Germany whimpered a little when he was thrown to the bed. Prussia pinned him down snarling but tears were spilling. "WHY?!" Prussia screamed in his face crying harder as he did. "WHY?! TELL ME WHY?!"

"WHY WOULDN'T I?!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BABY BRUDER! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE DOING THIS SHIT!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER ON WHETHER OR NOT I'M OLDER OR YOUNGER! WHAT MATTERS IS YOU'RE MY BRUDER AND I WANT YOU SAFE! I CAN KEEP YOU SAFE TO! STOP ACTING LIKE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING THAT YOU CAN DO!" Germany screamed crying now as well. "IT HURTS MY FEELINGS WHEN YOU DO THAT! IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH OR I'M NOTHING WHEN YOU DO THAT!"

"But how am I supposed to feel when something happens to you because of me." Prussia croaked.

"Just remember it wasn't your fault. My choices aren't your fault. They're my own fault."

"But it still hurts when I know you went through what you did. Because of me. Because you wanted to protect me and I couldn't protect you."

"It's not your fault." Germany chanted in his ear as he collapsed on him and started crying harder. The two held each other the whole time just crying. After a while Prussia got up and pulled Germany up.

"I get to smack you around for pulling a stunt like that. I heard him. You gave yourself up to them so they wouldn't go after me correct?"

"Correct." Germany whispered. "But you can't smack me around. Big bruder I'm already injured." He said giving him puppy eyes.

"I get to punch you once."

"Fine." Germany mumbled.

"In the face."

"Fine."

"Close your eyes so you won't know when it's coming." Germany did as told. His body was tense waiting for pain. Prussia readied his fist and punched him lightly in the jaw. Germany opened one eye peeking at him. Prussia kissed his cheek and sat down pulling him into the bed with him and cuddled with him. "I'm just glad you're safe now." He whispered against his hair.

Germany shut his eyes and went to sleep after that. He woke later and had to get a shower. He put the bag over his cast to keep it from getting wet and was happy to be clean. He dressed in pajamas and went to go eat dinner. The other three crushed him in a hug crying. They fussed over him the rest of the day.

Prussia bolted awake when he heard Germany screaming. He dove out of his bed as quickly as he could. Then ran down the hall into Germany's room. Germany thrashed into his sleep screaming. Prussia shook him awake. Germany bolted up sweat covering his face. He looked at Prussia then his face crumpled pitifully and he launched into his arms.

"Shhh. It's alright now. You're safe. I won't let anything hurt you." Prussia cooed in his ear as he cried into his chest clinging to him like a small child seeking comfort. Prussia remembered Germany had always been like that when he cried. If his tears weren't so heartbreaking, he would be tempted to gush about how adorable he was. But he would save that for another time. Prussia held him until he fell asleep in his lap and Prussia laid down with him and kept holding him as the two slept. Everything was going to be just fine.

"I LIKED YOU BETTER WHEN YOU WERE TRAUMATIZED! YOU WERE SO CUTE AND CLINGY!" Bavaria screamed in Germany's face the next week. Germany slapped him. Prussia twitched in the door way.

"DO NOT BE MEAN TO MY ANGEL!"

"ANGEL?! YOU MEAN DEMON! HE IS A FUCKING DEMON DAMN IT!"

"HE IS NOT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"HE IS!"

"HE ISN'T!" Prussia screeched attacking him. Germany started laughing watching them pound on each other.

"I see you're back to causing trouble." Saxony said amused ruffling his hair.

"Of course. It's too fun not to."

"Hmm. This is why you're a little demon." He said putting him in a head lock and messing up his hair. Germany struggled laughing then escaped finally. He tackled Saxony and the two started wrestling. Hesse watched from the couch amused. His family was so stupid and crazy yet funny.

"GERMANY YOU BASTARD! YOU RUINED MY PIANO AGAIN! THIS TIME YOU PUT SWITZERLAND'S FLAG ON IT! CLEAN IT OR I WILL BEAT YOU!" Austria screamed as he ran into the house. The brothers paused then the four over protective ones all charged at Austria.

"DON'T THREATEN OUR BABY BRUDER!" they roared attacking him and he screamed in fear.

"I'M SORRY! I WON'T TOUCH HIM! STTTOOPPP! HUNGARY HELP!" he screamed.

Germany pointed and laughed.

"HE'S SCREAMING FOR HIS WIFE! ONLY BABIES SCREAM FOR THEIR PARTNERS WHEN IN TROUBLE!" Germany cackled. An arm looped around his shoulders.

"You screamed for me just a few days ago when Bavaria was scaring you. Ger~man~y." a voice cooed in his ear. Germany stiffened his face going red. Lips planted on his temple and chuckling sounded. Germany throat punched him and glared as he withered on the floor choking. Germany kept his arms crossed face pink from embarrassment. Ireland finally recovered and laughed. "So mean." He said kissing his lips lightly. Germany scowled at him. "Stop it." He chuckled peppering his face in kisses until he got the smile he was searching for. "I came to take you out. Let's go."

"Alright."

"NEIN!" Prussia screamed.

"TEN!" Ireland countered then flashed away with Germany as Prussia was in mid tackle. Prussia hit the floor and started cursing under his breath. He would get Ireland back eventually. Now to focus on killing Austria.

 **THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! AND YES! PRUSSIA DID HOLD HIM DOWN FOR HOURS WHEN HE WAS WATCHING THAT VIDEO! BECAUSE HE IS PRUSSIA! XD**


	26. Chapter 25

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.25 Poor Germany

Germany was on the roof fixing part of it because it had a hole and it was leaking water into their kitchen the other day when it was raining. He wasn't paying attention to anything but getting the roof fixed. Bavaria smirked stealing the ladder so he couldn't get down. Germany got done with the roof and noticed his ladder missing. Then the asshole older brother holding a pressure washer smirking.

"Bavaria." He warned. Bavaria had the nerve to look innocent and point at himself in mock confusion. "Give me back the ladder and let me down. Drop that right fucking now." Bavaria tapped his chin like he was thinking then smirked.

"Nein." He said and turned it on and started spraying Germany. Germany screamed and darted behind the chimney. He pulled out his phone. "Going to call Prussia? Make him come home and save you? Is little Germany scared of a little water?"

"It hurts! It's also winter you asshole! It's freezing out here!"

"Baby."

"I am not!" Germany cried then looked back at his phone. Bavaria started cackling and teasing him about always needing Prussia to save him. Germany gripped his phone then set it down. "You're had your fun give me the ladder!" Germany barked.

"Nein. I'm not finished with my fun." Bavaria said smirking.

Germany glared at him. After a twenty-minute standoff Germany moved to try to get to the tree and climb down. Bavaria sprayed him in the face making him stumble back and hide. That thing seriously did hurt. Germany glared at his smirking big brother. Oh the torture he planned on putting him through for this. Bavaria grinned spraying him every time he tried to go for the tree making him hide again. Germany shivered in the cold skin already feeling like ice. He sighed and made another bolt for the tree after a few minutes. Bavaria sprayed him. Neither expected his foot to slip on the wet roof and he went flying off of it. Bavaria hung his mouth open in shock as he landed back first into the bushes. He dropped the pressure washer and ran over to him.

"Germany! Hey! Germany! You alright?!"

"Nein." He groaned as his world spun then he rolled out of the bushes. Bavaria helped him hobble inside and doctored the huge cuts left on his back from the bushes. His whole back was a giant bruise and the back of his head was bleeding. Then there was the broken ankle that didn't help matters.

"I'm so sorry." Bavaria chanted until he was smacked.

"Shut up you're making my headache worse." Germany groaned. Bavaria got him to take medicine and got to sleep. He got his phone off the roof for him and put all the tools up. He went back into the house and sat on the couch. He started called Switzerland and started telling him about it.

"Should he really be asleep with a concussion?" Switzerland asked.

"….FUCK!" Bavaria screamed hanging up and ran to Germany's room. "GET UP!" he screamed in his ear. Germany opened his eyes and they were wide and unfocused. He was so drugged up with the medicine Bavaria gave him and the concussion mixed he couldn't react like he normally would. Which would have been punch Bavaria into unconsciousness. Instead his eyes spewed tears of confusion. Then he started wailing. "SHIT SHIT SHIT! I'M SORRY! SHUT UP! HEY! STOP! STOP BEFORE PRUSSIA GETS HOME AND KILLS ME!"

"Prussia?" Germany whimpered. "Prussia?! Prussia?! Where is Prussia?! I want Prussia." He said miserably.

"Oh shit."

"PRUSSIA!" Germany wailed on top of his lungs.

"PRUSSIA ISN'T HERE! SHUT UP! HE'S NOT HERE AND HE IS NOT COMING BACK!"

"HE ISN'T?! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Germany screamed taking it the wrong way and tried to get up.

Bavaria pinned him to the bed swearing and panicking. Germany let out an angry screech. He just wanted to save his big brother. From whatever it was that was keeping him from coming home. So he did the only logical thing his drugged and concussion mind could come up with. He hauled off and head-butted Bavaria as hard as he could in the forehead. Bavaria fell off of him screeching in pain. Germany screamed rolling around holding his head and crying. Bavaria got back up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY?!"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! BIG BRUDER IT HURTS!" he wailed reaching out to him like a child fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Bavaria softened staring at him. He was just too cute acting like this. He moved toward him and held him.

"It's alright. I'll make it stop hurting. I'll take care of you. Precious baby bruder." He cooed.

The door flew off its hinges suddenly. Prussia stared at them. He had heard the screaming and Germany crying. That had nearly given him a heart attack. So he had charged up the stairs into Germany's room and saw the two. Who had blood on their foreheads and a giant bruise forming. The blood running down their face from their foreheads was concerning him.

"West! What's going on?!"

"Big bruder you're ok!" Germany cried launching at him and clinging.

"Of course I'm ok. What about you? Are you ok?" Prussia asked soothingly. Germany started blurting out the recent events quickly. Bavaria hung his mouth open in shock.

"YOU HAVE A CONCUSSION?! HOW THE HELL DO YOU REMEMBER?!"

"WE'RE NATIONS! WE CAN REMEMBER THINGS EVEN WITH CONCUSSIONS!"

"FUCK!" Bavaria screamed and ran. Prussia sat Germany down and took after him.

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" he roared.

Bavaria's screamed were heard all across the country. He needed to remember one thing. Never mess with Prussia's only little brother. He was protective and would kill anyone who caused him harm. Even if the person was his own big brother. After brutally hospitalizing Bavaria Prussia started fussing over Germany immediately and took care of him. He enjoyed it to. Germany was just too cute when he was drugged and concussion. Though his precious baby brother was humiliated about what had happened. He had woken up and remembered the events and was terribly embarrassed about them. He hid his face into his hands as his cheeks burned. Prussia smiled amused and ruffled his hair after seeing him when he had brought him breakfast.

"You're adorable West."

"Shut up East."

Prussia laughed in response. His poor little Germany. Always getting into some type of trouble or being embarrassed by his own actions.


	27. Chapter 26

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.26 Beer and dinner

Germany walked into the kitchen and saw Prussia ducked in the fridge looking through it a beer in his hand. He was looking at all the food to decide what to make for dinner that night since it was his turn. Germany went up behind him.

"Well look at you finally getting off your ass and going to cook."

"Ja. So I'm taking the last beer. Saxony is at the store buying more so you're going to have to wait on yours."

"Is that so?"

"Ja." Prussia muttered still looking through the fridge.

Germany smiled a bit and stole the beer before Prussia could even register what he was doing.

"Give it back." He said wiggling his fingers expectantly.

Germany slapped his butt hard making him bolt up with a yelp of pain and bang his head on the fridge shelf above him. Germany took off like a bullet.

"Danke for the beer!" he called over his shoulder.

"WEST!" Prussia roared clutching his sore head. He stopped holding it after a minute and took after him. Germany cackled darting through the house. "YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I CATCH YOU! YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

"NEIN! BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE CATCHING ME!" he yelled and slingshot himself down the stairs grinning. Prussia skidding around the corner then darted down the stairs after him.

"WEST! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE DEMON!"

"I THOUGHT I WAS AN ANGEL!"

"WELL RIGHT NOW YOU AREN'T! GIVE IT! I HAVE TO COOK DINNER!"

"NEIN! YOU CAN GO COOK DINNER AND WAIT ON SAXONY FOR YOUR BEER!"

"GERMANY!"

"PRUSSIA." He mocked. He ran out of the house and into the yard. Then took off into the woods behind the house. Prussia chased after him cussing and screaming. Germany laughed zooming through the bushes and trees.

"WHO IN THE HELL GAVE YOU SUGAR?!"

"OUR BOSS WANTED TO DISTRACT ME!" he called back to him.

"HOW MUCH DID YOU EAT?!"

"TWO PIECES OF CHOCOLATE CAKE, FOUR CHOCALATE BARS, A MILKSHAKE AND COOKIES!"

"YOU PIG! YOU SPOILED YOUR DINNER DIDN'T YOU?!"

JA! I'M NOT EATING YOUR STUPID FOOD I'M FULL!" Germany called cackling then opened the beer and started drinking it as he ran. "OH WOW PRUSSIA THIS BEER IS GREAT! YOU SHOULD TRY THIS BRANDE SOMETIME!"

"YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"I'M BIGGER THAN YOU!"

"BIG SHIT THEN! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Prussia screeched and Germany laughed in response.

Prussia was going to kill their boss for giving Germany that much sugar. He always got like this if he had too much. He continued his chase until Germany went out of sight. But Prussia knew how to track him. He looked at his phone and the dot. He had kept that damn tracker and used it a lot. He found him sipping the beer in some bushes and dove on his shocked baby brother. Germany laughed struggling. Prussia set the beer to the side carefully and wrestled with him.

"Stop it!" Germany said laughing when Prussia pinned him on his stomach.

"This is for making me bang my head." He said and slapped his butt four times harder than Germany slapped his. Germany screamed then groaned and laughed. Prussia smiled amused. "I'll give you something to laugh about." He said a tickled him.

Germany screamed and struggled laughing. Why did his brother insist on doing the thing he hated most? He hated it because he was so ticklish. He hated it because his brothers used it against him especially Prussia. Prussia stopped after ten minutes and sat on him drinking the rest of the beer as Germany's laughing turned into giggles then those disappeared as Prussia finished the beer off. Prussia stood up and pulled him to his feet and led him back to the house. Germany taunted and teased him the whole way earning little slaps to his head or a jab to the side sending him into fits of laughter. Prussia gave in and laughed to. Germany was only playful. He wasn't necessarily being mean to him by taking the beer. He just wanted to play around with him. Prussia realized this after he got his beer that he needed. When they got back Prussia started cooking. Germany went to go big Hesse.

"PRUSSIA! THE DEMON JUST DROP KICKED BAVARIA!"

"YOU LEAVE MY ANGEL ALONE! BAVARIA DESERVES IT!"

"I DO NOT!"

"SHUT UP I'M COOKING AND YOU'RE DISTRACTING ME!"

Prussia continued to cook listening to the three downstairs argue and battle. They were such a dysfunctional family sometimes but that's what made them happy. They loved their crazy family.

 **Time skip**

"You're not leaving the table until you eat it." Prussia snarled at Germany. Germany huffed picking at his half eaten dinner. "Stop picking and eat."

"My stomach hurts." He complained. "I'm going to puke if I eat anymore."

"And who's fault is that? Eat your damn dinner or so help me I will force it down your throat!"

"Fine!" Germany snapped glaring and a pout formed.

"So childish." Saxony cackled.

"Prussia make him go away." Germany complained. Prussia started chasing Saxony out. Germany glanced around now that he was alone and started feeding his dogs most of his dinner. Prussia caught him after a minute and yelled at him then put more on his plate.

"Eat."

"Stop treating me like a child."

"You are a child compared to me. You won't leave that chair until you eat." Prussia said finally then went to go watch tv. He had the dogs with him so Germany couldn't feed them again. He needed to eat properly. He was going to get sick if he didn't start getting on a better eating schedule and cut back his sweets. Prussia went back into the dining room hours later when he was about to go to bed. Germany had his head in his arms asleep at the table. "You're so damn stubborn West!" Prussia chuckled then scooped him up and carried him to bed. Then tucked him in. After he went and cleaned he plate and then went to sleep himself.


	28. Chapter 27

I own nothing but the story plot

Ch.27 Damn it Ireland!

Germany sprawled out on the couch teasing Hesse waiting on Ireland to come get him for their date. Ireland would flash over with his car then drive Germany out to town to the movies. Hesse teased him back carding his fingers through Germany's softy blonde hair affectionately as he did. Ireland was running late which irritated Hesse a little. Soon the car flashed into the driveway. Hesse had seen it through the window and smiled. Bavaria's eye twitched hearing Ireland beep the horn hurriedly. They really were running really late. Bavaria put a hand to Germany's chest making him stay down then took out his phone. He started going through his contacts then pressed on a certain name.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Ireland you have two legs functioning properly correct?"

"Uhhhhh. Yeah. Why?"

"Do you want them to stay that way?"

"Yes please."

"Then why don't you use them and GET OUT OF YOUR FUCKING CAR AND KNOCK ON THE DAMN DOOR WHEN PICKING UP MY LITTLE BRUDER! YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU EVER JUST SIT THERE AND BEEP THEN HORN AGAIN I WILL BREAK YOUR DAMN ARMS AND LEGS! DATES WILL COME TO THE FUCKING DOOR AND KNOCK EVERYTIME THEY COME TO PICK UP ON OF MY LITTLE BRUDERS! DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING YOU SOULLESS PIECE OF SHIT?!"

"Yes sir." Ireland whimpered cowering in his seat away from the phone.

"THEN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE CAR AND COME KNOCK ON THE DOOR!"

"I CAN'T! GIVE ME A MINUTE YOU SCARED ME SO BAD MY LEGS WILL GIVE OUT IF I WALK!"

"DAMN IT IRELAND GET TO THE DOOR BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"But…"

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Bavaria screeched. Ireland screamed and hung up then zoomed to the door. Germany hide his face into Hesse's chest laughing hysterically. Hesse shushed him snickering and rubbing his back trying to calm him down. Ireland cowered as he dodged Bavaria then went to Germany.

"Come on precious we have to go. Stop laughing at me." Ireland said smiling gently at Germany. Germany got up and patted Bavaria's shoulder as he left with Ireland. Ireland floored it out of the driveway speeding to the movies.

"Hey." Saxony said looking at Hesse. "Why didn't he just flash them where they need to go if they were running late?" The two stayed silent then all three face palmed.

"Damn it Ireland! I swear sometimes he is so stupid!" Bavaria grumbled.

"Maybe he enjoys driving."

"Obviously."

"That and it would probably freak people out seeing them suddenly appear like that."

"Very true."

Prussia walked in at that moment.

"Hey."

"Why didn't North walk you to the door?" Hesse said threateningly.

"He's getting my bags chill! He's being a dork and wanting to carry them! What has you three all set off?!" Prussia said holding his hands up. North walked in with his luggage. Prussia had stayed a week with him over at his house.

"Teach your brother that dates come and knock on the door when picking someone up. Not sit and beep the damn horn." Bavaria snarled at North. North face palmed.

"Damn it Ireland. Why do you want to die?" he muttered under his breath. Prussia twitched slightly.

"Ireland did that? Huh? When?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Well then. I see he wants his legs to be broken if he can't get off his ass and use them." He said twitching.

"I threatened him don't worry. He won't make the mistake again."

"Good."

North chuckled and kissed Prussia goodbye then flashed away back to his home. Prussia sat on the couch with his three older brothers and watched TV. Germany came back later. Ireland walked him to the door and gave him several kisses before leaving. Germany went inside and smiled when they looked at him.

"How was the movies?"

"The movies? The movies were great! Best movie ever! I'm going to take a shower now! Such a wonderful movie. Lots of fun." He said quickly going upstairs quickly.

"….Damn it Ireland!" Saxony yelled at the ceiling.

"He took him to see the new horror movie didn't he?"

"Ja! More than likely!"

"Didn't that give you nightmares Bavaria? For three days?"

"Shut up." He grumbled.

Prussia sighed in his bed snuggling under the covers relaxed and ready to sleep later. His mouth curved amused when his covers lifted and there was another person pressing into his side soon enough. Arms snaked around him and his did the same around the adorable intruder in his bed.

"Aren't you a little too old for this?" he teased lightly stroking his hair.

"Nein." Germany said meekly head tucked under Prussia's chin face hidden into his chest. He breathed in deeply.

"You smelling me you little weirdo?"

"Ja." Germany mumbled as the trembles left his body. Prussia chuckled nuzzling his face into his blonde hair.

"Why?"

"Because your smell bring comfort, protection, security." Germany mumbled.

"How can a smell do all that?" Prussia teased.

"Because the smell is yours. Because those are things that you have always brought me. So I relate the smell to you. It lets me know you're there. So it makes me relax faster." Germany whispered as he was drifting off to sleep. "Because it makes me feel safe." He slurred.

"Go to sleep West." Prussia said softly shutting his own eyes. "I'll keep you safe. I won't let you have nightmares."

"Danke East." He murmured then sleep completely took over him.

"You're very welcome." He murmured kissing his head gently. "Ich werde dich immer beschützen." He whispered in his ear before falling asleep as well.

 **Done! Hey I used your phrase you taught me! It was perfect for this chapter! Haha so thank you for telling me about it! I enjoy learning German phrases from you! Oh also I realized something. To the review that asked me this. Yes! Leave as many requests as you like! There is no limit on how much you can request!** **Hope you guys enjoyed it. Lol poor Ireland. Germany is so cute! Don't you think?** **Also I just love how you two are just going back and forth in the reviews XD**


	29. Chapter 28

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 28 Sick Prussia

Prussia groaned under his covers. He had a fever and his head was killing him.

"Wessttt." He whined hoarsely. Germany was usually the one taking care of him when he got sick.

"Germany is staying a month at Ireland's remember?" He's been gone two weeks." Saxony said leaning on the door. "So two more to go. You need anything?"

"I need my West." Prussia grumbled into the pillow.

"Well your West is busy. So you just have to put up with me." Saxony said amused. Prussia was so whiney and clingy with Germany when sick.

"Boooo. You suck." Prussia said sending him a pout.

"And you're whiney. Now tell me what you need." Saxony said laughing.

"Some juice. No pulp. I swear if there is pulp I'll cut your toes off." Prussia said finally.

"Ja ja or course." Saxony said waving a hand dismissively and went to go get Prussia's juice. Hesse walking in and started cuddling with him.

"You're not West." Prussia complained.

"How rude you are little bruder. I'm being nice to you." He teased.

"Like Germany better." Prussia grumbled.

"Hey! Stop only loving Germany! Love us a little too!" Hesse said laughing.

"To much effort." Prussia said smirking. Hesse snorted and pinched his side earning a laugh.

"You're such a brat." He said affectionately.

"Nein. You're just not awesome enough."

"And Germany is?"

"Ja."

"See? You're a brat." Hesse concluded as Saxony walking in.

"Damn right he is." Saxony teased and helped Prussia sit up so he could drink his juice.

"Hey. I brought soup." Bavaria said walking in.

"I'm dying aren't I?"

"Shut up." Bavaria said flicking him in the forehead and gave him the soup.

"Saxony test this for poison." Prussia said looking at him."

"Nein! Let me! He still needs you Saxony! I shall risk my life!" Hesse declared.

"Nein! It's too dangerous! I can't allow it!" Saxony gasped. "Nein!" he screeched when Hesse took a bite. Hesse threw himself off the bed flailing then pretended he died. "Such a brave soldier." Saxony whispered dramatically.

"May he rest in peace." Prussia said and the two bowed their heads.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND EAT THE SOUP DAMN IT!" Bavaria yelled. The three started laughing manically then Prussia gave in and ate the soup. Bavaria glared for a bit but they saw the slight curve to his lips. Showing he was secretly amused at their little act. He was used to being teased.

"Wow that didn't taste like ass. Good job Bavaria." Prussia teased. Bavaria took the empty bowl and ruffled his hair. Then walked away to go clean it. Hesse laid his hand on Prussia's forehead.

"You still have a fever. I'm going to go find the fever medicine. I know we have some. That big brat gets sick to many times. It would be impossible for us not to have any." He said walking out.

"I'm telling West you called him a big brat!" Prussia called after him.

"He knows he is!"

"He'll still punch you for it though."

"True very very true."

Prussia laughed and curled into Saxony's side sighing. Saxony wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair. Hesse came back soon with the medicine and made him take it. Prussia fell asleep eventually. The others left the room to go clean up and do Prussia's paper work for him so he couldn't leave the bed. Bavaria was surprised at the load Prussia did. He had thought he got as much as they did. But it seemed he got more. But he also knew whatever Prussia got Germany was doing double and hiding it. He always did things like that. He didn't want his brothers doing too much work and felt like a burden if he left them too much. Bavaria never had proof he did this but he could always tell on the nights Germany would be up late or the mornings he would catch him asleep at his desk or the days dark circles were around his eyes. Germany did a lot so he definitely deserved this vacation. He had done more work than normal to get ahead and was assured the work that would come was light and his brothers could do it. He was having some faxed to him though so he could do it at Ireland's and not be a free loader. He felt like he would have been if he did nothing while they did paperwork. Prussia was the exact same way with his work. Germany had gotten his habit from him. Which is why Prussia is sick now. He worked himself too much so now he had a cold. When he had gotten exhausted from long nights it made his immune system weaken and he was more vulnerable. So when he had to run errands on a rainy day it caught up to him and he had gotten sick.

Prussia woke up feeling like he was going to puke. He bolted out of his room dizzily then went to the bathroom and started to puke into the toilet. He didn't know how long he was there. But when he was done he could make out the soothing words in his ear. A hand was still stroking his hair carefully. He leaned back against him sighing. A little plastic cup appearing into his line of vision. He took it and rinsed his mouth and spit the mouth wash into the toilet then flushed it. Bavaria scooped him up and took him back to bed. Prussia snuggled against him as they laid down.

"I know you would prefer the brat. But I'm here. So you'll have to put up with having me."

"I really don't mind having you here." Prussia said smiling into his chest.

"Is that so?" Bavaria hummed.

"Sometimes I actually need my big bruder. Believe it or not."

Bavaria looked at him startled then smiled softly.

"I'm glad." He said quietly and planted a kiss to his head. The other two walked in and started cuddling with them.

Prussia smiled shutting his eyes again. Sometimes all he really needed was his big brothers. He loved days like this when they all got along and just laid around cuddling or watching TV. Those days were his favorite.

"Hey." Prussia murmured sweetly.

"What?" Saxony hummed sleepily.

"I still like West better." Prussia grinned. The three scoffed then started laughing. They would never win when it came to Germany. He would always be favorite. But they had to admit. He was secretly all of their favorite. But only one brother was his favorite. That title belonged to Prussia. The others could choose him as favorite all they wanted. They would never win the title favorite themselves. "But you guys are pretty awesome too." Prussia admitted. They grinned and planted a kiss to his head. Soon all of them were napping peacefully.

 **To where Germany is**

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STAY WITH ME!" Ireland wailed.

"SAXONY SENT ME A TEXT SAYING PRUSSIA WAS SICK! I HAVE TO GO BACK!" Germany howled trying to get out of his boyfriend's grip. Ireland held him away from the door.

"HE ALSO SAID NOT TO WORRY THAT THEY HAVE THINGS COVERED."

"LET GO OF ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"NO! YOU'RE MINE FOR TWO MORE WEEKS!"

"PRUSSIA NEEDS ME!"

"HE DOES NOT!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"STOP WORRYING ABOUT PRUSSIA DAMN IT!" Ireland screamed then chained Germany to the bed. "I will let you go when you stop trying to get away."

"I feel like I should break up with you for this." Germany said narrowing his eyes.

"But you won't."

"For some reason."

"Hey! I'm just being your boyfriend. I had to do this. It's my job."

"WHAT BOYFRIEND CHAINS HIS BOYFRIEND TO HIS BED?!"

"A GOOD ONE!"

"NEIN! A CREEPY ONE!"

"SHUSH!"

Germany's phone started ringing. Ireland answered it and put it to Germany's ear.

"Hey I was calling to let you know not to worry. Seriously. His fever is already going down. Stay there. I know you. I know you will try to leave and come here. He's fine."

"I kind of have to stay here. I have no choice." Germany sighed.

"Why's that? You and Ireland doing the dirty?" Hesse teased.

"NEIN YOU FREAK! IRELAND CHAINED ME TO THE BED!"

"IRELAND DID WHAT?!"

"OH GOD DAMN IT NOW HE'S AWAKE!"

"PRUSSIA GET BACK IN BED!" Saxony's voice sounded.

"PRUSSIA GET YOUR ASS IN BED!" Germany barked into the phone.

"BUT….." he started.

"I'LL KILL THE GINGER! GET BACK IN BED!" Bavaria's voice sounded.

"Ok he's back in bed. Bavaria is flying over." Hesse said after a minute and hung up.

"…..I'm dying aren't I?" Ireland asked.

"Bitch you might be." Germany said bluntly. Ireland groaned.

In the end Ireland didn't die. He just got brutally beaten. Then Bavaria unchained Germany and went back home. Germany stayed with Ireland just because his brothers said he wasn't allowed to come home. That he needed that vacation and if he came home they would chain him to the couch and make him watch all the horror movies he has ever been terrified of. Then find a way to scare him so bad he would cry and cling to Prussia after. Germany wasn't going to risk that. Too embarrassing.

 **Back to Prussia**

Saxony was glad his little brother had finally settled down. Though they were all secretly plotting to kill Ireland for chaining Germany to a bed. He smiled at Prussia's cute sleeping feverish face.

"We'll take care of you. Baby bruder." He said softly planting a kiss to his head. "Just like old times."

 **There! I did it! I'm proud! I liked it! I hope you guys like it! This chapter was inspired by this review!**

Could you do a chapter of Bavaria Saxony and/or Hesse bonding with Prussia please? Like mabey Prussia is sick and they have to take care of them? I LOVE your stories btw

 **Thank you! Hope you liked it!**

 **Also I saw where you wanted this type of story too Black Fox. Or you at least mentioned it. Like in this sentence.**

and have the one where Prussia is sick, be about the others taking care of him instead (since those three dorks need some love too damn it!).

 **Are you happy now?! The three dorks got some love too damn it! XD**


	30. Chapter 29

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.29 Austria might be suicidal

Germany snarled at Austria while he was chained to a chair.

"If you but me a new piano to replace the FOURTH DAMN ONE YOU HAVE RUINED! I will let you go."

"I painted Hungary's flag on it this last time." Germany complained.

"I don't care! It ruins the beauty on my piano!"

"I'm telling her you said that." Germany said scowling.

"Germany. Agree to my terms or suffer the consequences of your actions."

"Ohhhhh. I'm so scared of the man that fucks pianos!" Germany said sarcastically.

"I DO NOT FUCK PIANOS!" Austria screamed in his face.

"…That was oddly defensive."

"SHUT UP!"

Germany started laughing at him.

"You do fuck pianos don't you?! I have to tell Prussia this when I get home!" he cackled.

"Who says you'll get home?" Austria asked darkly.

"Don't you underestimate Prussia. Just because you knocked him out with a tire iron doesn't mean he'll stay out. He knows you. He knows how you think. He knows we're here. And that Austria. Is why you will be dying today. How tragic."

"How do you know he'll try to kill me?" he accused.

"Ok. One! Because I know Prussia like the back of my hand. Two! You hit him with a fucking tire iron to knock him out. He'll want revenge. Three! You kidnapped me. You really think he's going to let that slide?"

"Just buy me a new piano and this will all be over!"

"What are you going to do? Serenade me?" Germany scoffed. "Oh the horror!"

"Germany!"

"No seriously! You singing is scary and hell! I'm terrified!"

Austria's eye twitched. Germany started laughing at him again. Austria pulled out a little device. Germany stopped laughing and peered at it curiously.

"Hey Austria what's that?"

"I'll show you." He said bored then tased him. Germany screamed then Austria stopped. "I actually made this. This is 100,000 volts not 50,000 like the others."

"I could tell." Germany spat.

"Well now will you buy me a new piano?"

"Well I was just going to harass you a bit then actually buy you one. But now that you have tased me I don't think you deserve one. Oh and when I get away. I'm shoving that taser up your ass and turning it on." Germany said glaring at him.

"You and Prussia make it so hard to be nice." Austria sighed.

"You knocked Prussia out with a tire iron and stabbed it through my chest first thing this morning! You were not nice!"

"You forget the part of Prussia trying to stab me and you tried to shoot me!"

"Because you came in with a tire iron!"

"So"

"So we took it as a threat! You're just lucky my gun was unloaded because I was cleaning it a few minutes before you got there! You also have lucky aim with that stupid tire iron!" he screamed.

His head was still bleeding from when Austria threw the tire iron at him and he didn't have time to dodge. Then Austria stabbed him through the chest with it. By accident mind you. He had picked it up after Germany had hit the floor but he tripped when going to tie Germany up. So when he was falling he had it in his hands like a brace to catch his balance. How the tire iron went through Germany's chest they will never know. Germany insisted it was because Austria was fat and his weight alone caused it. Austria said it was because of the edge and the momentum of his fall. Which earned more insisting from Germany that he was fat. Which earned Germany a tire iron to the knee.

"Make this easier on both of us and buy me a piano!"

"No way in hell! You tased me! I'm not doing that now!" Germany countered.

"THIS IS THE EXACT ATTITIUDE THAT EVERYONE IS SICK OF! NO WONDER THEY DIDN'T WANT YOU BACK WHEN YOU WERE ON VACATION! THEY WERE GLAD TO BE RID IF YOU! YOU'RE SO STUBBORN AND COCKY EVEN WHEN THE ODDS ARE AGAINST YOU! YOU DO SHIT LIKE THIS AND GET HURT AND BECOME A BURDEN ON EVERYONE! I BET THAT MONTH YOU WERE GONE THEY HAD THE TIMES OF THEIR LIVES! I HEARD EVEN WHEN PRUSSIA WAS SICK THEY WOULDN'T LET YOU COME HOME! BECAUSE THEY'RE TIRED OF HAVING YOU AROUND! BECAUSE YOU'RE ANNOYING, IMMATURE, SELFISH, RUDE, AND YOU CAUSE EVERYONE PROBLEMS!" Austria screamed out of anger. He got like that sometimes. Said mean horrible things he didn't mean to hurt someone when he was mad. Germany stared up at him blankly. Austria glared down at him panting. Then Germany ducked his head and started crying. Austria felt panic fill him. "Germany! Nein nein nein! Don't cry! I didn't mean it!" Austria exclaimed waving his hands frantically. He really did hate seeing Germany sad.

"Ja you did!" he wailed tossing his head back sobbing freely. Austria hugging him apologizing frantically. He unchained him then snatched him close. Germany's knee shot up nailing him in the gut. Austria hit the floor groaning and screaming.

"Really? You really thought I would cry?" Germany cackled and kicked him several times. Prussia barged in with a chainsaw. "Bruder!" Germany cheered.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"On the floor." Germany said pointing. Prussia charged with a battle cry. Austria got up and started running for his life. Germany pointed and laughed. You know. Until he passed out from blood loss. Because of that hole in his chest. Germany woke later all tucked into bed and taken care off. He could tell it was dark now.

" _Why is it so easy? To put on that mask of not caring about what people say? Why did I cry like that?"_ he wondered. " _Probably because I'm scared it's true. But at least. No one has to know. Austria thinks I was faking since I was able to stop the tears and put on a show so he could never tell that it hurt. That it had gotten to me. No one has to know I wasn't faking in that moment."_ He thought next. Then tears started falling again. He hid his face into his pillow. " _and no one will know about right now. Crying is a sign of weakness. It is better to show weakness alone. Because when you show weakness to other people. All you do is make them ashamed or you get hurt. For now, I'll be weak. Tomorrow I'll be strong like tonight never happened. No one will ever know. No one has to know."_

 **Guys you don't have to stop talking back and forth! Plot about something else! You two have amazing ideas when you two got back and forth! So keep it up! :D Also! So tell me my wonderful readers. Should Prussia find tear streaks on Germany's face the next morning because he woke up before him and went to check on him? Or should it be a secret? You guys decide! Also in response to this review.**

OH MY GOSH THANK YOU I LOVED IT! I'm now seriously considering making some fanart for this AWSOME story! Also RIP in pieces Ireland.

 **I'm glad you like it! If you do fan art and post it can you send me the link? I would like to see it! :D Also poor Ireland. What a brave soldier or stupid soldier. Probably a little bit of both. XD**


	31. Chapter 30

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.30 Insecurities

Germany woke that morning to a hand shaking him. Hungary eyed him.

"You alright?"

"Ja. Why?"

"You're face looks like you've been…"

"Don't talk about it. I was in pain because of the wounds. I'm alright now. See? Mostly healed."

"Oh. Alright then. I brought you cake because I found out what he did."

"Aww. Danke." Germany said kissing her cheek.

"You're very welcome."

"Uh. Hungary? Can you not tell anyone about uh…."

"I won't. You mean and keeping your tough image. If it hurts it hurts. But I won't tell a soul. "Promise."

"Danke." Germany sighed smiling. Hungary led him along to clean his face then got eat breakfast. He sat quietly listening to them bicker. Usually he would join in on it but today he didn't feel it in him.

"Hey brat. Didn't you hear me? I said how'd you feel when piano fucker took you down? Were you ashamed?" Bavaria teased then got no reaction on out him. "It hurts losing to him ja? Hurts your pride?" he taunted then frowned when there was still no reaction. "Fine ignore me then!" he snarled. The others laughed when he started sulking like a child at being ignored.

Germany immediately got to work after breakfast. He worked harder and faster than normal to get more done to lessen the load on his brothers. He glanced up when Prussia came in.

"West! Want to bind Bavaria to the tree naked for making fun of us?" he grinned.

"Nein. I got to finish this. You go ahead and take a video or something to show me." Germany said smiling at him warmly.

"You got it!" Prussia cheered scampering off.

" _So easy for him to leave and not care if you're there in on the fun or not. Your presence isn't needed here. They don't need you. You're only in the way."_ A little voice in the back of his head hissed.

Germany shook his head a little getting rid of that thought. He glanced over later noticing Prussia's huge stack of paper work. On his personal desk in the study. He went to it slowly then took half and slid it under his work then took parts of the others. He worked all day on the paper work only coming out for food. He worked all through the night and into the early morning. When he took a break he noticed it was only an hour before everyone got up. He to the kitchen and started cooking then after cleaned the dishes he used to cook with. His brothers were up not long after he finished and grinned sleepily seeing breakfast already prepared.

"Ohhh. So you can be useful sometimes brat." Saxony teased.

"He has his moments." Hesse teased back.

"Ja he does." Bavaria hummed smiling.

"Only reason we keep him around." Prussia teased punching Germany's shoulder lightly and playfully. Germany tensed as his heart skipped a beat. He felt pain in his chest and his eyes stung for a second before he pushed it away. "West?" Prussia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Haha very funny." Germany hummed rapping his knuckles on his head lightly then went to go eat. Prussia watched him a moment then shrugged it off with a grin.

Germany washed the dishes after everyone ate then went back to paperwork. He found himself stealing a few more pieces from their work load. Then after lunch he cleaned the house then went back to work then made dinner.

"I'll wash them." Germany said when Saxony was about to.

"Nein. You made breakfast and dinner. I'll wash them." He said smiling.

"I'll do it! Go watch TV or something." Germany said starting the water in the sink.

"I will do them. You go away." He said waving him off.

"Nein I got it." Germany said giving him a smile.

"I insist you go away so I can wash them." Saxony said eye twitching.

"I can….."

"GERMANY! I DON'T NEED YOU! GO AWAY!" Saxony yelled frustrated that they were even fighting over something like the dishes. Germany closed his mouth and swallowed thickly. Then nodded curtly and walked out. Saxony started the dishes. "Pain in the ass." He murmured.

Germany was running all over the house two days later. All his brothers ended up with the three-day flu the day before. So he was taking care of them and doing all of the chores and paperwork. He didn't want them out of bed. He usually forced them back in it if they got up. The fourth day he still fussed over them some because he didn't want them relapsing.

"I'll bring you dinner down here if you want to watch TV. You four just got over the flu. Don't push it." Germany protested at dinner.

"We can eat at the table Germany." Bavaria said irritably.

"Ja but you can also just rest on the couch and eat." Germany insisted.

"GERMANY!" Hesse barked. "JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

"But…."

"YOU'RE ANNOYING! GO AWAY! GET AWAY FROM US! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE! YOU'RE GETTING ALL OF OUR NERVES!" They screamed at once. They flinched at the kicked puppy look he had for a second then his face went back to normal.

"Ja. I guess I am. I'm sorry. Eat at the table then." Germany said lowly and walked out. They sighed and went to go eat.

Prussia eyed Germany the rest of the night. He was acting off. He was doing everything for everyone and he wasn't being himself. If Prussia even brought it up Germany would grin his way out while coming up with some excuse. The way he was acting had them all on edge. They didn't know how to react. Germany was playful and brought a light to the house with all his teasing. He always kept them on their toes and entertained them with the silly situations he got himself in.

Germany puked into the toilet late that night. His sides hurt from how much dinner and stomach acid he had lost already. His chest throbbed from where the tire iron went through it. That hadn't healed very well because of the stress he was under. He felt tears start falling and he cried openly. It hurt so much to here they didn't want him around. He was even annoying when he was trying not to be.

" _Will I ever stop being a problem for them?"_ he thought. He fell asleep curled up by the toilet so when he woke and needed to puke he was right there. He woke hours later someone banging on the door.

"West how long are you going to be in there? You've been in there all morning! What the hell are you doing? I got to pee damn it!" Prussia screeched. "And everyone else is in the other bathrooms." He whined.

"I'm coming out." Germany murmured drowsily. "In two minutes." He said eyeing where there was traces of puke on the toilet and floor. He cleaned it quickly hearing Prussia whine and complain. Germany threw the door open holding the ball of crumpled towels and rags to his chest. Prussia ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Germany took the dirty laundry to the washer and set them to be cleaned on super wash.

He was walking through the living room minutes later when a bucket of paint fell on him. Bavaria grinned at him and the others held their breath waiting for the attack as Germany shook and his teeth clenched. Then he went blank and stormed to the shower and took one. While he was in there the four brothers were having a mental breakdown.

"WHY DIDN'T HE ATTACK ME?! THAT HAS TO BE AN IMPOSTER! GERMANY WOULD KILL ME FOR THAT!" He screeched shaking Saxony.

"WHAT IF HE HAS JUST WENT INSANE AND HE'S NOT THE GERMANY WE KNEW!" Hesse gasped.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP! WE'LL FIGURE OUT IF THAT'S HIM OR NOT!" Prussia barked.

Ten minutes later they set a cake out on the table. Germany's favorite cake. The cake he nearly gets kidnapped for sometimes. It was chocolate cake. Germany walked through the kitchen to get a beer then stopped. His blue eyes started shimmering in delight and he cut a huge piece to eat. They ran to another room and started crying dramatically.

"That is our Germany! He really has gone insane! Why?! How could this happen?!" Hesse wailed clinging to Prussia. Prussia only shook his head sadly.

"BIG BRUDER!" Germany's voice screeched and the blonde blur knocked them apart and clung to Prussia. "There was a rat in the cake!" he whined hiding his face in his shoulder trembling. He had a fear of rats.

"Ah my fault. I wanted to prank you."

"You ruined the cake?" Germany asked darkly.

"Ja." Bavaria said smirking. He had a new found courage because Germany hasn't attacked him all week for his pranks. Germany stood abruptly then soccer kicked him into the wall. Bavaria recovered after a few second from his daze then ran screeching. Germany was on his heels screaming death threats. Stupid Bavaria you should know better than to ruin Germany's chocolate cake.

"HE'S BACK TO NORMAL!" Hesse cried then group hugged with Saxony and Prussia.

After Germany slaughtered Bavaria he just went to his study to work. They relaxed realizing Germany was Germany he was probably just really busy and that was what was making him behave differently. Except Prussia. He knew something was wrong with Germany. He shouldn't be acting like this. He was out drinking with Hungary later. She got tipsy and chattered away to him.

"How's Germany's wounds?"

"Healed."

"That's good. Poor baby. The morning after that happened I found tear stains on his face. He was ashamed for crying about the pain and didn't want me to tell. So don't tell him I told you. You men and your obsession with looking tough. Just admit you're in pain no need to act manly all the time." She giggled. Prussia tightened his grip on his cup.

" _Why didn't he tell me he was in that much pain when he woke up?"_ he wondered. After taking Hungary back home he went back home himself. " _He's acting way to off. What if the crying had nothing to do with the wounds?"_ he wondered.

 _ **Germany could see himself on his knees crying. Austria appeared in front of him.**_

" _ **THIS IS THE EXACT ATTITIUDE THAT EVERYONE IS SICK OF! NO WONDER THEY DIDN'T WANT YOU BACK WHEN YOU WERE ON VACATION! THEY WERE GLAD TO BE RID IF YOU! YOU'RE SO STUBBORN AND COCKY EVEN WHEN THE ODDS ARE AGAINST YOU! YOU DO SHIT LIKE THIS AND GET HURT AND BECOME A BURDEN ON EVERYONE! I BET THAT MONTH YOU WERE GONE THEY HAD THE TIMES OF THEIR LIVES! I HEARD EVEN WHEN PRUSSIA WAS SICK THEY WOULDN'T LET YOU COME HOME! BECAUSE THEY'RE TIRED OF HAVING YOU AROUND! BECAUSE YOU'RE ANNOYING, IMMATURE, SELFISH, RUDE, AND YOU CAUSE EVERYONE PROBLEMS!" His voice echoed around Germany.**_

" _ **I'm sorry!" Germany chanted sobbing. "I'm so so sorry! Tell me how I can fix it!" he wailed.**_

" _ **YOU CAN'T FIX IT! YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE!" His brothers screamed as they appeared at once. "WE HATE YOU BEING AROUND US! YOU'RE A BURDEN! JUST GO AWAY! LEAVE US ALONE! OUR LIVES WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU!"**_

" _ **I'M SORRY!" he wailed.**_

Germany bolted up in bed.

"I'm sorry!" echoed around his room. He paused then realized it was all just a dream. But it felt so real. He laid back down slowly feeling the heat of his fever radiate off his skin. "It was just a dream." He chanted softly but the tears kept falling until he fell back asleep.

Prussia yawned walking into Germany's room the next morning going to wake him for breakfast. He stopped and stared seeing hot tears still running down his face as he slept. Prussia climbed into his bed slowly and pulled him close and cuddled with him. He planted a kiss on his forehead and stroked his hair waiting for his baby brother to wake up.

"Prussia?" a small voice sounded later.

"Hmmm?" he hummed in reply.

"I'm sorry." Germany said softly.

"For what?"

"For being me." He whispered.

Prussia felt his world stop for a moment and his heart broke at those words. Especially with his little brother hiding his face into his chest crying. Why in the hell was Germany sorry for being himself? Who made him feel that way?

"Why?" Prussia muttered eventually. Germany peered up at him tearfully. "Why?" he demanded. Germany hid his face into his chest again. Then started spewing out all his insecurities and about what Austria had said. The others had walked in during the middle of it and frowned listening to all of it. Soon they were scolding him for thinking such things but then switched to comforting him and assuring him none of that was true. "West? You stopped crying forty minutes ago. Why can I still feel the heat off your face?" Prussia accused his little brother who had his head resting on his chest still.

"Because you're weird?" Germany asked giving him a sheepish smile.

"You're sick aren't you?"

"Nein." He said pouting.

"Saxony get the thermometer." Saxony appeared with it soon. Prussia wrestled with Germany who didn't want it in his mouth. "YOU WILL LET THIS GO IN YOUR MOUTH OR IT WILL GO IN ANOTHER WAY! EITHER WAY I'M GETTING YOU TEMPERATURE!" Prussia roared. Germany glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh Germany. I would dare. Very much so I would dare." Prussia said.

"Nein."

"Fine." Prussia shrugged.

The other three stared wide eyed and Germany's screeches of anger echoed through the house.

"WAIT! STOP PRUSSIA!"

"STOP SQUIRMING!"

"PRUSSIA!" Germany screeched and the three looked away.

" _Ok I'm never fucking with Prussia when he wants my temperature. He follows through with his threats."_ They thought with a shudder at once.

Germany snarled at Prussia when he came in with fever medicine.

"It's your own fault. You challenged me. I said that I would do it."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Maybe later."

Germany barked out a laugh at that then Prussia fussed over him until he fell back asleep. Then they started picking up knives and axes.

"Let's go pay piano fucker a visit."

Austria screamed bloody murder as he was being attacked by the four older brothers.

 **To a faraway place.**

England bolted up in bed.

"THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE?! IT SOUNDS LIKE A CAT DYING!" he screamed.

"I KNOW!" Scotland yelled barging into his room. Then their eyes widened.

"WE HAVE TO FIND IT! WE HAVE TO SAVE IT!" England screamed shaking him.

"OK! HOPEFULLY IT'S NOT IN THE WALLS!" Scotland yelled panicked.

"HERE KITTY KITTY KITTY KITTY!" they screamed repeatedly tearing the house apart trying to find the dying cat. They huddled together with a depressed aura around them when the screaming stopped. They figured the kitty had died. Oh Scotland and England. Someone did die. It just wasn't a cat. It was Austria.

 **And done! I used pieces of all your ideas! I'll explain how!**

I think that it can be a secret then someone who is not Prussia finds out and Germany begs them not to tell anyone. But later (n/a) tells Prussia drinking. I am letting you chose the person.

 **I did yours by letting Hungary find him but him pretend it was just the pain from the night before then convincing her to not tell but she tells when tipsy.**

I would vote for him seeing the tear stains

 **I did yours by letting Prussia see the tear stains the second time he cries.**

I therefore think it would be fun to see Germany faking being okay and Prussia seeing through it. I personally think it would be more fun to see Germany keep it a secret and try to get through a day while doubting himself and how much his family likes him and actually cares for him, and then them eventually figuring out what's wrong with him and doing something about it, than Prussia just coming in to see tears on his face, and immediately knowing there's a problem. I think it would be really interesting to see if Germany, when afraid of being a burden, overcomenpsates by acting even more outlandish than usual, or if he tries to be as mature, responsible, and non-annoying as possible just in case what Austria said is actually true. Personally I would especially love to see the latter - like if Bavaria is teasing him, and instead of teasing back and attacking Bavaria or anything, Germany just takes the teasing, or he refuses to let anyone take care of him (if he's still injured after a night of rest?) and insists on doing everything himself, or even like making everyone breakfast or something and insisting on also washing the dishes and such - since Prussia, Hesse, Bavaria, and Saxony would probably start freaking out a bit at the change. I think it could lead to something interesting drama. But then once they reassure him he goes back to being a little demon, lol, so it should turn back to humor easily. It would just be a lower low point if Germany kept it a secret, and the greater the emotional shift, the more fun, in my opinion.

 **I did both your ideas throughout the story. Maybe not exactly in the order you said it but they were both there. Honestly using your ideas made it so long. XD**

 **But I loved all your ideas! So I wanted to use everyone's! So I did! Mwahahaha! You guys better love me. I did this after just writing five new chapters for my other story because I was falling behind on doing chapter requests. So it's been a long day.**


	32. Chapter 31

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.31 Finding out about the past.

Hesse glanced at Prussia as they were lounging on the couch. Bavaria and Saxony was with them on it. Germany was off doing God knows what.

"So we heard something about you and Germany being separated at one point in time. You were stuck with Russia. How did that go?"

"It was hard but I got through it."

"How did Russia treat you." Bavaria pressed.

"He was intimidating a lot. He could be violent at times. He also made me do a shit tone of jobs. I didn't even get anything out of it."

"So he used you like a slave?"

"Pretty much. He was still crazy and power hungry back then. He never knew how to treat anyone. Which isn't an excuse but still. It probably was to do with his past. Though I feel like he was meaner to me because of our past."

"He treated you worse than the others?"

"Sometimes yes. I think the hardest part of all of it was being separated from West."

"You two never had any contact at all?" Saxony asked.

"We had some the rare times England or one of his brothers could flash Germany over and them not get caught. But we never got to talk much. I was mainly him checking on me. He never talked about how he was doing. He still doesn't. He only worries about what happened with me. I know he blames himself for what happened. I just wish he wouldn't."

"You know how he is. He's sensitive and over thinks everything. He makes himself insecure by listening to what others say." Hesse said sipping his beer.

"True. But I still wish he would talk about it."

"Maybe he will one day. Anyways back on subject. What all did you do?"

"Mostly clean, repair stuff, run his errands and that's basically the gist of it. Sure he could be violent and smack me around sometimes but it never happened often. I honestly think he was worried about Germany finding out and trying to come kill him."

"Germany probably would have."

"Germany tried on several occasions." Prussia laughed. "Ireland always had to flash him away before he could. I think the thing that pissed me off the most about the situation is I wasn't able to retaliate. I had to take what Russia dished out. Which as you guys know. I hate having to take anyone's crap."

"True very true."

"I want to hurt him."

"Me too."

"Nein! It's the past!" Prussia protested but they left in a blur. Prussia sighed.

 **To Russia**

Bavaria kicked down the front door holding a sledge hammer.

"Russia." He sang walking in and the other two followed behind. Hesse had an ax, Saxony had a chainsaw. (Why is this family obsessed with chainsaws?)

Russia walked into the room and stared at them.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol." He said darkly.

"DON'T YOU KOLKOL ME FUCK FACE! YOUR ASS HAS HAD IT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Saxony yelled then charged. Russia pulled out his pipe and charged back.

Two hours later they were all bleeding and bruised up.

"Truce?" Saxony breathed.

"Da. Are you satisfied now?"

"Ja. We had to get revenge for the past."

"Understandable." Russia said then smiled. "Now you will become one with Russia da?"

"He's creepy when he talks in third person." Hesse hissed.

"Dude he's creepy period." Bavaria countered.

"To answer your question Russia." Saxony said seriously.

"HELL NEIN!" they screamed at once and started running.

"GO GO GO GO GO!" Saxony yelled shoving them to make them run faster.

Russia smiled adorably waving. Germany appeared next to him.

"Hey how did I get here?"

"We were skiing. You fell and hit your head." Russia said looking at him.

"Ohhhhhhh yyyyeeaaahhhh." Germany said as he remembered.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Ja. Danke."

"Enough to become one?"

"Nope. Nice try though."

"Worth a shot."

"Indeed." Germany agreed. "Hey why were my bruders here?"

"Attacking me for the wall thing."

"Makes sense."

"Are you going to attack me too just for the hell of it?" Russia sighed holding his pipe threateningly.

"Nein. You took care of me after I was unconscious. I will not be randomly attacking you today."

"How nice of you." Russia said smiling adorably.

"I KNOW!" Germany cried grinning and throwing his hands up. "Hey by the way. Why was China locked in your room?"

"That is none of your concern."

"I feel as though I should be concerned but I'm not." Germany said pondering the situation.

"Germany."

"Ja?"

"Go home and go to bed. You have a head injury." Russia said grinning.

"I'll see you later then."

"Come back when you don't have a concussion." Russia said waving.

"I will!" he said waving as he got in his car and drove off.

"I feel as though I shouldn't have let him drive." Russia said after a moment. Then shrugged and went to his room to go spend time with China.

 **Back to the brothers**

"You people exhaust me! Finally, I am done treating your wounds." Prussia sighed as his big brothers sat on the couch all bandaged up and taken care of.

"Danke." They chorused.

"At least now I'm done and I can relax." Prussia sighed as he sat down on the couch. The front door slammed open. Germany came in laughing.

"PRUSSIA! I WENT SKIING! I ALSO HURT MY HEAD BUT RUSSIA TOOK CARE OF ME! I GOT TO DRIVE! GOT ARRESTED THEN CAME HOME!" he cheered happily his head bleeding again and he had some cuts and bruises on him along with a bullet hole in his shoulder.

"He broke out of jail with a concussion?" Hesse questioned.

"That's exactly what he did." Bavaria said grinning.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Prussia screamed at the ceiling. "WHY WERE YOU DRIVING WITH A CONCUSSION?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN PRUSSIA!" Germany yelled like Prussia was the one not making any sense. "Plus Russia told me to go home and rest! What was I supposed to do?"

"Call me so I could come get you." Ireland said bluntly standing beside him. Germany looked at him and stared a few seconds then screamed. "You seriously need to work on your reaction times."

"He has late reactions a lot." Hesse said looking at him.

"Leave him alone he has a concussion."

"Ireland when did you get here?" Germany asked smiling.

"Not long ago. Don't worry about it. I don't think your concussed head can handle thinking right now." He said patting his head gently.

"Is that an insult?"

"Ja Germany. He is insulting you." Bavaria said.

"Oh….Ok."

"You're really going to let him get away with….." he got cut off when Germany punched Ireland in the stomach. He started laughing. "Ohhhh how tragic." Bavaria chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I can see why you are least favorite." Ireland hissed at him.

"Why are you even here ginger?" Saxony deadpanned.

"Russia called me worried about Germany. So I knew he would be here by now and I came over to check on him. Apparently he wrecks his truck and goes to jail then breaks out. By the way is no one going to do anything about that bullet hole? it's gushing out blood."

"It is?" Germany said then looked at it. They all stared at the bleeding hole in his shoulder. "HOLY SHIT THAT'S A LOT OF BLOOD!" Germany screamed then his eyes rolled back and he toppled forward hitting his head on the living room table before hitting the floor.

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES IS HE GOING TO HIT HIS HEAD TODAY?!" Hesse screeched.

"DAMN IT IRELAND!" Prussia screamed.

"HEY! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"

"EXACTLY! BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HE HIT HIS HEAD AGAIN! YOU DIDN'T CATCH HIM! DON'T LET HIM FALL WHEN HE PASSES OUT BECAUSE 85 PERCENT OF THE TIME HE IS GOING TO HIT HIS HEAD!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"PICK HIM UP AND HELP ME GET HIM ON THE TABLE SO WE CAN STITCH HIM!"

"FINE!" Ireland yelled then got Germany off the floor.

Germany woke an hour later in a hospital bed. His eye twitched and he started screaming scrambling out of the room and ran down the hall then realized he was still in his house. But that room looked just like a hospital room. Bavaria cackled leaning against the wall.

"I redecorated a guest room. Like it? My little scaredy-cat." He teased. Germany glared.

"I'm telling Prussia." He complained then zipped off. Bavaria chased him and found the little demon in Prussia's arms already telling on him. Prussia pinned a glare on him.

"You did what?" he said darkly. "You know he's scared of hospitals and you just had to do it didn't you? Was it worth it Bavaria? Ask yourself that question after I get done slaughtering you." He said setting Germany in Saxony's lap and chasing him. Hey at least Ireland wasn't still there. Then he would have two people trying to kill him.

"When did he even have the time to do that? When did he do that?" Hesse asked confused.

"I don't know." Saxony sighed shaking his head. "I do know a concussed Germany is adorable though." He said cuddling with him. Germany was a cuddly person when sick or had head trauma.

"True!" Hesse said latching onto him also.

"Wait why were you even at Russia's?" Saxony accused.

"We're friends. Prussia and I don't hold his past against him. That would be wrong."

"True." They admitted.

Though they would hold a grudge with him for a while before actually liking him. At least they had found out what had gone on with Prussia when the wall went up. They also got revenge for it. So today was a good day. Even if they had a crazy concussed little brother to take care of now.

 **And done! Hope you liked it! XD Russia. This chapter was inspired by this request.**

Also I have a request, I would like to see if Saxony, Hesse, and Bavaria find out about the wall and what Ivan did.

 **Hope you liked it! I had to look up what he did and on the official page it just says Russia made him do unprofitable jobs. But I knew Russia could be violent sometimes so I added that part. But I love Russia. I don't really see him as evil or anything so this is how I see what happened over there during that time. Anyways thanks for the review!**


	33. Chapter 32

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.32 Little brother comfort

Prussia woke with a strangled scream. He had another nightmare about Germany's kidnapping. In his dreams Germany always ended up dead though. Prussia had lost his baby brother in his dreams. He had them often but didn't talk about it. Sometimes he even avoided sleep. He sat up in bed and pulled his knees to his chest shaking as tears fell. Just the thought of what Germany went through. The screams of pain he couldn't get out of his head because he watched that video. The things that he saw that couldn't be unseen. He had watched his baby brother be tortured. He hadn't been able to do a damn thing about it either. Because it was too late. It was already done and over with.

" _You shouldn't have left him that day. This is all your fucking fault! If you hadn't have left him alone just because you were pissed, he wouldn't have been able to slip off and give himself up like that. He wouldn't have been through any of that. It should have been you. You should have been tortured not him. He acts like he's ok but I know he has nightmares. Because some nights I wake up and he's in my bed clinging to me like his life depends on it. Like he has always done when he has nightmares. Ever since he was a child he has done that."_ He thought miserably. He didn't have proof the nightmares were because of the torture because Germany never said what he had a nightmare about. He claimed to have forgotten if asked the next morning. But the haunted look in his eyes spoke volumes that words could never even describe. _"I should have been there. I should have saved him. This is all my fault. I have one job and that's to fucking protect my baby bruder and I failed him. I failed him terribly. What's worse is he still looks up to me. With those same adoring cornflower blue eyes. I don't even deserve it. I don't deserve to be looked up to when I failed him."_

He was ripped from his thoughts when the door opened and light from the hallways poured in. Germany peered inside of his room eyes narrowed and demanding. Prussia rose an eyebrow at that look he had on his face. Germany walked over through the dark after shutting the door then climbed into his bed. Prussia was startled when he pulled him over into his arms and held him tucking his head under his chin and stroked his hair gently.

"I'm tired of you having nightmares because of what happened." Germany mumbled.

"West. I can't help it. I should have been…."

"Nein! You shouldn't have been! It is not your fault! What happened was completely my fault! You didn't tell me to go over there and give myself up! I was the one that left on my own free will and made my own choices and ended up in that situation! It was all my decision! My choice! There for my fault! You had nothing to do with it!"

"I shouldn't have stormed off that day! If I would have stayed with you it wouldn't have happened!"

"Prussia even if you were with me then both of us probably would have been in that room being tortured!"

"Nein! Because I would have fucking knocked you out where you couldn't have come!"

"You're saying you would have given yourself up instead! It would have been just as bad if you had been the one to do something like that! You would have been tortured and I would be the one having nightmares!"

"But at least you wouldn't have been hurt!"

"I would be suffering just as much as you are right now? Do you really wish I felt like what you do?"

"Nein. I would never wish that. I just wish…"

"That I wasn't the once tortured." Germany cut in. "But Prussia we can't change the past. We can't change what happened. So stop hanging onto the past and live in the present. We can't change what happened. But we can grow stronger and wiser from it. So nothing like this ever happens again. I know letting go isn't easy and it hurts. But hanging on is even worse. Prussia you have to let go. For me. Let go and stop suffering." Germany said grabbing his hand and placing it over his own heart. "Do you feel that?" Germany asked softly. "It's beating. Hard and strong. Proving I'm alive and well. That there is nothing to worry about anymore. Because I'm safe. I'm right here with you and I'm safe. I promise I won't be going anywhere. You'll never lose me and you don't have to worry anymore." Germany said quietly holding him tighter. Prussia clenched his teeth crying out loud now lowering down so he could place his ear over Germany's heart to listen to it and feel it. "I'm ok. I promise. It isn't your fault. There was nothing you could do about my decisions. It's all my fault. I'm sorry for the pain I cause you. I can't say I would change what I did. Because I would do it again in a heartbeat. Because I want to protect you too. I want to be here for you too and comfort you too. I can do all those things too. It's not only a big bruder's job to do things like that. It's a little bruder's job too. We're family. We have to look out for each other. That's just how things work. Stop worrying about the past Prussia. I know you think you failed me. But you didn't fail me. You were right there immediately after I called and you took over the job of taking care of me and comforting me. That's all I need. Is someone who will be there for me after something happens. You always are that someone. You didn't fail me. You helped me and you saved me. You saved me because you took care of me and comforted me. You saved me from myself by being there. You always save me and I'm very thankful for that."

Prussia looked up at him. Germany smiled gently and kisses his forehead. Prussia curled into his side feeling his body relax as his mind was set at ease. Germany had a way with words that always made him feel better. He would feel better now. The nightmares would take a while to stop but the feeling of regret and failure left. The blaming stopped and a new determination to make sure that in the future he would be prepared to save Germany. He would be there next time. That was his goal. He wouldn't hang onto the past anymore. He has learned from his mistakes and wouldn't make them again next time.

"West." Prussia mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to say danke for comforting me and making me feel better." Prussia said earning a tight squeeze in response. "I also want to let you know something else."

"What's that?" Germany hummed.

"I never knew you were such a girl. Getting all mushy like that. How cute!" Prussia teased then laughed as a hand clamped in his hair and yanked it hard.

"Shut up you brat! I was comforting you because you were in here screaming and crying like a baby!" Germany barked yanking his hair harder as hands tried prying it out. Prussia cackled trying to get free from his grip. Eventually he got it out of his hair and grinned at the pout Germany had on his face. Germany would deny he pouted because he claims he never pouts. But Prussia knew for a fact his baby brother most definitely pouted when he was being picked on. Prussia made him lay down on the bed and cuddled with him until they both fell asleep. Prussia woke the next morning to a crash.

"Delete it!" he sneered wrestling with Bavaria on the floor.

"What are you fighting about so early in the morning?" Prussia groaned.

"Bavaria took a picture of us!" Germany complained.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT DELETE IT!" Prussia roared attacking him.

Oh Bavaria will you ever learn? You get abused if you pick on you baby brothers. So stop it! Who are we kidding? We know he'll never stop.

 **I finally did it! I'm sorry I didn't upload for three days. I had family over and I'm extremely sunburned even on the tops of my hands are burned. It suuuccckkkkksss! I'm in some serious pain so be nice and forgive me! I hope you guys liked it!**


	34. Chapter 33

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 33 Dancing fun.

The German brothers were at America's house since he called saying he wanted to spend time with them. They noticed Canada, France, and Spain was there. Then the Kirkland brothers barged in. England scampered off to America and dove into his arms grinning. America caught him and lifted him up a little so he could kiss him. Germany stuck his tongue out and gagged loudly at them. Then a mouth went over his and a tongue was in his mouth. Germany's eyes widened and he shoved him off and punched him in the face. France whined rolling around on the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I AM THE COUNTRY OF LOVE! I CAN'T HELP IT! IT WAS TOO TEMPTING!"

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH OFF BOY BOYFRIEND'S MOUTH!" Ireland yelled.

"I'm going to puke. He had his tongue in my mouth." Germany complained.

"ONLY I CAN DO THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Ireland screamed choking France.

"LIKE HELL YOU CAN!" Prussia roared attacking Ireland.

"EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE!" America screamed.

"FRANCE STARTED IT!" Germany, Ireland, and Prussia screamed at once then they all went silent.

"You yelled in my ear." England complained successfully breaking the silence.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE MY BABY BROTHER DEAF?!" Scotland yelled.

"NO!"

"STOP IT!" England yelled head butting him in the face making America topple over onto his back. England had gracefully squirmed out of his arms in mid fall and landed on his feet. "Don't yell in my ear anymore." England said pointing at him giving him a scowl.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." America groaned holding his now broken nose. England had a dark purple welt on his forehead now from his head butting. Germany went to him and grabbed his face and stared at him a moment.

"Okay he doesn't have a concussion this time." He said letting his face go.

"Aw! Thank you for caring!" England cheered.

"You're welcome." Germany said going back to the couch and plopped into Ireland's lap. Ireland grinned nuzzling his face into his neck. Then whined when Germany was stolen. Prussia glared clutching Germany close, face pressed against the back of his shoulder. "I didn't want to sit in your lap bruder." Germany complained.

"Are you sure?" Prussia hummed fingers wiggling threateningly on Germany's stomach earning a squawk of protest and then giggles.

"Nein. I didn't mean it! Prussia I want to stay in your lap." Germany said hunched over the tickling hands and trying to pry them away. Prussia stopped with a smirk of victory.

"Ja I knew you did." Prussia grinned earning a glare. He kissed his cheek and looked over when there was a crash. England was trying to kill France now. Well this was turning out to be an interesting visit.

"Guys! Stop fighting! I called you here because I wanted a small party!" America whined.

"He bit my neck though." England whined back still sitting on top of France and choking him.

"STOP BEING A PERVERT TOWARD MY ADORABLE WONDERFUL BOYFRIEND THAT YOU CAN'T HAVE!" America exploded and kicked France in the face.

"Yeah France. You're supposed to be Scotland's boyfriend." North snapped.

"I am! I'm just naturally a flirt." France cried.

"He is. Trust me. This is nothing new. I'll punch him later and it'll be ok between us again." Scotland said rolling his eyes.

"Only you can love someone like France. I think you have brain damage." Ireland said looking at him.

"Look who's talking! You're dating a violent, hyper, crazy person!" Scotland said throwing his arms up.

"HEY!" Germany yelled then reached over and punched him in the side. Scotland turned his head to look at him with a glare then saw the pout on his face. He was just so cute pouting like that. His face was the definition of adorable at the moment. Prussia blinked when Germany disappeared from his lap. Scotland had him in his lap now and crushing him in a hug.

"But he's so cute! I might just have to steal you from Ireland and Prussia and keep you all to myself." he gushed. Germany started laughing. Then Ireland, Prussia, and Scotland started fighting over him.

"YOU'RE ALL WRONG!" England screamed on top of his lungs catching everyone's attention. "Germany is mine." England said scowling. Germany grinned and went to him and scooped him up in a hug.

"Damn right." He agreed.

"Guys can we do something else besides argue? Something fun!" America interrupted.

"Like?" Germany questioned.

"LET'S HAVE A DANCE OFF!" America yelled throwing his hands up. The rest shrugged. There was nothing else better to do anyways. "Wales and Bavaria can be the judges since they can't dance." America deadpanned.

"HEY!" they chorused.

"SHUT UP IT'S TRUE!" everyone screamed at once. They crossed their arms sulking.

"It makes the numbers even anyways." America said waving them off. "The crazy brothers can dance against each other." America said pointing at the German brothers.

"Say it again I dare you." Saxony said threateningly. America cowered behind England.

"England and his brothers can dance against each other." He continued. "Last but definitely not least. Canada, Pervert, Spain, and I can dance against each other. Then whoever wins against their first group will dance in the second round against the other winners. Two will be picked from that round and have a dance off against each other to determine the winner."

"Stop calling me a pervert. I'm just spreading love." France complained.

"Shut up. Don't tell him what to do." England snapped. France went and sulked in the corner.

"What do we get if we win?" Germany demanded.

"This chocolate cake." America said pointing across the room at the giant chocolate cake. England's and Germany's eyes shimmered with excitement instantly. They both loved chocolate cake very much. They looked at each other.

"If I win I'll split it with you." England whispered in his ear.

"Same here. Don't worry. We will get that cake." Germany hissed.

"Ok if one of us doesn't win what do we do?" England questioned quietly. Germany lifted up his shirt slightly revealing the gun he always had tucked neatly inside of the waist of his pants. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" England yelled happily.

"What is?" Saxony questioned.

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

"I feel as though we should be concerned." Wales said looking at Scotland.

"When it involves them two. Always be concerned." Scotland said patting his head.

"We'll go first! England pick a song for us!" America yelled. England gave him a thumbs up and plugged his phone up to the stereo then picked Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas. America had an obsession with that song so he figured he would be nice. America jumped around excitedly and started dancing. Canada went to Wales and started shaking his butt against him.

"NO CHEATING! YOU CAN'T DO THAT WHEN YOUR BOYFRIEND IS THE JUDGE!" America yelled laughing.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE IT'S WORKING!" Canada yelled back.

"What the hell is Spain doing?" England asked.

"I only know how to dance to my music! Not American music! Leave me alone!" Spain cried.

"CHILL!" England yelled holding his hands in surrender. Spain laughed and continued dancing. France was trying and failing at dancing sexily America was just doing his own crazy dance and Canada was still dancing sexily against Wales. When it ended Wales cleared his throat.

"Bavaria your vote?" he questioned.

"I like Canada's booty dancing." Bavaria said laughing.

"Good so do I. Canada wins." Wales said quickly then hugged Canada.

"Yay!" Canada said punching at the air. "England! You four go next!"

"Okay! Come on Scottie." He said grabbing his arm and dragging to the area where the others had been dancing at. Ireland and North followed laughing. America picked for them to dance to the song Emergency by Icon Pop. North and Ireland sweat dropped. They didn't really know what to do so settled to shimmying to the beat and fist pumping. Scotland laughed pacing and swinging his hips to the beat. England was swinging his hips sexily and came up with a really cute dance with sexy chest shimmying, hip swinging, clapping, and twirling. By the end of it Bavaria stroked his chin thoughtfully looking between England and Scotland.

"You don't have a beard!" Germany said slapping his hand down. Bavaria gasped and slapped him. Germany slapped him twice as hard. Then Prussia punched Bavaria in the face,

"HEY!"

"DON'T HIT GERMANY!"

"Yeah Bavaria. Don't hit my boyfriend." Ireland said as a threatening aura surrounded him. For the first time Bavaria was cowering away from Ireland.

"England won." He blurted changing the subject.

"Yeah he did." Wales agreed.

"Haha Scottie! You lost!" England said sticking his tongue out at him.

"Because I let you win little brat." Scotland teased tickling his side making him shriek, giggle loudly, bolt away and hide behind Germany.

"Stop it!" England cried in a fit of laughter.

"I swear no one is more ticklish than you." Scotland said grinning. "Which is good because I can torture you when you're being a brat." He teased.

"I don't know." Saxony said putting an arm around him. "Germany could probably give him a run for his money on who is more ticklish."

"Want to test it?" Scotland teased.

"Ja." Saxony said then took a threatening step forward and the two blondes were off in a blur and hiding somewhere in the house. Saxony and Scotland hung onto each other laughing.

"You two are so mean! Stop scaring the brats." Hesse said laughing.

"GERMANY! COME BACK! IT'S YOUR TURN TO DANCE! I PROMISE NO ONE IS GOING TO TICKLE YOU OR ENGLAND!" America yelled so his voice would echo around the house so they would hear. They came back hesitantly. Ireland picked for the them to dance to Monsta by Culcha Candela.

Saxony and Hesse started doing some type of strange moves clearly not knowing what to do. Prussia danced around doing a simple dance that went with the song. Germany was off doing all sorts of moves hip hop dancers did. They gapped as he did trick after trick during his dance.

"Show off!"

"Jealous whore!" Germany countered making America laugh.

"Maybe." He admitted.

The song ended and Bavaria crossed his arms.

"As much as I HATE to say this. The little brat wins."

"I agree. Not that you're a brat Germany. I mean I agree that you win." Wales said.

"I want to pick our song!" England screamed bouncing up and down then went to his phone. "Hey Prussia might like this!" he cheered. Milkshake started playing. It wasn't the original version it was Goodnight Nurse cover of it. They all started laughing. England and Germany started dancing which involved a lot of hip swinging from both. Germany swung his hip singing with it in front of Ireland. Ireland grinned reaching out and slapping his butt.

"That's sexual harassment buddy I can have you arrested." Germany said simply and continued his dance. When it ended Bavaria and Wales looked at each other then back at them.

"Does it really even matter who won?"

"Nope." England said and ran at the cake. Germany followed suit.

"I knew they were plotting to share it."

"At least this has been a fun day." America offered and everyone agreed as they watched the two blondes dig into the cake eating as much as they could as fast as they could.

 **Time skip**

"I told you not to eat that much!" Prussia exclaimed giving Germany nausea medicine as he laid on his bed whining and moaning.

"But it was good chocolate cake bruder." Germany whined.

"I bet it wasn't good coming back up later." Prussia countered. Germany let out a whine then his hand clamped around his wrist and he snatched him into the bed and snuggled close.

"Rub my back." He mumbled into his chest.

"Rub my back what?" Prussia hummed.

"Rub my back bitte." Germany corrected.

"And stroke your hair?" Prussia murmured dragging his hand up and down Germany's back soothingly.

"Ja. Bitte."

"Okay." Prussia said using his other hand to card through his hair. Germany always liked his back rubbed and his hair stroked when he wasn't feeling well. He also liked being cuddled. He definitely was spoiled by his big brother who would give into those pleas every single time.

 **I'm back! And burned worse. DX I had to work Monday out in the 101 degree Fahrenheit heat. Imagine the pain that came after. But it's ok because I'm back! I did the dance off request! So hope you liked it! Really sorry if it sucked I'm very terrible at describing dancing. I can imagine it in my mind on how they did but I can't describe it in words. Sorry. I did my best though and the chapter was long so hopefully that makes up for it! Hopefully it makes up for me being gone for two days also! Again really sorry about that. I hate it when I can't upload every day.**


	35. Chapter 34

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.34 You are wrong

Germany rose an eyebrow after the meeting when New Zealand and Australia cornered him.

"You made us look like fools mate." Australia snarled.

"Actually. You made you look like fools. Someone can't make anyone do anything. A persons' actions are determined by themselves not someone else." Germany said smirking.

"I can see why your brothers can't stand you. This attitude right here." New Zealand said annoyed.

"I'm sure they wish they could be rid of him. All he does is cause problems for everyone. Especially his brothers. Did you see how he kept bothering them and taking over? Like they were stupid or something. He thinks he's so much better. No wonder they spend so much time away from him. They probably hate his guts." Australia said.

"Well if they really want to be rid of him we can do that for them." New Zealand said pinning Germany to the wall taking advantage of his moment of insecurity. He didn't move a long moment.

' _I didn't mean to make them look stupid or anything. I just knew more on the subject and they were stumbling. Did I hurt them by doing that? Do they think I think I'm better? I need to think before I act. In case I hurt their feelings or offend them. What if they do hate me now? I'm just a problem anyways.'_ Germany thought head hung. A fist plowed into his jaw but he barely registered it because he was so caught up in his worry and insecurities. In a way he was punishing himself by letting it happen. Another punch and a hard knee to the stomach.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Germany we could never think any of that about you." Saxony soothed.**_

" _ **West every day you bring us joy and laughter. How could you think that we would want you gone?" Prussia said softly.**_

" _ **Germany if anything you're a major relief to us. You take the work head on and help us all the time when we're stuck. You go above and beyond what is expected of you and you do it all for us. You do so much and we are so very thankful for you." Hesse said gently.**_

" _ **Not only that but you are our baby bruder. We love you so very much. Sure you're a brat and like to cause trouble and we sometimes think you're Satan. But that doesn't change the fact that even when you are doing that, we enjoy every second of it. We love waiting to see what you'll do next. We love having you around. Most of all. We love you baby bruder. Don't ever think any different." Bavaria said sternly.**_

" _ **Don't ever change Germany. Who you are now is who we love having around us. We would never want you to change. Not in a million years. You are so very special to us." Saxony added.**_

" _ **Don't ever listen to anyone who tells you that you should be different from who you are. Don't let them convince you that you're a problem, burden, a jerk, useless, or anything else. Don't let them convince you that we could ever hate you or want you gone. Because that is completely and utterly untrue." Prussia said next.**_

" _ **We love you so much. Bitte. Don't ever change." They all said at once and cuddled with him.**_

Germany blinked a few times after remembering that. He reacted quickly and blocked the next punch. Then started fighting back against them. He got away from then and glared at them threateningly. They backed off now that he was alert and ready to fight. They eyed him carefully to see if he would attack.

"You're wrong!" Germany spat. "They don't want me gone and they don't hate me! They appreciated my help today! Nothing you said is true! My bruders love me and enjoy having me around! You are wrong!" he snapped getting near them threateningly. "In fact. I'll think I'll just got have a chat with my bruders about what you just did." He said grinning evilly. Then punched them in the face and stalked off.

" _But even though I said that to Australia and New Zealand. Even though I know what my bruders told me and that they have never lied to me before. Some reason I just can't get the doubts out of my head. What if they did lie that day? What if I am a problem that needs to just leave?"_ Germany thought chewing his lip in worry. Arms looped around him suddenly. He paused and tilted his head to look behind him. So he could see the person hugging him from behind.

"You seem like you needed a hug." Russia said smiling.

"Ja. I did. Danke." Germany said putting on a fake bright happy smile.

"Who hurt you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can hurt them with metal pipe of pain!" Russia cried happily. Germany started laughing. Russia's face darkened watching him laugh with a wide smile on his face. But tears of sadness kept falling from his eyes as he kept laughing.

"Danke Russia but that is not needed. I have to go. Seriously. Danke for being such a good friend and caring. I have to go now." Germany said chuckling escaping his arms and turning to look at him. He clapped a hand on his shoulder in appreciation. Then a dark aura loomed behind Russia. Germany's eye twitched. "Got to go now. Bye." He said running down the hall.

"Who made him cry?" Ireland asked glaring at Russia.

"He wouldn't tell me."

"Of course." Ireland sighed then took off after his boyfriend. "GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!"

"NEIN!" Germany screeched back going around a corner then ran into someone hard. He toppled over with him. He got off him then shrieked when he was knocked over and pinned. A hand grasped his chin making his face tilt so he would be looking up at his crazy big brother. Red pissed eyes glared down at his tear stained face. Ireland ran up huffing and puffing. Then screamed when Saxony tried to punch him.

"WAS IT YOU?! I'LL KILL YOU! STUPID FUCKING GINGER!"

"IT WASN'T ME YOU ARSE! I WAS CHASING HIM TO FIGURE OUT WHO DID IT! YOU TRY TO PUNCH ME AGAIN AND I'LL CALL SCOTLAND!" Ireland roared. Saxony backed off grumbling.

"Who?" Prussia demanded sternly giving Germany's face a hard squeeze with his hand.

Germany averted his eyes. Prussia's gaze hardened at the hands on his chest clenching and unclenching his shirt. Like he was torn between yanking Prussia to where he could be held or acting tough like he didn't need to be held by his big brother. Prussia was pissed someone upset Germany like this. What was worse he could see bruises on his face from punches and was sure there were more elsewhere. His lip was also split and his nose was dribbling a little blood and was swollen slightly. Someone had the nerve to hurt his baby brother physically and emotionally. They were definitely going to die today.

"Australia and New Zealand." Germany mumbled after a minute. His brothers nodded at each other and Prussia handed Germany over to Ireland.

"Take care of him while we're gone."

"You got it." Ireland said holding his boyfriend closer to his chest and taking him to the bathroom to clean his face. Germany told him what happened quietly then Ireland sighed. "Don't ever doubt them angel. They wouldn't lie to you. You are the most precious thing on this earth to them."

"Ja but sometimes I feel like maybe I'm too much and….." he was cut off when lips crashed onto his. Ireland pulled away after a minute.

"Shut up if you are going to put yourself down. I will have none of that." He said sternly. Germany glanced away cheeks pink and his lips pursed very slightly. "Does someone want another kiss?" Ireland teased as he recognized that look.

"Lots of kisses." Germany mumbled finally. Ireland grinned big and Germany got his wish.

Ireland was rolling around on the floor ten minutes later. Prussia was still kicking the shit out of him.

"Don't molest my bruder in the bathroom!" he yelled.

"But bruder I asked him to give me kisses." Germany protested. Prussia looked at him horrified. "He's my boyfriend Prussia." Germany deadpanned.

"SO?!"

"So kissing is part of the deal."

"NEIN!"

"PRUSSIA!"

"I DON'T LIKE IT!"

"YOU HAVE SEEN US KISS BEFORE! GET OVER IT!"

"NEIN! THIS TIME WAS DIFFERENT! IT WAS MORE HEATED AND HAD SEXUAL MEANING!"

"IT WAS NOT YOU PERVERT!" Germany yelled punching him in the stomach. Prussia was on the floor whining next. Germany crossed his arms scowling down at him. The other three roared with laughter and dove on Germany crushing him in a hug.

"Don't ever doubt what we said again." Saxony breathed in his ear.

"Ja. Fine. I'll try." Germany said.

Soon the brothers went home. Scotland had to come and get the poor wounded Ireland off the floor. Poor Ireland. He can never catch a break with Prussia around.

 **Done! Hope you liked it! This was inspired by this request.**

It really would be nice though to see an/the actual scene of Germany being comforted, because it would be so fluffy and adorable, I think. So, uh, can I request that? Like, maybe a flashback scene, after Germany starts to get insecure again, but then remembers when Prussia and the others comforted him this time? It would be especially cute if we see someone use Germany's insecurities against him again, and it starts to hurt Germany and he closes his eyes, but then he has a flashback to his brothers comforting him and assuring him that he's not a burden and they love him, and when he opens his eyes again he just smiles at whoever is verbally attacking him and is just like, "You're wrong. My brothers love me, and they always will," said with so much confidence and such a happy smile that it totally freaks out whoever was trying to hurt him. And then Germany could like punch them or something and then just kinda lean in and be like, "Maybe tell my brothers what you said and let them finish you off, hm?" while grinning evilly and watching them quake in terror. That would be so cute :3

 **Ok so it's not exactly word from word on what you wanted but the meaning was the same. Hope you liked it!**


	36. Chapter 35

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.35 Stupid Bavaria.

Bavaria was drunk. Which was a bad thing. Bavaria was always an angry drunk looking for a fight. They had a world conference in Hungary early that day and the German brothers and Austria were staying night at her house. Currently though they were at a club because she rented the whole place for the night and all the other nations were partying with them. Which is why his eyes landed on Norway. His blank face pissed him off. It made his blood boil and he hated his guts. **(Fucking hell Bavaria what did Norway ever do to you?)**

Norway glanced up when Bavaria was in front of him snarling in anger. Bavaria swayed as he glared down at him. Norway stared up at him from where he was sitting with a blank look on his face. What was Bavaria's problem? Did he do something to anger him. Because he was looking more and more angry by the second.

"Is something wrong Bavaria?"

Then Bavaria's fist slammed into his jaw. His chair toppled and he landed on his back. He looked up at him with wide shocked eyes. Bavaria snarled and kicked him in the face. Norway's nose was bleeding and his lip was busted and pouring blood now. He dodged his next kick by rolling out of the way, then he got to his feet. Bavaria swung at him again and Norway moved to block it. Inside a large hand caught Bavaria's fist. Denmark smiled at Bavaria with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Is there a reason you're attacking my boyfriend Bavaria?"

"His stupid face pisses me off," Bavaria snarled.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH HIS FACE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"HIS FACE IS ALWAYS BLANK AND IT ANNOYS THE HELL OUT OF ME! HE'S LIKE A BLOCK OF ICE! HE HAS NO FEELINGS AND IT PISSES ME OFF," Bavaria screeched. Norway looked startled a second then went blank again as his eyes averted from Bavaria.

"YOU HURT HIS FEELINGS!"

With that Denmark was beating the hell out of Bavaria. He had to defend Norway's honor like a wonderful boyfriend would do. Denmark my dear friends, is the definition of a wonderful boyfriend. Bavaria screamed in terror as he was getting his ass handed to him. He didn't expect to lose a fight. Too bad Bavaria this is Denmark we are talking about of course you lose.

"GERMANY HELP!"

Germany made it to the scene wondering who was yelling for his help. He noticed it was his shitty older brother and sighed.

' _I really don't want to help him right now. He probably deserves it Denmark never fights with anyone unless provoked. Plus, he could probably kick my ass. Bavaria you piece of shit how dare you get me into these situations. Why am I even considering helping you?! You piece of shit I hate you! You're the worst bruder ever! I'm not helping you. That's final,"_ Germany thought to himself.

"GERMANY HELP," Bavaria screeched pitifully looking around for him not knowing he was only a few feet away.

' _You piece of shit I hate you,'_ Germany thought before launching into action and prying Denmark away from Bavaria.

"DENMARK CALM DOWN!"

"HE HURT NORWAY! PHYSICALLY AND EMOTIONALLY!"

"BAVARIA ARE YOU STUPID?!"

"GERMANY KEEP ME SAFE!"

"I'M TEMPTED TO LET HIM GO! HOW DARE YOU HURT NORWAY! HE DOESN'T BOTHER ANYONE! HE IS THE DEFINITION OF INNOCENT! YOU PIECE OF SHIT IF HE GETS AWAY FROM ME I'M NOT HELPING YOU!"

Bavaria ran away in response and Germany hit the floor grappling with Denmark trying to calm him down. He screamed when the ax came out of nowhere.

"PRUSSIA," Germany screamed in fear. Prussia appeared in two seconds flat and took the ax away then helped Germany pin Denmark to the floor.

"Why are you fighting with Denmark?"

"I wasn't! Bavaria is drunk off his ass and pissed him off! He hurt Norway!"

"IS HE SUICIDAL OR IS HE FUCKING STUPID?!"

"STUPID!"

"GET OFF ME SO I CAN KILL YOUR BROTHER!"

"NEIN! HE'S A PIECE OF SHIT BUT WE'LL GET INTROUBLE IF WE LET YOU KILL HIM! SAXONY IS A SCARY MOTHER FUCKER WHEN MAD AND I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH THAT BULL SHIT! SO NOW THAT IT'S CLEAR WE AREN'T LETTING YOU GO YOU NEED TO CALM YOUR ASS DOWN," Germany and Prussia screamed at the exact same time.

"Dude you two are freaky," Denmark said amazed at how they did that.

"Shut up," Germany said smacking him.

"Where did that piece of shit even go?"

"I have no idea."

 **To where the piece of shit…..I mean Bavaria….To wherever he is!**

Saxony frowned taking care of his brother's wounds. He had run to him drunk crying and beaten to a pulp. Which made him and Hesse take him to Hungary's house and doctor him up. Hesse stroked his hair as he kept drunk crying.

"Bavaria who did this to you?"

"Denmark."

"Why?!"

"I hurt Norway."

"You're an idiot," Saxony said bluntly earning a whine in response.

Twenty minutes later Germany and Prussia came home.

"Hey Bavaria might be dead somewhere. Just letting you guys know ahead of time so you won't get mad at us later for not telling you."

"Shut up Prussia. He's right here."

"That piece of shit is lucky I helped him," Germany growled.

"Well I am grateful you did and I'm sure he will be tomorrow."

"Danke Hesse that means so much," Germany said sarcastically.

"Hey! I was being nice!"

"Don't care. I'm going to bed. Night."

"I am too," Prussia said tiredly.

The two went to their guest rooms and went to bed. Saxony and Hesse stayed up most of the night taking care of Bavaria. The next morning though they were all teasing him mercilessly as he laid in bed with his two broken legs and bruised up body. How he ran on those last night they will never know. Bavaria glared at them then had to call Norway and apologize. He really did feel bad about what he had done. After apologizing he went back to sleep. He gave a snort of amusement when he was drifting off when he realized his baby brother was tucked under his arm snuggling close. Germany loved his stupid big brother sometimes. So sometimes he did cuddle with him like he would with Prussia.

Prussia loomed over Bavaria's bed threateningly. How dare he cuddle with his baby brother. Yes, Prussia did get jealous when his older brothers cuddled with Germany. Prussia was a possessive little shit and that would never change. He's a loud to be though. He did after all, raise Germany. Prussia sneakily stole his sleeping baby brother from his sleeping older brother's arms without waking the two and took him to his bed and cuddled with him. Saxony wouldn't stop laughing. He had seen him steal Germany. Prussia was too cute sometimes. Especially when it came to his possessiveness over Germany.

 **Done! Hope you guys liked it! This chapter was inspired by this review. XD Did you guys like Germany's rant in his mind? End the end he was a good little brother and still saved him. He couldn't resist his pleas for help. Bavaria hope you learned a lesson. Do not fuck with Norway or Denmark will kill you. Or try to at least.**

Hey how about Bavaria getting badly wounded in some sort of fight and the others have to rescue him and help him heal.

 **I couldn't think of any reason of why he would beat up. I kept thinking of a reason then this came to mind after two days of thinking. So he gets saved by his two little brothers and taken care of by his two big brothers. Because he pissed off an overprotective boyfriend. XD Seems legit enough to be a good reason. Hope you liked it!**


	37. Chapter 36

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 36 Damn it Sweet Pea!

Ireland smiled hugging Germany when he came over to stay the night with him. Germany hugged him back tightly. They hadn't seen each other in a month. They both had been very busy. Ireland sat on the couch with him and talked to him holding both his hands in his smiling widely. Germany smiled like an angel and told him about what all he had been up to then paused when the door was forced open. Germany blinked at the sheep he had never seen before.

"When did you get a sheep?"

"We've had him for about a year now. Ignore him."

"I can't. His eyes trailing in weird directions is creeping me out." Germany said staring at Sweet Pea. He started hissing at Germany startling him making him scramble into Ireland and hang onto him worriedly. Ireland blinked then grinned holding him nuzzling his face into Germany's neck for once actually glad the stupid sheep decided to make an appearance into the house. "Ireland what the fuck is wrong with that thing?" Germany growled for some reason feeling like that sheep was a threat.

"Oh. It actually has brain damage. It's Wales' sheep so it's not that surprising. He's an idiot and doesn't know how to pick out normal animals. Don't get me started on the time he had a possessed duck."

"Wales had a possessed duck?" Germany asked confused.

"Oh God yes. We had to call a priest."

"Wow."

"I know! He has terrible taste in pets!" Ireland said as Sweet Pea trotted up.

"Oh he can't be that bad." Germany said feeling bad for the sheep and scratched behind his ears. Sweet Pea thumped his leg hissing happily. Germany stopped when he was getting creeped out. The hissing was unnerving. Sweet Pea licked his hand swishing his little tail. Germany smiled then started screaming when he latched onto his arm. He tried prying him off. Ireland started beating his head trying to get him off. Scotland walked in and stared a moment.

"THAT'S IT YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" he screamed running over and stabbed Sweet Pea until he ran out of the house hissing.

"WHY?!" Germany screamed.

"He does that." Ireland and Scotland said at the same time.

"Fucking hell this hurts." Germany growled clutching his arm. "Is the shit going to live after you stabbed him that many times?"

"Sadly yes." They deadpanned and took him to the kitchen to clean his arm and had to stitch it and wrap it.

"LOOK WHAT YOUR LITTLE SHIT DID TO MY ANGEL!" Ireland roared punching Wales in the stomach when he got home and showed him Germany's arm. Wales threw himself at Germany's feet and clung to his legs.

"I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T LET PRUSSIA KILL ME!"

"Why does everyone scream that?"

"Because he tried to fucking slaughter everyone who gets you hurt. Even if it's a paper cut." Ireland said.

"Prussia broke my wrist once because I got in a wreck and Germany was in the car. He got little bruises and a scratch on his face. I had just gotten my wrist x rayed to make sure it wasn't broken and it wasn't. So when I came out he asked me if it was broken and I said no. Then he broke my wrist and told me to go double check." Scotland said looking at Ireland.

"….I remember that. England dislocated his knee for it."

"I hate my bruder's over protectiveness." Germany groaned covering his face.

"So does everyone else." All three said at once.

"Don't get me wrong. It's funny when the violence is not directed at you." Scotland said shrugging.

"True." Ireland shrugged.

"Absolutely." Wales agreed. Germany laughed.

"I'll make sure he doesn't kill you Wales. Or Ireland. He'd probably blame him just because he can."

"Well thank you."

That night Germany woke cuddled into Ireland's side to thumping on the window to his left by the bed. He opened the blinds and saw the sheep. Standing on the tree branch it's eyes glowing red in the night and it started hissing. Germany started screaming waking Ireland up. He looked out the window. He threw it open and drug Sweet Pea into the room and started beating him.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN THE TREE YOU SON OF A BITCH?!" Ireland screamed choking him. "PRUSSSIA PUT YOU UP TO THIS DIDN'T HE?!"

"Ireland don't blame my bruder he didn't even know I was coming here."

"PRUSSIA SENT YOU TO RUIN OUR CUDDLE TIME DIDN'T HE?!"

"What did I just say?"

"STOP LISTENING TO PRUSSIA! LEAVE US ALONE! WE JUST WANT TO CUDDLE AND SHARE A BED!"

"Or just ignore me because that's cool too." Germany said crossing his arms.

"HOW DID PRUSSIA SEND YOU?! DOES HE SPEAK SHEEP?! OR DID HE MANIPULATE YOU WITH THOSE RED EYES OF HIS?!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP BLAMING MY BRUDER WHEN HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW I'M HERE?!" Germany screamed grabbing Ireland and giving him a hard shake.

"Oh…He doesn't?"

"Nein. He thinks I'm with Japan."

"ARE YOU ASHAMED TO ADMIT YOU CAME TO SEE ME?!" Ireland screeched.

"Ireland if Prussia knew I was here he would be here keeping us apart and we couldn't cuddle or share a bed." Germany said bluntly.

"Oh that's a good point." Ireland said after thinking about it. "I like that about you. You think things through. You're so smart." Ireland said poking his nose. "Thank you for lying to your brother so we can spend time together."

"You're an idiot." Germany deadpanned smacking his hand away.

"Are you being grouchy because you're sleepy?" Ireland asked casually throwing Sweet Pea out of the window and slamming it shut. They heard him hit every branch while hissing.

"Ja. I just want to sleep. Now shut up and let's go back to bed." Germany said flicking the light back out and Ireland climbed into bed with him and cuddled him close.

"I like nights like this. Where I can just hold you."

"I love you but shut up." Germany said sleepily making Ireland laugh and kiss his forehead. "I like nights when you can hold me too." Germany said softly after a minute. Ireland squeezed him and kissed his cheek then they fell asleep.

The next morning Germany was pissed because Sweet Pea kept coming back until England shot him five times because he was tired of waking up to their yelling. Sweet Pea stayed in his pen after that. Germany thought they were idiots if they thought that sheep was normal healing that fast and not dying. Germany growled when Ireland shook him awake saying they needed to go have lunch together. He batted his hand away and rolled over. After slapping his hands away constantly and snapping at him Ireland huffed.

"Well I know how to make you smile you little grouch." He said smirking evilly. Germany glared at him from the bed. Ireland pounced on him. They wrestled for ten minutes and Ireland tickled Germany for twenty until he finally gave in and got ready so they could eat lunch. "I should really thank that brother of yours for telling me your ticklish." Ireland teased after lunch earning a glare.

"Which one?" Germany snarled.

"Bavaria."

"He's going to die." Germany growled making Ireland laughed.

"Funny it seems you haven't tried to kill me for actually doing it."

"Don't tempt me."

"Why haven't you?" Ireland teased catching his chin tilting his head making him look him in the eyes. Germany averted them cheeks dusting pink.

"Because you're actually stronger than me and you'd probably just pin me down and do it again." He grumbled.

"Damn right I would. Your laugh is adorable and so is your giggles."

"I DON'T GIGGLE!" Germany roared punching him in the stomach and walking away.

"If you don't giggle why is your face red?" Ireland teased after recovering.

"Because you're stupid!"

"Aw how mean!"

"Go away!"

"Why?"

"Because you have a stupid face I don't want to look at right now!"

"But you love my stupid face! You're just embarrassed!" Ireland teased chasing after him. He laughed teasing him and dodging his hits as they walked around town just to look around. He loved the days he could spend with Germany. People told them they didn't suit each other but Ireland could care less about what they thought. He and Germany actually suited each other perfectly. Ireland made a call when he found Sweet Pea stalking them. England ran him over after getting Ireland's call for help. Germany really wanted to know what was up with that damn sheep. It wasn't normal.

 **Ok so this was actually a chapter from my other story but since it had a lot of Germany in it and not everyone reads that other story I decided to post it on this one. Just because I'm tired as fuck and stressed and have college to deal with and working on a farm and I had a huge test Thursday which is why I disappeared because I had to study and work. I apologize but finals are coming up and it may be harder to upload as much for the next two weeks. But I will do your requests tomorrow I promise. I just can't tonight. I'm tired and can't think straight. Also in three or three and a half weeks from now I will be on vacation to go see my sister I haven't seen in months. So there will be a week of me not uploading. I will post a chapter the day before and leave a note telling you that starting the day after it will be a week before I can update. But remember you still get a few weeks of me uploading before I go on vacation. Then of course when I get back I'll upload more chapters and all. So just remember I warned you ahead of time. This wasn't a last minute warning. XD I gave you guys three weeks' notification in advance didn't have too but I did since I like you guys. Anyways during that week, I won't upload or be able to PM anyone. So don't get your feelings hurt or anything. I'm going to bed. I hope this note made some sense. Maybe. I feel like I'm half asleep rambling to you guys.**


	38. Chapter 37

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.37 Almost kidnapping.

Bavaria was walking down the road to go to the store and pick up beer late that evening when he saw Germany walking along as he made his way back from work. He lifted a hand to wave at him then men jumped out of a van. A man broke a metal bat over Germany's head. (NOT wooden guys. I mean fucking metal. They didn't dent the bat and they didn't bend the bat. They broke it. How they managed that the world will never know.) Germany stumbled forward in shock. Then another man jabbed a shot into his neck when he was too out of it to react. Germany's eyes dropped and his legs went slack falling to his knees. His head dropped and his shoulders slumped as his eyes closed. Bavaria hung his mouth open in shock then the men tried to load Germany into the van. Bavaria sprinted over to them and attacked them. There was only two men. Germany could have easily handled them. If he hadn't been attacked out of the blue and the first attack was from behind and he had too big of a concussion to avoid the needle that came next. But if he hadn't of been drugged. He could have taken them even with a concussion. Bavaria called the cops after knocking then men out. Well more like brutalizing them and now they were in a coma.

"Guys Germany nearly got kidnapped," He said walking into the house later.

"What you mean like always," Saxony asked rolling his eyes.

"Nein this time it wasn't his fault. A guy broke a metal bat over his head and the other drugged him," Bavaria said balancing Germany on his back and the beer case in his hands.

"Did you take him to the hospital," Hesse asked.

"Ja! What type of bruder do you think I am," Bavaria asked offended.

"Before or after you went to the store to get beer?"

"Does it really even matter?"

"JA IT MATTERS!"

"BAVARIA DID YOU PUT YOUR NEED FOR BEER BEFORE OUR BRUDER'S HEALTH," Saxony yelled.

"He seemed well enough to wait a few more minutes before going!"

"BAVARIA!"

"I NEEDED BEER!"

"HE COULD HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF HIS HEAD INJURY! IT COULD HAPPEN AND YOU WERE BUYING BEER!"

"HE WAS FINE! IF HE WASN'T I WOULD HAVE TAKEN HIM TO THE DOCTOR FIRST!"

"Guys I'm seeing things. I was driving home and I thought I saw West propped against the store wall. You know the one down the road? Well I thought I saw him there bleeding from his head. But when I turned around to look he was gone. So I went ahead and ran my errands and came back. It's weird that I saw that right? So weird," Prussia said walking in.

"Tell him what you did Bavaria." Hesse said cheekily.

"Nein. I don't wanna."

"Bavaria left him there to get beer knowing he had a head injury," Saxony tattled. "Then after he got beer he took him to the doctor. He put beer above our bruder Prussia."

"Bavaria put West in bed. Tuck him in and go to your room and wait for me to come kill you," Prussia demanded.

"But I don't want to…"

"NOW!"

"OKAY!"

Bavaria put the beer down then ran to tuck Germany in. He smiled at his relaxed face after tucking him in. He could admit. Germany was pretty damn cute looking all peaceful and relaxed. He kissed his forehead gently.

"Get better soon you brat. Don't ever scare me like that again."

He went to his room and sat on his bed after. Then the thought hit him. Why the hell was he listening to Prussia? He could be running by now. As soon as he got up Prussia appeared in his room looking murderous. Bavaria screamed and Prussia started his attack on his stupid big brother. After Saxony was grumbling because he was the one stuck taking care of Bavaria after. Prussia was too busy fussing over Germany to pay attention to Saxony's grumbling. Germany was too out of it to protest to Prussia's fussing. So he just laid there and let his big brother take care of him without causing any problems like a good concussion patient should.

 **Done. I know it's short but I'm tired and severely burned again. I hate summer sometimes. Only the getting burned part. It hurts a lot. Do you guys ever get extremely tired after getting sunburned? Or is that just me? I want to know if I'm normal or not….Okay obviously I know I'm not normal… But I still want to know if I'm slightly normal. XD Anyways this chapter was inspired by a PM I got awhile back.**

Could you do one where Bavaria catches a group of people trying to kidnap and drug Germany

 **Hope you liked it.**


	39. Chapter 38

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch.38 Scariest brothers alive

No one was really sure how they could have reacted. All they knew is that they were having a fun time then got a bunch of tranquilizers in the neck. Then woke up in a stupid warehouse. How cliché of the kidnappers. They were drugged and tied up. All four of them. Saxony, Hesse, Bavaria, and Prussia. Their kidnappers smirked at them gloating to each other how they could finish what their old boss started. They growled as men approached with scalpels and needles. Then the metal door slammed into the wall furthest away from where it was originally.

"You have no idea how long it took for me to find this place," Germany said walking in casually like he owned the place.

"Oh shit he's calm. This is bad." Hesse said.

"Calm and angry Germany is always bad." Bavaria hissed.

The twenty-five men looked at one another then charged with battle cries. Germany stayed in his spot patiently waiting. He was in a defensive stance and the aura around him screamed murder. He moved swiftly and carefully as he fought with them. But his eyes were blank and darting around like he was predicting what everyone was going to do. He didn't expect one to find the tranquilizer gun and shoot him full of them. He plucked them out as he fought. His movements were slower but he was clearly still determined to slaughter everyone in the damn building. Hell his brothers might not even be safe from his wrath. They were the idiots that got kidnapped in the first place. At a gas station in broad daylight also surrounded by many people. Who the fuck gets kidnapped like that?! But the real question is. Who the fuck kidnaps people out in the open? These people that's who. Germany winced as scalpels sliced him sometimes or stabbed him but he was still taking people down. Then a boom went off. Everyone froze.

"Oh really now?! We're going there?! You just had to do that?! Give me the gun damn it," Germany said throwing his hands up face twisting with anger.

The man trembled then shot him again as Germany walked toward him threateningly. Then again when he kept walking like the bullet in his chest was a scratch. Germany towered over the guy snarling as everyone stayed frozen. The man started blubbering and gave him the gun. Germany shot him once in the back then twice in the chest.

"Now we're even."

Then he started shooting other men cackling. The other three gave Prussia a dirty look. He was a terrible influence on Germany. He made Germany a psycho. Then had the nerve to look proud of it. Germany ran out of bullets and went back to hand to hand combat. His movements were slowing drastically. The drugs from the eleven tranquilizers shot in him were taking affect. Prussia kept his arms moving up and down fluidly against the corner of the crate behind him wearing the ropes around his wrists down slowly but surely. When they snapped after a few minutes he untied the rest of himself quickly and launched into action.

Germany felt a hand lay on his head gently. He glanced over and red eyes bored into his. Prussia blocked a blow without looking. Then Germany understood what he wanted. He wanted him to rest while he finished off the rest. Like hell that would happen Germany felt a duty to keep his brothers safe at the moment and he wasn't stopping until he knew they were all safe. A hand slammed into the back of his neck hard and he glared as his eyes started to shut.

"Bastard," He whispered.

"Shut up and pass out West," Prussia said affectionately then caught his limp body and dodged the men fast to set him down safely by the others. "Well now that he's out of the way. Who's dying first for hurting my baby bruder," Prussia asked smiling brightly. The eight men pointed at each other at once. "Very well you can all die at the same time."

Hesse had to look away. Bavaria stared in horror as he watched the blood bath happen in front of him. If Prussia was this bad drugged, he didn't want to think about what would happen is he was at full strength. These men were pathetic. Nothing like the old group. Maybe it was because they were connected to the old group. That was the reason Prussia was going on a murderous rampage. They were connected to the group that had kidnapped Germany and experimented on him in inhumane ways. Those people were dead now but Prussia still wanted to wipe out the organization completely. So no one could hurt his family again. Especially his precious baby brother. Saxony just kept staring at an unconscious Germany wondering if he would try to kill Prussia when he woke up.

Prussia wanted these men dead. They had targeted his family. They deserved to die slow and painful deaths. What was worse is the fact that Germany had been shot three times and was bleeding out. Which is why he knocked out the brat so he would stop moving. He was bleeding faster because he was fighting and he was making the wounds worse. So Prussia did the logical thing knowing Germany wouldn't sit the fight out. When he was done he called an ambulance then untied the others. Soon he was sitting at the hospital by Germany's bed. He smiled when Germany woke up.

"Big bruder you're okay," he croaked reaching up. Prussia leaned over and hugged him. He winced then the grip around his neck tightened.

"Germany. Too tight."

"You knocked me out. I'm choking you out you little bitch," Germany said darkly then continued to tighten his grip until Prussia went limp from lack of oxygen.

"Was that necessary?"

"Ja. It was. Don't question me or I'll choke you out next Bavaria."

"I'll shut up now."

"You do that."

The next day Germany struggled in Prussia's arms as he tried getting free. He wanted to go on his planned trip to see Ireland. Prussia wasn't letting him. Germany struggled and kicked at the stupid over protective albino. He was drained from being badly wounded so he couldn't escape Prussia's arms.

"Are you done?"

"Let go. I want to go. I miss him. I haven't seen him in weeks. Big bruder. Bitte," Germany said pitifully.

"West you're high as hell because of the pain killers they gave you when you left the hospital. You're fucking bruised and cut up to hell and back. You got shot three times and you nearly overdosed on tranquilizers yesterday. They had to stabilize you to make sure you didn't die or anything like that. You won and got to get out today. Well as big bruder I say you are staying in bed. I'm your boss. You are going to bed!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

"WHAT WAS THAT BABY BRUDER," Prussia questioned in a threatening big brother tone.

Germany slunk back at that tone. Prussia smirked recognizing the 'I'm in trouble look' on Germany's face. It had been a long time since he had seen that look. Germany used to have that look all the time as a child and a teenager when he was in fact in trouble and he didn't want to be yelled at or punished. He only got that look on his face when Prussia used that tone with him.

"I didn't mean…..I just….." Germany fumbled. "I want to see my boyfriend. I miss him." He said pitifully eyes tearing up. He really did think he was in trouble. But Prussia only used that tone to prove he was in fact still the boss of his baby brother.

"You will." Prussia assured. "After you are healed. Then you can go see him. I promise I won't stop you then."

"You sure you promise?"

"I'm sure I promise," Prussia chuckled as he carried him back to bed.

"Okay," Germany whispered defeated then let himself be tucked in.

Prussia cuddled with him until he fell asleep. Then texted Ireland letting him know of the situation. Ireland flashed over with wide and worried eyes soon. He had flowers and sweets to give him. He shook him awake gently.

"Hey. I just came by really fast to check on you. I'll come over all day tomorrow. I have to work until late tonight. Be good and rest until then angel." Ireland said gently. Germany leaned up sleepily throwing his arms around his neck. Ireland gave him a few kisses while holding him then had to go after a few minutes.

"Are you satisfied now? You got to see your stupid boyfriend and you get him all day tomorrow," Prussia said amused.

"Ja." He murmured and went back to sleep.

Prussia chuckled cuddling him close then went to sleep as well. Germany would be okay soon. Then Prussia could stop hovering….well hovering less since he is Prussia and hovers over Germany regardless of the situation.

 **And done! Hope you liked it! This chapter was inspired by this review.**

Could you do a story of Germany protecting is four brother ( and getting hurt - you know, because I like hurt germany-) ?  
I want to see a protective and scariest than an overprotective prussia germany, if you can.

 **I did my best! I can see them being scariest when calm so that's why I kept describing about how calm they were. They have snapped if they are so angry they are calm. I like hurt Germany too. Gives me an excuse to write him being all adorable and Prussia being all big brotherly and fluffy and shit. Anyways thanks for the review! Hope you liked it!**


	40. Chapter 39

I own nothing but the story plot.

Ch. 39 Blackmail

Austria wanted the exterior of his nice house repainted. But he didn't want to spend money and hire a guy. Or do it himself. He remembered something. He had those pictures of the brothers cuddling in Prussia's bed. He grinned sent the message. Soon all five were snarling and painting his house. Austria smirked and watched them.

"Prussia! Bavaria is kicking my ladder," Germany whined soon.

"I'm trying to move you slightly out of my way! Shut up!"

"NEIN!"

"BAVARIA STOP KICKING THE DAMN LADDER! WEST GET THE HELL DOWN! I TOLD YOU NEIN! THAT YOU WERENT ALLOWED UP THERE!"

"YEAH GERMANY," the other three chorused snickering. It was always funny to them when Prussia would scold Germany like he was a child. Germany opened his mouth to talk.

"Tell me nein. I dare you," Prussia said threateningly. Germany clamped his mouth shut then his eyes widened with innocence. Prussia glared up at him. Germany's face continued to morph into his kicked puppy look. Prussia frowned then threw his hands up in frustration. "FINE!"

"YAY," Germany yelled back and went back to painting. They finished the house hours later. Prussia looked up at Germany.

"Get your butt down here!"

"Can't make me," Germany cackled leaning back.

Then the ladder tilted and Germany flailed trying to get it to stand up right again. Saxony grabbed a bar and pushed it back up properly. Prussia sighed reaching up into the air. In two seconds flat he got an arm full of baby brother. Germany blinked up at him then grinned. Prussia gave him a pissed look. Germany kissed his nose. Prussia gave him an unimpressed look. Germany winked at him and despite trying to be stern Prussia burst into laughter. Germany started laughing as well.

"You little shit you think you're off the hook but you're not," Prussia cackled.

Germany whined loudly when a sharp painful swat hit on his thigh. Prussia rolled his eyes at the whining that followed and ignored the face hiding in his neck. That is until teeth sunk into it when he kept ignoring said person's whines and complaints.

"WEST!"

"DON'T IGNORE ME BITCH!"

More sharp swats landed to his thigh until he escaped his grip and ran off. The other three clung to each other laughing at the childish display. Prussia rolled his eyes and went for his car.

"Not so fast. My furniture needs to be arranged."

"Fuck you!"

"Do it or else this is going all over the internet."

They stomped into his house.

"GERMANY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!"

"NEIN!"

"GERMANY!"

"I SAID NEIN!"

"EXCUSE YOU?!"

"CAN'T BLACKMAIL ME WITHOUT BLACKMAILING ALL OF THEM! CAN'T BLACKMAIL THEM IF THEY ARE DOING THE SHIT YOU ASK! YOU LOSE I WIN NOW GOODBYE!"

"GERMANY! GET BACK HERE OR I'LL…."

"YOU CAN'T DO SHIT! YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE I OUTSMARTED YOU!"

"OF COURSE I'M MAD ABOUT THAT! HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOU OUTSMART ME?!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?! PIANO FUCKER I WILL END YOU!"

"GERMANY I WILL BLACKMAIL YOU! REGARDLESS OF THEM STILL DOING WHAT I ASK! THEN THEY'LL BLAME YOU! AND YOU WILL BE SEEN ALL OVER THE INTERNET CUDDLING WITH THEM!"

"I DON'T CARE AUSTRIA! I DON'T FUCKING CARE! THE ONLY REASON I CAME IS BECAUSE THEY CARED! I DON'T CARE IF ANYONE SEES THE PICTURE! I'M NOT ASHAMED OF MY BRUDERS! I LIKE SPENDING TIME WITH THEM AND I LIKE IT WHEN WE ALL CUDDLE! IF I LIKE IT I'M GOING TO BE OPEN ABOUT IT! I DON'T CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK BECAUSE IT DOESN'T EMBARRASS ME! WE DID WHAT YOU ASKED! STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE AND MAKING US DO MORE! I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT!"

"WAIT HE HAS A FUCKING POINT WHY THE FUCK SHOULD WE CARE IF PEOPLE SEE," Saxony roared then came storming out of the house and punched Austria.

The other three looked at each other. It's not like they hiding the fact they liked to cuddle. Hell anyone close to them knew it. They were cuddly people and most already knew that. So why would it matter if a picture of all five of them cuddle was shown to other people? The other two walked out and went to their cars silently.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Prussia said smiling at Austria. Austria ran screaming. Prussia was on his heels swearing soon enough. Germany smirked then got in his car and went home as well.

Prussia came home later in a relaxed peaceful mood. Almost murdering Austria took a lot of stress off himself. He smiled at Saxony and sat by him. Bavaria saw how at peace his was. Well this wouldn't do. He liked his little brother all riled up and dramatic.

"Ireland is in Germany's room. In bed. Alone with him," he said bluntly. Prussia went tearing up the stairs with a scream of rage. Bavaria started laughing.

"Ass. You didn't have to do that," Saxony snickered.

"Pretty sure I did."

Prussia kicked down Germany's door and ran to his bed. He ripped the covers off earning a loud whine. Prussia was seething then he went blank. Germany glared up at him sleepily still cuddling with his dogs. They loved sleeping in his bed when they got a chance and cuddled with him. Prussia started cackling and dove on him. Germany huffed and shut his eyes trying to go back to sleep. Prussia nuzzled his face against his.

"You're so cute West."

"Shut up. I want to sleep," Germany whined. Prussia laughed and cuddled with him and the dogs until they all fell asleep.

"Two biggest badasses. Love to cuddle," Hesse said amused to the other two. They had been spying on them.

"Guess they're not so badass after all."

"Don't let them hear you. They'll kill you."

"True."

They left the two alone and went back down stairs to watch TV. Just another random day with their family. At least Germany didn't get hurt this time.

 **I'm not dead guys! Though I felt like I was. I got a concussion Thursday when I was cleaning my house. More specifically got it while cleaning my freezer. Don't judge me I can't help I'm accident prone. And now my dad is making fun of me for it. Because he said he has never heard of someone getting a concussion from cleaning a freezer but somehow of course it's going to be me that manages that. Guys never assume that the door shut properly. Because when you stand up really fast you're probably going to hit your head really hard on the door. Well I hit it on the handle and then I hit the floor and my head started bleeding and the dog had a panic attack. So there I was with a concussion trying to calm the dog down instead of calling for help. But yeah my family got home eventually. And they kept an eye on me. Guys it took five days just to get to the point of not wanting to puke when I looked at a computer screen. And I kept getting migraines repeatedly. But I'm better now! It's just a dull ache on the spot where I hit it! Anyways this chapter was inspired by this review.**

Can I request something- remember when Austria took those pictures back in chapter 17 I think, when they were all cuddled up in bed? Let's see him trying to blackmail the German Brothers (all of them) and horribly failing. Maybe he has some success in the beginning for a little while but in the end it's a spectacular failure on his part and Prussia tries to kill him.


	41. Chapter 40

**Ch. 40 Hidden Fears**

Germany peered at the TV as the weather man talked about how huge thunderstorms were hitting for the whole week starting late that night. Worse than what usually hit. Germany hated storms. Only the really loud ones. He could deal with most storms but powerful thunderstorms, tornadoes, or hurricanes he couldn't handle. Because he traveled for meetings or vacations he has experienced them all. He listened for the time of when it would hit. Then worked on his excuse for going to his house he owned before he moved to this one. Prussia and Germany had kept their old houses. If they wanted to escape this one sometimes they would leave to their old houses to be alone.

He went to his room and packed a bag for the week. He left the house knowing they would call the next day or something. The others weren't home at the moment. He didn't want to ever be caught cowering and crying over a storm. He also wanted to get over the fear. No matter what though he never could. He just got better at dealing with his fear. He felt like he had to do it alone. So no one would be ashamed of him for having that fear. He felt weak because of it, so ashamed and didn't want his brothers to be ashamed of his as well or think he was weak. He was supposed to be strong.

The fear started after the World Wars. The storms reminded him of the bombs, the gun fire, the grenades, and the guilt. That was why storms scared him now. Who would have known. Big, strong, mean, crazy, funny, and unstoppable Germany was scared of something like storms. People saw him as all those things. He wanted to live up to it so they would be proud of him. He just wanted them to be proud. He wanted to be strong like his big brothers. He looked up to them and never wanted them to be disappointed in him. So he would deal with this on his own.

When he entered his house he put the food away in the fridge. He had bought some on the way. He went around and cleaned up. Which only consisted of dusting, sweeping, and mopping. He made himself dinner and watched TV as he ate. When he was done he sighed and washed his dishes in the sink. Thunder boomed loudly making the house shake. A crash was heard and he came out of his shock and saw the cup he was cleaning had slipped from his hands and shattered. Germany kneeled down and picked up the shards sighing. He threw the big pieces away then swept up the rest into the dust pan and threw them away as well. After doing the dishes he went and took a shower before the storm started and went to his bed. Soon he was curled in a ball trembling, hands over his ears, and grinding his teeth.

The next day as expected Prussia called. Germany laughed when he complained about him leaving him alone with those losers. Prussia ranted awhile with the other three in the background screaming he was the loser not them and he was the annoying one. Germany kept laughing when they kept fighting about who the annoying loser was in the house. Prussia got them to leave his room eventually.

"So why did you leave West?"

"I just have a lot of stuff to do. I can't concentrate at home. So I left to be alone and focus on my work. I'll be back soon."

"Don't you dare work yourself too hard West."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good. I better start on my work too. So I'll let you get back to yours. Bye West."

"Bye East," he said smiling. He felt at ease while it wasn't storming and was able to talk to Prussia. But his peace didn't last through the day. Because that evening it stormed really bad again.

The day after he nearly freaked out when Ireland commented on how he sounded strained on the phone when he was talking to him. Germany denied it and claimed to be sleepy was all. Ireland paused in response to that then hung up. Germany stared at the phone blankly then Prussia started calling.

"Hello," he answered confused.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND CALLED ME! ARE YOU OVER WORKING YOURSELF?!"

"Nein! Prussia I'm just a little tired."

"WHICH MEANS YOU ARE OVERWORKING YOURSELF! IRELAND IS OVERLOADED WITH WORK SO HE CAN'T GO OVER THERE BUT YOU BET YOUR ASS I WILL BECAUSE I HAVE PLENTY OF FREE TIME!"

"GET A HOBBY YOU WEIRDO! STOP OBSESSING OVER ME!"

"YOU BRAT!"

"YOU CREEP!"

"WEST I'M NOT KIDDING!"

"GOO NEITHER AM I! I MEAN IT! YOU'RE A CREEP!"

"WEST!"

"EAST," Germany mocked.

"I'm kicking your ass when I get over there."

"You are not," Germany said rolling his eyes then hung up on his and called their boss and made him send Prussia to a bunch of meetings so he wouldn't have time to actually go to Germany's house. Then preceded to send a picture of his middle finger to Ireland.

That night he was startled when the blankets flew off his trembling frame.

"You're supposed to be busy," he croaked.

"I rushed," Ireland said shrugging. He climbed into bed with him and cuddled him. "Are you scared of storms angel?"

"Ja," Germany said quietly and clung tighter as thunder shook the house.

"I'll flash us over to my house. For once it's not storming there," he said soothingly then did so.

They appeared in his bed. Germany sighed and snuggled closer relaxing. Ireland fell asleep with him after being sure he calmed down. The next morning, he got him to talk about his fear. Germany was humiliated that Ireland found out and that he had to explain himself to him. Ireland soothed him soon making feel like it was okay. That he could have this fear and not be considered weak. Until he thought of Prussia finding out and being ashamed of him.

"Don't tell Prussia. Bitte. Don't. Bitte," he begged.

"I won't."

"Danke."

"But you will."

"I can't," Germany whimpered.

"Germany when has Prussia ever called you weak for something? When has he ever been ashamed of you?"

"I don't know," Germany mumbled meekly.

"Because the answer is never," Ireland said cupping his face. "He never has and he never will. Trust me on this," he said gently then peppered his face in sweet kisses. Germany leaned into him sighing.

"But I'm still scared of letting him know."

"Angel. There is nothing to be scared of. He won't be ashamed. None of them will be ashamed. They won't think you're weak. If anything they will think you are so strong for dealing with this fear for so long."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I don't have to go back until the week is over right?"

"Of course I'm not letting you go back until the storms are over. What type of boyfriend do you take me for?"

"A dumb one."

"You take that back!"

"Nein," Germany said laughing as Ireland knocked him over grinning. He shoved at him laughing harder when he blew raspberries into his ticklish neck. Ireland chuckled pulling away slightly and kissed him gently.

"I love you," Ireland said nuzzling his face into his after.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

After that week Germany went back home to his brothers after stopping by his house and getting his things. He laughed when they grouched saying he only wanted to spend time with his perverted boyfriend. Prussia ran to him and wrestled with him yelling since he was the cause of him going to so many boring meetings. Germany laughed at him as they wrestled on the floor. Then whined at Prussia when he slobbered into his ear.

"Shush that was your punishment."

"You're gross," Germany complained.

"That's my job as big bruder," Prussia said getting off him.

Germany kicked his shin lightly before going to unpack his suitcase. He wouldn't tell them. Ireland had agreed to never bring the subject. So he would never know that Germany never told. He just felt like they really would see him as weak. So he would hide his fear as long as possible. Hopefully they would never find out.

 **Done! I'm back guys! Say yay! Anyways hope you guys liked the chapter. I'll get on those two requests tomorrow. I have just had this idea in my mind for a long time so I wanted to write it. But I'll do the requests tomorrow. Oh announcement. I don't have to go over the request thing with you guys since I really don't get many requests on this story. So as long as the request number stays low I'll keep taking them for the time being. But if I get a lot I'll stop taking them like I'm doing with my other story. My other story I'm going to give until early September to request what they want but after that I'm done with the requests. Because of this simple fact, I'm going to start writing other stories as well so I don't know how often I will be able to update these two stories. When I start other stories I will probably only get to update this one and the other one I have once or twice a week. But I'm still going to continue them because I do love these two stories. I love writing them so I'll keep them. The new stories I will be starting will be about the Kirklands and Beilschmidts still. Just high school stories with an actual plot. Not one shots. But I'm also thinking of doing another big one shot story one day about my pairings. Like one chapter with be Ireland X Germany the next Denmark x Norway and the chapters will continue with different pairings and such. Every pairing will get more than one chapter each in it. It's just going to be a giant story of all my pairings I like. And hopefully other people like. But yeah that's the announcement. Three weeks and this will only be updated once or twice a week. Just depends on my time. I have thought long and hard about my decision for a while now. I just want to try new things. I can't just only do these two stories forever. I need to expand my writing and try new things. I have so many ideas I want to try. Hopefully they will turn out good. Anyways thank you in advance for understanding!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Ch. 41 2p Germany and Prussia**

Romania nearly killed himself for causing this. Sure the two weren't as bad as the others 2ps. They weren't as violent unless provoked. He could send them back after an hour when the portal would open again. The 2p Germany and 2p Prussia had found Saxony, Hesse and Bavaria in town when running around. Romania had to explained the situation to them. They eyed the two men that looked like their brothers.

"Take them home with you and make sure they don't cause trouble! I have to get Norway. Those two are the more chill 2Ps. So I'm sure you can handle this."

"Fine," Saxony sighed.

They brought them to the house. 2p Germany was even crazier than Germany and even more laid back. 2p Prussia was quiet and stern. He honestly seemed to be constantly pissed and looked like he didn't like 2p Germany too much. They didn't interact with each other. Mostly argued if one said something the other didn't like.

"So did you let the Italy in your world break your heart too," Bavaria taunted at some point. 2p Germany went silent and looked away. Bavaria was shocked when a hand went around his throat.

"Keep your mouth shut about that," 2p Prussia hissed strangling him. Saxony had to pry him off Bavaria.

"You just had to piss off this Prussia too didn't you?!"

"My bad! Geeze!"

They changed the topic and asked the two plenty of questions about their lives there. 2p Germany chatted away clinging to Hesse because he enjoyed his company and Saxony's. 2p Prussia just seemed indifferent and didn't talk much. Germany and Prussia came home and stared at the other versions of them.

"Who are they?"

"Romania summoned your 2p."

"Well okay then," Prussia said slowly confused.

Germany went to go fill out some paper work really quick. Prussia sat down and talked with the two as well. 2p Germany took an instant liking to him and chattered excitedly to him and got really cuddly with him making Prussia laugh. He was adorable. Anything that resembled Germany was adorable to him. When Romania came back and opened up the portal. Germany walked in as 2p Prussia stood up.

"I wish you could come with me. I want you as my big bruder. I love being around you. I'll take you instead! Big bruder Prussia," 2p Germany whined clinging to him.

The others saw Germany move in a blur. His hand wrapped around Prussia's arm and hauled him back. He held Prussia away from his 2p. His face looked murderous. He didn't like the thought of someone taking his big brother away from him. His blue eyes were filled with anger and jealousy. His 2p blinked then grinned.

"Someone doesn't like to share."

"Go home."

"Can I at least hug him bye?"

"West be nice," Prussia said ruffling his hair cheekily. He escaped his grip and walked to the Germany 2p. He hugged him and laughed as he clung to him.

"Or maybe I can stay here. I wish I could stay. It would make me so happy."

"Go home," Germany deadpanned making his brothers snicker at his jealousy.

"That's impossible anyways. A Germany has to go back.," Romania interrupted. "It would fuck shit up if you were missing."

"A Germany?"

"If you want to stay then do it," 2p Prussia said bluntly. "He said a Germany. I'll just take this one. I'll scar him up to make him look like you and no one will ever know. I want you to be happy despite what you think. If this place makes you happier I'll just take him.," he continued grabbing Germany before anyone could react.

"Hey," Germany snapped yanking away. Blood filled his vision. He touched where 2p Prussia cut under his eye.

"Five more and they'll never know you aren't him," he said holding the bloody knife and moved fast slashing his chest. Germany stumbled back dodging the next attack. "Stop making it hard. You won't keep my baby bruder from his happiness."

Saxony grabbed the 2p Prussia snarling and threw him toward the portal.

"Like hell we would let you take him."

"I'm taking him. He'll be my new little bruder and I'll take care of him."

"NEIN! YOU FUCKING WON'T," Prussia roared storming toward him.

"Why the hell not?! You seem to like my bruder fine! What would be the difference?!"

"GERMANY IS MINE! HE IS MY BABY BRUDER NOT YOURS! IF YOU TRY TO FUCKING TAKE HIM FROM ME AGAIN YOU'LL DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!"

"Bruder. I'll go home with you," 2p Germany said lowly.

"Why are you crying," 2p Prussia snapped.

"Because you actually love me! I thought you hated me," he wailed.

"I don't love you I tolerate you," he grumbled then sighed when he was in his arms regardless. He smiled gently. "Maybe just a little bit," he admitted stroking his hair.

"I couldn't have stayed here anyways! I wouldn't want that thing near my Ireland," 2p Germany exclaimed.

"EXCUSE YOU," Germany barked.

"You're just pissy because my bruder attacked you with a knife," 2p Germany said waving him off and went into the portal.

"We'll take our leave now I guess," 2p Prussia said then screamed when he was shot in the knee.

"That was for cutting my angel," Prussia said smiling. "This is for trying to take him from me," he said coldly and leveled the gun with his head. 2p Prussia dove into the portal before he was shot between the eyes.

"Damn those two are more psycho than you two," Bavaria said looking at them.

"I'm going to bed. I'm so done with this bullshit," Germany said walking away.

"YOU WILL NOT! YOU ARE GOING TO THE DOCTOR TO GET THOSE STITCHED! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! WEST! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

"BITCH TO SOMEONE WHO CARES! I'M TAKING A NAP," Germany snapped as Prussia followed him.

"That's the blood loss talking Germany. You should," Hesse was cut off by thuds. "AAnnnddddd he passed out and fell down the stairs. That's just fucking perfect."

"Damn it West. When you wake up I'm going to…"

"Baby him like you always do. Don't even act like you'd touch even a blonde hair on his cute little head," Saxony said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," Prussia spat and took Germany to the doctor.

When they got back Prussia definitely babied him no matter how much he denied it. He always spoiled Germany. Despite what he would tell people. Many thought he gave Germany tough love. That clearly wasn't the case.

 **Done! Hope you liked it! This chapter was inspired by this review!**

Could you have Bavaria, Saxony, and Hesse meet their little brothers 2p's and how they'd react to them.

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

Sorry if I am coming off as rude, but I noticed you say 'drug' a lot. I personally say drag, or dragged, and I don't know if it's another way to say it, or if it's just the way you prefer to spell it. Or it's another way to spell it? I live in America as well, so I don't think it's that. I just happened to see that 'drug' seems to be pretty consistent, so it's probably not a mistake, and I'm curious as to why you spell it that way.

 **No you don't sound rude! It's actually a bad habit I'm trying to kick. I live down south and the state and city I live in; a lot of people say drug instead of dragged. I never knew it was incorrect until recently because I've been around people that say drug instead. Literally ever since I was a toddler I hear everyone I know saw drug. It's technically another way to say it according to grammar websites but it's incorrect grammar. It's just considered a way to say dragged because mostly southern states say drug instead of dragged. Not everyone in the south say it just a lot do. At least everywhere in the south I have been a lot do. But yeah it's just because I hear everyone say it instead of dragged why I got into the bad habit off it since that's all I have never known. I thought drug and dragged were correct and I could just use either. For some reason I favored drug. But I'm trying to get out of the habit of doing it just because it's incorrect grammar I learned that a few months ago. Just hard to do when almost all my life I've thought it was correct. But anyways don't think you sounded rude because you definitely didn't. You legitimately sounded curious so I'm not offended at all.**

I seriously get super excited when I see you have updated! I am totally gonna draw some fanart! For Kirkland story as well!

 **Aww thank you! Seriously if you post your art online or anything leave a link in the comments or something. I would love to see it! I love fanart and stuff!**


	43. Chapter 42

**Ch.42 Beilschmidt family 2**

 **I love this idea thank you for it! Guys this is the request for today. I'm switching it up for today and putting a note at the top!**

can u do a chapter where the brothers find a girl (waist length white hair and blue eyes) from a diff dimension where she is Prussia's older twin sister and she is EXTREMELY protective of Prussia (and Germany but it would be nice to see Prussia get "babied" for once XD) Prussia deserves at least that much! please?

 **Okay I'll leave some notes to explain this chapter because this was actually a really good idea that made me scheme so I would love to do more one shots like this later in the story. So when I do a chapter like this I'm going to put the title above so you'll know it's not the original Beilschmidt family we know and love it's going to be the five brothers plus two sisters! Fem. Prussia and Fem. Germany. Basically like the request said this is another dimension that has them. But without them finding her part it's going to be her in her own dimension interacting with the family and such. I'm switching it up a little if that's okay with you. I hope you still like it! But anyways this is a dimension were Germany and Prussia have twin sisters. They are the south part of the country. But they get called by their human names. Fem. Prussia is Julchen and Fem. Germany is Monika. These are names that I found on the Hetalia page that the writer liked most. So I'm using them! But I loved the idea and it made me think more and switch it up some and I'm plotting to much not to write a chapter on it today. But the chapter after this I'll do one on the wall because that reviewer put up a request first but I'm in the funny crazy mood today….actually I'm usually in that mood when I write. But this time more so than usual! So don't think I forgot your request my dear reviewer! I'll do it in the next chapter! I promise! I will shut up and let you get to the story now.**

Prussia grunted when a weight hit his stomach, then laughed patting her head. Julchen sprawled across his stomach bored. Prussia had been in his room laying on his back reading at the time so she figured she would pester his awhile.

"How was your date yesterday?"

"Fine."

"North didn't pull any perverted moves on you did he?"

"Nein! Stop looking at me like that! You're scary!"

"Well I just want to make sure no one is taking advantage of my cute little twin," she said poking his nose then rolled off him to lay by him.

"Well I assure you no one is doing that. It's all in your overprotective messed up head," Prussia teased jabbing her forehead with two fingers playfully. "How are you and Romania?"

"He hasn't asked me out on a date recently. He's been busy. But we've been texting," she sighed.

"Or maybe he realized how crazy you are and wants to stay away."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY YOU BRAT!"

Prussia roared with laughter while being beaten with his pillow. Julchen scowled and placed it over his face then sat on it to smoother him. He knocked her off while laughing. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Take it back you little brat."

"Fine. My apologies. I didn't realize you were so sensitive. My poor third favorite sibling."

"THIRD?!"

"Well first comes our crazy adorable baby brother of course. Then Monika is my second. Then in third comes you. Be grateful you're not last. Then you would be on Bavaria's level."

She shuddered dramatically at the thought of being on Bavaria's level. Which made them both crack up.

"Well I have to admit you are third favorite as well," she teased.

"Oh am I really?"

"Of course our adorable baby sister comes first! Then our almost adorable as Monika cutie baby brother comes second. Then there you are at third. Be grateful you aren't last. Wouldn't want to be on Bavaria's level would we?"

"Hell no. That prick deserves to be alone in last place."

The door creaked open slowly. Monika popped her head into the room.

"Bavaria is bullying Germany," she deadpanned.

"BASTARD," Prussia roared running out.

"Wanna watch Bavaria die," Monika asked Julchen.

"You know I do," she said slinging an arm around her and leading her along.

Prussia was choking Bavaria in the middle of the floor. Germany was in the corner with wide innocent puppy eyes. His nose was bleeding also making Julchen's eye twitch in anger. Bavaria throat punched Prussia off him. Julchen screeched diving on him and started pounding on him. Monika went to Prussia and rubbed his back as he choked and wheezed.

"I'LL TEACH YOU! DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING HIT PRUSSIA IN THE FUCKING THROAT AGAIN YOU BASTARD!"

"HE WAS CHOKING ME FIRST!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING MEAN TO GERMANY!"

"HE WAS BEING A LITTLE DEMON LIKE HIS LITTLE DEMON TWIN OVER THERE!"

"THEY'RE ANGELS YOU BASTARD," Prussia and Julchen screamed at the same time.

Germany looked over when there was knocking on the door. He opened it and a man smiled at him.

"Would you like to buy chocolate cake from us? We're raising money for charity."

"Ja," he said as his eye sparkled and shimmered. Monika appeared by him and her eyes were sparkling and shimmering as well. She had heard him mention the chocolate cake.

"Well come to my van and I'll show you all kinds of cake that you have to choose from," he said leading the pair along. He opened the back door of his van. "Oh my. We only have Strawberry? I must have grabbed the wrong van. Tell you what. You ride with me to the store that is only down the roar and we'll get your chocolate cake. I'll throw in five free ones for the trouble."

"Ja," they agreed at the same time.

"Unfortunately the van only has two seats and that's the driver and passenger. You two will be okay back here right?"

"Ja!"

"Excellent," he smirked as they climbed into the back.

He shut the doors whistling then went to the driver door. A bat broke over his head. He fell unconscious instantly. Julchen scowled at him. Prussia opened the back door. Two pairs of blue eyes peered up at him innocently.

"WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT GETTING IN VANS WITH PEOPLE FOR CAKE?! YOU'RE LUCKY WE CAME OUTSIDE TO BUY SOME AND REALISED IT WAS A TRAP!"

"We could have taken him," Monika grumbled earning a nod of agreement from her twin brother.

"You talk some sense into that one," Prussia hissed jabbing a finger at Monika. "I'll be talking to this one," he said grabbing Germany by the ear and hauling him out of the van and dragging him along. Germany whined stomping after him pouting.

"We only wanted some cake," Monika whined at Julchen.

"Come on! Let's go have the cake talk again. And how you do not get into a fucking van for it," she scowled pulling her by her hair making her whine and stomp after her as well.

After an hour lecture Monika and Germany did get their cake. Saxony went and bought some for them. They ate it sulkily. Julchen was latched onto Monika. Prussia was latched onto Germany.

"West. Sulking is so not awesome! Stop being upset at meeee," they whined at the same time to the person they were clinging to.

The pair only got forgiveness when cuddling and promises of more cake was involved. Prussia cackled later in Julchen's bed lying beside her.

"They're such brats."

"They learned from the biggest brat in existence. You," Julchen teased.

"I'm not such thing."

"You are. You just won't admit it," she said finger sliding across the bruise on his neck. "I'll fucking kill Bavaria. How dare he hit you in the throat."

"We'll all accomplish our goal of killing Bavaria someday," Prussia said waving her off.

They talked awhile then she smiled when he fell asleep talking to her. He was on his side, arm slung across her almost cuddling, and snoring softly. She felt a body climb into bed behind her and an arm went around her. The person got comfortable and a face buried between her shoulders.

"Hello Monika," she said sleepily and shut her eyes. "And Germany," she said when the bed shifted and creaked slightly. Germany took his spot behind Prussia and threw an arm over him snuggling into his back. "Tell me again why you two are here?"

"We invited ourselves because we saw you two cuddling," Germany deadpanned.

"And we like cuddling," Monika said.

"Do not," Germany whispered.

"What are you doing right now then," Julchen asked then laughed at the whine she got in response. "It's not bad to admit you like cuddling you know."

"Prussia said he was going to start calling me Baby Germ-Germ next time I admit to something cute again," he complained. "And knowing him he would find this cute," he scowled.

"Well he's not awake so you can admit it to us or we'll kick you out of the bed."

"Ja," Monika agreed.

"Fine. I like cuddling," Germany grumbled lowly.

"Good boy."

"I'm going to bed," he huffed shutting his eyes.

"Sweet dreams. Baby Germ-Germ," Prussia's voice rang out. He startled cackling when a face pressed between his shoulder blades and a loud irritated whine rang out.

"You were supposed to be sleeping brat," Julchen said smacking Prussia's arm.

"I'm a light sleeper and I woke up when he laid down behind me."

They eventually got Prussia to stop teasing the poor youngest sibling and went to sleep. Saxony snorted in amusement the next morning. Their positions had changed. Prussia was rolled over facing Germany, chin propped on his head, cuddling him in his sleep. Germany had his face buried in his chest, arms around him. Julchen was facing Monika forehead pressed against hers cuddling. Monika was just sprawled out in a weird position. Saxony woke them up for breakfast. Julchen was having to drag Monika out of the bed. Germany was refusing to leave it and stayed cocooned in the blankets trying to sleep in.

"Baby Germ-Germ we have to get up now!"

That earned a battle cry and Prussia was running for his life with an angry little brother on his heels. Though his life was in danger he kept laughing as he ran. Until Germany nailed him with a chair. That shut him up really quick.

 **Done! As for the West part in the story. Prussia is the only one that calls Germany West if you haven't noticed. So when Julchen says West Germany knows she referring to Monika. You know since Monika and Julchen are the south part of the country they are lined up with each other. Therefor east and west of each other. Like Prussia and Germany are east and west of each other. So when Prussia says West he is referring to Germany. That's my explanation for that Seriously though sorry for not updating again. Like I said in the other story. This week and a half has been hell for me. Nothing but pain, stress, and anxiety. But hey it's the start of a new week. Maybe this week will be a lot better.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Ch. 43 Berlin wall**

 **Guys I feel so bad about not updating for a month. I'm back though and dancing and singing to Miss Jackson as I'm writing this chapter. XD**

Germany screamed pounding on the wall separating him from his brother. Why would Prussia just let them take him like that? Why would he sacrifice himself instead of just letting Germany get stuck with Russia? Why couldn't he just not protect him for once in his life? Germany hated it when Prussia protected him. Not because he was ungrateful mind you. Because he hated seeing his big brother suffer to protect him. He always felt guilty about it.

Guards pointed their guns at Germany when he made a crack in it and started firing at him. He felt bullets rip through his skin and his body hit the cold ground. His head smacked the pavement filling the air with a loud thump. He groaned as black surrounded him. But when he woke he was right back at it. On looking countries looked at him with pity if they saw him.

Germany was shocked when England actually befriended him and helped him slip over to see Prussia sometimes when he could. Germany was grateful to the Kirkland family because they would help him see Prussia sometimes when Russia and the guards were distracted. When they were doing that they were distracting him and helping him stay healthy and mentally stable. He was so depressed without Prussia around him. As much as he called his big brother obsessive, over protective and annoying because Prussia always hover. He really did like his hovering and protectiveness. He loved the attention Prussia gave him. He loved having him there with him through everything. They were a team, they were family, they were each other's protector and best friend, the one they needed most was each other. No one would ever be able to find brothers as close as these two.

 _ **Time skip**_

Germany ran as fast as he could from the train station. He heard the wall went down. The UK brothers were running behind him grinning. Germany shoved through the crowd and jumped over people like hurdles.

"Should we tell him we can just flash him over there?"

"Don't you dare Wales. It's more meaningful that he's running like this toward his big brother. Just flashing over there is not as meaningful," Ireland said to him annoyed.

"You just like running behind him because those jeans show off his sweet sexy arse," Scotland teased.

"LOOK AWAY FROM HIS ARSE HE'S MINE! I CALLED DIBS," Ireland roared.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LOOK AWAY! I HEARD THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"HAHAHAHA GERMANY HEARD YOU! YOU PERVERT," England cackled.

"But he didn't hear about just flashing over there," Wales asked sweat dropping.

"QUIT BEING LAZY AND JUST RUN YOU BITCH!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE RIDING ON SCOTAND'S BACK YOU JERK!"

"SO," England yelling scowling. He was in fact riding on Scotland's back and letting him do all the running. Scotland looked back him. England grinned cheekily and kissed his nose. Scotland barked a laugh then looked ahead again.

"Didn't even notice you. You're a scrawny little shrimp," Scotland said then screamed nearly running into a pole.

"This is why we look ahead at all times when running Scotland," England said patting his head as he dodged the pole.

"Make one more comment and I'll throw you off my back," Scotland snapped.

"Do it bitch!"

Scotland threw him. England cackled flipping in the air to show off and be a smartass then landed on North's shoulders.

"HI," North cried startled.

"Hey! Now charge faster!"

"You got it," North said laughing.

"How the fuck did he manage that?"

"We'll never know. Just stop questioning his actions Scotland."

Germany skidded around the corner tuning them out.

'Prussia,' his mind chanted then arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

Germany's eyes widened thinking someone was trying to keep him from his destination. He struggled and snarled. The arms tightened and he was lifted and his world started spinning really fast. He swore loudly at the person then the laughter finally clicked in his mind. He knew that laugh. He turned his head and looked down. Prussia roared with laughter whirling around and around with him. Germany's reaction was perfect to him. He thought he would scare him by appearing out of an alley and grabbing him but Germany was Germany. So instead he got a lot of struggling and pissed cussing. Germany stared down at his laughing face with wide blue eyes. Then a grin slowly formed.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN," he yelled kicking his legs while laughing.

"What do we say when we want something?"

"Bitte!"

Prussia set him down then Germany turned and faced him. Prussia laughed and cooed at him when he burst into tears and dove on him. Germany sobbed loudly clinging to him. Prussia stroked his hair gently. He hid his face into Germany's shoulder as his laughing turned into crying as well. The UK brothers rounded the corner and saw them. They smiled at the pair.

"It's so touching," Scotland croaked as his own tears fell. His brother looked at him horrified. Scotland very rarely cried. Scotland let out a wail and stole England and held him.

"I can't breathe! He's crushing me," England choked as he struggled. Wales, North, and Ireland laughed at his teasing as Scotland kept holding him tightly and crying.

Prussia and Germany calmed down after a bit and turned and looked at their audience. Then England's struggling stopped and his head dropped and his eyes were shut. His whole body was limp. North, Wales, and Ireland stopped laughing and started screaming. Scotland really did crush him during his crying.

"SCOTLAND LET GO OF HIM! YOU CUT OFF HIS AIR SUPPLY FROM SQUEEZING HIM TO HARD!"

"WHAT?! ENGLAND I'M SO SORRY," Scotland yelled holding him away. England's flopped back limply. "ENGLAND DON'T DIE," Scotland screamed shaking him.

"ENGLAND WAKE UP," Ireland screamed.

Germany and Prussia looked at each other. Then went into a fit of laughter. Leave it to Kirklands to cause a scene like this. Germany hugged Prussia from behind laughing harder as the four kept panicking and yelling. Prussia leaned into him with a hand on his forehead while laughing so hard he could barely breathe. England woke after a few minutes and slapped Scotland. Scotland hugged him again.

"I'm so sorry!"

"LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR STRENGTH! NEXT TIME I'LL CALL YOU AMERICA JUNIOR!"

"NO! THAT'S SO MEAN!"

"THEN NEXT TIME DON'T CRUSH ME YOU STUPID RED HEADED GIANT!"

"Just because you're small doesn't mean you can call me a giant," Scotland pouted.

"I'm not small!"

"Let's just go home," Germany said laughing and that caught their attention.

"Alright," Wales agreed.

They flashed over to Germany's house. They grinned at how the two brothers kept clinging to each other through the day. They always hovered near each other. The only time they really were apart was to go to the bathroom. Well and the one time Prussia tried to kill Ireland with a straw for flirting with Germany.

 **Done! I hope you liked it! I figured I would make it meaningful yet funny. I really couldn't decide how everything would play out so this is what happened. Really hope I didn't screw it up. This chapter was inspired by this review!**

Can you write something about the Berlin Wall please

 **I hope you liked it! Thank you for the review!**

 **Seriously guys I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. There was a lot of health problems going on with me. But I'm better now! I'm in good health and ready to write. I was honestly really upset that I couldn't write for so long. Writing is my escape and passion so I love writing for you guys. It makes me sad when I can't. But now I can write so I'm happy and excited and everything is okay again!**


	45. Chapter 44

**Ch. 44 Beilschmidt Family 2**

 **I own nothing but the story plot.**

Monika sat on the dirty floor tied up. Men grinned at her holding knives. They had kidnapped her from the store. Okay so maybe she shouldn't have followed them for chocolate cakes and beer. But they were the bastards that tricked her and kidnapped her. They shouldn't just go around kidnapping people. She was getting bored and hungry. She peered over when the window opened. Germany climbed through it looking bored.

"I'm taking her back."

"What? Nein, you aren't!"

"I AM! IT'S HER TURN TO MAKE DINNER YOU BASTARD!"

"IT'S THAT THE ONLY REASON YOU CAME TO SAVE ME?!"

"AMONG OTHER REASONS! CHILL OUT," Germany yelled waving her off. He started fighting with the men and soon was untying her.

"Danke."

"Welcome," Germany said grinning.

"Your shoulder is bleeding."

"Is it," Germany questioned as he looked at his shoulder and saw it had a stab wound. "Huh. Didn't even notice that."

"That's weird."

"I've been stabbed to many times in the shoulder. I think I'm used to it."

"DON'T SAY THAT LIKE IT'S A GOOD THING!"

"I DO WHAT I WANT!"

"I'M TELLING PRUSSIA YOU GOT STABBED!"

"I'M TELLING JULCHEN YOU GOT KIDNAPPED FOR CAKE!"

"HEY! NOT JUST CAKE! FOR BEER TOO!"

"WELL THEY TOLD US TO STOP GETTING KIDNAPPED AND YOU DISOBEYED!"

"WELL…How did you know I got kidnapped for cake?"

"Good guess?"

"You got kidnapped to didn't you?"

"NEIN!"

"YOU DID YOU HYPOCRITE!"

"WELL AT LEAST I ESCAPED MYSELF!"

"I'M TELLING PRUSSIA!"

"I'M TELLING JULCHEN!"

"WAIT!"

"WHAT?! YOU SCARED NOW?"

"NEIN! Why don't we just keep this our secret? I'll even stitch your shoulder and they'll never know what happened."

"That's a good idea," Germany said looking thoughtful.

"Come on. Let's go," she cheered and they walked out of the building. They frowned seeing two familiar people.

"Home. Now. You two are in so much trouble!"

"RUN MONIKA RUN! EVERY GERMANY FOR THEMSELVES," Germany yelled bolting.

She started really hard as she ran. Germany was just too much sometimes. But she loved her crazy twin brother. Prussia took after Germany and Julchen chased Monika. Eventually Julchen caught Monika and dragged her home and scolded her about getting kidnapped.

"How did you even know," she pouted.

"Romania used his magic to see what you two were doing."

"Damn him."

"Get over it."

The door opened and Austria walked through.

"Are you ready my dear?"

"Who the fuck are you talking to?"

"Monika. We have a date tonight."

"YOU WHAT," Julchen screeched and then Hesse fainted.

"HESSE! YOU BASTARD LOOK THAT YOU DID AUSTRIA," Bavaria cried shocked as Saxony was shaking Hesse.

"DON'T DIE HESSE," Saxony wailed as Julchen was slapping Hesse trying to wake him up.

"Let's just go," Monika whispered to Austria and they slipped out the door unnoticed.

Austria smiled sweetly at Monika and took her out to dinner. Monika laughed at him when he kept talking about how untalented the pianist was that was playing at the restaurant. Austria paused and stared at her cute laughing face and shinning blue eyes.

'She's actually really beautiful when she's laughing like that. Watching me with those pretty shinning eyes. Taking in every word I have said. No one has ever done that before,' he thought.

"Austria? What are you staring at? Is something on my face," she asked worried.

"I was just thinking really hard. I apologize."

"About what?"

"About how pretty you are," he murmured dazed. Her face turned shocked then went beet red. Austria blinked then scowled. "You never noticed how pretty you were?! How could you look so shocked someone actually said that?!"

"Well…..You're the only guy other than my bruders that have ever said that I was pretty."

"You're stunning. Men are blind if they can't see that," he sneered.

"Danke," she said tilting her head and smiling at him softly.

Austria felt his heart skip a beat. He had plotted this just to piss of her family. He never expected to actually fall for her. Now he wanted more and more dates with her. He wanted her to be his. So after dinner he took her for a walk through the park. He lent her his jacket to make sure she kept warm. He didn't want her to catch a cold.

"You know. At first I only wanted to date you to piss of your family."

"I figured," she hummed. "But I had fun anyways. It's alright to pretend it was real right?"

"It turned real for me. You infuriate me because you and your stupid beautiful face and wonderful personality made me fall for you," he said scowling. She stared a moment then took his hand.

"Good. I wanted it to be just as real for you as it was for me. I was hoping you would start to like me."

"It is. So can we do this more often?"

"Ja. I'll even let you be my boyfriend."

"Who is letting who now?! If anything I'm letting you be my girlfriend!"

She laughed shoving him. He smiled in amusement They made their way back to the car. Germany went sprinting by. Soon an out of breath Prussia was behind him yelling about how he couldn't run from him forever.

"They've been running for four hours now," Monika said shocked.

"Idiots."

"You know you secretly find them amusing."

"Only sometimes."

She laughed and he led her to the passenger door of the car. He opened it for her and shut it after she climbed in. When they made it back Germany was on the couch chugging water.

"Is Prussia dying in his room?"

"Probably. He hit me for making him run so much," Germany said pouting.

"Germany guess what," Austria said smirking.

"What?"

"Monika and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now," he said walking to him earning a shocked look. He leaned down next to his ear. "Who knows. Maybe one day. You'll be calling me big bruder as well," he teased quietly in his ear. Monika was in the corner snickering at his teasing. Austria backed up from him smirking.

Germany opened his mouth. Then a loud long and pitched scream filled the air making them cover their ears. Prussia ran down the stairs and grabbed him and held him. Germany hid his face into his chest whimpering.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM," he roared.

"I teased him."

"Prussia I don't want to call him big bruder one day," Germany whimpered into his chest.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"We're a couple now," Austria said putting an arm around Monika. Suddenly Julchen's foot connected with his face.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY BABY BRUDER SCREAM LIKE THAT! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"HE SAID ONE DAY I WOULD HAVE TO CALL HIM BIG BRUDER! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER BIG BRUDER! I HAVE ENOUGH! PLUS, I DON'T LIKE HIM! HE FUCKS PIANOS!"

"I DO NOT FUCK PIANOS YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL HIM NAMES YOU BASTARD," Prussia yelled.

Soon the house erupted into a battle zone when the others got involved. Monika kept laughing in the corner doubled over. When Austria was gone Prussia held Germany and babied him. How dare Austria say such horrible things to his precious baby brother. Julchen was right by them cuddling them both to comfort them. The other three just went back to bed. Monika looked at Germany.

"Your shoulder is still bleeding."

"Oooooohhhh yyyeeeaaahhh. That's still a thing," Germany said looking at it. Then passed out from blood loss.

"How?"

"Don't question it. Just get to stitching."

 **Done! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked it! This chapter was inspired by this review!**

I would love to see Monika get in her own miniature messes like Germany does in family 1. Including finding her a boyfriend. (I vote Austria, originally done entirely to annoy her siblings! But then falls for him later. _ )

 **I'll do the second part of your request in the next chapter.**


	46. Chapter 45

**I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Ch. 45 Julchen and Romania**

 **OK! LET'S TRY THIS AGAIN! I'm back. And not going to jinx myself this time. I'm not going to say I'll be updating in a certain amount of time because I jinx myself every time and something happens where I can't. I'm throwing punches at the next thing that keeps me from updating.**

Romania laughed running from Hungary's anger. She was trying to kill him with her pan at the moment. He ducked when she threw it. It clanged against a head earning whining.

"I AM SO SORRY! THAT WASN'T MEANT FOR YOU!"

Romania frowned at the pair. Hungary was clinging to Germany apologizing rapidly. Germany was holding his bleeding head with a confused and dazed expression.

"PLEASE DON'T LET JULCHEN KILL ME!"

"…Who's Julchen?"

"Good job Hungary! You gave him a concussion."

"We don't know that for sure," she countered then sighed when he started puking.

"Poor Germany. He always gets caught in the crossfire."

"I'm tempted to find him a padded room to lock him in so he'll never get hurt again."

"Pretty sure he'll find a way to get hurt. He's accident prone. No wonder Prussia always has a medical kit with him and says it's for just in case. He never said in case of what. But now I have my answer. In case of Germany."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY BRUDER," Julchen roared startling them. She ran up to them seething.

"Hungary hit him with her pan and gave him a concussion."

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I WAS AIMING FOR YOU!"

"WELL NOW YOU BETTER START RUNNING! BECAUSE I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

Romania laughed watching Hungary run for her life with a crazy over protective sister on her heels. Prussia appeared and started rubbing Germany's back.

"She hit him with her pan on accident didn't she?"

"Yup."

"Damn it. Hey Germany can you stand? We need to get you to the doctor."

"Who are you?"

Prussia rose his eyebrows as Germany snapped away from him almost like he was scared of him. He softened his rough features. Romania stared at Prussia in awe. He'd never seen Prussia look so gentle and loving in his life. Prussia always looked pissed or bored to other countries. He kept a mean look to his face out of habit which scared strangers that didn't know him.

"Hey. Don't be scared. I'm your bruder. You have a head injury right now so you don't remember much. But I'm going to take you to the doctor so you'll be all better," he said smiling and scooting forward slowly on his knees. Germany eyed him then they widened.

"NEIN! DOCTORS HAVE SHARP OBJECTS!"

Prussia and Romania face palmed when he ran away and was pretty damn fast for someone with a head injury.

"So he can't remember his family when he has a severe concussion but he can remember his fear of hospitals," Romania deadpanned.

"Hey I never said my little bruder was right in the head. Leave him alone," Prussia said before running off after him.

Romania turned around when a hand was on his shoulder.

"IT WAS PARTLY YOUR FAULT TOO!"

Romania sputtered as a fist collided into his face and sent him flying back. Julchen glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Okay okay I'm sorry," he surrendered when she stomped to him.

"Stop bothering Hungary and getting my baby bruder in the crossfire stupid!"

"Okay I will. I apologize for getting him hurt. How about I take you to dinner and we call it even?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Baby it can be whatever you want it to be."

"Cute. Call me baby again and I'll cut your throat. Got it?"

"Fine fine. Excuse me for trying to be a flirt."

"Well you suck at it. But this is still a date even though you suck at flirting."

"I'm glad," he said laughing and put an arm around her and they walked off to town to go find somewhere to eat.

After eating he was walking her home. They saw Prussia crouched peering into an alley.

"Germany bitte. Just trust me. I know you're scared but I won't let the doctors do anything bad. Bitte. I'm worried about your head injury. For big bruder will you go to the doctor?"

Germany eyed Prussia warily. He knew who he was now since his concussion was already healing and with being a nation and all it made the process faster. He nodded slowly after a moment. Prussia moved forward fast and captured him in his arms before he could have the chance to change his mind and run. Germany looped his arms around his neck as he carried him off to the ER.

"Awww they're so cute sometimes," Julchen cooed.

"Not as cute and you and Monika," Romania teased.

"We are pretty damn cute," she said arrogantly.

He laughed and led her back to her home. At the door he smiled at her sweetly and tipped her head back gently. She stared up at him expectantly. He caressed her face gently before kissing her. When they pulled away she smiled up at him.

"Are you going to do the honor of letting me be your boyfriend now?"

"Ja."

"Perfect," he said stealing another kiss.

He was brutally thrown off her suddenly. He screamed as Germany started beating him. Prussia leaned against the house roaring with laughter. Romania pleaded for mercy from the giant pissed younger brother.

"IF YOU EVER MAKE HER CRY OR BREAK HER HEART I'LL MAKE YOU CRY AND SHATTER ALL THE BONES IN YOUR BODY! GOT THAT?!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good," he growled then grabbed Julchen and stormed inside with her.

"You better heed his warning," Prussia said laughing.

"I will," Romania groaned as he got up. A hand went in his hair suddenly and a knife was pressed to his throat.

"But you also better heed mine. I'm not as kind as my baby bruder. I will kill you. Savagely in the most inhumane ways you can think of. You better watch what you do and say to her. Because I'll find you. Oh believe me. You don't want me to ever find you if you fuck up."

"I understand," he said terrified. He was let go and Prussia went to go inside.

"Good," he tossed over his shoulder before shutting the door.

"Why do I feel like he's going to start trying to kill me for everything like he does with Ireland. Maybe I should ask Ireland how he has managed to survive this long," he muttered before going home.

Julchen was laughing on the couch as her over protective little brother turned into the sweet and innocent brother she loved to spoil senseless. She cuddled with him on the couch as he kept a look of innocence on his face. He also had the large puppy eyes going on because he was acting innocent making it impossible of Julchen to keep scolding him for threatening Romania and hurting him the way he did.

"You're so cute."

"He is," Prussia agreed.

"I'm not cute," he grumbled instantly.

"YOU'RE RIGHT YOU'RE ADORABLE," they yelled at the same time diving on him and smothering him in affection.

"Brats aren't adorable," Bavaria said appearing at the top of the stairs.

Which then he was immediately kicked down the stairs and his little sister was glaring at him. Then she smirked clearly proud of her actions.

"I WILL END YOU!"

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HER HEAD," Hesse and Saxony roared at the same time while holding her protectively.

Bavaria gave up and went to his room. He could never win with his crazy siblings. They were stupid and thought Germany and Monika were angels when they were clearly little demons in disguise.

 **Oh Bavaria will you ever learn? Probably not. Anyways hope you guys liked it. Really sorry I didn't update for like three weeks. Hopefully I can get everything settled and straightened out. Then when everything is straightened out and handled. Hopefully I can get back to updating quicker. This chapter was inspired by this review.**

And I would like to know how Julchen came to date Romania.

 **Yay! I finished your request! Hope you liked it! Thank you for the review!**


	47. Chapter 46

**I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Ch. 46 Prussia gets a dog**

Prussia held the dirty bundle of fur against his chest gently. It was a blonde lab puppy he would on the streets. It was skinny and injured. Normally he would just take an animal he found to the animal shelter. Because of Germany they already had five dogs and didn't need anymore. But this one he couldn't turn away. It had wide innocent corn flower blue eyes pleading for his help. Just like when he found Germany when he was a kid. He was already calling the dog West. Partly because the dog reminded him of Germany and partly because he wanted to bug his baby brother.

When Prussia entered the house he went straight to the bathroom with his bundle and gave it a much needed bath. He tended to the minor injuries after and brushed his fur. The puppy was pretty calm and obedient. Not jumping around like most puppies or dogs would in this situation. After he was done he took it to the kitchen and fed and watered it. The front door opened and Germany made his appearance into the kitchen soon. He stopped seeing the puppy. Then tackled Prussia scowling and started hitting him. Prussia roared with laughter.

"WHY ARE YOU ALLOWED TO BRING DOGGIES HOME BUT I GET YELLED AT AND TOLD WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER DOG?! YOU'RE UNFAIR PRUSSIA! YOU ALWAYS SO NEIN TO ME! YOU BROKE YOUR OWN DOG RULE! YOU SAID WE COULDN'T HAVE ANOTHER UNTIL THESE DOGS PASSED AWAY!"

"I know that you little brat. But I'm the one that made the rule so it does not apply to me. Just you."

"That's not fair," Germany pouted when the tables were turned and he was the one pinned to the floor.

"I'm not a fair person. You should realize this by now. Now hush. This was a one time thing. I couldn't turn it away. It reminded me of you."

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered."

"Flattered. I'll let you up now. But you can't hit me. Play with the puppy. I know you're dying to. Don't even deny it because I see your pretty blue eyes darting to him every few seconds."

"Don't call my eyes pretty you weirdo," Germany said once released and went to the puppy and started petting it as it ate.

Soon everyone in the house realized that the damn dog not only looked similar to Germany but it acted like him as well. It followed Prussia every chance it had demanded his attention. It abused Bavaria and was mean to the other two sometimes. It even attacked Austria on several occasions. But it also stayed around Germany a lot and was protective over him. The damn dog even got into its own messes sometimes. Like being kidnapped for dog treats. The only reason they realized that happened was because the kidnappers made a scene about it and Prussia got his dog back in two minutes flat.

West was also very smart. Prussia had him trained very well. Though sometimes there was a few accidents he got punished for. He also turned as stubborn as Germany so he would disobey Prussia sometimes also resulting in punishment and threats to keep him from Germany so he would stop acting like him. That earned an attack from both of him. He lost that battle and gave in and let them keep being around each other. He did think it was hilarious when the two got jealous of each other though. They fought over Prussia a lot. Germany usually won that battle. As much as Prussia adored West he adored his baby brother more.

There was one problem with the name though. It led to misunderstandings. Because sometimes when Prussia screamed West Germany would think he was talking to him or if he called Germany West then the dog would run to him thinking he was calling him. This problem wasn't too big of one but it still had its moments.

Like today, Germany was in the kitchen cooking. West was on the table and tearing apart the paper towels. Prussia walked in on that and scowled.

"WEST!"

"What," Germany asked not turning to look at him.

"Stop what you're doing right now!"

"But it's mine turn to cook dinner."

"West you have been naughty all day! You should be ashamed."

"Could you not talk to me like I'm a child? I will fucking break you Prussia!"

"West stop that! You're getting your ass beat for this! I can't fucking believe you! I will whip you until you won't want to sit!"

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO," Germany screamed whirling around face turning red ready to punch Prussia in the face.

"I was actually talking to the dog," Prussia said shocked then scowled. "But I see a big brat that might need it as well."

He stormed over to Germany and pushed him from the oven and backed him to the wall with a stern look on his face.

"You do not and will not take that tone with me," he growled sternly.

"Uh oh mommy Prussia is making his appearance again," Hesse teased.

"Better run Germany, you don't want mommy on your ass," Bavaria teased.

"BITE ME FUCK FACE," Germany spat back at Bavaria.

"EXCUSE YOU?!"

Germany's eyes widened as his face turned to the side after a crack echoed in the kitchen. He knew Prussia hadn't heard them. So he thought Germany was talking to him. Germany never back talked Prussia when he was in his extremely stern big brother moods. Germany's eyes went pitiful and sad. His head lowered and hid into Prussia's shoulder.

"I wasn't talking to you. Bavaria was taunting me," he said pitifully.

"Bavaria?"

"He's been mean to me all day big bruder," Germany whimpered pulling away so Prussia could see the big fat tears threatening to fall.

"BAVARIA," Prussia roared facing him.

Bavaria glared when the little demon behind Prussia was smirking evilly at him. Yes, the slap upset him so he did hide his face because he was sad. But the tears were fake. He was acting extra pitiful just so Prussia would beat the shit out of Bavaria. Which that's what exactly happened. After doing do he went to West and punished him for shredding the paper towels and being on the table. Germany was back to cooking dinner. He yelped loudly when the wooden spoon cracked on the back of his thigh. He whirled around and glared at Prussia.

"For your little attitude you had before," he explained smirking.

"You already hit me and that time it was for no reason. So that should have counted as punishment. You're being unfair," he pouted.

"I'm just being sure you understand I'm still big bruder. Doesn't matter how old you get. I raised you. Therefore, I can and will punish you for things. Don't think because you're all grown and bigger than me that I can't punish you."

He laughed when he only got a pout. Germany faced the stove again sulkily. Prussia stood beside him amused then turned his face to look at the bruise he made on his face.

"I'm sorry I slapped you. I thought you were talking to me. Even then it didn't give me the right to leave a bruise on your face," he said rubbing the mark lightly.

"It's okay. I'm not mad," Germany mumbled focusing on the food he was making.

Prussia smiled then planted a kiss to the bruise. Germany shoved him away.

"STOP BEING A WEIRDO," he bellowed as pink dusted his cheeks.

Prussia cackled moving to help him finish cooking. Germany was funny. You would think he would stop being embarrassed when his big brother kissed his cheek. But he never stopped and Prussia liked to tease him and embarrass him like that at least once a week. Germany only got embarrassed because he felt like Prussia was treating him like a child when he did that. He needed to learn. Germany would always be a child in Prussia's eyes. The same lost, scared, dirty child he found all those years ago. Which is why he is so protective over him. Germany went back to cooking after a moment and a pleased smile grew on his face. No matter what it was. He did always like having Prussia around to help him out with something. Even if it was just simply helping him cook.

 **I gave you two chapters in one day since I feel bad. Hope you liked them! Again sorry for the dely.**


	48. Chapter 47

**Ch. 47 HALLOWEEN!**

 **I'M BACK!**

England looked over when Wales called over to him.

"Does this costume make my butt look big?"

"Yes."

"Do I look like a slut?"

"You always do," England cried cheerfully.

"Oh…..GREAT," Wales cried pleased.

They heard Ireland erupt into laughter from the hall.

"STOP LISTENING YOU CONVERSATION WHORE!"

"You're so mean," Ireland said back to England while laughing and going to his own room to change.

England and Wales skipped out of England's room after they finished getting ready. Scotland looked over at them when they came down the stairs. He spit his tea out then charged at them. They ran from him laughing. He chased them around the house being his overprotective self. England was wearing extremely tight dark skinny jeans a wolf tail that hugged his cute ass perfectly, a tight black shirt that clung to every muscle and curve possible, knee high black boots and wolf ears on his head. Wales was a sexy doctor for Halloween. So, his costume was just a white lab coat, and shorts that wear way too short for Scotland's liking, they showed off his nice legs. He wasn't wearing a shirt so you could see his nice abs and toned chest. He also had a stethoscope around his neck and white shoes on his feet.

"But we want to look hot for our boyfriends," England cried cackling as he dodged another grab.

"Maybe we'll get some sexy time at the end of the party," Wales teased making England laugh harder and an enraged scream from Scotland echoed through the house.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU AREN'T GOING!"

"IF YOU LOVE ME GOOOOOO," England sang at him on top of his lungs.

"You are obsessed with that song boy," North said laughing.

"HEY! THAT SONG IS FUCKING AMAZING!"

"HE USED THE BEGINNING LYRICS AGAINST YOU SCOTLAND!"

"True," he said scowling. Then laughed when England continued to sing the rest of the song.

"WHOO! YOU SING SO SEXY," Wales teased.

"I try," England said mock bowing at him.

Wales grinned at him and dodged Scotland's tackle.

"My twin is here! Scottie if Prussia let Germany leave like that you can let me leave in mine too," England cried when Germany walked in. He has the same costume as England because England insisted they had to match this year.

"Yeah Scottie," Germany teased.

"Oh he did huh?" Scotland asked snapping a picture of him. "I'll send this to Prussia and ask."

"WAIT!"

"So you lied?"

"Well I mean…. DUH…..But at least let me flip him off in the picture you send if you're going to get me in trouble," Germany said crossing his arms. Scotland stared at him a moment then started laughing again and raised his phone. "YES," Germany cried punching the air in victory and then got in his pose throwing both fingers up. Scotland took the picture and sent it to Prussia. His phone started ringing twenty seconds later.

"WHAT IS HE WEARING?!" Prussia's voice screeched through the phone making Scotland cringe.

"He wasn't wearing that when he left," Scotland teased.

"NEIN! HE WAS AN ADORABLE PUPPY WHEN HE LEFT! HE WAS IN THIS ADORABLE DOG ONCE PIECE COSTUME!"

"I brought that for you by the way," Germany said throwing it at North's face.

"Thanks," he grinned and put it on.

"Weirdo," Germany said snorting.

"IT'S CUTE,"

"So cute," Scotland said clinging to North.

"Don't you have better things to do? Like chase around two sluts?"

"Bitch," England said grinning.

"Thanks!"

"Make that three. I have to fill in until Prussia gets here," Scotland said making a grab for Germany grinning. Germany dodged him laughing and ran away.

"YOU'RE SO SEXY," Ireland screamed seeing him ten minutes later and tackle hugged him.

"Ooopps. Got to go we'll be late," England said and flashed away with Wales.

"Us too," Ireland screamed in fear when Prussia appeared. He flashed away with Germany.

"I'LL KILL THAT GINGER!"

"Go for it."

"Thanks for the permission Scottie."

"You're welcome."

They had to leave to America's party next. Prussia pouted when North wouldn't let him hunt down Germany. France kept Scotland distracted from looking for Wales and England.

England and Germany stared wide eyed at the giant chocolate cake in the center of the room. America and Ireland stood next to them laughing. England and Germany loved Chocolate cake way too much. Especially Germany since he keeps getting kidnapped over it. He needs to stop getting into weird vans just because they offer chocolate cake to him. England started smacking Germany demanded he cut the top layer since he couldn't reach it. Germany grabbed the knife and stood on his toes trying to reach. He tripped forward and almost fell on the knife. Ireland sputtered catching him before he could then stole the knife from him and cut them each a piece before one of them killed themselves trying to cut a simple piece of cake of the twenty-layered cake.

"Can I have a bite," Ireland asked Germany lowly and seductively leaning over him. He winked at him and opened his mouth.

"Get your own ginger bitch," Germany said stuffing a napkin into his mouth instead.

"Germany I was trying to be sexy," Ireland whined clinging to him.

"Well it didn't work."

"I feel like you love chocolate cake more than you love me," Ireland pouted.

Germany tapped his chin thinking it over. Ireland started screeching at him offended then went into dramatic tears while still clinging to him. Germany kept thinking it over making Ireland get even more dramatic. After a few minutes, he sulked sitting on the floor knees to his chest. Germany smirked down at him amused. Ireland glared halfheartedly up at him. Germany's mouth covered his after a few second. Ireland could taste the chocolate. Germany pulled away slightly.

"I love you more stupid. Chocolate cake can't kiss me like you can."

"Is that the only reason?" Ireland pouted.

"Ja. Because you're stupid," Germany said grinning at him.

"You little!" Ireland cried grabbing him. "APOLOGIZE!" he demanded laughing and tickling the snot out of Germany. Germany deserved it. He teased Ireland way too much.

"I'm sorry," Germany chanted through laughter while trying to escape.

Ireland gave him mercy after a minute and helped him to his feet.

"Finish your cake so we can go dance," he said kissing his forehead. Germany nodded as pink dusted his cheeks. He was too cute. He always got flustered when Ireland kissed his forehead.

England was on the run again. America was chasing him this time. When America wasn't paying attention to him England started flirting with Australia playfully. Which caught America's attention and England ran away cackling with his jealous boyfriend on his heels. America caught him after a ten-minute chase. He pinned him to the wall sneering. England looked up at him smugly his eyes taunting America. America growled and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth.

"Never do that again. You're mine," he growled kissing his neck next.

"Well if you would have paid attention to me love, I wouldn't have to flirt with someone so sexy," he teased and hissed when America bit his neck hard in response.

America pulled away from his neck smirking. England covered the mark pouting.

"I'm telling."

"You will do no such thing," America said laughing then his eyes darkened again. "But seriously. Never do something like that again. You're mine. You aren't allowed to look at other men like that or flirt with them."

"If you pay attention to me I won't have too."

"That's not the way it works love," America said leaning into him again.

"What are you going to do about it," England taunted.

"I'll eat you," America said biting the same spot. But it was lightly this time and playful. England soon was laughing and shoving at him as he kept nipping at his ticklish neck. America pressed his forehead on his laughing with him and tugging him into his arms. He screeched when a knife planted into the wall by his head. He looked back with a glare. Scotland danced with France acting like he didn't just try to take off America's head with that knife. "HEY!"

"It wasn't him," England said laughing.

"Then who?"

England pointed and America saw sharp green eyes pinned on him. He frowned at North. North glared harder at him. America faced him still holding England to himself. He placed a hand on his lower back. He slid it down slowly, face smug and taunting. He was about to slip it into his pants when all the sudden a fork stabbed into his hand. He screamed letting England go and clutching his bleeding hand.

"That was rude," England said looking at Ireland.

"That was my fork," Germany said sadly and pouting.

"I'll get you a new fork so you can finish your cake. Stop pouting at me," Ireland whined and walked off.

"He's more perverted than America and yet he attacks America over every little perverted thing he does," England said throwing his hands up.

"Oh trust me. I know. He has done many unspeakable things but yet he freaks out when someone else is acting like a pervert towards his little bruders. The hypocrite."

"What type of unspeakable things has he done to you Germany," America teased. Germany hung his mouth open shocked he let that slip then grabbed his cake ate it in one bite and shattered the plate over America's head.

"DON'T ASK ME THOSE THINGS YOU CREEP!"

"What things," Saxony asked popping up.

"He asked what unmentionable things Ireland has done to Germany," England pipped up.

"What unspeakable things has he done to you my angel," Saxony asked smiling at Germany as a dark and murderous aura formed around him.

"You don't need to know."

"I think I do."

"I think you don't."

"I really really do."

"RUN IRELAND!"

Ireland stopped walking toward them and ran screaming. Saxony was on his heels at once and threatening his life.

"WHAT UNSPEAKABLE THINGS HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO MY ANGEL?!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW THIS STORY IS RATED T! I CAN'T TELL YOU!"

"IRELAND! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE," Saxony roared.

"What a fun Halloween we've had," England said smiling at Germany.

"Ja," Germany agreed.

 **YAY I'm back! And on Thanksgiving break so I'll be able to upload more this week. I finally finished all my semester projects! That's what took up my time. Lots and lots of projects for college. They were fun though!**

 **So, do you like how Ireland broke the fourth wall there at the end? I thought it would be funny. Anyways I hope you liked it! This story was inspired by this review!**

Can you make a UK brother Halloween chapter. I know it would be after Halloween when it acme out but still, it would be cute.

 **Thank you for the review! I know this was meant for the UK brothers and like I said before some people don't read the other story and I wanted a Halloween chapter for this story too so I'm posting this one on this story as well.**

 **Also, did anyone else get pissed off at the new voice actor for England or is that just me? HE BUTCHERED MY BABY'S VOICE! I mean I know the old voice actor deserved to go to jail because what he did was disgusting and unforgivable. But I still hate the new voice. They could have picked someone better or maybe modify his voice with a little thing called technology. GAH!**


	49. Chapter 48

**Ch. 48 The painful memories**

Germany was confused. He heard a sad pitiful voice in the darkness.

" _I'm sorry," it chanted its words echoing around him._

" _Sorry for what," he asked._

" _I'm so so sorry," it sobbed._

" _What are you sorry about?! Who are you?!"_

 _Suddenly he was in a room. He saw himself dead and Prussia propped against the wall with him clutching him close wailing._

" _I'M SORRY!"_

" _Prussia it isn't your fault! Prussia," Germany cried._

 _Then suddenly he was the one cradling Prussia's dead body sobbing hysterically. He screamed and cried._

" _You didn't save me." Prussia's dead body spoke. "I'M DEAD BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T STRONG ENOUGH!"_

" _I'M SORRY! I'M SO SO SO SORRY!"_

" _I'M DEAD!"_

" _FORGIVE ME!"_

" _I'M DEAD!"_

" _I'M SORRY BIG BRUDER! I'M SORRY!"_

 _He was suddenly in the black again with nothing near him. He was on his knees sobbing into his hands._

" _I'm sorry." He sobbed repeatedly and his voice echoed around him._

Saxony frowned as Prussia dragged his feet that morning. He looked dazed. He had a haunted look on his face. The other two were eyeing him concerned as well. They wanted him to smile and laugh. Then Hesse got an idea.

"Want to wake up baby Germ-Germ," Hesse asked suddenly and Prussia perked up immediately.

"BABY GERM-GERM," he cried evilly while cackling knowing it embarrassed the hell out of Germany when he called him that. They raced him to Germany's room grinning. "Baby….."

He trailed off seeing Germany's blankets of the bed. He was pale and sweaty. Tears were spilling out of the corners of his eyes as he slept.

" **I'm sorry** ," his voice came out in a hushed tone repeatedly. They could hear the pain, sadness, self-loathing, and desperation in his tone as he chanted this words.

"Germany," Prussia said softly shaking him hard.

"I'M SORRY," his cried bolting up. Prussia snatched him over into his arms instantly and held him tightly.

"It's ok. You're ok. I'm ok. We're all ok," he whispered urgently into his ear.

"I'm sorry," Germany chanted into his shoulder pitifully. Then pained sobs started coming out of him. Prussia held him tighter.

"It's alright. I'm here. I'm right here. I'm alright. Germany. I'm right here and I'll never leave you again. Shhhh. Hush," Prussia soothed and Germany sobbed harder. "Nein nein nein little one. It's alright now. So nein. Don't you cry anymore," he soothed like he was talking to a child.

"Big bruder," Germany whimpered.

"Hush now. There is no reason to cry anymore. It's all ok now," Prussia soothed pulling his face up to look at him. Then wiped his tears away gently.

"The nightmares won't go away Prussia," he sobbed body trembling and his breathing was quick and uneven. "I remember everything and it won't go away," he panted as his chest exploded with pain.

"Bring me aspirin and Benadryl bitte," Prussia said to Bavaria. He ran off to do so. "Germany I need you to listen to me ok?" Prussia soothed then tugged Germany's head to press to his chest as he laid down with him. "Do you hear my heart?"

"Ja," Germany whispered hoarsely.

"See how calm I am? I need you to do that for me. Will you try for me?"

"Ja."

"Now breathe with me," Prussia said stroking his hair gently and breathed in slowly.

Germany tried to copy him. He released his breath slowly. Germany let his out. Prussia held the trembling nation getting him to breathe with him and offering soothing words letting him listen to his heart. After a few minutes Germany's breathing was normal but his heart was still a little too quick and he was still trembling. Prussia gave him the Aspirin and Benadryl. Prussia cuddled him closer and hummed in his ear. Germany drifted off into a dreamless sleep after that.

"What's going on? Why did he have a panic attack?"

"Years ago we went into a house," Prussia started then told the story. "I died before him several times and he died before me the others. I can get the images of everyone dying out of my mind and neither can he. Today is the day we went in and usually we don't think about it but on this day we do. We do a lot. Because it traumatized us. He doesn't really talk about it. He mostly just cries and wants to be held and assured that I'm here."

"Under the circumstances that's sad. But it sounds very cute. Like he's a little kid wanting comfort from the one who takes care of him."

"Because he's my baby Germ-Germ," Prussia said sounding proud of himself and affectionate towards Germany. He smiled at the sleeping blonde on his chest.

Everyone burst into laughter when a big hand smacked Prussia's face. Germany sat up sleepily and crossed his arms glaring at Prussia. Apparently he had woken up by the time Prussia had said that.

"BABY GERM-GERM," they all teased at once diving on him making him yell in protest with pink cheeks. He kept hitting at them and screaming for them to stop calling him that. They continued to laugh and tease him for several minutes. Then the three oldest got serious.

"If you two have anything bothering you today or all the other days you need to tell us. Tell us so we can help you. Tell us so we can take care of you two," Saxony said sternly.

"We want to take care of you and keep your mind off it. So, don't go hiding when you are thinking about it. Do not deal with this alone."

"You both do that. You both try to deal with everything alone. Well it's time to stop. Let us take care of you," Bavaria put in.

"I will danke," Prussia said smiling at him.

"I only like Prussia taking care of me," Germany said with a toss of his head.

"YOU BRAT QUIT PICKING FAVORITES," they roared at the same time.

Germany stuck his tongue out at them then grinned mischievously so they could tell he was teasing and scampered off to go eat breakfast. They were on his heels starting the Baby Germ-Germ thing up again to piss him off. Prussia laughed at his crazy family as Germany started yelling and throwing punches at the three brothers and they kept taunting and teasing him. Prussia sighed with relief. They would be ok. With the other three looking out for them. He and Germany would be ok.

 **YES! Prussia even teases him with the Baby Germ-Germ nickname in the regular one shots as well. XD He just started calling him that one day when I had a dream about them and I woke up and thought it was the cutest thing. Anyways. As I said in the other. I don't really know much about Hetaoni so I can't really describe what happened but I get the gist of it I think. So, this is all I got. I hope you liked it! This chapter was inspired by this review.**

can you do one where saxony, hesse, and bavaria learn about hetaoni. i know you did one for the uk brothers but what about one involving germany and prussia's brothers

 **Thanks for the review!**


	50. Chapter 49

**Ch. 48 How it all began**

Prussia went to his boss who was ranting and raving about a new colony who had apparently ran away from him and no one could find him.

"What's his name?"

"Germany."

"Why did he run?"

"Because he is a little demon! He kicked me in the balls, stole my horse and ran away! He even took out the few guards that had found him a few times and disappeared again!"

"How big is this kid?"

"I don't know! About the size of a four-year-old!"

"And he kicked your asses?!"

"STOP LAUGHING PRUSSIA!"

"NEIN! IT'S TOO FUNNY!"

"IT IS NOT!"

Prussia learned later he was the one chosen to take care of Germany. Because Germany was his baby brother. He knew he had to brag to his brothers about this. He had always wanted a baby brother to take care of. Now he had one. Now he wouldn't be considered the baby of the family anymore. Though he would have a baby brother to pick on and harass like his brothers did him. **(Oh Prussia. How wrong you were to think you would bully your angel. XD)**

Prussia frowned when the king and guards could never find the young nation though. Even after a month. He started searching himself and it was hard to find him. He didn't have much to go off of. After a week, he sighed and gave up. If the kid didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found. He went to town and bought food to stock up on. He was walking passed an alley when golden blonde hair caught his eye. A boy in dirty worn clothes stared at him dazed. His eyes and face showed the raging fever he had clearly. He looked wounded and pitiful.

"Hello," Prussia said softly holding out his loaf of fresh bread. The boy inched closer cautiously the snatched the bread away and ate it in one minute flat. "What's your name?"

"The men. Called me….Germany," he said quietly.

"I am Prussia. Your big bruder," Prussia said smiling gently at him holding out his hand. Why Germany never ran away he would never figure out. Why Germany trusted him instantly Germany himself could never answer. He just did.

"Ok," Germany said reaching up slowly. Prussia gripped his hand firmly and swung him on a hip easily.

"Come on Germany. Let's go home," he said smiling.

Once home he had a doctor called there and had his wounds tended to. He gave him medicine to lower his fever and let him sleep. After a few days Prussia struggled with the young nation who was screeching.

"YOU'RE GETTING A BATH AND THAT'S FINAL! YOU SMELL LIKE SHIT," he roared hauling him to the tub.

"YOU FREAK! YOU CRUEL BASTARD! LET ME GO ASSHOLE!"

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN THOSE WORDS?!"

"YOU! STUPID!"

Prussia scowled at the child. He needed to remember not to cuss around him. But Germany also needed to be punished for cussing at him.

"You do not say such words because you are a child. You will be punished for your words. Do I make myself clear," he asked sternly. The landed eight sharp smacks to Germany's bottom.

"BASTARD," Germany screamed headbutting him in the face making him drop him swearing and Germany was off in a blur. He ran into a man in the hallway.

"So you're the new brat," Bavaria asked smirking down at the child.

"I'M NOT A BRAT ASSHOLE!"

"My my my someone is a naughty little shit. Prussia may put up with it but I won't," he said scooping him up and taking the kicking and screaming child to the back. "I'm going to feed you to the pigs," he taunted hovering him over the pen. Germany screeched and punched at him. Bavaria laughed at him taunting him about him hitting like a little girl. Germany screamed himself hoarse then started wailing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Bavaria turned to Prussia bored.

"Teaching the brat a lesson."

"PUT HIM DOWN! NOW BAVARIA!"

"As you wish," he shrugged dropping him in with the pigs.

Germany cried hysterically thinking the pigs would really eat him. They were walking toward him curiously. Prussia's hands scooped him out suddenly and Bavaria was on the ground swearing because a bullet was in each leg. Prussia soothed Germany gently. Germany stopped crying eventually and realized. He was in the bath. He splashed Prussia angrily making him laugh. Germany pouted up at him as he washed his hair. Prussia grinned and kissed his cute little nose in response. After his bath, he was fed and put back to bed.

Prussia sighed the next month. Germany clearly didn't trust him much. He trusted him some but not much. He didn't really speak to him and just stayed in his room and played with his toys. Prussia sat with Germany at dinner.

"Germany do you like being here? I mean I could send you to one of our other brothers you have met if you like."

"You're sending me away," Germany croaked tears falling fast.

"Nein! It's just if you want to. Since you don't seem to like it here,"

"I do like this here," he blubbered.

"You do?"

"Ja," he sobbed scrubbing at his eyes.

"But you never really talk or…"

"Because I thought big bruder didn't like me. You never play with me so I thought you didn't didn't like me."

"Play with you? Oh, dear God. Germany I'm so sorry! I thought if you wanted to play you would just ask!"

"But four eyes said not to bother you when you're busy. That you don't have time to be bothered!"

"Germany listen to me. Don't you ever do anything Austria says. Like ever. For as long as you live defy everything he tells you to do. He is not awesome and he tells you wrong things. Of course, I want to play with you little one. I would enjoy it very much."

"Ok," Germany sniffed. "I have lots of toys big bruder. I have blocks, and puppies, and warriors, and paint and balls, also some….."

"Why don't you just show me all of those things after we wash these dishes ok? We'll play all night if you like."

"I do!"

"Alright then," Prussia said smiling.

After they were done Germany raced him up the stairs into his room. Two hours later he was screeching with laughter.

"GO FASTER PRUSSIA!"

"ALRIGHT! THE AWESOME ME WILL GO FASTER," Prussia cried running faster with Germany on his back and making horse noises much to the child's delight.

That night Saxony stopped by and tried to play with him. He was usually the one to play with Germany.

"You can't sit there," Germany said sternly when he almost took Prussia's spot on the floor.

"Why not?"

"Because you aren't awesome enough," he said scowling. Prussia spat out his drink and roared with laughter. Germany looked confused then started copying Prussia's laugh.

"Ohhh nnnooo. There's two of them now," Saxony groaned facepalming.

 **Time skip**

Saxony pondered about Germany's childhood. He was a mini Prussia. But thank God he didn't laugh like him. Germany gave up on laughing like Prussia after two weeks of copying him. Saxony thanked God every day for that. Germany's laugh was too adorable to never here again. Even Prussia admitted he was glad. He loved Germany's laugh too much. Germany hated his laugh because it was childlike and slightly girly. Slightly. But that's why it was so adorable to everyone else.

Saxony smiled at his two brothers that were eating cake on the couch talking and laughing. Prussia tossed a smile at Saxony and hugged Germany close. Because that day was the anniversary of the day he found Germany. His precious baby brother.

 **And done with another one! Hope you liked it! This chapter was inspired by this review!**

Could you do a new one about the past, when Prussia found Germany?

 **Thanks for the review!**


	51. Chapter 51

Ok guys so obviously Thanksgiving was not really a break for me considering I had to babysit family the whole time. But that's ok I love kids. They are precious.

Then finals happened the past two weeks and I had to study and thankfully I passed all my classes with straight A's. WHOO! Take that college you little bitch!

Also now my computer is in the shop and I have no idea when I'm going to get it back he's thinking next week hopefully. Bunch of shit is wrong with it. I cringe at how much this is going to cost me to fix it. But I won't be able to upload until I get it. I'm just borrowing this computer to leave a note for you guys because I felt really bad about all this. I feel like every time I plan something and get excited it gets messed up then I'm sad because I don't have the time to write then even sadder because I feel bad about letting you guys down that I didn't upload when I said I would. Shit happens. A lot. I cried when my laptop was messed up. I was so prepared to come home and write and upload then it didn't happen and I cried out of frustration. Like I said before I love writing and writing is a WONDERFUL stress reliever for me. I mean I've been having issues with my laptop for awhile but now it's gotten so bad it won't let me do anything. It exits me out of all files and is shutting itself down AND IT BURNED OUT THE 3RD FUCKING CHARGING CABLE THIS YEAR! TWENTY SIX BUCKS EVERYTIME A DAMN CABLE WENT OUT! GAH! Still pissed about that. Shit gets annoying.

Also on January 2nd I'm done with requests. No more after that. So load them up now while you can. Hey at least I took them a lot longer than originally intended.

Anyways that's all I gotta say. Hope you aren't mad. I'll upload soon as possible! I LOOVVEE YOOUUU GGUUYYSS! HAVE A GOOD CHRISTMAS TO ANYONE WHO CELEBRATES AROUND THIS TIME!

I forgot to add this. This does not apply to the Beilschmidts. I don't get a lot of requests on that story so you guys can leave requests on there passed January. The only one I'm stopping the requests for is the UK Brothers story because there is so many that I can't keep up with them all.


	52. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 No one is safe from Prussia's wrath…..except Germany**

Prussia clicked his tongue annoyed. All day. All fucking day everyone was getting all his nerves. He was trying to do paperwork in peace but nooooo his brothers had to be annoying and fighting with each other all day. At first he could handle it and just block them out. Until Bavaria crashed through the wall from Hesse's punch and broke Prussia's desk.

"Ah sorry. But I can't exactly control where my body lands after being punched and…." He was cut off when Prussia hurled him through the window sneering.

Then there was Saxony nagging him saying he should take a break and enjoy family time. Prussia had no intentions on that when everyone kept fucking fighting. Prussia just gave him a cold stare until he ran out of the room in fear. When Prussia did get done with his paperwork the house was a mess. He seethed finding them all in the kitchen bickering.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!"

"GEEZE LOVE YOU TOO!"

"FUCK OFF SAXONY BEFORE I RIP YOUR DAMN THROAT OUT WITH MY TEETH! ALL YOU HAVE BEEN DOING ALL DAY IS BITCHING AND COMPLAINING ABOUT EVERYTHING TO EVERYONE AND GETTING ALL MY NERVES!"

"HA!"

"DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOU BAVARIA! YOU AND YOU'RE STUPID PERSONALITY PISSING EVERYONE OFF! YOUR BODY BROKE THE DAMN WALL WHICH I'M SURE I'LL HAVE TO FIX BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL TOO STUPID TO DO IT YOURSELVES!"

"HEY!"

"HESSE YOU'RE THE MAIN REASON THE WALL WAS BROKE! IF YOU'RE GOING TO TRY TO KILL THAT DUMBASS TAKE IT OUTSIDE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE OR DON'T GO PUNCHING HIM AT ALL!"

"…Fine," he pouted.

"AND GERMANY," Prussia roared.

Germany stopped his cooking and turned around from the stove eyes widening innocently looking at him.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE," he cheered hugging him. He didn't even remember why he was going to yell at his little angel. He's sure he did something because his angel was an evil little shit sometimes but he was so cute he could never stay mad at him.

"What did you need bruder?"

"I don't remember. Shush and let me hug you. Hugging you makes the stress and rage go away."

"….But I can't cook if you're hugging me."

"Saxony cook dinner you piece of shit." Prussia said darkly.

"SIR," he barked like a soldier running to do as told in fear Prussia would kill him.

"Let's go sit on the couch I just need to hug you for awhile and be happy," Prussia whined dragging Germany along.

"Why does he never get in trouble?" Hesse scowled.

"Because he doesn't fucking annoy me," Prussia said darkly making him cower away.

"Right of course my bad."

"HA! Damn right it's your bad," Germany said smirking.

"I WILL PUNCH YOUR FACE!"

"TRY IT!"

"DON'T TRY IT OR I'LL KILL YOU," Prussia roared.

"Fine I won't punch him geeze," he complained then kicked Germany's shin and ran.

"Bruder," Germany whined pointing.

"HESSE YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!"

"NEIN!"

"OBVIOUSLY YOU FUCKING DO! YOU JUST KICKED MY ANGEL!"

"YOU MEAN DEMON," the other three screeched.

"I don't like you people you're mean. I only like Prussia now. He calls me cute and an angel," Germany scowled.

"Be that way!"

"I WILL AND I'M TELLING IRELAND YOU KICKED ME FUCK FACE!"

"BITCH!"

Germany scowled texting away on his phone. Ireland popped up out of then air looking evil as shit.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! HOW DARE YOU KICK MY ANGEL!"

"EXCUSE THE FUCK OUT OF YOU?! MY ANGEL!"

"ARE YOU STARTING THIS ARGUMENT AGAIN PRUSSIA?!"

"JA BECAUSE HE IS MY ANGEL!"

"I'M BOTH OF YOUR ANGEL NOW GO BEAT UP HESSE," Germany yelled then pointed at Hesse commandingly.

"We will settle this later," Prussia grouched then they went chasing after Hesse.

"You know for once it's not me," Bavaria blinked looking at Germany.

"Congratulations Bavaria you weren't a douche for once," Germany said patting his back.

"I know right! Thank you," he cheered excited.

Germany went into a fit of laughter at that. Bavaria was so stupid sometimes it was funny.

"HEY! I MADE DINNER YOU LITTLE SHITS NOW STOP MURDERING HESSE AND COME EAT," Saxony yelled later prying the pair off him.

"Fine," they sighed dramatically.

"Hey I've noticed something," Bavaria said later that night.

"What?"

"You ever notice Prussia gets in his feel my wrath moods and he takes out everyone but Germany?"

"Because Germany is his spoiled baby," Hesse taunted flicking Germany's nose then screeched when he bit his finger hard enough to draw blood.

"OFF! GERMANY! RELEASE! DAMN IT," Saxony yelled trying to pry him off.

"PRUSSIA YOUR BRAT IS RABID GET HIM OFF!"

"DON'T YOU CALL HIM RABID!"

"REALLY?! THAT'S THE THING YOU FOCUS ON?!"

"Well you are a brat sometimes," Prussia said looking at him as Germany scowled at him which turned into a pout. "But I adore you anyways."

"Really," he snorted rolling his eyes. Like that wasn't already clear as day to everyone, they all knew Prussia adored his little brother unconditionally.

"Always," Prussia grinned.

"You're such a girl," Germany huffed.

"And you're a brat," he said fondly.

Germany smacked him smirking then they erupted into a wrestling/hitting match rolling off the couch trying to hit each other while laughing.

"See? He gets none of it. If that was us we'd be facing Prussia's wrath for smacking him like that."

"It only proves Germany is favorite and no one will ever compare to him."

 **I would like to thank everyone so much for being so patient with me. I have a new laptop. Not new new it's my mom's old one but hopefully this will get me by for awhile. I'll take what I can get no complaints. As long as it works it's good for me. Especially since I've had to do college work on it a lot. I really wish I had gotten to this sooner but I didn't get the laptop until January and it had a lot of viruses so I couldn't use it and I never had the time to drop it off to get fixed because there was a lot of family issues going on that emotionally drained me because it was just too much piled onto of school. Oh and my program shut down this summer is my last summer at my preferred college now I have to transfer somewhere else to finish my two year degree then transfer again in another year to a four year degree and then again to get my master's and it's a lot of shit to be planning all at once! But I finally have this fixed, family issue is getting a bit better, school is hectic still I have lots of projects but I'm making it. Pushing through guy just taking me time! I'll try to update as soon as possible I promise. I never expected to be gone this long but emotionally with all that stuff going on I wouldn't have been able to come up with anything I was so stressed. But not it's calming I'm learning to pace myself and I'll get started on the requests as soon as I can. Really guys thank you so much for being so patient with me. I love you for it!**


	53. Chapter the real ch 51

Chapter 51. Thunderstorms and big brother cuddles.

Germany trembled violently hiding under his desk when a sudden thunderstorm hit. The news hadn't predicted it. So why was it there? It was a really bad one shaking the house and making howling winds. Germany squeezed his eyes shut whimpering covering his ears.

'Stop stop stop. Stop cowering before he finds you. He always finds you and he'll be ashamed of you for being so weak as to being so frightened by a thunderstorm,' Germany thought.

Another round or thunder and lightning clashed and boomed wildly shaking the house harder. So hard he could feel the vibrations in his chest. All he could see in his mind was the bombs from the wars crashing down. He could practically smell the smoke in the air and hear the pained screams of people. He could also feel his skin burning, sizzling, melting, splitting open, burning, so much burning, it was so hot. Germany shook his head to rid the thoughts from his mind and could feel the tears burning down his cheeks. He felt to hot in his hiding place. It was to closed in and cramped like a hospital room. They always felt so small and cramped to him as he lay recovering from something. Part of the reason why he hated them.

He whimpered when the power went out next with a clack and he was absorbed by darkness around him. The only light was that of the lightning striking the air outside determined to destroy anything in its way. He closed his eyes again trying to calm his breaths then opened them when he was a little calmer. Only to see red eyes in front of his face. He snatched back with a startled cry banging his head then leaning forward clutching the back of it. Prussia reached out to him to be sure he was ok. He curled away swatting his hand with a sob.

"You scared me," he cried pitifully eyes accusing him like he had done it on purpose.

"Did I," Prussia questioned reaching and tugging him out from under the desk and held him in his lap. "I'm sorry."

Germany sniffled a few times then hid his face into his shoulder clinging needly. Prussia stroked his hair soothingly as he swayed humming softly other arm squeezing him assuring that he was there to protect him and no harm would come to him.

"What made my dear little bruder cry? What made him so scared? I need to know so I can make it all better just as I always do," he cooed in his ear.

"…Don't be ashamed…" Germany said in such a small scared heartbreaking tone Prussia wanted to cry.

"Ashamed of you? Not in a million years. Not ever. Nothing could ever make me ashamed of you."

"I'm scared of storms," he admitted softly.

"All storms? Just ones like these?"

"Just bigger storms. If it's small it doesn't really bother me much."

"But they still do just a tiny bit?"

"Ja," he admitted after a moment. "Just a little bit. I only jump a little if they're a little loud."

"How long have you been scared of storms?"

"Since…the wars…..because thunder sounds like bombs, lightning can sound like shots and look like fire and destruction."

"You've been dealing with this all by yourself for this long?"

"I never wanted you to find out because I was scared of what you would think."

"I would think that I had a mission to make sure my little brother is safe and won't be scared of the storms while I'm around. I would think you're so very strong for dealing with a fear like this so often."

"What's strong about being scared?!"

"Anyone can be scared it takes strong people to know how to deal with it when you need to. We've had meetings during storms and you stood so brave willing to finish them. You've been forced to drive in them. When you need to you push through it. That makes you brave. But you don't have to be brave all the time. Sometimes it's better to let your emotions out and express your fear. Because that is healthy. If you don't then it'll just eat at you and make the fear so much worse."

Thunder cracked earning a strangled sob into his shoulder. Prussia held him tighter in response.

"I'm right here and I won't ever leave you alone. So don't ever suffer alone again. I'm always here to make sure you don't have to be frightened. Even if you still are I'll get you through it. Just promise me you won't deal with something like this alone anymore."

"I promise," Germany whispered tightening his grip on him face pressing harder into his shoulder.

"That's my Germany," he hummed softly and propped against the desk holding him and cuddling him until they both forgot about the storm causing chaos around them and fell asleep for the night.

"That can't be comfortable," Hesse said the next morning eyeing the pair of little brothers sleeping.

Saxony shrugged and picked Germany up from Prussia's grip. Prussia's eyes flew open and he looked savage jumping up with a knife ready to kill whoever stole his bundle he was protecting. Saxony dodged it with a screech.'

"We were just going to carry you two to bed don't kill us," Hesse cried hugging Prussia's knees in a begging position.

"Ah whoops my bad," Prussia said as he blinked away sleep realizing there was no threat to kill.

"Crazy albino," Saxony grumbled carrying Germany along as Prussia climbed on his back for a free ride.

"Shut up!"

Prussia smiled cuddling his favorite and only little brother as he slept. He couldn't help but love being able to be affectionate with him. He was his world for the most part. And nothing was going to mess with his world. Not while he was around. Not even thunderstorms.

 **Done! I wanted to be able to post something sooner so I typed this up instead of doing a request because requests just take more time to plan out and I wanted to give you something quick. But I will get to them. I just need to do it when I have the time to look through them and plan it out and such. Anyways I hoped you liked it!**

 **Also regarding the future of this fanfiction. I'll probably stop it around chapter 90-125. Because I do want to expand and write other things but also I want to give this a good decent amount of chapters so this is the line it will stop at. Between 90 and 125 chapters.  
**

 **Another Also! XD I started another story that won't be updated as much as these two until the UK brother story ends. But it will be updated quite regularly when the other story ends. I mean if I can I'll updated it regularly along with these two but I think two stories is all I can handle for a regular update once my schedule clears up. I'm hoping I can start updating these two at least on a weekly basis.**

 **Also eventually probably around September maybe soon I will start a Hetalia high school fanfic involving the adorable UK brothers and the adorable German brothers traumatizing the school with their crazy ways. So after those Hetalia stories are done I may write more Hetalia or I may write stories for another fandom because I do love some other animes and would love to write about them as well. But I won't be done with Hetalia stories probably for another year if I move on to other fandom fanfic stories I'm guessing considering the chapter amounts in my stories.**

 **Disclaimer (Because I really need to keep doing these so no issues will pop up later): I own nothing but the story plot.**


	54. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 52: Prussia and Monika spend the day together.**

Prussia strutted down the stairs realizing something. He hasn't spent the day with Monika in a while. Just the two of them going to town and hanging out. They used to do that a lot but now it seemed they didn't as much. Which was understandable considering they both were busy with paperwork, dating, dealing with an insane family, and more. It seemed like they didn't have as much time together lately.

"Monika! You busy today?"

"Nein. Why?"

"Because your awesome big bruder is taking you out today! We can go to the mall or movies or whatever!"

"Alright," she shrugged and got up to get out of her pajamas and dress appropriately for a day out with her brother.

"Hey where are you going," Saxony asked as they were heading out the door.

"To spend the day together."

"Can I…."

"BITCH YOU AREN'T INVITED," Prussia cried slapping him making him whine.

"Sorry Saxony. It's just an us two kind of day. Maybe next time loser," Monika said patting his head.

"It was nice until you added loser to your sentence," he pouted.

Monika grinned at him in return as she walked out with Prussia. Saxony pouted to himself. Germany came down after a bit.

"Where's Prussia?"

"Spending the day with Monika. They want to just spend the day with each other and no one else," he pouted.

"HAHA YOU GOT REJECTED DIDN'T YOU WHINEY BITCH," Germany cried laughing.

"HEY," Saxony screeched.

Germany continued laughing at him and his sulking until Julchen came down and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Let's go hiking. I'm bored."

"Ok," Germany shrugged.

"Can I….."

"NEIN," they cut him off at the same time making him pout.

They scampered off to get the bag they used for hiking and filled it with cold waters and energy bars. Then went to her car and sped off. Saxony sulked on the couch about not being invited. Hesse came down and lifted an eyebrow in question.

"OUR LITTLE SIBLINGS ARE SO MEAN TO ME!"

"…..I don't even want to know," he shook his head walking off. Saxony followed regardless whining about how they wouldn't let him in on their fun.

 _To Prussia and Monika!_

"Alright so what store do you want to go to now," Prussia asked carrying Monika's shopping bags as she walked along eating her cookie he bought her.

"Hmmmmm. I'm not sure. Why don't you choose a store to go to bruder," she said after pondering it.

"Alright let's go find somewhere to buy Germ-Germ some sweatpants his are old and he won't go buy more because he hates shopping for anything that isn't food. So I need to get him more," he shrugged.

"Julchen needs more tank tops as well," Monika hummed as they walked off.

They found a store and scampered around picking things out for them that they needed. Prussia found out they customized shirts. He picked out shirts for Monika and Germany. _If found return back to Prussia or Julchen!_ He had put on the back. He was tired of losing them and he would make them wear it when they were in public with them. He laughed at the face she made at them once she saw them.

"Good luck forcing that on Germany."

"I have ways."

She laughed then they exited the store and went to the food court so they could find something to eat. Prussia set their tray of food in front of her with a crack and leveled his gaze on the men flirting with her.

"Do you value your life," he asked darkly making them freeze. "Then back away slowly, turn, then leave and never approach her again."

They started backing away slowly trembling in fear then ran as soon as they were a safe distance away from him. Monika laughed watching them run.

"You're so over protective!"

"I don't like men flirting with my baby sister!"

"But bruder it only happens like all the time," she teased.

"I WILL LOCK YOU IN YOUR ROOM AND KEEP YOU FROM THE WORLD THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU WEIRDO!"

"IF IT KEEPS MEN FROM YOU I CAN!"

"YOU'RE SO WEIRD," she laughed.

"That's my job as big bruder," he smiled.

"Anyways let's eat I'm starving," she said turning to her food.

He sat down in front of her across the table and dug into his food as well. He reached across the table when she had ketchup on her cheek. He wiped it off with his napkin gently. She swatted his hand.

"Stop that. I'm not a kid that you have to wipe food from their face for them."

"Oh but Moni in my eyes you're always going to be a kid I have to look after."

"I thought baby Germ-Germ was your kid you had to look after," she teased.

"I also have to look after baby Moni," he teased back ruffling her hair.

"Only when I allow you to."

"Funny how you two brats think you have a choice on the matter."

"Funny how you and Julchen think you can keep up with us," she smirked. "Paired together you don't have a shot in hell."

"Why do you think we don't let you two go off alone together? That's asking for world annihilation."

"HEY!"

"Don't give me that you two are way too destructive for your own good! You two would tear up a steel ball if I left you alone with it long enough!"

"Actually Germany has done that by himself. By accident though I was just watching him and laughing."

"You're not helping your case here."

"Who said I was trying?"

"One would assume you would try."

"I go against what one would assume. It's in my nature," she smirked making him laugh.

 _To Julchen and Germany_

"How did you fall not even three minutes into the hike? I have the backpack full of water and I'm the most accident prone person here and you were the one that fell? How the hell did you manage that? Come on Julchen I want to last longer than five minutes on the hike before everyone dies!"

"SHUT UP I DON'T EVEN KNOW," she cried laughing as he helped her up.

"Funny. I'm usually the first to go down," he hummed.

"I know right," she laughed wiping her hands off on her pants. "I'm bleeding."

"I have band-aids!"

"Look at you being all prepared!"

"Prussia was the one that stuck them in my hiking bag I think," he said thoughtfully.

"He knows his baby Germ-Germ so well."

"STOP WITH THE BABY GERM-GERM," he cried pouting as a blush formed on his cheeks making him more adorable than he already was.

"Why? When you have such cute negative reactions to it which only makes us say it more," she laughed.

"It's embarrassing. You two always say things that imply I'm some baby to take care of."

"Because you're the baby of the family Germ-Germ."

"I'M NOT! SAXONY IS THE BABY!"

"Not that type of baby I mean you're the youngest therefore the baby of the family."

"I don't want to be the baby of the family," he pouted.

"To bad cutie. Now bandage my wound."

"Fine," he grumbled and cleaned off the cut before bandaging it.

It would heal in no time anyways. Until then might as well keep it clean. He walked ahead continuing down the slope. A few minutes later Julchen sighed as there was a scream and a thunk.

"And there went Germany," she said as she hurried to see if he was hurt.

"Julchen you jinxed me!"

"I did no such thing! I can't help it if you fall."

"I still say you jinxed me."

"Because you're a brat. Are you terribly hurt?"

"Nein just bruised," he said bouncing back on his heels.

"We're going to fucking die on this hiking trip aren't we?"

"Ja."

"Good to know," she laughed.

Germany peered up at the trail on their way back leading back to the top later.

"Hey Julchen maybe we weren't the best people to go off hiking on their own."

"You think ankle," she hissed.

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WOULD FALL OFF A ROCK AND BREAK YOUR ANKLE!"

"WELL YOU BROKE YOUR WRIST FALLING INTO A BUSH SO SHUT IT!"

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN WHEN WE HANG OUT?!"

"I BLAME SAXONY!"

"DAMN IT SAXONY!"

 _To the house!_

"Hey hey hey. How's it going with you guys," Prussia cheered walking in with Monika.

"I feel like I'm being shit talked about," Saxony said suddenly.

"Saxony everyone shit talks you half the time."

"HEY!"

"It's kind of true," Monika shrugged.

They went and put their things up. When they walked down stairs they saw Julchen and Germany had gotten home. Covered in bruises and cuts. A brace was on Julchen's wrist and a medical boot was on Germany's foot.

"DAMN IT SAXONY," Prussia cried throwing his hands up.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THIS MY FAULT?!"

"YOU LET THEM OUT THE DOOR TOGETHER! I KNOW THEY WENT HIKING THEY ALWAYS GO HIKING TOGETHER AND THEY ALWAYS COME BACK HURT!"

"I STILL FAIL TO SEE HOW THIS IS MY FAULT! MAYBE THEY SHOULD LEARN TO NOT GO HIKING UNLESS YOU AND MONIKA ARE WITH THEM!"

"BECAUSE YOU LET THEM OUT THE DOOR TOGETHER DAMN IT! THAT IS WHY THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Stop yelling it's annoying," Germany sighed.

"QUIET BABY GERM-GERM!"

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT," he bellowed attacking Prussia.

Prussia cackled wrestling with him in the middle of the floor. Julchen and Monika rolled their eyes amused. Prussia always loved teasing Germany. That would never change. Germany sat on the couch later after his shower. Julchen leaned into his side.

"Want to go hiking in two weeks," he asked looking at her.

"Fuck yeah," she responded back.

"We're going too. We can't have you dying on us," Prussia sighed.

"Ja," Monika agreed.

"YOU AREN'T INVITED," they yelled at the pair.

"OVER RULED! EITHER WE GO OR YOUR ASSES ARE STAYING AT HOME," Prussia roared back.

"YOU CAN'T OVERRULE ME," Julchen screeched.

"I CAN WHEN IT COMES TO THINGS LIKE THIS!"

They bickered wildly as Germany and Monika watched them wondering who would win the battle. Eventually Prussia finally won but that was completely because Hesse overruled Julchen and said Prussia and Monika had to go with them if they went hiking. Julchen always listened to Hesse for some reason.

 **And done! I loved this chapter especially Julchen and Germany going hiking. I could see that happening. This chapter was inspired by this review!**

Could you do one where Prussia spends an entire day with Monika, and Julchen spends that same day with Germany? Please?

 **Thank you for the review! I hope you like it!**


	55. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 53 : Found him.**

Hungary pouted when she couldn't find Austria anywhere. He was normally at his house playing the piano or eating sweets and drinking fancy tea. She couldn't find him anywhere in the house so she had went around town trying to see if she could spot him since he wouldn't answer his phone. She was starting to wonder why he even had that thing if he never even used it.

"Oh hey Hungary," Germany said spotting her.

"Germany! What are you doing here," she asked kissing his cheek when he hugged her.

"Well we were supposed to have a short meeting here but Austria never showed up so now we're hunting his little bitch ass down to break his legs for wasting our time," he shrugged.

"We?"

"All of my bruders are here as well,"

"Germany don't gang up on him. How about you find him and I'll let you beat him up for thirty seconds tops," she sighed.

"But…."

"They wandered off without you when you were coming up with a good idea to find him didn't they? They left you alone to get lost and haven't even noticed. My poor Germany," she cooed hugging him.

Also making him realize yes they did walk off without him when he was plotting and weren't even looking for him. He started pouting crossing his arms as he pulled away. She grinned at the cutie. She got him now. Now he was going to follow through with her plan instead of letting his brothers have fun beating up Austria. So Austria wouldn't be hurt as bad thanks to her. He did deserve some beating for making her worry.

"Germany what was your plan," she asked taking his hand.

"You'll see. First we need gasoline, fire extinguishers, a shovel, a wheelbarrow, matches, marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate, a fire poker, and a crowbar," he listed off tugging her alone.

'What did I just get myself into,' she questioned in her mind worriedly.

Germany dragged her to the stores they needed to go to so he could by his supplies then they went back to Austria's house and he picked up his piano and brought it to the front yard then started digging out a giant circle dumping the dirt into the wheelbarrow. He places the piano in the middle then started pouring gas on it then stood back and threw a match. It erupted into flames as he cackled evilly. Then stuck a marshmallow on the fire poker as he sat and roasted it.

"Germany," she started after a minute.

"Want a smore," he asked as it was done and held it out to her.

"How is this going to get Austria?"

"Oh just wait and see," he smiled as he made more smores.

Three minutes later screeching was heard. Austria ran up screaming at the top of his lungs then started crying dramatically over his piano. Germany stood up.

"OH I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY OVER YOU SACK OF SHIT," he roared attacking him.

"STOP!"

"NEIN! YOU WASTED OUR FRIDAY! WE COULD HAVE DONE THINGS TODAY! BUT YOU RUINED IT! OVER NOTHING! YOU NEVER SHOWED UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I HAD AN EMERGANCY MEETING WITH MY BOSS!"

"THAT'S WHEN YOU CALL AND NOTIFY US YOU PIANO FUCKING CREEP!"

Hungary stared at her timer on her phone as Germany was beating the crap out of Austria. She now understood why he had a crowbar. He was beating Austria's knees with it. She smiled when it beeped showing his time was up.

"GERMANY IT'S BEEN THIRTY SECONDS!"

"Fine," he pouted stopping his assault then went back to the fire to make more Smores.

"You let him beat the hell out of me on purpose?! You planned this?!"

"Hey it was either let him or wait and let the other four join in," she said crossing her arms.

"….Well then I guess I should thank you for saving my life," he said after a moment.

"That and you deserved a beating for not answering my calls!"

"I'm sorry! You know I hate cell phones!"

"That is no excuse for worrying me!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"WWEEESSSTTTTTTT," a voice cried in the distance.

Germany peered over and Prussia dove on him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," he whined clinging to him.

"You didn't even notice I was missing for awhile you just walked off," he said sulkily.

"I noticed forty seconds after you were gone little brat I just couldn't find you in the crowd," he chided flicking his nose.

"Then how did you find me now," he countered smacking his hand away.

"I followed Austria's screeching."

"Makes sense," Hungary shrugged.

"I still don't like you," Germany huffed.

"What?! You don't like me?! You don't like me?! How could you say you don't like me," Prussia teased poking his sides rapidly making him whine going into a small laughing fit trying to protect his sides.

"Stop it!"

"Then tell me you like me!"

"I like you. Now quit it," he said batting his hands when he landed pokes to his stomach.

"That's what I thought. Anyways eat your snacks and lets go," he said patting his head.

"Fine," he said stuffing his face then they stole Austria's car to drive back to their car so they could go home.

"I hope you learned a lesson about going missing," Hungary scolded Austria.

"I did," he whined.

"Come. Let's put this fire out and get you fixed up," she said taking his hand and guiding him to put out the fire.

Now Austria knows not to go missing. Especially when Germany is involved.

 **Hahahaha poor Austria. XD This chapter was inspired by this review!**

Hungary cant find Austria so Germany decides to set Austria's beloved piano on fire to find him

 **Thank you for the review! I hope you liked it! Also I promise I'll do the other one it'll probably just a few chapters later before I do.**


	56. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 54: Germany's visitor.**

Saxony opened the door when there was gentle knocking on it. He blinked then rubbed his eyes wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. What the hell was Russia doing here?

"Hello Saxony. Are you having a nice day?"

"Uh….Ja….What exactly are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Germany!"

"Why?"

"Because we are friends."

"….GERMANY WHY IS RUSSIA HERE," Saxony called.

Germany walked up to the pair and hugged Russia then glared at Saxony.

"Because I invited him fuck face."

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE I DO WHAT I WANT I NEED NO REASON," he roared punching him in the stomach. "Come on Russia let's go make that cake I said I'd teach you to make," Germany huffed pulling him along.

"I hope your brother is ok. He hit the floor pretty hard when he toppled over."

"It's fine he's just a wimp."

"If you say so,"

They disappeared into the kitchen. Saxony got up and ran to Hesse's room. He threw the door open dramatically and rushed to the bed. Once infront of him he grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him violently.

"RUSSIA CAME TO VISIT GERMANY!"

"STOP SHAKING ME YOU BITCH," Hesse roared shoving him away.

"Rude," he pouted.

"Shut it. Now what's this about Russia visiting Germany?"

"They're making cake together!"

"Why the hell does he insist on being his friend," Hesse said frustrated.

"I have no idea."

"Guys Russia is in our kitchen," Bavaria deadpanned coming into the room.

"We know he's visiting Germany for some stupid reason."

"Weird. I don't like it. Someone get rid of him."

"You want to fight Russia again because I sure as hell don't," Saxony scowled.

"Wimp."

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! IT HURTS MY FEELINGS YOU KNOW," he screeched.

"SHUT UP WIMP," Prussia's voice echoed from somewhere in the house. '

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"SAXONY SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRAT I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANYMORE OF YOUR WIMPY WHINNING! ALSO DON'T CALL PRUSSIA AN ASSHOLE OR I'LL KILL YOU," Germany's voice roared from across the house in the kitchen.

"He's so mean," Saxony pouted.

"You called his favorite brother an asshole what do you expect," Hesse deadpanned.

"We're getting off topic we need Russia out of here he creeps me out."

"I say just let him make his cake with Germany. I don't like him much either but if Germany wants to be friends with him we can't really do much about it."

"Then let's just annoy them enough where he wants to leave," Bavaria decided.

"You didn't listen to a word I said did you," Hesse scowled.

"I'm going to go get rid of him," Bavaria cheered running out.

Bavaria entered the kitchen and watched the pair cook a moment then stole Russia's spoon he was stirring the icing with.

"Looks tasty," he smirked licking it then hopped onto the counter almost knocking Russia's work over.

"Bavaria," Germany deadpanned making him look over at him. Germany's fist slammed into his face sending him flying off the counter. "GET OUT! WE'RE BUSY AND YOU'RE AN ANNOYING DOUCHE!"

"It's my job as big bruder to annoy you Germany," he smiled getting up then punched him in the face as payback.

"PRUSSIA BAVARIA PUNCHED ME," he yelled smirking.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT," Bavaria screeched and a murderous aura filled the room.

"Unforgivable. Take your death like a man," Prussia seethed as Russia held a paper towel to Germany's split lip to stop the bleeding.

"To you want to use my metal pipe of pain," Russia smiled.

"JA," he yelled taking it then chased Bavaria through the house with it.

"Thanks," Germany smiled at Russia when the bleeding stopped.

"Not a problem," he smiled as they rewashed their hands then got back to their cake making.

"You should have seen that coming. Germany's always violent when he wants cake," Hesse said doctoring Bavaria's wounds. "And he always tells on you when you hit him back you should know by now that Prussia will beat the shit out of you for touching his angel."

"He's a demon," Bavaria hissed.

"I know that but Prussia doesn't," he shrugged.

"Because he's blinded by his cuteness," Bavaria hissed.

"I told you to leave them alone and you didn't listen so stop bitching."

"I don't like them being friends."

"Us neither but it's not worth dying over," Hesse frowned.

"This is true," Saxony sighed.

"Here…stupid….you can have the first slice," Germany muttered shoving a piece of cake at Bavaria later not meeting his eyes pouting cutely. Bavaria blinked then smiled in amusement and tugged his head down and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry too," he chuckled. "You're so cute."

"Shut up before I take it back," Germany snapped shoving him away and making him take the cake and stomped off fuming cheeks pink. He always got embarrassed when someone called him cute.

Bavaria laughed digging into his cake as Russia gave everyone else their pieces. It tasted amazing as always. Germany was always an amazing cook especially when it came to desserts. Mostly because he had a huge sweet tooth so he had to be good at making sweets to satisfy it. Germany came back with beer and threw a bottle to each person then sat down to eat his cake.

"Thank you for baking with me today Germany I really enjoyed it," Russia smiled.

"No problem it was fun so come back anytime and we can make something else," he grinned.

"I washed your pipe by the way. I was sure to get all the blood off," Prussia said pointing to the pipe on the table.

"Thank you that was very kind you didn't have too."

"I wouldn't want you to catch Bavaria's diseases."

"I DON'T HAVE DISEASES!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Prussia shrugged.

Bavaria scowled at him annoyed. Russia left eventually making the three broters relax. But they could admit. Russia wasn't that bad to be around.

 **And done! I can completely see Russia and Germany baking sweets together for some reason. Probably because they are both so precious. Anyways this chapter was inspired by this review!**

Maybe Russia comes over to visit Germany, to to other brothers dismay?

 **Thank you for the review! I hope you liked it!**


	57. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 55: Germany's first kiss**

Germany nodded after fixing his appearance. He was going to his first meeting as he was considered an adult now by other nations but not really by Prussia. In Prussia's eyes he'd always be a baby brother to take care of and coddle. He was physically sixteen no and he was nervous about the meeting.

"You'll do fine West. I know you will so don't worry. Even if you make a mistake I'll be right beside you to help you. I'll be right with you every step of the way so stop worrying," Prussia smiled at him making him relax.

Though when he got there everyone was insane and yelling. People were in fights and throwing things as well. There was a giant redhead trying to strangle someone not far from him. Prussia was now gone off somewhere to fight to he supposed. He trembled slightly as he watched the chaos. He may be big and strong but he was shy and timid sometimes.

"Hello again Germany. Prussia is fighting Austria so I'll be with you so you won't be too nervous," France smiled warmly making him relax.

"Ok," he said softly peering down as pink dusted his cheeks cutely and placed his hand in his for him to lead him where to sit.

France was startled he did it with him. He had seen Germany do this many times when he wanted Prussia to guide him somewhere. He grinned and led him along laughing under his breath.

"GERMANY LONG TIME NO SEE! LET'S SIT OVER THERE," Spain cried tackle hugging him then pulled him up and held him tightly. "I know you. Don't you even think about it you pervert," he hissed at France softly where Germany couldn't hear. "Prussia will murder you. Remember that."

"I wasn't thinking anything you have me all wrong," he cried in mock offense as they all sat.

Eventually the meeting got on track and Prussia was down the long table from him. There weren't any seats near where they could sit together. He felt uncomfortable but Spain helped him through it. After the meeting Prussia wrapped his arms around him adoringly.

"So? What'd you think of everyone?"

"France was nice," he mumbled.

"Is that so," Prussia asked grinning.

"Though he treats me as though I'm a kid. He called me cute as he cupped my face and squealed. Then he said I could come over anytime I wanted and I could play with a few of his toys with him. Then he kissed my cheek and went to go bother England. Then Scotland smashed his head through a wall when he kissed England's cheek," Germany said and Prussia stopped and started laughing hard pulling out his sword.

"Be right back," he said laughing and twitching. He caught France alone. "IF YOU EVERY FLIRT WITH MY BABY BROTHER AGAIN I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT," he screamed choking him.

"I'm sorry," he cried over and over as Prussia beat him to a pulp.

Prussia growled annoyed at him then left to go find Germany. Germany was on his butt back against the wall hand over his mouth face red Ireland apologizing wildly and the other four siblings of the UK were laughing really hard.

"What happened," Prussia demanded.

"Ireland tripped" England snorted laughing. "R-running fr-fr-from Scotland." he stuttered clinging to wales laughing harder.

"And fell on Germany," Wales managed.

"And when he did he accidently..." England started then roared with laughter.

"Kissed him." North finished.

"You...kissed...my...kleiner." Prussia asked dazed.

"Oi I didn't mean to. Aw kiddo I stole your first kiss huh," Ireland said giving Germany a guilty look. "Sorry," he said hugging him.

Germany stared at him face reddening more and his blue eyes wide like a deer in headlights. Ireland's heart skipped a beat. He pulled away and Germany scampered behind Prussia who came out of his daze and chased Ireland around threatening his life. After the Kirkland's ate dinner with them, though Prussia kept tossing glares at Ireland keeping his arm around Germany who was trying to get him to calm down. Ireland started teasing Germany eventually to rile him up instead of being quiet and timid.

"Shut up you soulless freak of nature before I cut your lungs out," Germany cried eventually making everyone else roar with laughter.

"YOU BROKE HIM," England cried. "He was so nice and quiet but you broke him!"

"I didn't mean to," Ireland said laughing.

Germany glared face pink from being embarrassed that they were laughing. Ireland grinned at him in amusement until Prussia punched him for teasing his sweet baby brother to much. After dinner Prussia and Germany went back to the inn they were staying at. Germany fidgeted on his bed cheeks darkening.

"Big bruder," he said hesitantly.

"Ja?"

"Don't…Please don't…leave me all alone at the meeting again," he said softly.

He felt like a child. He was practically asking Prussia to baby him and stay with him all meeting because he was scared. He didn't like being around new people much. It made him nervous especially if it was a huge group of people all at once. He kept fidgeting with his hands staring at his hands as Prussia choked which made his blush deepen. Prussia tackled hugged him gushing about how cute he was. Germany beat him with the pillow in response making Prussia laugh at his adorable little brother. Germany was just too cute for his own good.

 **I'm back! Finally! Life decided to stop throwing a shit storm at me! Well kind of. I did drop a basket of clothes on my already broke toe by accident because my little niece was tripping me up and clinging. So that was the first time in two days life decided to be an asshole again. But other than that, it's been a good two days! I really wanted to write how Ireland stole Germany's first kiss. I'll get back on requests in a few chapters. I want to write a little about Germany's teenage years I guess you could say. I hope you liked the chapter!**


	58. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 56: Cute brotherly moment**

Germany laughed wrestling with Prussia Hungary and Austria watching. Prussia had been teasing Germany and threatening to give him kisses for being so cute. Germany smarted him off and shoved him away playfully. Which resulted in Prussia tackling him to the floor and wrestling with him. Hungary and Austria had come over for a visit and decided to sit down and watch the two brothers play.

"Let big bruder give you smooches," he teased trying to pin him Germany shoving his face away in a fit of laughter.

"Nein!"

"Ja!"

"Nein!"

"I want smooches!"

"Nein you can't,"

Prussia seized his belly tickling him. Germany screamed with laughter the whole time and Prussia bent down planting big fat wet kisses to his cheeks.

"Nein," he chanted laughing trying to get away while Hungary was laughing as well and Austria rolling his eyes but secretly amused. Prussia climbed off laughing after a while.

"So much effort just to give you smooches. So, mean getting all embarrassed by me! When you were little you were so happy to get them!"

"Really," Hungary asked amused.

"Oh yeah he would want a kiss every time I turned around! He would always be right there tugging on my shirt and staring up at me with wide blue eyes and ask me to pretty please give him a kiss. He claimed my kisses made him feel better and he liked them so he wanted a kiss. It was so cute and of course I would never say no to that. He'd also give me a kiss as well but now he says nein and pushes me away! To think this is the same kleiner who loved my kisses and would give me one back! He thinks he is too big to get kisses now and gets all embarrassed now." Prussia ranted crossing his arms looking at her pouting.

Germany slipped up behind him as he ranted. Germany was smiling amused and Hungary watching him wondering what he was up to now. Germany's eyes were full of mischief and the moment. When Prussia finished his wild rant, Germany gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Prussia looked shocked and his face colored a little and his eyes lit up suddenly. Germany ran away giggling childishly like he had done something to prank his big brother.

"Nein! I have to give you kisses again for that!" Prussia yelled on his heels grinning. "Bruder come back! You're so sweet and cute! Get back here!"

"Nein!"

"JA! GET BACK HERE! I HAVE TO SMOTHER YOU IN AFFECTION NOW BECAUSE YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"SMOTHER SOMEONE ELSE IN YOUR WEIRD AFFECTION! I DON'T WANT IT!"

"THAT'S SO RUDE! BUT I KNOW YOU LIE! YOU SECRETLY LOVE AFFECTION! YOU LOVE MY KISSES AND CUDDLES AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"NEIN! YOU FRANCE JR! BEING ALL WEIRD AND KISSING PEOPLE!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK GERMANY!"

"NEVER," Germany cried laughing wildly as he darted into the next room with Prussia on his heels.

"They're such adorable brothers," Hungary laughed at them.

"They can be when they want to be I suppose," Austria smiled amused.

Saxony walked into the house.

"Hey what's going on," he asked.

"IT'S CALLED KNOCKING YOU ASSHAT! GET OUT AND DO IT RIGHT," Germany cried.

Saxony looked at him in offense but Prussia pushed him out the door.

"YOU KNOCK LIKE A NORMAL FUCKING PERSON AND THEN YOU CAN COME IN," Prussia yelled making Germany cackle as he slammed the door in Saxony's face.

Saxony knocked on the door sighing. Prussia opened it and flicked his forehead.

"Ow! Why?!"

"That was punishment for not knocking the first time. Now if you excuse me. I'm going to chase Germany until I can kiss his cheek," he said and ran off.

Germany bolted up the stairs with a squeal and more laughter. Saxony sat on the couch amused and chatted with the other two watching the two brothers run around the house like children. Prussia eventually caught Germany again and peppered his face in kisses.

"Aw you two are so sweet," Saxony teased.

"Well he's cute I have to do it," Prussia said back.

"I think your both cute and on that note. I'm going to get both of you," he smirked and charged earning laughter from the fleeing pair.

Hungary and Austria laughed at them. Prussia had denied all day that kisses weren't gross now he was running from his oldest brother's affection. The tables had turned on him like they usually do when he teases too much. The house was filled with laughter the rest of the day as the three kept teasing and playing around.

 **I love these three fluffy dorks! They are so fun to write about. Also, I forgot to mention. I'll probably have a description and first chapter of the high school fanfic up at the end of this month at the latest. I'm determined to get it started.**


	59. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 57: Hurt feelings, a kidnapping and a realization**

Germany was hurt from a recent battle he had to fight. He came home in wounds and Prussia was not pleased at all. He spent the next few days fussing over him and keeping him in bed. Germany still wasn't able to heal like everyone else yet. Though on the fourth day he snuck out tired of being cooped up and went to town to pick up a few things. He wandered around with a huge bag of rice on his shoulder and a huge sack of potatoes on that bag and flour stacked on it, with sugar topping it all. People stared at his monstrous strength as he casually walked around. He dropped them later when a large hand whirled him around.

"Nein," he cried being hunched over and hard spanks landed to his butt.

He struggled pitifully trying to escape his big brother who was snarling and yelling at him for leaving the house and worrying him sick. People watched eyes wide that someone as strong as him was being bent over and spanked like a naughty child and he wasn't able to get away. The other man was not someone to be messing with nor the boy but more so the man. Prussia huffed when he was done then picked up the things Germany had gotten.

"Come one West. Let's finish the shopping you started," he said walking ahead. Germany trailed after him crying pitifully. "ENOUGH! YOU AREN'T A CHILD! DRY IT UP," Prussia roared after a minute making him recoil shocked. "WEST DRY IT UP NOW! THAT'S WEAK AND PATHETIC! STOP YOUR CRYING! I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRONGER THAN THAT! YOU ALWAYS COMPLAIN TO ME TO TREAT YOU LIKE A MAN! WELL MEN DON'T CRY SO DRY IT UP NOW! YOU'RE EMBARASSING ME AND YOURSELF BEING SO WEAK YOU'RE CRYING LIKE A BABY INFRONT OF EVERYONE!"

Germany stared with wide hurt eyes and then shoved him down.

"I HATE YOU BIG BRUDER!" he screamed on top of his lung and ran away disappearing into the crowd. Prussia sat shocked, his pupils shaking, and his throat closing. He had never heard Germany say he hated him before.

Germany ran out of the town into the woods on the wagon trail and kept running until he heard plotting. He paused his run and listened to the voices as he was hiding away.

"You see we'll ambush Prussia in a surprise attack and take him on and win some of the land we lost back. We can take over if we try hard enough. Then we can take over that brother of his," a voice said and Germany crept closer France and some boss working together with a lot of men. Germany spied on them listening to their plan until the boss stopped.

"There is a brat that shouldn't be here," he sang and threw his knife.

Germany recoiled knife cutting his face and stabbing into the tree. Germany scrambled up and started running until a large body tackled him and tied him up after a ten-minute fight. Germany glared up at them.

"How much did you hear," Germany glared silently then the knife slashed his face again. "How much? If you tell me depending on how much I'll let you go."

Germany looked away silent. He growled and France stopped him from hitting him again.

"I have a new plan."

"I thought you were my bruder's friend," Germany spat.

"Dear boy we're countries. Our benefit comes before friends and even family. One day if Prussia feels you are a threat he'll even turn on you like he did his big brothers," France sang.

"He was protecting me and they attacked first! It wasn't him turning on them," Germany yelled.

"No but even if they didn't attack first he would have done it. Prussia was made as a war country. That's all he'll ever be and he'll turn on anyone. You know his past. He doesn't care and one day. He'll attack you too. You mean nothing. He likes having you around because everyone knows one day you'll be great and more powerful than most. So he sees you as an asset. Something to use for his gain. Nothing more,"

"He is not! Big bruder loves me!"

"Ohhh but has he said it? Here recently as you've grown stronger. As I recall he hasn't said it since you were a kid. He leaves home more, yells at you more, shoos you away more, doesn't spend time with you much anymore, doesn't hug you as much, doesn't let you cry for long and calls you unmanly if you do, he's meaner to you, and he also uses you in battles and other things more, uses you for his benefit in meetings and gets you to sign every partnering document and you don't give a second thought. That doesn't seem like love to me. It seems he just wants to use you. Oh sweet child don't give me that sad pitiful look. Tell you what. I'll be your big brother when I have control over you. How's that sound?"

"My big bruder is going to rip you apart when he finds out that you have me," Germany yelled after a minute.

"Are you sure? You're not that important yet. He might let me have you for a while and then when you're stronger he'll take you back. But for now, you're nothing. You've signed all documents he has wanted you too that would make him stronger. He doesn't need you anymore," he said coldly.

Germany ducked his head glaring at the ground eyes stinging. They walked away and continued to talk about France's new plan. Germany glared at the ground sniffling every now and then blood pouring out of his cuts. When they were on the move they tied another rope around him and tied it to their saddle making him walk. If he tripped he was dragged if he didn't match the horses pace he was drug. Germany sat at camp that night making his finger bleed behind him and men watched him so he wouldn't escape. He moved it slowly carefully writing. He had even let himself get dragged several times just to leave a track.

For two nights France mocked him talking about how Prussia didn't need him. That he didn't love him. Then Germany remembered what he screamed last time he saw Prussia. He had screamed he hated him. Prussia wouldn't look for him for sure. Because he screamed that and was a terrible little brother. Those thoughts haunted him the rest of the night. He worked on trying to escape again. Every time he would get caught and beat for it but it was better than not trying. He stood quietly and started sneaking away. He started running a minute later hearing the two swear and give chase. He cried out arrow hitting his shoulder. Then when he slowed because of it a sword went through it.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson." France snarled twisting it a little then pulled it out.

Germany screamed on his knees. He steadied his breathing then went to make a bolt for it. It went back into the same spot this time forcing him on his stomach and the sword stabbed into the ground hard the hilt pressing on the back of his shoulder since he slid it as far as the blade went. Germany withered in pain screaming not able to get back up since it was keeping him pinned there and it was too painful for him to just yank back several times so it'd slide out of the ground he couldn't do it and he felt weak for it. They gagged him and tied his ankles. He cried silently. He just wanted to go home. He wanted Prussia to come save him. Two hours later he woke from his unconsciousness a hand stroking his face gently.

"Shhh," Prussia said quietly finger to his lips and he saw that the men that had been guarding him were dead. "I'll be right back," he said softly pressing a kiss to his head and went to their camp that was not far from there. Germany heard screaming soon and sound of battling. Prussia came back ten minutes later and Prussia ungagged him silently and put a leather strap between his teeth. "Bite on that so you won't bite your tongue off," he said then cut the arrow out carefully. Then pulled the sword out. Germany bit on the leather hard as it slid out then screamed when it was out. "Shhh. I know. Shhh," Prussia said softly stroking his hair as he screamed. Prussia opened France's first aid kit and stitched him up. Germany saw black after that. He woke in his bed one afternoon. The maids around him sighed relieved.

"You're been unconscious for a few days Mr. Germany," one said softly. "We had to kick Prussia out and make him go to bed. He was wild charging back here on his horse. Made it run a day and a half to get you here. Good thing he knows this land so well or it would have taken longer. But he stayed by your side until a few hours ago when we made him go to bed," she said stroking his hair.

"Can I go sleep with him," Germany asked hoarsely after a minute.

They smiled and helped him along to Prussia's bed. Germany curled into him sliding under his arm and went to sleep. He crinkled his nose later waking to a kiss being planted to it.

"Nein smooches," Germany grumbled half asleep it not registering his big brother was doing it yet he was too out of it. He heard a chuckle rumble in the chest his head was on. Little kisses were feather over his cuts. "Nein smooches," he whined still half asleep but a little more awake.

A fat wet one was planted on his cheek. "Big bruder," he whined eyes shooting up and glaring at a cheeky Prussia. Prussia laughed nuzzling his face into his. Germany's glare disappeared after a minute. "I'm sorry big bruder," he whimpered after a minute tears falling down his cheeks as his lip quivered. "I'm sorry," he chanted face in his chest wailing.

"I don't hate you," he croaked.

"I know West. I know," he said softly smoothing his hair.

"I'm sorry for being weak. I'm sorry for screaming I hated you when you pointed it out. I'm sorry I ran way. I'm sorry for getting caught. I'm sorry for not escaping. I'm sorry you had to come get me. I'm sorry I caused you trouble. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he rambled crying into his chest pitifully. "I'm sorry for being weak even now," he finished.

"West," Prussia said softly. "You're not weak. I'm the one who should be sorry. I said such awful things to you for crying. Men do cry. I'm sorry for telling you otherwise" he said kissing his temple. "I cried a lot the passed few days," he offered when Germany seemed to not believe him.

"You did?"

"Ja the first time I bawled like a baby in the streets when you said you hated me and ran. Then again when I realized something happened. Then again when for a while I couldn't find you. Then again when I did find you laying there in a pool of your own blood. Then one last time when you wouldn't wake up. I was so worried about you," he said softly holding him tighter. "I was so scared."

"I was too," Germany said after a minute. "France told me things. I'm sorry I believed him after the third day. I doubted you. I thought you didn't love me. He told me you only wanted my power I'll have and said you didn't love me. Then he started pointing out reasons about me that you could never love. All my flaws you'll never love me for. I believed him when I didn't think you were coming," he said crying harder.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Prussia. You wouldn't have come if you didn't love me, right? You would have sent someone else. So even though you don't say it anymore I know you do. Cause you saved me," he whimpered into his chest. His eyes widened when drips hit his head and Prussia started shaking.

"Kleiner I'm so sorry," he sobbed over and over. "I haven't said it in a long time. I love you so much. I'm so sorry. I should have said it more. I guess I didn't think about it because you're older so I thought it was a given."

"Nein it's not your fault it's mine. I shouldn't have been childish enough to think you're supposed to say it all the time. You show me every day through actions you love me. I was just feeling...insecure because he kept saying mean things. I let him get in my head. I'm sorry Prussia."

"But actions aren't the same as saying it now is it kleiner? You just like hearing it ja? It assures you when you're down. I've always noticed that when you were a kid. I had just forgotten about it," he said softly kissing his head again. "I love you. Forever bruder. I'll say it as many times as you like," he said stroking his hair.

They talked about what all happened when he was kidnapped Prussia shaking in anger and grief also realizing maybe he should tell his baby brother he cared and loved him more. He hadn't done it in so long it was no wonder the young nation had his doubts when France was running his mouth.

"I meant it earlier. I'll say I love you as much as you like," he said lightly later stroking his hair and cuddling with him.

"You'll say it so many times even now?"

"Ja even right now."

"Even if I said you have to say it as many times as you've missed in the past thirteen years. That's three hundred sixty-five multiplied by thirteen bruder. Well maybe less but I can't remember how many times you have said it it's been so little so we will go with that equation," Germany teased.

"How many is that in total?"

"4,745." he said after one minute.

"Fucking math nerd."

"Shut up," Germany said smiling into his test.

"4,745 huh? That's a lot."

"Ja."

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you," he started planting a wet kiss to his face every time sending him in a fit of laughter shoving at his face. "DON'T REJECT MY LOVE!"

"Bruder I was playing! Nein smooches." he cried.

Prussia grinned wildly and kept doing it for the next few minutes Germany yelling and trying to escape while laughing. When he stopped and just help him chuckling Germany tilted his head sleepily. He had run out of energy trying to escape and the wounds took a toll on his energy.

"I love you too big bruder," he mumbled sleepily kissing Prussia's cheek lightly startling him then tucked his head back under his chin eyes shutting.

Prussia smiled holding him tighter and went back to sleep himself. Later he went down and made dinner. He brought it up to Germany and woke him to eat. He sat by him eating his own letting him lean on him to keep him upright. He was always a sickly nation so it was hard for him to heal sometimes. Prussia worried over him all the time though he didn't show it. He knew better now though. His little brother wanted assurance from him that he was loved. He wanted to hear it from him and Prussia had no problem doing that for this precious baby brother that he adored so much.

 **Maybe this long FLUFFY, SAD, YET ADORABLE chapter will make up for my absence. I hope you guys liked it. I really didn't like France being cruel but France has had wars with Prussia and he is also his friend so he knows what makes him and his little brother tick. So, he was the only one I could come up with for this. Don't worry this is the only time he's like this!**


	60. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 58: Sick day, Austria, and the first time Germany tasted beer.**

Prussia furrowed his brow at training when he noticed Germany was not in sight. He had a man to watch the troops and make them keep going as he went to find Germany. He stormed into the house and searched for him.

"Kleiner! I'm not in the mood for your silly tricks today the king will be by and you're supposed to be training too! We'll look bad if you're not! Now out of bed," he yelled at the lump on the bed that was stirring at his yells. He got a whine to go away in response. "UP," he roared swatting his butt hard through the covers earning a squeal of pain. Germany jumped out of bed in his pajamas still rubbing his sore bottom pouting at Prussia.

"My stomach is rolling. Leave me alone," he huffed throwing himself back to the bed. Another harsh smack landed to his bottom.

"You can't lay out for a sick stomach!"

"Bruder I'm sick," he whined then whimpered when another smack landed.

"If you don't get ready in ten minutes I'll beat your ass with the crop! Now up," Prussia yelled and walked out.

Germany whined into the mattress then got ready slowly and dizzily. He followed Prussia to go train feeling his stomach get more upset by the minute. They got there and he sent him to train with the troops. He needed to look good in front of the king. Usually Germany did outstanding and loved to train but today he was whiney and fussy. He figured he was just in a bratty mood. He didn't look sick. When the king got there, they were going through the training course. Germany was lagging and not up to his top speed.

Usually he was far ahead of everyone else but now he just barely was. Prussia felt embarrassed by that and Germany kept looking at him so he figured he was doing it on purpose just to be a brat. After training course while the others were getting a break Prussia scolded Germany for lagging from his usual pace and yelled for him to go run laps as punishment. That he didn't get a break. Germany pouted then cried out a hard swat landing to his rump and he went sprinting off tossing a glare back at Prussia. After ten minutes he yelled for the men to go run. They did so. Prussia talked with his king smiling and they leaned on each other laughing. He stopped when one of his men ran up fast like someone was going to kill him.

"Sir" he said kneeling respectfully.

"What," Prussia snapped.

"Your bruder. He collapsed about a mile away. He's pale and has a high fever. We were scared to move him because he fell in one of the ditches and we didn't know if he injured his neck."

"Get a damn medic," Prussia roared running off in his direction putting Italy's speed to shame. When he got there Germany was getting up after puking all over the ground. "West," he breathed grabbing his arm to help him stand.

"Nein. Don't touch me," Germany spat yanking away and promptly landing on his butt from doing so.

"Germany," Prussia scolded.

"You didn't listen when I said I didn't feel well and punished me! So go away," Germany snapped crossing his arms but his eyes were wide with hurt and Prussia could clearly tell he had hurt his feelings.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said softly kneeling then scooped him up suddenly cradling him like a princess.

"Put me down! I can walk! Go away! Put me down," Germany yelled thrashing then stopped when it made him feel queasy. He laid his head on Prussia's shoulder pitifully and Prussia jogged his way back from where he came. He met up with the medic and he examined him.

"He might have a concussion from his fall. And he's definitely sick. Take him to a doctor in town for further examination," he hummed after checking Germany. Prussia took Germany home and had the doctor do a home visit.

"Few days rest and medicine should be fine," the doctor said giving him the medicine.

"Danke," Prussia said leading him out. He went back to Germany's room.

"Go away," Germany snapped curling into a ball and shut his eyes.

"Nein. I want to cuddle," Prussia said laying by him and snatching him close. Germany huffed clearly still pouting. "I'm sorry kleiner. So sorry," he said kissing his head.

"Nein smooches," Germany grumbled.

"Ja kleiner. All the smooches because big bruder feel bad and wants to give them to you," Prussia said playfully smothering his face in kisses. Germany shoved at him eventually going into giggles.

"What ever happened to tough love with him," Austria's voice rang out. "No wonder he's so spoiled when he's at my house," he grumbled.

"Shut up piano bitch," Germany and Prussia deadpanned at the same time then looked at each other and grinned.

"I hate you two."

"Well I hate you more," they said in the same time then looked at each other. "Stop copying me! Nein you're copying me," they yelled then eyed each other. "Your grandfather had girly hair! You suck at life! You have a stupid face! Nein you have a stupid face! You cry yourself to sleep like a little bitch on Saturdays! You cry during sex! You think your being cute but you're not! You dream about sleeping with France! Don't you say such disgusting things! Shut up! Nein you shut up! Go to hell! You first! Piano bitch tell him to stop copying me," they screamed with every single word being at the same time.

"Idiots the both of you. You clearly spend too much time together. It's unhealthy. Which is why I'm debating on taking Germany from this place to stay with me," he said bored.

"Nein," Germany bellowed.

"It's only for a few weeks. Calm yourself."

"I won't go!"

"Your king already said it would do you good to spend time apart,"

Prussia sputtered in shock then latched onto Germany with a vicious snarl pointed at Austria.

"Like you could take him from me. He's not leaving. Even if it is for a few weeks!"

"See this is why he has no friends! He's stuck up your ass all the time! He needs to spend time with other people."

"Hungary is my friend," Germany pouted.

"She doesn't count," Austria screeched.

"I'm telling her you said that," Germany said scowling.

"You're coming over next week. Your king ordered it!"

"Prussia," Germany whined.

"I'll talk to him," Prussia said holding him tighter.

The next week he did have to go though. He hated going to Austria he always made him play the piano and should slap a ruler over his hand if he screwed up. The way he slapped it though made it actually hurt. He had bruised ruler strips all over the back and palms of his hands. He made him to a lot of manual labor he was too lazy to do also. He hated spending time with him. All he did was work and play the piano. After a month of being there on his last night he decided he'd cause trouble for Austria and his stuck-up boss. He cackled running from them later. Austria snarled finding his hiding spot later and hit him in the jaw. Germany stumbled back eyes wide.

"You hit me," he cried.

"Of course I hit you."

Germany growled at that then launched at him.

"Wait until I tell Prussia what you've been doing! He's going to murder your stupid ass," Germany yelled grappling with him on the floor and they threw punches at each other until the king's servants subdued Germany with Austria's help. He growled at the palace chained to the wall. "My bruder is kicking your ass for this," he snarled at Austria.

"Oh like he'll care. He's been partying it up getting drunk every night with his friends." Austria snorted.

"Tell me has he even written on letter? He must not miss you like you miss him," the king cooed. Germany glared.

"He came to see me several times when you two were in bed," he said smugly. "And he's going to kill you for this," he said yanking at the chains.

"Beat him," the king said bored. "You'll be staying the night in here brat," he said and walked out with Austria.

The men looked at Germany and smiled. He had been giving them trouble when they were chasing them taking them out several times easily. Now he was defenseless. Germany snarled having to walk home. It took him three days to get back. When he got back that night he saw Prussia laughing with his friends drinking lazily. Germany had a servant get a bath ready for him and handed his bag to the other. After his bath he put on pajama pants no top and scampered down the stairs and shot into Prussia's lap.

"Big bruder don't make me over got back," he whined pitifully into his shoulder. "Austria made me do all his manual labor and forced me to play the piano and beat my hand with his dumb ruler when I mess up see," he said innocently showing his bruised hands. Prussia eyed them eyes sharpening.

"Then they chained me up in the bottom of the palace bruder and had his servants beat me for pranking them! Austria hit me when he first found my hiding spot and tried to beat me up but...I actually made him cry when I nearly ripped his ear off...whatever that's not important after that was when they chained me up and stuff. Then they made me walk home! It took me three days," he said clinging. "I'm actually kind of hungry too so if you could make me dinner that's be great," he added after a minute. "Please," he added next as an afterthought. Prussia patted his head.

"Of course. And after you will go to bed and Spain and I are going to go kill Austria."

"You're leaving me with France," Germany deadpanned. "I might kill him. I hold grudges you know," he said bluntly. France cowered away.

"Good point. France go home. Now I'm holding a grudge again."

"Sorry," France muttered and left.

"Danke bruder."

"Welcome kleiner," Prussia got up and went to cook. Germany chatted with Spain. Spain smirked slyly.

"Want to try," he asked holding his beer toward him. Germany smirked next and Spain pressed the bottle to his lips. Germany sipped it then stole it and took a big gulp. Spain laughed at him and tried to take it back.

"Mine," Germany snarled cradling it away.

"Amigo no! Prussia will kill me! You only get to try it," Spain yelled laughing wrestling with him for it.

"It's mine now," Germany protested. Prussia came back curious.

"NEIN," he screeched and Germany was off like a bullet with it. "YOU'RE JUST A BABY! YOU CAN'T DRINK!"

"I AM NOT!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NEIN IT'S MINE," Germany screeched.

Prussia chased him for twenty minutes then scowled when Germany stopped and handed him the empty bottle. Apparently, he had been drinking it while running. Germany ran off for a whole new reason then. Spain laughed at the two brothers. Germany was scowling thirty minutes later squirming in bed bottom stinging and burning.

'How does he make it hurt so bad?' he wondered. 'And why the hell am I this old and still being spanked like a child by me stupid bruder,' he scowled next.

"I brought food you little brat." Prussia sang ten minutes later. "Stop pouting you deserved that spanking. I told you nein that you couldn't drink yet," he said wagging a finger at him.

"When can I though," he whined.

"Maybe in five years," he said earning a louder whine. "Maybe sooner if you're good."

"THIS IS NOT BEING GOOD," Prussia screeched five months later Germany on his bed like a deer in headlights beer in his hand.

"I LIKE IT," Germany screeched back.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING BEER?"

"Uh ever since I tried it. Our king gives me money you know and I am physically old enough to drink and literally. I'm twenty-five years old Prussia," he deadpanned.

"YOU'RE STILL A BABY YOU JUST GREW FAST," he wailed clinging. "AND AS A BABY YOU NEED PUNISHMENT," he screeched trying to flip him over his lap.

Germany wrestled with him snarling yelling that he was too old to be getting spankings. Either way his butt was stinging and burning that night again. No one can over power angry mother Prussia. He was too motherly when he was in these moods.

 **I did another kind of sad but mostly fluffy chapter. Austria can be the asshole this time but mostly his boss is the asshole…..Prussia was kind of an asshole in the beginning. Also I heard Kleiner means little one but if that's wrong correct me. I can completely see Prussia being endearing and calling him that because Germany will always be his baby brother in his eyes.**


	61. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 59: Stress please go away.**

Germany's eyebrow twitched at all the paperwork apparently was done wrong last week that they made him sign. Apparently it wasn't the right ones and things had changed on them. So now he had to fill out and sign all new paperwork that was stacked from the floor to his desk top. He had to get it done by the end of the week and on top of that he had his insane family being louder and more annoying than usual this week. He growled and sat at his desk then slammed the first page onto it and started reading it. He was very agitated at the fact he was doing this shit over and his family wouldn't shut up. (He's secretly only mad because he can't join the fun. It's even a secret to himself.) He started scribbling away as soon as he looked it over.

"Hey Germany want to go to the movies with us," Saxony cheered hours later.

"Nein. Now shut up and go. I'm very busy," he spat as a dark aura surrounded him and Saxony cowered away from him.

"OK. We'll just be going then. You have fun doing whatever it is you're doing," he whimpered and rushed away.

"Wimp," Germany spat after him and started working again.

He went through page after page all night. He heard his brothers go to bed and sighed relieved they wouldn't be bothering him until tomorrow or something.

'One more page and I'll go to bed,' he thought.

But sadly, that same thought kept happening as an excuse because after he finished a page all he could think of is if he submitted this stuff late then major issues would come up. He couldn't just stop because he was a little sleepy. He's pulled all nights before this wouldn't be bad.

"Germany breakfast," Hesse sang opening the door the next morning as he was stacking another completed paper.

"Can't you tell I'm busy?! I'm not hungry! Not get out," he spat viciously at him making him hold his hands up in surrender.

"Alright grouchy I'll leave you alone just know a plate will be ready for you when you get hungry," he said walking out.

"Whatever," Germany spat behind him and went back to work.

He glared silently when Saxony came in with his scolding face on after breakfast when he saw his little brother still hadn't eaten yet. Saxony opened his mouth and saw the snarl tugging on Germany's lips and his fist clench threateningly. He closed his mouth and scurried out terrified. Germany was scary as hell when he was in these bad moods of his. No one bothered him for the rest of the day other than to mention food or something.

"What do we do?! He will kill all of us," Bavaria whispered to the others the next morning when they were debating on who would mention food this time. "Why isn't Prussia here?!"

"He'll be back tomorrow just put the plate on his desk this time with something to drink and run," Saxony hissed.

"Why me?!"

"You're smaller and faster you'll escape," Hesse hissed.

"WHEN THE HELL HAVE I EVER BEEN ABLE TO ESCAPE?! TELL ME! WHEN?! YOU TWO JUST WANT TO SACRIFIC ME," Bavaria exploded.

The office door opened and Germany's fist sent him flying.

"SHUT UP," he bellowed then leveled a glare on the other two.

"TAKE IT," they screeched shoving food and a drink at him then ran.

He blinked startled then rolled his eyes and slammed the office door shut and went back to work but did actually eat and drink something other than crackers and water that he had in the office room. He was really hungry but he felt he couldn't take time to eat or he'd get behind. He still hadn't slept and it was wearing him down. He wasn't bothered the rest of the day. The others didn't want him to attack them. They figured if he really got hungry he'd eat.

Prussia hummed walking into the house and found three idiot older brothers huddled together whispering wildly.

"What are you three doing," he asked rolling his eyes.

"THANK GOD YOUR BACK! GET YOUR DEMON UNDER CONTROL," they wailed hugging him.

"HE'S AN ANGEL," he screeched.

"Look he's really stressed out and over working himself so go give him food and make him eat that's all we want," Saxony spoke up.

"You three are terrible," Prussia deadpanned and took the plate and glass then went to the office. "West I have lunch for you so eat up and…."

"GET THE HELL OUT! I'LL EAT WHEN I DAMN WELL FEEL LIKE IT," he roared chunking a pen at him.

Prussia dodged it shocked and down stairs there was choking and suddenly a thud.

"SAXONY! HEY! WAKE UP," a voice wailed.

"HE FAINTED FROM SHOCK," another exclaimed.

"SAXONY DON'T DIE!"

"HE CAN'T DIE FROM FAINTING YOU IDIOT!"

"SHUT UP WHAT IF HE HAS A HEART ATTACK AS WELL?!"

"SAXONY WAKE UP AND PROVE BAVARIA WRONG!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASSES," Germany roared making the pair go silent.

"West," Prussia said calmly. Germany settled his livid look on him. "Go to your room and sit there and wait for me," he said darkly making him shudder.

His body moved on its own trailing to his room. Prussia went to his desk then eyed the paper work and saw the due date. He sighed and went out of the room and trailed to Germany's bedroom. He was on his bed sitting stiffly. Prussia stood in front of him looking stern. He thrust the plate and glass at him.

"Eat and drink," he commanded.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS I…" Germany exploded then choked on his words the livid warning look Prussia was giving him.

He fell silent and ate his food fidgeting under the gaze pinned on him. When he was done he realized he basically inhaled his food he was so hungry. He drank his drink quickly then peered up at Prussia. He crossed his arms and glared at his little brother.

"You want to explain your actions of taking your frustration out on everyone else," he demanded.

"I was stressed I didn't mean to," he said meekly feeling like a small child compared to the glaring man towering over his sitting form.

"Oh you meant to. Other wise you wouldn't have done it. Now you will go apologize then you will take better care of yourself because you smell and look like death," he scolded.

"Ok," he said softly looking like a kicked puppy. He lifted his arms up innocently.

"What?"

"Hug," he said innocently.

"YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO BE CUTE WHEN I AM TRYING TO BE MAD AT YOU," Prussia cried pointing at him dramatically. Germany kept staring at him with wide innocent eyes. "DAMN YOU," he cried clinging to him and Germany hugged back snuggling close. "Now go apologize to the others," he smiled after a moment.

Germany pulled away and went to the kitchen where they were sitting and fidgeted nervously. He went to Saxony and hugged him.

"Sorry," he whispered innocently sounding and looking like the cutest thing ever.

"You're so cute! I could never stay mad at you all is forgiven," he gushed hugging him tightly.

Germany escaped his grip and went to Hesse next.

"I'm sorry," he murmured hugging him.

"Awww it's ok I know you didn't mean to be snappy," he cooed hugging him.

Germany pulled away after a moment then went to Bavaria. He frowned at his black eye he had given him.

"I'm sorry I hit you and was mean," he said hugging him.

"Awwwww don't worry about it. All is forgiven now," he smiled hugging him and petting his hair affectionately. "Now go take a bath stinky," he said pushing him away.

Germany stuck his tongue out at him cutely before scampering off. He went to his room and got his clothes then went and took a much-needed shower. He rushed through it then got back to work since Prussia had went to take a nap since Germany was in the shower. He figured he was going to be good and get some rest. Germany wrote and skimmed over work as fast and accurately as he could. He went and ate dinner when Prussia woke to keep the good boy act up so Prussia wouldn't freak on him. He scampered back to his office only for Prussia to follow and since he and Germany had the exact same handwriting he could forage signatures and other things for him. He tugged him along when he was tired and told him to go to bed. Germany climbed into bed and Prussia wished him goodnight before going to bed as well. The plane ride and work took a lot out of him. Germany waited until he knew he was asleep and scampered out of his room then into the office and started working again. All the breaks today he felt put him behind even with Prussia helping. His stressed mind couldn't comprehend he was more than caught up on papers.

He was finished by morning and made breakfast groggily as another apology for being mean to everyone. After breakfast they went to the world meeting Hesse was hosting this time. He helped him set up with the others and soon everyone piled in for the meeting. He still had to go up and speak during the middle of it. He was feeling cold and everything was blurring as he talked. He blinked rapidly to make it focus. When he was done he started walking. He felt everything spinning wildly as ringing sounded in his ears. He saw Prussia running towards him and everything greyed and went fuzzy.

Prussia skidded on his knees and barely caught Germany against his chest to be sure he didn't hit his head on the floor. No one had caught the signs like he did that Germany was about to faint. He turned him over gently as Ireland was there in a panicked blur. Germany's face was so pale making the circles more prominent on his face. He felt him for fever and luckily, he didn't have one but he did collapse from exhaustion Prussia did know that for sure.

"Let's get him home," Ireland told him and he took Germany from him.

He held him bridal style as Germany stayed limp in his arms. Prussia stood up and North went to him then they all flashed away in a blur. Saxony calmed everyone down and assured everyone Germany was fine he was just exhausted. Though the German brothers were extremely worried about their baby brother they had to continue everything calmly.

Prussia sighed when blue eyes fluttered open a moment after he was put into bed. Germany held his head looking dizzy and unfocused. When he finally looked focused he blinked peering around.

"How did I get here," he asked peering at him.

"Ireland and North got us here. You collapsed at the meeting," Prussia scowled.

"I did?"

"Ja."

"Are you sure?"

"Ja!"

"Positive? Because that doesn't sound like me," he blinked at him.

"He's harassing you," North snickered.

"No, he's playing innocent so Prussia won't yell at him," Ireland said knowingly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! NOW STOP THE INNOCENT ACT! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! FIRST YOU ARE GOING TO GET A BATH AND PUT ON PAJAMAS! THEN YOU ARE GOING TO GET BACK IN BED AND EAT SOMETHING! AFTER THAT YOU WILL GO TO SLEEP AND IF I CATCH YOU OUT OF BED," he roared then paused forming a dark look. "Well let's just say I better not catch you out of bed Germany," he said lowly and scarily.

Germany sat up and whined clinging to Ireland scared. Ireland brightened up and cuddled him to his chest. Prussia gave them a blank look then out of nowhere a knife when for Ireland's face. He screeched dodging and looked at Prussia sputtering.

"Don't baby him when he's in trouble or you will be the one to pay," Prussia said bluntly.

"Yes sir," Ireland whined cowering away from Germany who was whining and reaching for him wanting to be cuddled.

Prussia swatted his thigh irritated then snatched him over and cuddled him instead making North crack up over his overprotective and jealous boyfriend. Prussia clearly didn't like Germany cuddling with Ireland because A Ireland was the boyfriend that was not good enough for his baby brother and B because only Prussia was allowed to cuddle him and no one else.

Germany was released after a few minutes and he went to shower and wore his comfiest pajamas. He then went to his bed and drooled slightly at the big meal in front of him. He sat on his bed and the tray was set in his lap. He ate it as fast as he could and the other three were slightly amused as how he basically was inhaling his food and slightly pissed he neglected himself that much. When he was done North took the tray and Prussia made him lay down and cover up. Germany was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. Prussia thanked the pair for getting Germany food and helping him take care of him. He assured he could take it from here and they better get back to the meeting and let everyone know he was ok.

Germany woke the next day and found all his brothers in his bed sprawled around him protectively. He heard his stomach growl and poked Hesse.

"Hmmm," he groaned.

"Feed me," he demanded.

"Fine fine," he said rolling out of bed to go cook breakfast.

Germany hummed in delight at the good food he was eating at the table with everyone. He scarfed it down then got seconds as the table was watching him amused and affectionately. He was being so cute making little noises of delight at his food or humming lowly when he chewed looking cute and bubbly as he stuffed his cheeks like a squirrel. When he was done they smiled at him.

"Do something like this again and you'll regret it," they said in a scary tone referring to him neglecting his health.

He whined at them then scampered out of the room. He came back after a moment with Scotland with him.

"Do not scary my adopted little brother," Scotland scolded holding a chainsaw.

"Adopted little bruder," Saxony questioned.

"He's basically a Kirkland now like Prussia. There for my little brother. So, don't be mean to him or you're dead," he threatened.

"How could you tattle on us to someone scarier than Prussia," Saxony hissed.

Germany stuck his tongue out at him as Scotland wrapped an arm around him.

"Also, I'm stealing him for the day," he deadpanned before they disappeared.

"HEY! GIVE HIM BACK HE STILL NEEDS TO REST," Prussia screeched at the air.

"You won't win this. Let's just deliver the paperwork he didn't get to turn in yesterday. It's due today," Hesse sighed.

"Fine," Prussia sighed.

He knew Scotland was probably making him eat more and would make him go to bed. He just didn't like the fact that Ireland would probably go and cuddle with his little angel. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to stab Ireland in the jugular. The others had to keep him calm enough not to trick North into letting him over then going and stabbing Ireland. For Germany's sake not, Ireland's they could care less if he was stabbed.

 **And done! I wanted the first chapter to be extra long for your enjoyment/apology gift for it being so long since I updated. I had to focus on finals and helping my mom raise my three-year-old niece we got custody of. I mean I was done with finals on the 13** **th** **but there was a lot of preparing for Christmas, trying to get help about transferring to another college, helping my sister move again, and spending time with my friend I rarely get to see because she goes to a university six hours away. Also, I felt guilty because I'll admit there was five days I could have written at least a chapter two weeks ago. But this is where you guys can yell you jerk at me if you need.) I was talking to this guy and five days he had my focus and we were talking about dating but then he messed up before our first date. So yeah that was wasted time. I found out he was an asshole before the first date though so that save me from wasting time on a pointless relationship so yay! I do feel bad though. HOW COULD I NEGLECT YOU PEOPLE FOR A BOY OF ALL THINGS?! GAH! Never again though. I will never neglect my passion for a dude again. I'll shut up now.**

 **This chapter was inspired by this review!**

could you wrote a story about a stressed Germany who "explode" in the face off his brothers and even Prussia (it should scare the shit out of the world) and well some sort of reconciliation the four of them would prepare for their poor little angel brother?

 **Thank you for the review I hope you liked it!**


	62. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 60: Don't spy on Germany**

'I can finally prove my worthiness to America and show him how useful I can be! By spying on Germany! I know they are friend or whatever now but what if he's just faking?! He could turn at anytime and start another World War! I must prove he's evil and America will award me with medals and let me be the lead man over government missions and other cool things,' Drew thought.

Drew was a new government agent that had an unhealthy fangirl like obsession over America. He wanted to prove what a good spy he was and gain his attention and make him impressed. He wanted him to be proud of him and brag on him. Maybe even leave England for him. (Veerryyy wishful thinking there on his part. England will always be number one.) He followed him to the grocery store. Germany got a cart and started wheeling it along and getting what he needed to make dinner then went and bought a lot of beer. He grinned cutely at the cashier as he bought everything making the woman gush over him. He carried it to his car with Drew on his tail.

'So far target it behaving like a normal person. What is he up too? He must have an evil plot somewhere,' he thought then followed him home.

He hid in a tree as Germany came out and started weeding out the garden. Prussia came out later bristling and forced sunscreen on him making him whine. Who cares if there wasn't much sun? Prussia wasn't going to chance it. Prussia then started helping him then they were done in no time. Germany threw dirt at Prussia as soon as they were and Prussia tackled him and they rolled around wrestling with each other. They were both laughing with big playful grins on their faces and their eyes shining. Drew facepalmed. So far Germany wasn't being evil he was being cute surprisingly. What happened to the scary nation he saw glaring at America last week? What happened to his stern and proper attitude he had in front of them?

Drew scowled to himself as the battle ended and the pair went inside laughing and panting. He peered through the window and saw them getting a drink then started cooking together. Hen never expected Germany to be wearing a red apron or even Prussia to be wearing a blue one. Saxony popped up in a green one looking hopeful and bubbly only for them to throw potato peels at him until he ran out in dramatic tears. Apparently, they only like to cook with each other and no one else. He continued to watch them cook dinner. Time to time they were teasing each other and play fighting with food. After they were done Germany's eyes landed on him making his breath hitch and he moved to run.

"Hi are you hungry," Germany asked popping up.

"What," he sputtered.

'DO I LOOK LIKE A HOBO TO HIM?! WHAT THE HELL,' he screeched in his mind.

"Are you hungry," Germany repeated cocking his head to the side.

"DO I LOOK HOMELESS TO YOU?!"

"Ja."

"I'M NOT A HOBO! I'M A SPY FROM AMERICA! THAT'S RIGHT! I HAVE BEEN SPYING ON YOU AND YOU NEVER NOTICED UNTIL NOW! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A NATION!"

"I thought you were some hungry hobo following me around," he said seriously. "PRUSSIA HE'S NOT A HOBO HE'S A SPY! ALSO, HE INSULTED ME," he tattled pointing at him.

"DON'T INSULT WEST YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL CUT YOUR DAMN THROAT, LET YOU BLEED OUT SLOWLY UNTIL YOU DIE, CUT YOUR BODY TO PIECES, AND MAIL YOU BIT BY BIT TO AMERICA! ARE WE CLEAR," Prussia exploded running out of the house and got in his face holding a knife threateningly.

"I'M SORRY," he chanted repeatedly.

"YOU BETTER BE FUCKING SORRY!"

"Now go home before he tries to kill you," Germany waved the man off.

Drew ran away as fast as he could. He got on the quickest flight back to America trembling the whole time in fear. When he got to his work his boss and America was there.

"So how did you little mission go? I just informed America of it."

"Dude met Prussia I can see it all over his face," America laughed. "Listen dude Germany isn't the one to worry about. He's cool. Prussia is cool to if he likes you. But he's also the scarier of the two so don't ever do something that involves bothering Germany again. Prussia will tear you apart," he explained.

"Yes sir. I understand that now," he croaked then saluted and walked to go drink until he forgot his encounter with Prussia.

That was the day he learned Germany is more innocent than he thought and that Prussia was the scariest thing on the planet when it came to his little brother.

Germany peered over at Prussia after dinner.

"Did you really have to scare the spy/hobo so bad he nearly wet himself?"

"He's was spying on you and being a douche."

"But still. He's from America he isn't a threat to me. He's too stupid to ever hurt me. Plus, America would kick his ass if he tried," Germany shrugged.

"True but still, I wanted him to learn a lesson."

"Well I think he did so don't be mean to him if we ever see him again."

"Fine."

And that is how the whole US Army, Federal agents, cops, and detectives learned that they can't bother Germany or Prussia would threaten them and if needed kill them. They also learned Germany is cuter than they thought. Also, they learned Germany wasn't and never will be scared of a spy from America.

 **This one is shorter than the last because I couldn't really think of anything else other than the spy realizing he's worried about the wrong one, Germany being silly and thinking he's a random hobo following him around, and Prussia being Prussia. XD**

 **This chapter was inspired by this review.**

Can you make one about how Germany reacts to a spy from America?

 **Thank you for the review! I hope you liked it! Sorry it wasn't so long I was hitting a blank with this one.**

 **Also wanting to reply to this one comment.**

I love your stories but I just don't like nyotalia. I prefer the boys. And before anyone says anything I'm a girl saying this. It's just guys are more immature and stupid and funny. While girls started acting all mature and oh we need to act right and other boring stuff. I prefer the guys. I like hanging out with guys too their funny.

 **First off thank you it makes me happy to hear you like the stories! Also, I ok with nytolia I don't dislike them but I don't prefer them either. I love the boys so I can understand where you're coming from on that. Though I disagree not all girls are thinking they have to be all mature. I'm a girl and I sure as hell don't and my small group of close friends sure as hell don't give a damn about being mature any time soon. XD I swear we're all ten on the inside. It's not like I prefer to hang out with girls it just happens these friends that are insanely violent, weird, hyper, crazy, funny, and entertaining. We're just our fun little group of four and everyone else is boring compared to them. At least to me they are. I used to hang out with guys all the time though before I realized I rather just hang out with my three best friends and act insane together. I mean I guess why I love hanging out with them if because yeah we're all close for one and have know each other for many years but also it's really not much difference in them than it was when I was hanging out with just guys. They're just as immature and fun as guys are so that's another reason we get along. I grew up with two brothers that wouldn't play with me unless I acted like a boy and so I was way more used to guys but after high school you really just pick out who's always been there and who was the most fun to hang out with and you stick with them regardless of gender.**

 **But anyways yes hang out with guys it's a lot less drama but just know not all girls are the same (Big example of that is like I said me and my friends will probably never grow up and be mature. XD And another example is you. Clearly you like being fun and random so you click with guys better than girls around you. Which makes you different.) and you might find a girl you like hanging out with because she's as cool and fun as you! But anyways I still get where you're coming from! Girls suck half the time. XD**


	63. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 61: Sick Prussia**

Germany peered into Prussia's room curiously wondering if he was ready to go to the meeting with their boss to discuss some things. Prussia was in bed sleeping. His pale cheeks were pink with fever, but it was only very slight. Germany went to him and felt his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Bruder you have a baby fever," Germany spoke up when Prussia cracked an eye at him.

"Only thing baby around here is you baby brother," he teased lowly then laughed when Germany puffed his cheeks slightly in anger with a pout making him look cute and childish.

"Whatever you know what I mean. You have a mild fever you big dummy," he huffed.

"I know. I think it's from getting caught up in that rain storm when I was walking home from training yesterday," Prussia sighed.

"Well you stay home so you won't get any worse. I got the meeting covered," Germany insisted as he tucked the blankets around him.

"If you say so," he murmured drifting off to sleep to sore and cold to try to refuse.

"I'll be back soon. Don't get out of bed to much. I'll bring back medicine," Germany said leaving. "Prussia is sick so keep an eye on him," he said passing the others as he was walking out the front door.

"He was just fine yesterday. He's just being a baby," Bavaria said rolling his eyes.

"I'll go check," Saxony said going to his room.

When he got in there he eyed him and Prussia didn't look sick to him Germany was probably over reacting. He shrugged and went to the others to watch tv. Prussia could be lazy and sleep all day if he wanted he didn't have to fake illness. Of course, Germany would believe anything Prussia said so of course if Prussia said he was sick then Germany would believe it.

Germania blinked when he suddenly appeared by Prussia's side. He pondered why he was back on earth. He would be given the day to see his family. He saw Prussia was burning with fever and coughing in his sleep. He went mother hen mode immediately. He rushed off to get a wet cloth and rushed back. He dabbed his sweaty face with it and then Prussia woke.

"Am I hallucinating now," he grumbled groggily.

"Nein. I get to come back for the day. I'm really here," he assured him as he continued to stroke his face with the cool cloth. "I'll get you some water to drink," he said and walked off.

"Fuck you Saxony! Don't walk in the way of the TV," Bavaria roared as he walked by.

"Watch your tone you little shit," Germania said darkly making Bavaria and Hesse shudder. "How dare you let my poor Prussia be alone suffering from sickness. I will punish you later," he snarled then walked to the kitchen and filled a cup with cold water and looked around their cabinets until he found some crackers.

Prussia was sitting up by the time he got back with water, crackers, tissues, a popsicle, and some cold medicine. He hadn't found any pills just liquid medicine. He pondered why that was as he set the tray of stuff down and measured out the medicine first. Prussia looked at him blankly.

"Oh, I forgot we were out of the pill kind we don't keep it around much," he muttered.

"You boys shouldn't neglect your health like that!"

"It's just that the only one that really ever gets sick is Germany and it's easier to force liquid down his throat than a pill. He'll hide the pill then spit it out as soon as no one is looking. He's a brat and doesn't like feeling vulnerable. Medicine makes him sleepy and out of it, so he's a very hard sick patient to deal with."

"I see," he hummed as he gave him the medicine and Prussia downed it quickly before drinking his water to wash it down. "Do you want something else other than crackers," he asked.

"Nein. This is fine. Danke."

"WAIT A MINUTE SAXONY IS SLEEPING ON THE FUCKING COUCH," Bavaria's voice roared.

"THEN WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT EARLIER," Hesse's echoed next.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP AND WATCH YOUR MOUTHS BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT, SO YOU CAN'T TALK SUCH FILTH ANYMORE," Germania roared.

They bolted up the stairs and stared in shock at him. Saxon appeared a moment later eyes still hazed with sleep.

"Who the fuck is he," he deadpanned not registering who was in the room.

"THAT'S IT," Germania roared charging at them making them screech and scatter.

"WE'RE SORRY," they chanted running through the house to avoid being beaten.

Germany walked into the house and watched them run for their lives a moment then shrugged and went to Prussia with the things he bought to treat his cold. He gave him some pills for a headache as Prussia pointed at which ones he wanted silently. Germany chattered to him about the boss yelling at him for throwing a vending machine at one of their politicians for questioning his authority as a country. Prussia sighed amused and shook his head then laid back down. Germany replaced the cloth with a pack of ice after a moment and cleared off his bed for him. He peered over when the door opened again. He stared at Germania and Germania stared at him silently. They continued to stare silently at each other then Germania pounced on him making him shriek with laughter as he fell onto Prussia's bed and Germania gushed about how cute he was.

"YOU'RE CUTE VATI! YOU'RE CUTE," he insisted happily.

Germania was adorable when you got a good look at him despite what others would say or thing. Well at least Ancient Rome would agree with Germany he thought Germania was adorable.

"Nein you're the cutest thing ever," he denied kissing his cheek.

"See?! I told them he was cute! Those three assholes deny he's cute just because he can beat them up," Prussia scowled.

"He's adorable and I will not accept any other description of my baby," Germania gushed cuddling him.

"Vati it's been forever since I've seen you! I missed you," he cheered.

The other three called him grandfather because he was their grandfather, but Prussia and Germany called him their dad because he was more of a dad to them than a grandfather. Germania kissed his cheek for being so cute and beaming at him like that. Germany laughed snuggling into him happily.

"Vati my boss is boring! He yelled at me for throwing a vending machine! But my authority was questioned so I had to assert my dominance!"

"…..How dare your authority be questioned," he said after a moment of silence.

"YOU WOULD BEAT ME FOR THROWING A VENDING MACHINE AT SOMEONE," Prussia sputtered.

"HE'S CUTE I CAN'T HELP IT," he wailed. "PLUS I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S LIKE THIS ANYWAYS!"

"AS TRUE AS THAT IS, IT'S STILL UNFAIR HE GETS AWAY WITH IT," Prussia cried as Germany was laughing.

There was a flash. North pounced on Prussia.

"Babe I heard you were sick I came to take care of you," he cried cuddling him close.

"Too late! I already beat you to it! So did Vati! You aren't needed you dumb ginger," Germany sassed sticking his tongue out at him.

"You little brat," North laughed pouncing on him and they tumbled off the bed wrestling and laughing.

"Who's he," Germania asked smiling.

"My boyfriend," Prussia smiled fondly.

"He better treat you right or so help me I will come back and torture him slowly and painfully until he dies," he growled.

"He treats me amazingly no need to worry," Prussia laughed. "He also treats Germany like his own bruder which is a great thing."

"I can see that," Germania said in amusement when North was screeching and laughing as Germany was biting his hand for pulling his hair.

There was another flash.

"Germany, I came to help you take care of Prussia," Ireland cheered.

"That's nice," Germany said peering at him. "I'm beating up your bruder right now though," he said as they went tumbling around again.

"I'm winning," North teased.

"NEIN I AM," Germany cried yanking his hair next.

"Have fun losing to angel," Ireland told North.

"Who is he," Germania twitched as Ireland was leaning on the wall smirking not so subtly looking at Germany's ass.

"Germany's boyfriend."

"UNACCEPTABLE! DIE YOU UNWORTHY SPAWN OF EVERYTHING IMPURE AND EVIL," Germania battle cried and went on the attack.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE IN THIS FAMILY I MEET REACT LIKE THAT WHEN THEY FIGURE OUT I'M HIS BOYFRIEND," Ireland wailed running for his life.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE YOU," Germany cried back.

"ANGEL NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR SMARTASS COMMENTS," Ireland wailed.

Germany laughed at him then went back to play fighting with North as Prussia watched them in amusement. Germania came back after beating up Ireland and threatening him. Though he unwillingly accepted him as part of the family since he seemed to treat Germany right and the way Germany looked at him showed he loved and adored him. Germany was so big now. He had only met him a handful of times when he was little and he was so cute and shy then. Now he was utterly adorable and silly. He sighed through his nose in amusement as Germany and North were laughing and hugging each other done with their little battle. Ireland hobbled into the room. Germany's eyes glowed as he got up and ran at him then pounced on him legs tangling around his waist as Ireland caught him.

"You're so sweet getting all excited to see me only after I get beat up," Ireland huffed.

"I know," Germany sassed mockingly.

"Brat," Ireland growled then peppered his face in kisses making him laugh.

Germania smiled watching Ireland and Germany tease each other and North and Prussia cuddle on the bed.

"I'm so happy you both found someone that loves you just as much as I do," he smiled.

They grinned at him in response. That night he huffed in amusement as all his grandchildren were in the huge bed packed together cuddled around him. Germany had his head on his chest arms around him snuggling closer in his sleep cutely. Prussia was behind Germany with his arms around him face pressed between his shoulders. Saxony was on his right laying as close as possible with the other two behind him pressed closely together. They clearly wanted to be with him as long as possible.

"I miss you boys so much," he smiled as he shut his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning Prussia woke to wet sniffles. He opened his eyes and peered up at Germany who was sitting up face crumpled as tears streamed down his face.

"Vati," he whined lowly as he shoulders trembled with sobs.

Prussia sighed knowing Germania was gone again. Germany never took it well when his family left. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly as tears stung his eyes as well.

"I know. I'll miss him too," he assured softly.

The others woke up then cuddled with the pair silently and depressed. They would miss Germania so much. They'd get through it until he visited again but it was still hard to not have someone you love so much not around.

"Wait so you were really sick and not faking," Hesse broke the silence looking at Prussia later.

Germany and Prussia stared at him silently then Germany suddenly slapped him making him screech in offense. Prussia laughed at him as he hugged Germany tighter for that. The other two started chuckling in amusement. Their family was too much sometimes but that's what makes them the best.

 **I'M BACK! DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET MY TRANSFER SHIT HANDLED BECAUSE MY OLD COLLEGE KEPT FUCKING ME OVER EVEN AFTER THE TENTH?! I ENROLLED LATE BUT THEY STILL LET ME IN CLASSES! BUT IT TOOK SO MUCH TIME, YELLING, STRESSING, CRYING AND CUSSING PEOPLE OUT! UUURRGGGHHHH! BUT I'M BACK BRIEFLY! I STILL HAVE TO CATCH UP ON ALL THE WORK BUT AFTER I GET EVERYTHING CAUGHT UP AND HAVE A STEADY SCHEDULE IT SHOULD BE EASIER FOR ME TO UPLOAD MORE! ALSO I'M THINKING OF ANOTHER STORY FOR THE UK AND GERMAN BROTHERS! IT'LL OBVIOUSLY BE UPDATED THE LEAST OUT OF THE STORIES UNTIL I GET THE GERMAN BRO'S OR HETALIA HIGH FINISHED WHICH EVER COMES FIRST,BUT I'M THINKING OF ONE WITH ONE SHOTS LIKE HAVE GERMANIA, BRITIANNA, CELT, AND ROME. THE STORY BEING AROUND THE UK BROTHER AND GERMAN BROTHERS OF COURSE BUT ROME COME IN BECAUSE ROME AND GERMANIA ARE MY OTHER SHIP SO IF GERMANIA LIVES HE CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIS HUSBAND! BUT BASICALLY, IT'S THE BROTHERS DOING THEIR THINGS AND HOW THE PARENTS HANDLE THEM AND SUCH! WELL ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY THIS REVIEW!**

Prussia is REALLY sick but his brothers don't think its serious and believe Gil's just being a drama queen. Germania pops out of nowhere and and scolds them then proceeds to nurse Gil back to health. (Prussia, being an albino, often got sick as a child and sometimes got really serious.)

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW AND I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I know it wasn't exactly what you asked for as far as how sick he was, and Germany knowing he was sick but I can't see Germany not believing he's sick and I didn't want to make my lovable crazy albino too sick. I didn't have the heart for it today. But I hope this was close enough!**

 **GUYS I HAVE HAD WAY TOO MUCH COFFEE I AM FUCKING WIRED RIGHT NOW!**


	64. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 62: Prussia is overprotective, and Germany is adorable**

They had the meeting at America in Las Vegas this time. He wanted to throw a huge party after the meeting then they got a free weekend in Vegas to explore and such. It was after the party they were all a little tipsy going back to the hotel when Saxony, Hesse, and Bavaria noticed how Prussia didn't let Germany walk near the road. They started noticing he never let Germany walk on the side closest to the road ever now that they thought about it. They facepalmed realizing he was so overprotective as Germany staggered a little and Prussia steadied him looking panicked then grabbed his hand and led him along. He started yanking Germany close making sure no one bumped into him and such. They didn't know why they weren't picking up on these actions before but now they were. Prussia was an overprotective mother hen that wasn't going to let her chick leave the nest apparently. Once at the hotel Prussia finally calmed down and didn't hover as much. The next morning though they woke to him screeching.

"WHAT," Saxony roared rushing into his room eyes wild.

The other two charged in and Prussia was throwing on clothes.

"GERMANY LEFT WITHOUT WAKING ME! HE'S WANDERING AROUND SIN CITY ALL ALONE AND IN DANGER OF FREAKS TRYING TO MOLEST HIM OR ROB HIM OR DRUG HIM! HE COULD EVEN BE KIDNAPPED OR MURDERED! I HAVE TO GO FIND HIM!"

"WOULD YOU CALM DOWN GERMANY IS AN ADULT DAMN IT! HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF!"

"FUCK OFF HESSE THIS IS SIN CITY I DON'T TRUST THIS CITY! I WILL NOT LET GERMANY JUST GO PRANCING AROUND ALL INNOCENT LIKE AND BE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF!"

"PRUSSIA NO ONE CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF GERMANY! HE'S FREAKISHLY STRONG AND MEAN AS HELL NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STAND A CHANCE," Hesse barked.

"FUCK YOU! I'M LOOKING FOR HIM!"

"STOP SMOTHERING HIM AND LET HIM HAVE SOME FUN," Bavaria roared pouncing.

They all argued and threw punches wildly at each other until they all got the aggression out of their systems then got ready and went to go find Germany and go get breakfast. Saxony called him, and they told him where to meet up at the restaurant. Apparently, he had went off exploring because he was bored.

Germany wondered where he should go to get to the place they told him about. He walked around looking at street names trying to figure out anything familiar. His maps on his phone wasn't working and now when he tried to call the others their phones weren't in range of signal. He sighed frustrated wondering how the hell he was supposed to find them. He was hungry, and he didn't like the fact all the weirdos kept coming up to him and trying to flirt, try to get him to buy drugs, ask for sex, or get him to lend them money. He tried to call one of the Kirklands, but they weren't answering either and America was so hung over when he called he just puked the whole time they were on the phone without giving him any answers. He felt frustrated tears burn his eyes making him blink rapidly and sniff. A hand took his and he paused.

"You look lost. Do you need some help," a cop asked.

"I'm trying to find my big bruders," he whimpered pitifully.

"Aw don't be upset I'll get you there," he cooed reaching up and rubbing his hair affectionately.

"Ok," he sniffed.

"Where do you think they are?"

"They said they were going to eat breakfast," he said after a moment. "At Eggslut," he said after recalling the name.

"I know exactly where that is," he smiled urging him into his car then driving off with him. He led him in by his hand into the place. "Who do I ask for," he asked as they peered around trying to find them.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt," he said softly.

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER IS LOOKING FOR YOU," he called out loudly.

"DON'T YOU EVER DISAPPEAR ON ME AGAIN," Prussia wailed running at the pair instantly. Germany ran into his hug and clung to him. "Tell the nice officer danke."

"Danke," Germany said peering back at him.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE," he wailed hugging him.

The others twitched at the table then facepalmed. Leave it to Germany to get lost, have an officer pick him up, lead him in by his hand like he was a child, and now had half the customers clinging to him and gushing about how cute he was. They had enough already Prussia was already freaking out at the fact Germany was unreachable on his phone. Now he just proved Prussia right about him being lost. The pair sat with them and Germany ordered his food.

"So, what made you so timid little baby," Bavaria taunted.

"It isn't funny all these prostitutes, perverts, sexual harasser, beggars, and drug dealers wouldn't leave me alone," he cried.

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS IN DANGER OF BEING HARRASSED BY THOSE PEOPLE! I FUCKING KNEW IT, BUT YOU IDIOTS DIDN'T BELIEVE ME," Prussia screeched.

"STOP PROVING THAT STUPID OVER PROTECTIVE ALBINO RIGHT," Hesse roared at Germany.

"NEIN," he cried and hugged Prussia's arm pouting.

"Don't pay attention to him he's an idiot," Prussia said patting his head.

"Ok," Germany said as his food was set in front of him and he dug in quickly.

After eating they went to go exploring again. As they got into a more crowded area they had to push and shove to stay together. Germany's brows twitched as he shifted uneasy as he was about to get separated from them once again. He reached out and grabbed onto the hem of Bavaria's shirt. Bavaria looked back at him and noticed his uneasy look, but he also had a cute embarrassed blush on his cheeks. He grabbed his wrist and tugged him hard to get him through the people and relaxed when he was beside him and let his hand slide holding Germany's hand. He had a quick flash back from when Germany was smaller and holding onto his hand timidly in a large crowd. Seeking out safety in Bavaria and not letting his hand go once he had it. His hand was so tiny then and now it was bigger than Bavaria's. Bavaria frowned at that wondering when Germany had gotten so big. He grew up in a flash and wasn't the same small child that would tease him and pretend to not like him but when alone would want his attention and affection. He caught Germany peering at him with innocent curiosity.

'Well he hasn't changed that much after all. He's still a little kid and still my baby bruder,' he thought amused.

He may have outgrown him physically, but he was still the baby of the family and nothing would change that. A hand snatched his hand from Germany's and Prussia held Germany's hand sending a mean look at Bavaria. Bavaria snickered at his jealousy. He was too much for him sometimes the way he wanted to be the only one to coddle Germany. Prussia was the youngest for the longest time which was why he coddled Germany because it made him feel big, important, mature, and reliable. He pouted slightly at Bavaria then grumpily thrust his hand out at him as he looked away pink dusting his cheeks. Bavaria looked at him then at his hand startled then felt a smile form and he laughed taking his hand amused at his actions. Prussia would never admit it, but he did look up to and rely on Bavaria in some ways and sometimes he liked it when Bavaria was affectionate with him. Germany reached out with his other hand and snagged Hesse's hand. Hesse glanced back then grinned and grabbed Saxony's hand.

"What are you losers doing," Saxony asked raising an eyebrow.

"Making sure none of us get separated," Germany chimed.

"Well alright then," he shrugged. "You bunch of children. Only my family would freak out of one of us being lost in a crowd."

"THE CROWD ATE ENGLAND," Wales' panicked voice screeched in the distance.

"ENGLAND WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME! ENGLAND! DON'T YOU GET LOST AGAIN I'M TO OLD TO BE DEALING WITH THIS SHIT MY HEART CAN'T HANDLE ANYMORE DISAPPEARING TODAY! I'LL DIE HAVING A STROKE," North wailed.

"ENGLAND FOLLOW MY VOICE," Ireland roared from somewhere.

"SCOTTIE HELP THIS DRUG DEALER WON'T STOP TRYING TO SELL ME WEED," England's voice cried.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF MY BABY BROTHER WILL NOT BUY YOUR DRUGS," Scotland roared and there were a lot of chasing and people being thrown up ahead.

"Never mind," Saxony facepalmed.

"LET'S GO SAVE ENGLAND," Germany cheered bolting keeping their hands locked and dragging the four behind him.

No matter how old they were or where they were. These two crazy families can't handle being apart. They were way to overprotective for that even if the others could hide it better than Scotland or Prussia.

 **Poor Prussia will have a stroke one day if he keeps losing Germany in crowds. I got the idea from this thing on the internet saying imagine Prussia losing Germany and freaking out and making people think he's looking for some little kid from the way he's acting and describing him then he finds him, and they see a giant blonde not a little kid. Then I got the idea of what if Prussia guarded him and held his hand in crowds like he was a little kid, freak out when he gets lost, and Germany pop up holding a cop's hand like a lost little kid looking for his family. It made me laugh thinking about it, so I had to write it! Why Las Vegas is because I've been there when I was eighteen and witnessed all the crazy shit there and got separated briefly from my sister and brother in the crowd and my sister went throwing people out of her way bulldozing them over until she found me and grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go the rest of the night while I laughed. In a way I guess she's my Prussia. She will not let me walk on the side of the sidewalk closest to the road and if we're in a huge crowd she immediately grabs my hand so we don't get separated, we spend so much time together like best friends, there is a big age gap so she was the babysitter when I was little and my parents were at work, she's all cuddly with me calls me her baby when she talks to her friends and we drink together so yeah she's so dorky and mushy but I love her and she's pretty much my Prussia. Well until next time my dear readers! I love you!**


	65. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 63: Saving Germany**

Germany woke up in a damp dirty cell. He felt so weak and sick. He had been shopping earlier that day when he felt tranquilizers stab into his body and everything went black. He peered around but everything was so blurry.

"So, you're awake," the man sneered.

"Where am I?"

"My building. We just want to have a chat with you about the state of our country. By that I mean let's talk about our government and how we can do away with it. So, I can run the country," he smiled.

"I know you know you're my boss' advisor," he murmured.

"Well not anymore. Not after I take over this country," he smiled.

"And what makes you think I'll tell you anything and shouldn't you already know enough from being his advisor?"

"Oh, he doesn't tell me the important stuff, so I'll just have to get it out of you. You were the easier target he has too many guards at all times for me to get it out of him. You on the other hand you usually run off alone and no one is there to watch your back which made you the easiest to capture," he smirked.

"Well excuse me for not knowing power hungry freaks want to kidnap me like an asshole," Germany said sarcastically then pain seared in his side. "DID YOU JUST FUCKING STAB ME YOU JACKASS," he roared.

"Maybe you'll now learn to shut that mouth of yours. I'd love to continue our talk but I rather my guys beat you for a bit so when I come back you'll be ready to talk," he said kneeling and injecting more drug into his system to keep him weak and vulnerable.

Germany struggled with the chains around his arms and legs growling. The advisor disappeared out of the room and his ten men replaced him.

"Hey, you guys look like bad horror movie villains," Germany spoke up after making their forms through his blurred vision.

"Oh, we are definitely kicking his ass," one scowled.

"I don't know it was kind of accurate," one hummed.

"DANKE," Germany cried glad someone agreed.

They went to him and started punching and kicking him. They went to cutting him with knives when all he did was remark about how weak they were. There was a crash above them and Bavaria went flipping through the shattered window.

"Wwwwooowwww," Germany said as he watched him slam both feet into one's face then bounced off it as the man fell and spin kicked the other into the wall.

"GERMANY, WE CAME TO SAVE YOU," Saxony roared diving through the window next.

"You guys are impolite there is a front door you can go through not break a window," Germany commented.

"SHUSH! HE GETS NO POLITENESS FROM US AFTER KIDNAPPING OUR BABY BRUDER AND HURTING HIM," Saxony cried hitting one in the throat.

"How'd you even find me?"

"Austria saw you being kidnapped and he couldn't catch up, so he came to us and we tracked you down with the tracker Prussia put in your shoes," Saxony spoke up.

"What?"

"Nothing," Saxony and Bavaria said at the same time.

"Where is Prussia," he asked as another man went down.

"With the boss doing paper work. We didn't tell him what happened we figured we would handle it," Saxony said then Hesse walked in. "WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"What so you want me to bust through a window like you two?! There is a front door! It's impolite to shatter through windows!"

"See?! Hesse gets it," Germany cried.

"YOU TWO SHUT IT! IT'S MORE IMPOLITE TO KIDNAP SOMEONE AND HURT THEM," Bavaria yelled.

"FUCK! FUCK! YOU PSYCHO! WHAT THE HELL," Germany screeched eyes on the door.

They looked over and Austria was standing there murderously blood on his hands and splattered on his face. He had the advisor's severed head in his hand. Horror was frozen on the face and they could only imagine the fear he had coursing through him moments before he died.

"No one kidnaps that brat, hurts him, and get away with it," Austria said darkly.

"Austria you're so cool," Germany cheered admiring him for once.

"This is the only time he'll ever say that so enjoy it Austria," Hesse said breaking one's neck.

After three minutes everyone was dead, and they took Germany to the hospital. Germany whined trying to escape all the needles and prodding. Saxony held him in his lap trying to calm him down. After his nearly breaking a doctor's arm he was finally released to go home. They all trailed into the house. Prussia came out of the kitchen with his apron on.

"So, what have you guys been up to today?"

"PRUSSIA, I GOT KIDNAPPED," Germany cried running into his arms.

"When are you not getting kidnapped," Prussia sighed patting his head.

"BUT THIS TIME IT WASN'T OVER CAKE IT WAS A POWERHUNGRY ADVISOR AND HIS TERRIBLE MOVIE VILLIAN GOONS! THE WORST PART IS THAT AUSTRIA WAS COOL TODAY," Germany cried making him sputter.

"IT WAS THAT BAD?! WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME," he roared.

"I tried they didn't let me. They said you were stressed enough and that we could handle this without you. Which we did handle it just fine without you but still they are very rude for not including you," Austria spoke up.

"NO DINNER FOR YOU THREE! AUSTRIA! GERMANY! COME EAT DINNER," he spat like an angry mother and guided them away as the other three whined at him.

 **Yay I had time to upload again! I hope you guys liked it! Also, ok so I've some to a decision. I went ahead and started the other fanfic. I'm going to try to at least update every story once a month. Which is basically what I have been doing. But I'll be sure everything gets updated at the very least once a month. I'm hoping soon my schedule will calm and I can upload more. Also, I'm planning on a Nordic story because I love them and their crazy lives and that will be the last of my Hetalia stories probably because like I said I want to write stories for other fandoms as well. I just want to get the Hetalia ones out of the way. I also found one of my old flash drives so I may be uploading more chapters tonight because it was way back in the day when I wrote these for fun about the German brothers and I was too scared to ever write and post any of my work when I was in highschool, but looking at some of the chapters they're actually pretty decent so I'm going to correct them and make them flow better then post them for the story. Then when I come back I'll be back to catching up on requests. I just feel bad about not uploading for so long after I said I would maybe those will make up for it since it'll be faster for me to post them. Like I said I wrote them in high school so I'll have to touch them up but I do like the ideas of the short stories I had written way back then. Anyways this chapter was inspired by this review!**

Hey, can you make a chapter were Saxony, Hesse and Bavaria protect Germany because for some reason Prussia can't?

 **Thank you for the review I hope you liked it!**


	66. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 64: After Prussia came back.**

Prussia had been alive for a month now and was still looking for the perfect house. Not that Germany minded he liked his big brother living with him. Currently Prussia was with North spending time with him. Germany sensed that Prussia had a crush on North and wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. Though sadly Germany was now stuck at home sick all by himself. Germany fidgeted in his bed when he woke, and his fever was coming on full force. He wondered if he should call Prussia to see if he could come home early. Then scolded himself for being so needy. He was an adult he should handle this himself and not rely on Prussia all the time. He got out of bed ate a small breakfast then went to do paperwork. He woke when his phone rang.

"Hey West," Prussia said when he heard it being answered.

"Hello Prussia," he said softly not to strain his throat.

"You ok?"

"Ja."

"Germany, you better not be lying. If I come home and find out, you are I'll..."

"Ok. 'M not fine," he mumbled pitifully cutting him off not wanting him to catch him in the lie.

"Ja I figured such," he sighed.

Germany blinked then realized he was probably coming home sooner now and was disappointed he wouldn't get to spend as much time with North as planned.

"Prussia. I'll go to the doctor. You need to spend time with North," Germany said tears blurring his vision thinking he was always a burden on Prussia.

"West, you need..."

"I don't need you here I'm a grown man Prussia! I can go to the doctor and take care of myself! Stay there! I want you to stay there," Germany snapped wanting to piss him off enough to make him stay over there. "It's more peaceful here anyways right now!"

"Fine! You un awesome little brat! I have more fun without worrying about you all the damn time anyways! That's why I stay up here a lot! To not be around you!"

"Fine stay up there! Stay as long as you want I don't care," Germany screamed.

"I will!"

"Good," Germany hung up and laid his head down and started to cry. "Bruder. Why didn't you tell me you hated being around me," he whimpered then cried himself to sleep.

Through the week despite the fact he had medicine he only got worse. He felt like he was on fire the sixth day. He clawed at his clothes whining and ripping them off. He saw ugly red and black burns forming.

'Terrorist bombing,' he thought then was proven right when his boss called and asked if he was ok and told him about them.

He screamed in pain later as they bombed somewhere else hurting many more. He cried into his pillow. His hand landed on his phone and before he could think it through he got the voicemail on Prussia's phone. He knew he was probably ignoring him.

"Prussia. Bitte. Big bruder. Bitte. Big bruder I need you," he sobbed on the message and hung up. He passed out from pain soon. When he woke again he felt his hand trail back to his phone. He checked his phone and saw twenty missed calls from Prussia. One voice mail.

"I'm on my way kleiner," he heard his voice sooth. He smiled a watery smile and went to sleep.

"Kleiner," a voice cooed in his ear over and over until he opened his eyes. "That's my West," the voice soothed. He blinked and looked around hearing beeping. He stared at the Iv in his arm and then looked at the source of the voice groggily. "How are you feeling West," Prussia asked softly stroking his hair.

"Bad," he whimpered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you feel better soon," he soothed kissing his temple lightly.

"After this...You can go back to North. I know you don't really want to be here," he said quietly choking on sobs.

"Kleiner! Nein! I didn't mean that before," Prussia gasped cupping his face.

"Of course you did! I don't blame you either I wouldn't want to be around me either," Germany wailed.

"Kleiner I was just mad. I said some things I didn't mean. I'm so so so so sorry."

"But…..Ok. I'm sorry to. For saying what I did. I understand what you're saying I said mean stuff to make you mad and not want to go home even if I didn't mean it. I just didn't want to ruin your good time. I'm sorry Prussia," he mumbled clinging to him hoping with all his heart Prussia meant what he said about not meaning what he had said before over the phone.

"I know. I know. Shhhh, Germany it's ok now. You're ok. I'll take care of you."

"You always do," Germany said with a watery smile.

"I know, and I always will as long as you need me to take care of you I'll be there," Prussia cooed petting him and kissing his cheek.

"So forever," Germany said peering at him.

"Forever sounds nice," Prussia laughed.

Both grinned cutely at each other and Prussia continued to fuss over him until he was able to go home and rest. There though Prussia still fussed it wasn't as bad as it was at the hospital. Though it was still very close to as bad. Germany didn't mind though he secretly enjoyed all of Prussia's fussing and mothering. He also enjoyed the cuddles and hugs that came with it. Who would have thought big scary Germany was such a cuddle bug that liked to be smothered in affection? Only Prussia of course!

 **So obviously this was set after Prussia came back to life after being made a micronation and the others aren't here yet. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	67. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 65: Can we please stop fighting?**

It had been a week since the bombing that Germany had took from stupid bitch ass terrorists. Currently though for some reason Austria wanted to put a piano in Germany's house for when he visited. He wanted something to do so he had brought the piano over and demanded Prussia take it up stairs. Prussia was not amused by his demand which started a fight between the pair. Germany looked back and forth between Austria and Prussia who were bickering on who would move the piano to the other room. They yelled and screamed a long time and finally Germany figured he had the solution.

"You do it!"

"Nein! You do it it's your piano!"

"I'll do it," Germany piped up standing.

"SIT DOWN," they both snapped rudely and pushed him down to the couch.

Well at least they finally agree on something for once. Their love and protectiveness over Germany was usually the only thing they ever agreed on. He gave them a mean look pout forming. They always did this. Acting like he was a child that couldn't help. He was a grown man. He could move a piano if he wanted to. He stood up after a minute and walked a few steps.

"Kleiner if you touch that piano I will beat your ass," Prussia called out sending him a glare.

"Neither of you want to do it so why can't I?!"

"You just got out of the hospital from the bombing you took not long ago! Now sit down," Prussia said using his commanding big brother voice.

Germany sat down glaring pout forming once again looking much like the child he didn't want them to see him as. They started screaming at each other again. Germany rolled his eyes then noticed they weren't watching him, so he went to the piano sneakily. He let out a loud whine when a hand hit his butt hard.

"SIT," Prussia ordered pointing at the couch. Germany crossed his arms.

"Nein. You two are being immature and fighting so I'm getting the thing that caused the fight out of the way. So, you two will shut the hell up," Germany snapped. Then stared eyes wide as a crack echoed and held his cheek. Prussia glared at him lips set in a thin line.

"Sit," he snarled. Germany stared at him eyes large then his lip trembled. He sucked in frustrated breaths to keep tears away then shoved Prussia.

"NEIN! STOP BOSSING ME AROUND! I'M NOT A CHILD! SO, STOP IT! I'M SICK OF IT!" Germany bellowed shoving him back again when he stepped closer. Prussia launched at him and soon both were wrestling on the floor. "GET OFF," Germany screamed when he pinned him. "GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF! STUPID! STUPID PRUSSIA GET THE FUCK OFF ME," he yelled kicking his legs and banging his fists on the floor.

"You sure sound like a child pitching a fit like this just because I pinned you down." Prussia said smirking at Germany who was struggling wildly.

"YOU'D BE PISSED TO," Germany screamed only managing to roll on his back and only because Prussia let him then kept him pinned to the floor.

Germany scowled at him then hit Prussia when he smirked bigger in a mocking fashion. Prussia scowled and hit him back. They slapped each other until Austria pried them apart. Germany sneered and stormed to his room. He sat in bed for hours quietly waiting for Prussia to come in and be his normal big brother self and hold him as they both apologized. He curled in a ball that night blubbering feeling stupid for his feelings getting hurt over this, but he couldn't help it. He forced himself to stop and threw on shoes and went for a walk leaving the house. All the lights were off since Austria and Prussia probably went to bed. He walked down the sidewalk sighing shivering slightly in the cold watching the sky. He laid down in the grass at the park. He stared at the stars with large eyes.

"I wish I could go to space. To be surrounded by the stars. That'd be cool," he hummed to himself reaching a hand into the sky like he could grab one. The fireflies danced around his hand. They had a few that came out on the cold. His eyes brightened knowing this was rare. He laughed when several landed on his fingers. He wiggled them to make them fly then land on his fingers over and over. "I remember doing this when I was a kleiner with Prussia." he hummed to himself smiling.

"You're still a kleiner," a voice said and then there was hands grabbing his head and placing it in his lap.

"What do you want," Germany mumbled large blue eyes staring into his as he carded his fingers through his hair. He saw his lips turn then his lowered his face.

"I'm sorry kleiner," he said kissing his nose then smiled at the crinkle he got in response.

"I'm sorry too," Germany mumbled then smiled crinkling his nose again when another kiss was planted on it. Prussia chuckled looking back at the sky lifting his hand up to at the fireflies. They stayed like that awhile until Prussia's eye twitched.

"What are you doing without a jacket?! It's cold out kleiner and you're still recovering," he scolded dragging him to his feet Germany going into a fit of laughter at his mother henning. "Stop laughing! You idiot you know better! You could get sick again. Or worse! West, it isn't funny! Why are you running around without a jacket?!"

"Maybe I like bugging you," Germany hummed. "And worrying you because you are a mother hen," he said grinning.

Prussia growled and tackled him to the ground. Germany screeched with laughter as Prussia went to tickling him without any mercy. Prussia laughed taunting and teasing him the whole time. Germany was still giggling by the time he carried his sleepy baby brother back home.

"I love you," he said when Prussia tucked him in.

"I love you too little brat," he said kissing his forehead.

"Then can we stop fighting so much," Germany asked innocently.

"That would make me very happy. No more fighting. Let's try to be adults and talk it out," Prussia smiled.

Germany smiled back and nodded. Prussia left his room and went to his own to go to bed. Germany didn't know but Prussia had been agonizing over their fight all day as well. He felt so bad about it but him being stubborn had kept him from going to Germany's room to apologize. Then when he heard Germany leave he sat in bed awhile pondering if he should go after him and fixe things. The decision was obvious, so he got ready and went after his little brother in the end. They may bicker a lot but at the end of the day they both couldn't stand the other being mad at them, so they always made up quickly.

 **A continuation of the last chapter! I can see Germany throwing a bratty little brother temper tantrum like that now and then with Prussia. They're both too much sometimes but that's what makes them adorable! I hope you guys liked it!**


	68. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 66: Germany kidnapped…..again.**

Germany looked around chained to the wall terrorists grinning at him. They were waiters at a bar and drugged his drink with a new drug no one could notice. They used enough to knock out an elephant. He was still weak from it as an after effect. He sighed at them annoyed at their creepy grins. They didn't accomplish shit by kidnapping him he was just going to be sure they died later.

"What time is it," he demanded.

"Ten in the morning."

"You guys made me miss dinner yesterday and breakfast today, if I'm not home by lunch Prussia will be mad at me and it'll be all your fault!"

"So?"

"So be smart and let me go. He'll be even more mad at you. Do you really want to face the rath of my crazy bruder that is Prussia," he asked looking at them like they were stupid. Their next response proved him to be right

"No we're torturing you for information and giving you back for ransom."

"Can I have something to eat first," he asked bored he was way too used to this after all.

"NO!"

"Come on douche bags I'm hungry! Feed me," he cried offended because how dare they deny him food.

"NO!"

"Damn all of you just give me food!"

"What part of no don't you understand?!"

"...The no part," he said after a pause.

"Shut up," one yelled annoyed then punched him. Germany cackled.

" HAHA! You hit like a bitch," he taunted. He growled and snapped his fingers and all of the men started hitting and kicking him. Twenty minutes later he panted head hung and they smirked in victory. "You. All. Hit. Like. A. Bitch," he taunted lifting his head with a twisted grin. Then laughed at their faces and grunted when one dragged his knife across his face.

"Shut up."

"Nein pissing you off is fun," he said cheekily.

His eyes trailed to the woman they had kidnapped. Before he started taunting them they were planning to rape her. He had to keep them focused on him. So they wouldn't hurt her and rape her. She cried quietly staring at him knowing full well what he was doing. He smiled softly at her a second then started taunting them again for another hour.

"What if I just cut that stupid tongue out boy," one snarled prying his mouth open knife in his mouth pressing on his tongue threateningly.

"I might cry," Germany mumbled around it shrugging then laughed at his pissed face. He pulled it out cutting his tongue a little then stabbed it into his chest.

"Just hold that for me for a bit," he said smirking at his wince letting it go. "Let's go eat lunch boys."

"Bring me some cake you assholes," Germany called after them as they left.

"Shut it smart ass," one screamed and slammed the door. Germany laughed then turned serious.

"Are you ok," he asked the woman.

"I should be asking you that," she whimpered. "Are you?"

"Oh this will heal in a few days I'm the personification of Germany," he shrugged.

"Danke. You saved my life," she whimpered.

"It's not a problem. As a country it's my duty to protect you," he said smiling. The door opened and a gaurd came in. "Hey fuck face did you get my cake," he asked smirking. The gaurd stormed to him.

"I made him mad," he said laughing, then was flicked hard in the forehead. The mask came off and red clashed with blue. "HI," he said grinning after a minute of silence.

"Germany."

"Don't use that tone with me I had a good reason for missing dinner and breakfast so stop being mad about it Prussia!"

"I'm not mad about..."

"Is it because you don't like my new friends? Cause I don't like them either. They turned out to be douche bags," he interrupted while pouting. "They won't even feed me."

"Quit joking."

"It's a habit. I can't help it," he whinned cramming his face into his neck and he started unchaining him.

"Habit," Prussia questioned.

"They made me insult them for so long," he whinned then fell limply into his arms when he was unchained. Prussia laid him down carefully untied the girl and soon they made their escape.

"Wow you really didn't go on a killing rampage that's very nice of..." he was cut off by the explosion of the building. "Aha aha aha ahhhhhh how tragic," he said grinning making Prussia laugh. He took them to the hospital and Germany walked out arm slung around Prussia for suport later. "Hey Prussia?"

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't lying to them. I'm hungry," he said looking at him.

"Yeah yeah yeah I'll go by a drive through," he said waving it off.

"Danke," Germany said smiling.

"I have no other choice when you are hungry. You're mean when you get too hungry," he teased.

"Nein. Not for the food," he said staring off down the road. "For coming and saving me. That drug. I don't know what it was but I still don't have my strength and I'm not healing as fast as I should. I wouldn't have gotten away. So I have no idea if I would even be alive right now because of the effects. I don't even know if I would have held out long enough for them not to rape the girl. But you came at the right time. So Dank,." he said seriously voice distant looking in deep thought. Prussia helped him into the passenger seat and leaned over kissing his forehead. Then the stitches along his face.

"I'll always come save you. It's my job as big bruder. And you're my kleiner. That I adore so very much you know. So I'm never going to let anything happen to you. You're stuck here. I'll never let you go through the process of dying and coming back. It's to painful. Something I never want you to go through," he said stroking his hair. Germany leaned up and kissed his nose.

"I love you big bruder danke for saving me and taking care of me," he said smiling with adoring glowing eyes a child would give their father.

"I love you too my little brat," he cooed snuggling his face into his a second then leaned back shutting the door and got into the driver's seat and drove off.

Soon enough Germany got all the food he wanted and soon as they were home he was harassing Prussia who immediately started fussing over him like the mother hen he was.


	69. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 67: The past is better left in the past.**

Germany came into the house looking pissed and slammed the door and strolled towards his room. It opened again, and Austria entered. They had a serious fight that left Germany heartbroken and Austria feeling guilty.

"Germany, I said I was sorry."

Germany turned and faced him. He looked so angry and hurt.

"Go. Just go. I don't want to see your face for the rest of the week got it?"

"Look I know what I said was a little out of line..."

"A LITTLE?! REALLY AUSTRIA YOU THINK THAT WAS A LITTLE OUT OF LINE," Germany screamed.

"No need to scream I can hear you."

"GET OUT DAMMIT!"

"Germany..."

"Leave before I make you leave in an ambulance," Germany said strolling to him trembling with anger. "Either way you will be leaving."

"Ok I get it. You'll hold a grudge, won't you? Make me stay away for a month," Austria said rolling his eyes. "Or maybe you'll tell on me again and have Prussia on my ass," he said tauntingly trying to keep his pride intact.

"He doesn't have to tell me anything. You just admitted you did something to him and that's all I need to know to kick your stuck-up ass loser," Prussia said strolling over.

The others had been on the couch when the fighting pair had entered the house and were listening to him wondering what the hell was going on. It was clear Austria was in the wrong and their baby brother was highly upset. They wanted to beat Austria just because of the look Germany had when he entered, and they didn't even know what he had done yet. Prussia on the other hand didn't just want to beat him. Being the lovable psycho, he was Prussia wanted to kill him for hurting his baby brother's feelings.

"You don't even know the story," Austria said glaring.

"I don't need to know it," he said stepping closer to him.

"Stay out of it. Germany knows what I said had truth in it. He knows. I know. Everyone knows," Austria said eyes boring into Germany's. Germany grabbed him in a swift movement and slammed him against the wall making a dent in it. He kept him pinned there while his eyes were flashing with anger and grief. "You're only proving my point Germany," Austria said calmly. Germany glared but his eyes got a bit bigger. He let out a cry of anger and swung. His fist went through the wall next to Austria's head who was shaking from fear thinking that when he had swung he was swinging at him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT AUSTRIA HAPPY NOW?! MAYBE I'M MAD BECAUSE YOU'RE RIGHT! MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I TRY NOT TO BE! MAYBE BECAUSE I TRY TO GO ON AND MAKE THINGS RIGHT! BUT DAMMIT IT'S BEEN DECADES SINCE THEN! I'M TIRED AUSTRIA I REALLY AM! I'M TIRED OF ALWAYS TRYING TO PROVE MYSELF TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU! I'M TIRED OF TRYING TO SHOW I'M NOT LIKE HIM AND WHAT I LET HAPPEN WAS A MISTAKE! I COULD HAVE KILLED HIM BEFORE IT GOT TOO FAR! I COULD HAVE STOPPED! I COULD HAVE DONE A LOT OF THINGS, BUT I DIDN'T! BUT I'M TIRED OF IT BEING USED AGAINST ME JUST BECAUSE WHEN YOU GET MAD YOU WANT TO USE SOMETHING THAT HITS DEEP WITH ME! BUT I GUESS WHEN YOU DO IT THAT IT HOLDS TRUTH IN HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME! TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU AND THEM AND EVERYONE SEE I'M NOT LIKE I USED TO BE! YOU PEOPLE SHAME ME BUT WHERE IS THE PRIDE IN BRINGING UP THE PAST?! WHERE'S THE PRIDE IN CALLING ME A NAZI OR A DEMON OR SATAN OR A MONSTER JUST TO INSULT ME WHEN YOU GET MAD BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT'S WHAT HURTS ME MOST?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FAMILY! FAMILY DOESN'T GO AROUND TRYING TO HURT EACH OTHER CONSTANTLY JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT! IF THIS IS HOW YOU WANT TO SPEND YOUR LIFE TORTURING ME WHEN I'VE DONE NOTHING TO YOU THEN STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Germany screamed in his face.

Then pulled his fist out of the wall and walked away quickly up the stairs. Austria stared regret showing on his face then a fist slammed into his jaw. Prussia slammed him to the floor a vicious snarl on his face. The other three loomed over him glaring. That night Austria limped home covered in bruised and welts. Lucky for him they decided against killing him for Hungary's sake. Though she may kill him herself if she finds out what he did.

Germany stared up at the shower head blinking rapidly as the water hit his face washing away his tears. He washed his hair and bathed then just sat on the tub floor knees to his chest crying as the warm water beat on his skin soothingly. He got out after a bit and dried off then dressed and brushed his teeth. He checked the mirror and made sure his face looked normal with no evidence of crying. He went out after taking in a shaky breath and walked to his room. He shut the door quietly and locked it then went to his bed. He laid down and covered up turning the lights off. He curled up and hid his face into a pillow. He sighed when soft knocking was on his door.

"West," Prussia asked softly. Germany pretended he was asleep. "I know you're awake kleiner," Prussia said after a few minutes. Germany curled up more when his lock clicked and hugged his pillow trembling with cries that were coming out yet. "Germany," he soothed sitting on his bed and running a hand through his hair gently. Germany felt his eyes sting again. He sat up after a minute and climbed into his lap. "I know. I know he hurt you. But you must know none of what he said is true," he said kissing his cheek and felt the tears on it. "You're not a monster. You're my West. My sweet, crazy, silly, cuddly, loving, caring, stern, sometimes mean to me West."

"I'm not mean to you," Germany mumbled.

"What about the time you yelled at me for skateboarding," he teased.

"You latched onto the back of a truck going seventy and nearly got hurt," Germany protested. Prussia playfully kept bringing up things Germany yelled at him for all of which he could have gotten hurt in. He kept teasing him making the tears stop and a smile start to form. "You're an idiot Prussia now go away," Germany said pushing him slightly smiling getting out of his lap.

"I don't think so. I think I'm going to hold you here and let Hesse torture you for calling me an idiot," Prussia said smiling looking at the door that was holding their older brothers.

Hesse launched forward grinning and seized his stomach. Germany was in hysterics as the other two joined in. They laughed with him or cooed at his adorable expressions playfully. They stopped when he was red faced and having a hard time breathing. He curled up when Prussia released him. He stayed in a fit of giggles for a few minutes and it had them grinning and watching him. He finally was able to stop and looked at them with a mean look.

"Don't ever do that again," he ordered.

"Nope. We will do it again. That was too much fun," Bavaria teased.

"Nein!"

"Ja," they chorused.

"Bitte," he asked giving them puppy eyes they were his secret weapon and he usually got what he wanted with them.

"Nein we're still doing it West," Prussia said laughing. Germany scowled and hit him. "Don't make us do it again right now," Prussia threatened.

"Nein," Germany cried hiding under the blankets like they could protect him. They laughed, and Prussia squeezed his sides making him laugh and squirm.

"Ok enough teasing real talk time," Prussia said smiling.

"Nein," Germany said quietly.

"Ja," he said pulling the blankets off and kissing his head.

They talked with him awhile soothing him making him understand he wasn't a monster and he wasn't any worse than the other nations. Germany smiled in the morning all four still crammed on his bed sleeping. He got out of it careful not to wake them. Then went and made breakfast. They came to the kitchen as he finished. They ruffled his hair saying the food smelt good and grabbed plates. He smiled and got himself a plate. He got dressed and went to go train after eating breakfast with them. He was in a good mood they all had joked and played around as they ate.

"No way little bro not with that busted hand. You need to rest for the day," Prussia said catching him.

"Nein it's bruised I'm going."

"Nein!"

"Ja!"

"Nein!"

"Ja you can't tell me what to do bruder you aren't the boss of me," Germany said shrugging him off.

"Wanna bet," Prussia said reaching for him. Germany got a look in his eye then he pushed him and ran out the door with wild adorable mischievous giggles echoing back to Prussia. "West," Prussia yelled then ran after him as his mouth secretly curved in amusement.

Germany ran fast grinning with an angry big brother cussing behind him. He ran through the streets and swung himself onto a ladder built to the side of a building and climbed fast. He got on the roof and started free running through them tossing grins back to his angry brother huffing and puffing along behind him. They went on like that for two hours until Germany ran back home and went to go shower. Saxony looked at Prussia when he came in gasping for air and looking like he'd collapse. They were all on the couch now watching tv, so they could see him as soon as he came through the door.

"Oh God how the hell does he do it," Prussia gasped for air.

"What," Saxony asked.

"He started doing parkour shit across roofs," Prussia exclaimed. They laughed at him in response. "I'm never chasing him again!"

Germany came down after his shower and ruffled Prussia's hair.

"Thanks, bruder that was fun training you made me do today," Germany teased.

Prussia slapped his side playfully knowing the way they went that was just like training as far as the exercise went because they used just about every muscle in that chase. Then he grabbed his hand and looked at it. It was swollen again from using it and having weight on it. He scolded him making him roll his eyes until Prussia slapped his face playfully and knocking him over and wrestling with him. Bavaria tackled Prussia off when he pinned him and soon all five brothers were playing around and yelling like children. Germany loved days like this when they all had nothing else better to do than harass each other and play around.

 **And done! This was probably around right after the other three came back. Like I said it's old stories I wrote in the past I want to post because some came out decent I just had to make them flow better. That and it gives me a chance to post sooner. I know Austria wouldn't ever be that mean but at that time I had read a lot of things that Austria had to do that he didn't agree with because of his boss so I figured there could be some left-over anger at Germany for that time but not as much as he made it out to be he just ran his mouth more than he should have. Anyways hope you liked it!**


	70. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 68: Don't hide things from your older brothers.**

Germany entered the house carefully. He didn't want his brothers to see him at the moment. They would know right away something had happened. Germany had gotten in a wreck and he knew his brothers would freak out over him. They had just gotten back not long ago and he knew they were not used to him being hurt. They freaked out over everything. Prussia was the only one used to his shit. He went to his room hurriedly and rested for the day so he wouldn't be as sore. After that he kept up a normal unhurt act so they wouldn't be able to tell. He did little things and acted normal around them and had them fooled. They never would have thought anything had happened. After four days he did get caught by a little slip up, but he covered it up quickly and smoothly. He was in the laundry room with his bag of clothes he used to stay the week and a half at Ireland's and was washing them because he had forgotten he hadn't done that yet. When he was opening it and pulling them out to toss them in Hesse was chatting with him sitting on the dyer and that's when his sling decided to hit the floor. They both stared at it a minute then Hesse narrowed his eyes at him. Germany looked at him and gave him a smart look.

"What? It's from a few months ago. I just never took it out of the bag when I had it. I was going on trips at that time Prussia told you that story before because he was making fun of how I dislocated my shoulder," Germany said shrugging.

Hesse pondered it then looked convinced. Germany put the rest in the wash then went to his room picking up the sling and throwing it on the shelf. He relaxed on his bed the rest of the day while reading over paperwork. The next he lazed around awhile then went do paper work. He rubbed his head hours later because it was pounding. He never expected a concussion to still hurt this bad days later, but he guessed it was because he didn't rest properly, he had to act normal in front of his brother so that meant training and paperwork. He looked up when the doctor he had went to came up into the study.

"Came for a check up on your health. I pretended to be someone else since you told me to keep it a secret."

"Danke. They'd never leave me alone if they found out," Germany sighed. The doctor did several little things then clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Have you not been resting Germany," he demanded.

"Nein," he said meekly at his glare.

"You idiot how are you supposed to recover from a wreck when you won't rest," he snapped loudly making Germany cover his mouth.

"Shhhh," he hissed. They were both silent a moment. No rushing footsteps or anything. Germany relaxed. "Look I haven't had time that why I haven't even gone to you about it and why did you even come here? I never asked you too you just up and decided that on your own last minute."

"I'm prescribing you more pain pills. Come see me if nothings better in a week you'll need surgery on the shoulder if you do not rest it," he sighed ignoring the question. Germany nodded then the slip was filled out and he walked him to the door and they saw his brothers fighting over the remote. The doctor walked a few steps then turned. "Remember to see me next week if you're injuries do not heal Germany that was a bad wreck you had five days ago," he said loudly then ran before Germany could hit him and Germany gave many death threats as he chased him out the driveway.

He got in his car and drove fast Germany cussing in German at him throwing rocks at his car. He rubbed his temples annoyed at the doctor. He heard four throats being cleared. Germany ran away from them in response. They hung their mouths open in shock that he just bolted like that. He ran to the woods behind his house and hid out as they ran around screaming for him. He stayed in his huddled position for a long time hiding in thick brush. He felt his eyes grow heavy after two hours of watching them pass every now and then cussing and not seeing him. He let his eyes shut relaxing.

"Maybe we should try a different approach we could be scaring him," Hesse said as they gathered knowing it didn't help they were screaming and cussing threatening to beat him once they found him.

They looked around calmly calling out for him gently saying they were worried and wanted him to come out. After thirty minutes they caught sight of something moving a little. They pried apart the brush curious and saw him huddled face peaceful as he slept.

"So much for scared," Saxony said snickering. Prussia smiled walking to him.

"West," he cooed in his ear grabbing his sides.

As expected Germany being half asleep not remembering he was supposed to be hiding reached up wrapping his arms around his neck, so he could be carried. He had always done that as a child. It was an immediate reaction for him. Prussia lifted him, and his legs went around his waist face going in the crook of his neck and his breathing slowed showing he had fallen back asleep. The other three trembled trying to hold in their squeals of how cute he was. Hesse didn't quite manage though.

"That's adorable," Hesse cried.

"I know he used to do this as a kid when he was sick, and I was carrying him to go get medicine. Or if we were somewhere out late and he had fallen asleep and I was carrying him home," Prussia smiled.

"He also did that when he was crying, and you'd pick him up," Hesse remembered.

"Yeah. He's always been too cute and a bit of a baby," Prussia said smiling in amusement as they walked back to the house.

Germany woke when they got back to the house. He rubbed his face sleepily on his arm trying to wake up completely. He was set down and soon he crossed his arms almost pouting as they yelled at him then made him rest and wear the stupid sling. He glared at the tv in his room then Prussia came in and latched onto him.

"Sulking is so not awesome West we're only taking care of your health," Prussia whined snuggling into him.

"But I can do that just fine! I've been doing it for years on my own," Germany cried.

"And how many times have I gotten a call from our boss telling me to come take care of you because you keep pushing it," Prussia countered.

"...But but..." he was cut off by Prussia placing a hand over his mouth.

"Nein. Nein buts."

"Prussia," he whined.

"Oh, don't you whine at me," Prussia said shaking a finger in his face.

"That's not fair," he whined anyways.

"You know what else isn't fair? You hiding things from us."

"I just didn't want you to worry." he said quietly.

"Well you caused more worry by hiding it! Germany just tell us when you're hurt! So we will know!"

"Only if you stop hovering!"

"We are not," Prussia exclaimed.

"Oh whatever you know that's a lie you always are! You hover and won't let me do things and it's annoying," he screamed.

"Annoying huh? Well that's just fine we'll leave you alone," Prussia said then stormed out.

Germany frowned then slunk under his blankets. He hadn't meant to hurt Prussia's feelings. He just didn't like it when he caused them worry. He took out the anger he had on himself out at Prussia and said things he didn't mean again. When he went to go eat dinner he saw them leave the room. Germany noticed the attitudes toward him and knew Prussia told them. He sighed resting some after eating but went back to work soon not knowing what else to do. He had to get away from the anger, so he worked and trained. His shoulder got worse through the week. His head felt fine, but his shoulder stayed in pain. The next week his boss had him put something heavy in the closet because none of them were able to lift it at the office and he was the only one able to lift it. He opened the closet door and things fell out. He dropped the crate when something heavy hit his already injured shoulder. Then something else did right after making the pain worse and he finally escaped the falling objects after that second hit. He scrambled against the wall holding it while screaming in pain. His boss ran to him shocked. He tried looking but Germany batted him away still screaming and had tears falling from his beautiful blue eyes. He looked so pitiful and vulnerable bring out the father in the male and he fussed and fought about looking at the injury like an over protective father would do. Germany was having none of it though.

"Germany let me look!"

"Don't touch me," Germany screamed.

"Germany!"

"I want my big bruder," he wailed like a child.

"Which one? Prussia," his boss asked softening.

Germany despite how he may look and handle everything, he was a child when it came to his family. Mostly towards Prussia he always noticed how Germany tended to cling to him like a small child even if he was bigger than his older brother now. Germany nodded whimpering drawing him out of his thoughts and he noticed he is staying pressed against the wall eyes shut in pain as tears dripped from his chin.

"Ok ok I'm calling him right now," he soothed scrolling through his contact list on his phone and pressed the button to call Prussia.

"Hello," came Prussia's voice from the phone soon enough.

"Prussia there was an accident over here with Germany. He won't let me touch him or anything,"

"You tell that brat to stop his shit and let you look," Prussia spat.

"Nein he wants you," he insisted.

Prussia scoffed not believing him. Germany had just expressed not long ago that he didn't want his help. Why would he be asking for it now?

"Oh, I'm sure he said that," he said sarcastically.

"Just listen" he said as he got closer to Germany. "Prussia wanted me to look at it. Then I could take you to the doctor instead of making him do it."

"Nein! I want Prussia," he wailed scooting away his large innocent tear-filled eyes accusing him of not trying hard enough to get Prussia to come, while his lower lip stuck out and trembled violently.

"...On my way," he said then hung up. When he got there in two minutes making their boss stare shocked as he went to his little brother who was in a corner away from everyone trying to help. "Kleiner you hurt yourself bad didn't you," Prussia asked kneeling by him.

"Ja bruder I did," Germany sniffed launched into his arms.

"We'll just have to go to the doctor, right? Make you all better," he soothed like he was talking to a child.

"Ja," he agreed.

"Let's go kleiner," he said smiling pulling him to his feet and taking him to his car.

At the hospital then prepped him to have surgery to set the bones so they'd heal correctly. Prussia called the other three and let them know what was going on. Germany woke in his hospital bed.

"All done. Ready to go home," a nurse asked. He nodded groggily, and Prussia helped him dress. They wheeled him out and he fell back asleep in the car. He woke when Prussia shook him lightly.

"Can you walk," he asked holding the car do open for him. Germany nodded then got out clumsily and fell against him. "Nein of course not you're to drugged," he said chuckling chiding himself for thinking Germany could do it. He shut the door and scooped him up.

"You're strong," Germany mumbled.

"Danke," he said amused.

"You got cool eyes too," he mumbled after a minute trying to touch one.

"Danke kleiner," he said tucking his hand away smiling. He carried him in and put him in bed.

"Prussia," he mumbled.

"Yeah?"

" You know why I work so hard and don't ask for help," he mumbled into his pillow.

"Because you're a nut case," Prussia teased petting his hair affectionately.

"Nein. Because I want to be just like you. You're the best at everything, you're strong, smart, and I just want to be like you. I want to make you proud. That's why I try so hard," he mumbled eyes closing drugs making him start to fall asleep. "I love you big bruder."

"I love you too kleiner." he whispered in his ear shocked at the new information he received from him. He never knew Germany looked up to him so much, sure he knew he was clingy with him, but he put it off as little brother adoration looking for affection.

Germany woke later head pounding and rolled to his side then hissed throwing himself back onto his back.

"Ok bad idea," he whispered clutching his shoulder then sat up and got out of bed like normal instead of rolling like he had originally planned.

He walked to the kitchen while his stomach was growling and opened the fridge looking for something to eat. He pulled out things for a sandwich thinking that sounded good about now. Something easy for his queasy stomach. He blamed the drugs for that and his headache. He had to pull the things out one at a time given he couldn't use the other arm. He started trying to get the bread tie undone and couldn't. He grabbed the bag and bit the plastic and held it and used his hand to rip it open. Slices fell to the floor. He put the back down and picked up the six slices and shrugged. He didn't care they had only been on the floor a few second, he'd eat them. A hand smacked his making him drop them again.

"That was on the floor you nasty don't even think about it," Hesse exclaimed.

"Don't smack me," Germany countered hitting him back. They got into a slap fight until Prussia interfered.

"What is going on?!"

"He was going to eat the bread he dropped on the floor!"

"I'll still fucking do it," Germany threatened.

"West don't eat dirty bread," Prussia said facepalming and started laughing.

"You will not," Hesse said then stomped on the slices.

Germany back handed him. Hesse kicked him. They started fighting again until Prussia got them apart again roaring with laughter the whole time. He couldn't take them seriously right now. Germany huffed then set out on his sandwich making quest again. He laid four slices down then opened the sandwich meat with his teeth and good hand. Then set them onto the bread then put cheese on it and then started staring at the tomato. He picked it up and bit into it holding it with his teeth then picked up the knife and went to start cutting the end furthest from his mouth.

"Hey! Nein! You'll get hurt don't do that," Prussia exclaimed then took both away and started cutting it.

"Use the end he bit. His spit is on that one which is gross," Hesse said. Germany looked at him annoyed and he smirked back at him. Germany grabbed his hair snatching his head down and licked his face. Hesse screamed shoving him away. Prussia erupted into laughter. "You little weirdo! You can't just lick people," Hesse yelled then they got into a screaming match, but it didn't hold anger they just liked arguing. Prussia laughed flicking Germany in the head.

"Eat don't fight with big tits you know better," he chided.

"Alright fine."

"I hate you both."

"Nein you love us," they said at the same time.

Germany sat and started eating his sandwiches as the other two put the bread into a new bag, so it wouldn't go bad and put the other things he had taken out away. He got up and stretched then went to his study to do paper work after he finished eating. He felt his eyes droop later. He was nodding off when a hand ruffled his hair. Then it pulled the pen from his hand and he was lifted.

"Time to go to bed."

"I'm not tired," he mumbled head falling limp onto his shoulder despite what he said, and he shut his eyes.

"Oh, I know I can see that you're wide awake," Saxony said amused.

"Exactly so put me down," he mumbled in a sleepy voice. "So, I can get work done," he breathed nuzzling his face into his neck and his breathing evening out almost asleep.

"I don't think you need to get work done. You're a sleepy head," he cooed in his ear.

"Mmm not," he whined softly then was laid in bed.

"Are to," Saxony said pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Not," he huffed curling up.

"Are," he chuckled tucking him in as he drifted off to sleep.

"He finally in bed," Bavaria asked when he went downstairs to the others.

"Ja. He denied he was tired all the way to bed though and as soon as I laid him down he went to sleep," he chuckled.

"Of course. He's stubborn and has to argue about every little thing," Prussia chuckled.

"Oh, I wonder where he got that from," Bavaria teased.

"We'll never know," Prussia shrugged which made them laugh.

Clearly Prussia was never going to admit his influence on Germany and Germany was never going to admit to sickness, injury, or tiredness just because he was stubborn. Good thing he had such awesome brothers to look out for him.

 **Germany is just so cute! I love him and his clingy ways towards Prussia. In my eyes Germany will always look up to and adore Prussia over everyone which makes him the cutest baby brother.**


	71. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 69: Ghosts and overprotective Prussia.**

Germany sighed leaving work. He went through the trail through the woods because it was a short cut away from people. He usually liked it because it was peaceful to walk on when he didn't feel like driving to work. He liked to walk alone away from the busy crowded sidewalks. But this time it was different. It was dark out making everything look weird.

"Kina eerie like ghosts would be out," he mumbled with a slight shudder.

Prussia and the others were bored with Romania who decided to come for a visit. After a while of being bored he decided to spy on Germany with magic. They watched him walk through the woods hands shoved in his pockets shoulders slumped.

"He is in the type of setting that ghosts come out and kill people what is wrong with him," Saxony wailed.

"Stop being stupid ghosts don't exist," Prussia said shoving him.

"Isn't Germany scared of ghosts as well though," Hesse hummed.

"That's because of this one and Grandpa," Prussia accused.

"They could be real!" Saxony snapped making him facepalm.

They glanced up when Germany stopped with his eyes cutting to the side. Rustling was not far behind him. He took a step and a footstep sounded next and eerie whining with it. He shuddered eye widening slightly then walked at a quick pace. Quick footsteps sounded after him. He went faster, and they went faster. He started running with his eyes widening in fear. Something sounded like it was running as a light chased him making the brothers panic thinking there was actually a ghost chasing their angel. A hand grabbed his arm halting him. He screamed whirling and threw a punch. The hand gripped his wrist halting the punch then the light died down some. Ireland stared at Germany hand still glowing startled. Germany stared back eyes blown wider than before with fear. Ireland stared at the tear filled blue eyes. Tiny frightened squeaks left his mouth as he stared at Ireland.

"Sorry. I scared you," he said surprised. Germany let out a long breath dropping to his knees. Ireland knelt in front of him. "I flashed up, but it was further away, so I was trying to catch up," he explained quietly.

"What is wrong with you? Just arrive normally damn it," Germany panted.

"Yes yes. I know," he said letting his wrist go. "Sorry."

"Whatever," Germany panted. Ireland stared then smiled gently.

"My my my," he chuckled softly amused pulling him into his arms. "You're a handful, aren't you?"

"What are you doing," Germany mumbled into his shoulder.

"Waiting for you to calm down," he said softly while stroking his hair.

"Stupid. I didn't ask you to hold me. Let me go," Germany breathed defiantly but his hands were clutching at the sides of Ireland's shirt trembling without his permission.

"I'm not letting go until you calm down," he said gently in amusement.

"Stupid. It's your fault anyways. Stupid Ireland," he complained weakly hiding his face further into his shoulder.

"I know. That's why I'll take care of you," he chuckled.

"Stop laughing at me," he whined lowly into his shoulder. "You think it's all just a big joke. You think it's stupid that I got scared."

"I never said that now did I," he commented nudging his face away to look at him. "I don't find anything you do or say or feel stupid," he said gently swiping at the wet eyelashes gently. "I just couldn't help but be a little selfish and be happy with you clinging to me is all. That's why I chuckled. I'm sorry," he said lowly and lovingly. His hand cupped his cheek gently thumb rubbing circles into his cheek. "Germany?"

"What," he complained trying to hide his pink face.

"Can I kiss you," he asked nudging it back up gently.

"Stupid. Stop saying embarrassing things," Germany grouched weakly voice still trembling from his fright. His full pink lips quivered expectantly.

"I'm sorry," Ireland whispered soothingly lips hovering above his.

"What are you two doing," a voice rang out. Germany screamed diving into Ireland hiding his face into his shoulder clinging wildly.

"YOU RUINED IT! YOU RUINED THE MOMENT! HOW FUCKING DARE, YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! PIECE OF SHIT! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! I WAS SO CLOSE," Ireland roared at Austria.

"YOU MEAN TAKING ADVANTAGE OF A TERRIFIED GERMANY," Austria roared back. "I'M TELLING PRUSSIA YOU WERE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HIS ANGEL," he threatened.

"I ALREADY FUCKING KNOW," Prussia roared to himself seething.

"Want me to flash Germany over here," Romania laughed.

"JA!"

Romania stole the blonde from Ireland earning a roar of rage. He flashed back then gave the quivering bundle to Prussia. Germany rambled about ghosts and perverted gingers and a piano fucker wildly and pitifully hiding his face into his chest. Prussia cooed and cuddled him affectionately. Ireland popped up seething then screamed when they tried to attack him. He flashed away back home. Germany snuggled into Prussia pitifully until he felt better.

"Now let's talk my dear angel," Prussia said patting his head. "No kissing gingers," he said shaking a finger at him. "Especially ones we don't like."

"I didn't," he said confused.

"But you were going to let him kiss you my dear! You can't do that!"

"I can kiss whomever I want," he pouted then fumbled. "But not him specifically! It's just an example! If I wanted to I could but I don't so I won't. But if I did..." he rambled waving a hand around face becoming redder the more he talked. Then Prussia attacked his sides to torture him.

"Nein nein nein nein nein! You cannot! You're just a baby you don't know what you want you can't kiss other men!"

"I'm over one hundred years old!" Germany cried laughing.

"That's still a baby! One hundred forty seven! You're too little to date!"

"I dated Italy," he pointed out.

"Ja and he broke your heart and we killed him. So no dating!"

"Prussia," he whined laughing.

"NEIN!"

"But who am I supposed to cuddle with," he teased.

"ME!"

"Don't wanna."

"YOU BRAT," he tickled him worse making him go into hysterics.

Prussia laughed with him tickling the snot out of his cutie baby brother. Germany was too much sometimes. Germany kept teasing him about wanting to cuddle Ireland instead earning a lot of playful threats and swats as the others grinned watching the pair start play fighting pretending to actually be mad at each other. They were too cute sometimes with how much they adored each other and liked to tease each other.

 **GUESS WHO HAS TO TAKE CARE OF TWO SICK KIDS WITH THE FLU?! *RAISES HAND* GUESS WHO SPENT TWO HOURS LYSOLING THE HOUSE?! *WAVES HAND WILDLY* GUESS WHO IS PRAYING SHE DOESN'T CATCH THE DAMN FLU?! *JUMPS ON TABLE AND RAISES BOTH HANDS* STUPID DAMN FLU! MY NIECE AND NEPHEW CAUGHT IT SO YEAH MY HOUSE IS A GERM BATTLE GROUND AT THE MOMENT! WISH ME LUCK GUYS!**


	72. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 70: Beilschmidt Family 2**

Prussia blinked with his twin sister and three big brothers when they were back. Julchen smirked at Prussia.

"We can go see the two cuties now," she cheered.

"I can't wait to see Moni and her cute little baby face she insists she doesn't have," he teased. They went to their boss and he gave an address to their house they shared and was actually just moving into. He gave them money for a taxi and they rode to the house.

"Are you sure you got it," Monika yelled to her twin brother. "I feel like you're only going to hurt yourself again," she huffed. "I can do it instead you know!"

"And let my sweet sister carry heavy stuff alone? Nein! What type of bruder do you take me for," Germany called in mock offense walking up the stairs carrying a washer in one arm half balanced on his shoulder.

"You're going to dislocate the other one if you keep going," she huffed.

"You have such little faith in me," he pouted back at her.

"Hi ya," Romania appeared in front of Germany suddenly. Germany screamed reeling back not expecting that then tumbled back.

"BRUDER," Monika called startled running fast and then there was a blur passed her and Prussia caught Germany fast. "BRUDER," she squealed happily then Julchen was on her like a cat squealing.

Monika hugged her laughing and crying. Prussia stole the washer, hit Romania with it, then put it on the top step. He went to Monika fast and stole her cheekily. Germany hung back smiling watching the three then laughed when the three oldest brothers crushed him in a hug.

"Trade," they commanded after a few minutes then Germany was pushed at Julchen and Prussia and they stole Monika. Julchen clung to Germany squealing louder saying how cute he was. Prussia just hugged him loosely smiling. Germany felt his heart tighten at that he felt as though Prussia didn't miss him as much.

Through the week they bought them stuff for their rooms and such. Germany smiled watching Prussia cling to Monika a lot and brag on her. His older brothers paid attention to her and him equally and so did Julchen. They could tell Prussia clinging to her and such made Germany feel not as special. When in reality if they had to say who was Prussia's favorite it would be Germany. He was Prussia's pride and joy. He just wasn't affectionate with him, but neither were they. Germany gave off a don't hug me or touch me vibe that they followed. The next week though Monika went skipping into the room where they were all watching tv and snuggled with Germany in his lap and kept planting kisses to his face.

"You seemed like you needed loved on since your little boyfriend isn't here to do it," she teased wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up," he grouched. "He's not my boyfriend," he snapped then nuzzled his face into hers instinctively when she rubbed hers against his.

"Hmmm. Sure of course fine. But you two are cute," she teased. They cuddled awhile then received startled stares from the others and an hour later a ginger popped in.

"Germany," he called. Then laughed at the large blonde that pounced on him. "I MISSED YOU TOO," he cheered.

"I never said I did," Germany spat. He only got an amused look and raise eyebrows in response. He hid his face into his shoulder. "St-up-id," he mumbled.

"Why are you always insulting me when you get flustered," he laughed.

"Show our family your flirty move Ireland. They'll think it's funny the way he reacts," Monika teased knowing it'd set two Albinos off.

"Oh this," he asked picking Germany up, hands on his ass to hold him up, and planted a smooch to his vulnerable cheek. Germany squirmed trying to get away while his face was turning red and he started spewing out German swears. Then he suddenly went silent and hid his face into his hands with a whine when he couldn't get away. "So cute. Gets you every time," Ireland cheered. His bundle was tore away from him. Saxony, Hesse, and Bavaria were laughing at Ireland knowing a beating was coming soon. Prussia was holding Germany, his red eyes wide and murderous. "Uh," he started then two screeching albinos attacked him. "I'M SORRY," he chanted trying to stop the abuse.

"DON'T BE A PERVERT TOWARD OUR KLEINER," they roared.

"Prussia! Julchen," Germany exclaimed recovering and pried them off. "Don't hurt stupid Ireland. He's stupid but he's still my friend," Germany said shielding him from them then an adorable pout appeared on his face at them. They screeched diving on him cuddling him gushing. He stayed still eyes wide then they bounced off thinking he didn't want that because of how stiff he was.

"Sorry," Prussia said ruffling his hair, then kicked Ireland once again for good measure and went to the couch.

"You're cute. Baby bruder," Julchen said kissing his cheek and went to sit as well.

"Well this has been fun. But I need to go hang out with angel," Ireland smiled then tossed Germany over a shoulder. "Bye," he cheered then flashed away before the albinos could tackle him.

"I'll kill him," Prussia spat.

"Not if I do first."

"I didn't even know Germany was gay," Saxony said.

"He's not. He's bi. I swear it was the saddest yet cutest thing ever when he realized it. He cried his eyes out thinking he was a freak, but I got him through it. Though he kept cussing because Ireland was the reason he found out he was bi. He fell in love with his best friend," Monika said smiling startling them.

"I thought he was only into chicks. Now him dating is dangerous. Not because I disagree with his sexuality but that means unworthy men can date my angel," Prussia muttered shaking his head.

That night Julchen let out a battle cry when Ireland got back with Germany. Prussia did the same and they dove for him. Ireland screamed and flashed away. Germany whined crushed under them on the floor.

"Sorry," they said at the same time.

They had ended up tackling Germany instead by mistake. They got off him and pulled him up on his feet. He smiled in amusement and went to his room. Some things never change and Julchen and Prussia are two of those things that never would change. He liked it though, he never wanted them to change they were just fine the way they are even if they were two psychos.

 **So that's the story on when they came back in the alternate family world. I'll upload again either tomorrow of the day after. I have to more old stories I'm fixing up that'll make good chapters I just have to have the time to do it. I feel like the more i accomplish the more busy i get with other things. Like I did my work that was due by the 6th but not i have more to do by next week and I'm having to repaint my room and rip up the carpet and lay new flooring down in my room. Dealing with two sick kids is time consuming and I will be busy with that, college, remodeling my room, getting my oil and tires changed, and feeding cows. I'm a busy person this month apparently.**


	73. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71: Found You**

Prussia was angry at Germany. Germany had pulled one of his 'I'm not going to tell someone when I'm hurt/sick/verge of collapsing' moments. Germany had over worked himself to the point he just randomly collapsed in the kitchen on the floor. Imagine Prussia's horror when he found his little brother on the floor unconscious when he had come home that evening. He had scolded him when he woke and said some things he shouldn't have. Like Germany didn't trust him or saw him as useless since he never seemed to want to rely on him. Then told him to just leave if he didn't like being around them because apparently, he didn't since he never came to him or the other three for help. Germany tried to speak but Prussia just stormed away ignoring him. The final words screamed across the house was something neither were proud of.

"FINE SINCE YOU CLEARLY DON'T WANT ME AROUND I'LL LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK YOU STUPID FUCKING OVERPROTECTIVE DRAMA QUEEN! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAYS," Germany screamed as tears stung his eyes and stormed for the door.

"GOOD! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO CONSTANTLY WATCH OUT FOR OR TAKE CARE OF A FUCKING UNGRATEFUL BRAT! MY LIFE WILL BE SO MUCH EASIER NOW," Prussia roared.

"I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY YOU'LL FIND GREAT JOY IN ME BEING GONE," Germany screamed.

"NOT AS HAPPY AS ME," Prussia screamed back then slammed his bedroom door at the same time Germany slammed the front door.

Germany drove to his old house and spent the night crying his eyes out. Prussia wasn't any better locked in his room crying silently as Hesse petted him and assured him Germany would come back and he didn't mean it when he said he didn't need Prussia. That Prussia could apologize for his part after they both cool off and Germany came home.

Prussia looked dead through the week when no one could get ahold of Germany and he wasn't coming home. They tried to ask the Kirklands, but they wanted to keep out of it in fear they'd make it worse but assured them that Germany was fine. The others relaxed knowing he was fine, but Prussia kept looking like a zombie. Any door opening that was heard he would bolt up and check to see if it was his cute little brother, but it never was. Prussia sighed tiredly at the bills the next week then noticed his house had a light bill due. He hadn't been by the house in awhile, so he didn't think it'd have a decent bill until he opened it and saw the amount. He called to ask if it was a mistake then was told no it was currently being used. He left to go kill whatever straggler was using his home. He figured one of the homeless people broke in or something.

Germany didn't know what else to do after the second day at his old home. He wanted comfort and Prussia was his comfort usually. He couldn't have that now. He found himself at Prussia's old house later and stayed there sulkily. He just went through the motions of getting by. He slept in Prussia's bed because it smelled like him which was comforting. He tangled himself all in the blankets all week.

He didn't expect to be woken by the door being thrown open the next week. He peered out from under the blankets. Prussia looked pissed and had a knife. Germany stared in shock. Prussia looked shocked next and he dropped the knife.

"I thought you were some stranger that broke in using my house," he exclaimed.

"I don't understand," Germany fumbled.

"I got a light bill through the mail," Prussia explained. "Anyways what are you doing here? You have your own home," he said crossing his arms. Germany mumbled something hiding back under the blankets making him raise an eyebrow. "What was that?" More mumbling. "Try again you aren't speaking clearly," he chided sitting on his bed.

"It feels like home here," he mumbled under the covers sulkily.

"Why is that?"

"Because it smells like you so it's like you're here," he mumbled after a moment.

Prussia blinked rapidly then formed his shit eating grin he always wore when teasing Germany.

"So, you find my presence comforting huh? I make things feel homey for you? You only consider things home if I'm there? I never knew I was so amazing I made things feel like home for you," he teased earning protesting whines from the bundle under the blankets. "That's fine though," he chuckled flopped on top of the bundle and hugging it. "You're my home as well. What would I ever do without my baby Germ-Germ," he asked then laughed at the agitated whine he got for using that nickname.

"Be happy and at peace. Not have to worry or stress over someone as troublesome as me. You'd be better off with someone else as your little bruder. I'm sorry you're stuck with me," he whimpered from under the blankets as tears fell.

"I happen to like worrying over my cute trouble making bruder," Prussia said rolling off him and tugged him into his arms. "I could never imagine my life without you. You're my precious baby bruder and I would never in a million years want anyone else but you to be my bruder. No one could make me prouder than you do. No one could ever be as adorable as you are. No one could ever brighten my day with their goofy antics like you can. Not in a million years would anyone be as fun as you are. I could never spend as much time as I do with you with anyone else because you're the only one I can tolerate twenty-four seven. I could never love any other little bruder as much as I love you. Somebody else wouldn't be as entertaining and fun to take care of as you are. Plus, I don't think there is anyone on this planet that adores me or makes me feel so special as you do. You make me feel so special and important. I love how much you adore me. You adore me almost as much as I adore you," he smiled cuddling his blanket bundle.

"I adore you more," Germany insisted after a moment finally popping his head from under the blankets.

"Not a chance," Prussia huffed amused and kissed his forehead.

"I'm really sorry I said I didn't need you. I'll always need you," Germany sniffled snuggling into him. "I need you so much more than you could ever need me. I'm selfish so don't ever go or make me go. I need you," he whimpered.

"Hey. I'm never going to leave. I'll never let you leave again. Because I need you more than you know," he murmured petting his hair.

"You always take care of me, help me, make sure I'm healthy, make sure I don't over do things, protect me, stay by my side more than anyone, make me happy, make me feel better, hold me when I'm sad or scared, comfort me when I'm insecure, show me unconditional love. You do so much for me I don't know how to return it all the time. I know I'm a hassle, but I just like spending time with you. I like you most. Everyone that knows us says it and it's true. I'm just your spoiled little bruder that can't let you go even if my life depends on it. It may be childish but if being grown up means I can't spend time with you every day then I don't want to be grown," he whimpered.

"Hmph now that you said that you can't take it back. I'll just have to keep taking care of you the rest of your life dear baby bruder," he said amused as he cuddled and petted him.

"Ok," Germany whispered.

 **Two days later!**

"QUIT FUSSING I'M FINE!"

"BUT YOU SAID SO YOURSELF THAT YOU LIKED ME MOST AND YOU NEED ME! SO, I'M ONLY DOING MY JOB," Prussia cried amused fussing over him and his burned hand from cooking.

"I TAKE IT ALL BACK," Germany cried blushing.

"TO LATE IT WAS SET IN STONE," Prussia cheered.

"PRUSSIA YOU BIG DUMB MOTHER HEN," Germany cried.

Prussia laughed in response and continued to tend to his hand despite his complaints.

 **It was extra fluffy for me taking so long to upload! They're so cute! Best brothers ever! This chapter was inspired by this review!**

Could you do a chapter on Germany hiding in Prussia's house and Prussia finding out about it? Love the book by the way!

 **Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thank you also for the review I hope you liked it!**


	74. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72: Never Mess With The Baby Of The Family**

" _Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with you,"_ echoed in Germany's head as he lay in his bed cuddling a pillow letting tears flood his face.

"I'm sorry," he croaked softly aloud. "I'm sorry. Bitte. Don't leave me," he chanted softly until he fell asleep and nightmares was all that he dreamed.

"Hey Germany, you ok," Saxony frowned the next morning when he was in a trance almost as he clumsily made his breakfast.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine," he murmured.

"You don't seem fine to me," he insisted.

"I'm ok," he said walking past him.

It wasn't hard for any of them to know that he wasn't ok. His normally glowing bright eyes were dull and down casted at all times. He moved like he was in a trance all day and not fully aware of his surroundings. At no point did he harass Saxony or Bavaria like he usually did every day. He didn't go clinging to Prussia and demanding attention. Hesse wasn't even harassed for a sparing match. Germany just went through the motions it seemed and never did anything to his full capability. Prussia made him go rest after dinner. They couldn't get him to tell them what was wrong. So they decided to make things as comfortable and peaceful as possible for him until he could tell them what was going on. Their heart broke when they heard him crying himself to sleep that night.

"Germany tell me what's wrong. I'm begging," Prussia said holding him the next morning when nothing changed.

"We're all so worried about you," Hesse said petting his head.

"Come on. Tell your big bruders what's wrong and we'll make it all better," Bavaria soothed.

"Talking about it will make you feel better," Saxony insisted.

"I don't think talking about it is going to make it any better. Only one person can make it better and he hates me now. He won't even talk to me," he sobbed pitifully.

"Come on sweetheart. At least give it a try? Talk to us about it. If we can't make it better then you can beat us all up for being lousy comforting people," Saxony said petting his hair gently.

Hesse smacked his hand away because that was his job. Saxony smacked him back scowling. The pair got into a slap fight and Prussia was ranting for the dumbasses to stop fighting like children and get back on topic. Germany watched them fight then couldn't help the adorable low laughs escaping his lips. His big brothers were so dumb and entertaining sometimes. Bavaria noticed the shine coming into his eyes.

"Keep going you're making him laugh," he told them.

They were ignoring him though. Although they did break out into an all-out fight punching and hitting. Then the pair hit the floor and grappled with each other and pulled hair as they called each other names.

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS QUIT AND GET BACK ON TOPIC," Prussia roared pushing Germany into Bavaria's lap and going to them.

He kicked them trying to get them to stop. They only snatched him down and brought him into the fight as well. Germany felt a grin form on his face. Helpless laughter left his mouth soon enough. His brothers were so stupid sometimes and got into fights over the dumbest of things. Those stupid fights never ceased to amuse Germany. Bavaria laughed with him as he cuddled him close to add an extra soothing element to it all. Germany relaxed into him as the pair continued to laugh at their dumb older brothers.

The door opened after a bit. They peered over, and Ireland walked in with flowers. Germany lurched out of Bavaria's lap and ran to him.

"IRELAND," he cried bursting into tears as he slammed into him.

Ireland caught him against his chest and lifted him in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry," Germany chanted pitifully.

"No don't be. I was saying some mean things over stupid reasons. The one that needs to be sorry is only me. I'm so very sorry angel. I'll never hurt you like that again," he said stroking his hair and holding him tightly as Germany cried into his shoulder.

They held each other tightly for awhile whispering apologies and reassurances to I loves yous. After they parted they finally felt the threatening murderous aura in the room.

"What did you do to our precious baby bruder Ireland," Saxony sang evilly.

"You should know better than to make **our** baby bruder cry Ireland," Hesse snarled.

"Why do you have a death wish Ireland? That was clearly your intentions when you made him cry," Bavaria asked stepping toward him threateningly.

"Are you prepared to face the consequences of your actions Ireland? You should know better by now. No one hurts out precious baby bruder," Prussia said charging making him scream.

They pounced on him before he could flash away. If he tried now they'd only come with him. There was no escaping the beating he got. Even with Germany trying to save him.

"Next time you better tell us what is going on instead of suffering by yourself," Prussia scolded that night.

"Ok. I'm sorry," Germany said innocently.

"It's ok. Precious baby bruder," Prussia smiled kissing his forehead.

"Sweet dreams. No more nightmares or crying ok," Saxony said kissing his forehead next.

"If you have a nightmare come get me. I'll chase it away," Hesse said kissing his cheek.

"From now one if there is anything wrong. Come to us because we'll always be there for you no matter what. So, no more hiding," Bavaria said kissing his other cheek.

"Danke. You know…for always being here for me…..I really do appreciate it," Germany said staring at his blankets with a light blush on his cheeks. "BUT RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE ALL TO SAPPY SO GO AWAY," he cried.

They laughed pouncing on him and hugging him. They kept saying sappy things to embarrass him more. He was too much for them sometimes. He has always been a cutie getting embarrassed over small things. They enjoyed every bit of it because that meant they could tease him mercilessly until he was red and the face and whining at them being all adorable.

 **This holds a lot of truth. Never mess with the youngest. A lot of families can say they hate the youngest and all this stuff. As soon as someone is a threat they go crazy. I've seen it happen to many times to count. Bavaria will get his love in the next chapter when I'm able to update again.**

 **This chapter was inspired by this review.**

I have a request. Okay so what if Ireland did or said something idk what but something to hurt Germany and Germany tries to act like he's fine but he keeps acting all depressed and sad and keeps crying in his room at night and then the brothers find out and make him feel better, and of course hurt Ireland.

 **Thank you for the review I hope you liked it!**

 **Thanks for being patient with me guys. I was going to upload last week but last week was so depressing. I kind of just want to get the story off my chest because I'm still upset over losing someone so precious to me.**

 **My rabbit I had for nine years had a cancerous tumor on her head, so I had to put her down last Monday because her body was slowly and torturously shutting down. The vet injected her, and it only took three seconds for her to die but she registered she was dying I could see it in her eyes and she screamed. Then I backed into a corner and cried hysterically while the vet kept apologizing repeatedly and assuring me she felt no pain. She did though, she felt betrayed I think. I just feel like she felt betrayed. Then my mom got mad at me for staying with her until her last breath saying I just tortured myself emotionally and she's the one that has to deal with me and I'm just causing her problems. So yeah haven't spoken to her much for almost two weeks. We live in the same house but doesn't mean I have to speak to her. She just doesn't understand I can't just hand my pet over tell them to put her down and leave like she meant nothing. She meant so much to me. I wanted to be with her until the very end because I felt like I owed it to her. Then everyone else keeps saying. Oh, calm down she was just a rabbit why are you crying for two weeks over just a rabbit just get over it already. She wasn't just a rabbit. Any animal I own is family. I don't give a damn what the animal is. They're my family. She was so sweet and kind. Then others say how could I make the decision to put her down. My answer is simple. I refuse to make her suffer over my selfishness of wanting her to stay in my life longer. She was suffering everyday and I couldn't do that to her. I just couldn't. Even if it breaks my heart that she's gone. Sorry. I just had to get it off my chest. I haven't really been able to talk about it much. I'm sorry for being a bother and ranting again.**


	75. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 73: Bavaria's Accident**

Bavaria was on his way home from a meeting with their boss when a huge truck seemed to come from nowhere and nailed his car on the driver's side. The sound of metal crunching and glass shattering echoed in his ears as his car went flipping across the road and into a ditch. His vision faded out slowly as he heard a man screaming and demanding if he was ok.

Julchen was cooking when the got the call from the hospital at Bavaria was in a terrible car accident and was currently in ICU. She slammed her phone down, turned the stove off, and ran out of the kitchen. She ran to the room where her siblings were at and turned off the TV to direct their attention to her instead.

"Hey," Germany whined.

"Shush! I just got a phone call from the hospital! Bavaria was in a really bad car accident and he is currently in the ICU," she explained.

"We're leaving. NOW! Hurry up," Saxony said jumping up.

They all rushed out the door and to the hospital after getting the name of which one he was at from Julchen. He was hooked up to all sorts of machines and IVs when they got there. They never felt so scared in their lives. What if he died? What is he couldn't come back because he was only a part of Germany and not his own country? They weren't ready to lose their annoying yet lovable brother. Despite how they all may act they really did all adore each other. Even Germany and Prussia adored Bavaria secretly. Germany grabbed his hand gently.

"Wake up soon for us. Ok big bruder," he murmured rubbing his knuckles lightly with his thumb.

"Don't keep us waiting to long. You heal up quickly so we know you're ok," Hesse added.

Over the week they took shifts going and staying with him as he laid there in that small hospital bed and unconscious. The next week he was moved to a regular room since his life wasn't in any danger anymore. Though when he woke he seemed so confused as he stared at Saxony.

"Why am I in here?"

"You are in a really bad wreck over a week ago," Saxony explained.

"Oh," he hummed. "Where's Hesse? Where's Julchen? Also, Monika," he asked curiously.

"They'll be here soon. I'm sending everyone a text that you're awake. Germany and Prussia will be here after their meeting I'm sure," he said patting his hand.

"Who," he asked confused.

"What?"

"Who is Germany and Prussia?"

"Don't kid with me right now Bavaria," Saxony said looking at him hopefully.

"I'm not. Who are they," he asked seriously.

All of Saxony's hopes crashed and burned in that moment. He didn't remember Germany and Prussia. He paged a doctor and they did a scan on his brain making sure all was well.

"He just has slight amnesia for now. Everything is healthy again. No need to worry," the doctor smiled.

"Will he remember soon?"

"The problem with slight amnesia is it could be permanent or temporary. There is no easy way to determine which one it is. All you can do is wait. But in his case since he is aware of everything else. He'll probably remember those two again very soon."

"And if he doesn't ever remember?"

"The best thing you can do is let them make new memories with him," he smiled sadly and walked out.

Saxony groaned cradling his head in his hands. How was he supposed to tell his two baby brothers that their big brother had no idea who they were? That he may never remember who they are and they'd have to start all over and make new memories with him. He couldn't imagine how it would make them feel. Hesse, Julchen, and Monika got there and hugged Bavaria crying. He smiled happy to see them and petting them assuring them he was just fine now.

"There is one problem though," Saxony said cautiously.

"What's that," Hesse asked.

Prussia and Germany ran in at that moment and rushed to his bed side. Each took a hand and clutched it tightly.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Prussia said softly.

"Are you hurting anywhere," Germany wanted to know.

There was a brief silence in the room as Bavaria stared at them so startled and confused.

"Don't be so shocked you know they secretly adore you," Hesse teased.

"Who are you two," Bavaria asked innocently.

Germany dropped his hand in shock and his eyes widened. Prussia stared at him his eyes filling with grief. The other three watched them stunned.

"You don't know who we are," Prussia asked in a whisper.

"Nein. I don't have a clue," Bavaria said honestly.

"Oh, well that's easy," Prussia smiled as his vision blurred with tears. "We're your little bruders," he chuckled as they fall down his cheeks slowly.

"I'm sorry," Bavaria murmured.

"You have nothing to say sorry for," Prussia said squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry I can't remember. Don't cry. Bitte. I'll do my best to remember as fast as possible. So, don't be sad," he pleaded.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it," Germany said patting his arm.

When he was released days later and the whole time since Bavaria woke up everyone noticed how Germany didn't really act any different unlike Prussia who seemed sad and clung to Bavaria a lot. He would tell him old stories to try to help him remember things about him and Germany. Bavaria tried his best but he was stuck with no memories at all of them. Bavaria was home eating lunch alone the next week when Germany came in and started making himself a sandwich as well. Bavaria noticed the duct tape hanging off him.

"What's with that," he asked curiously.

"Ah," Germany said blinking. "This guy said he'd give me cake but he was really a terrorist or something! He didn't even have any cake! He just wanted to kidnap me," Germany cried looking offended at how someone dare lie about his cake again.

Bavaria stared at him blankly in shock. Then felt so concerned and angry that he was just nearly kidnapped. Subconsciously memories started hitting him all at once as he was seething and wanting to beat his baby brother for getting kidnapped over cake again.

"WOULD YOU STOP GETTING KIDNAPPED! I SWEAR! YOU HAVE DONE THIS SINCE YOU WERE LITTLE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET REALLY HURT ONE DAY IF YOU DON'T START USING THAT BIG BRAIN OF YOURS! IF YOU GET KIDNAPPED FOR CAKE ONE MORE TIME I WILL BEAT YOUR FUCKING ASS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME," Bavaria roared.

Germany stared at him as he panted after his explosion. He tilted his head to the side slightly reminding Bavaria of a confused puppy. He eyed him a bit then approached Bavaria cautiously.

"You remember who I am now?"

"I do remember it all now," Bavaria said startled realizing his memories were back.

"That's great," Germany smiled brightly.

"I know right?! I'm so glad I don't feel like I have this blank empty space in my head anymore," Bavaria grinned back then grunted when Germany pounced on him and clung tightly. "Germany?"

"I missed you," Germany wailed crying like a child in his arms,

"I missed you too. Sweet baby bruder," he chuckled cuddling him as he cried his eyes out clinging to him.

'You played strong for my sake huh? You acted like it didn't bother you but, on the inside, it broke your heart that I couldn't remember you or Prussia,' Bavaria thought as he petted and soothed him as he carried him to go lay on the couch and cuddle.

The others came back later and found the pair on the couch asleep and cuddling. Monika went to the couch and squeezed between the two silently and shut her eyes feeling comfy between both brothers. The others laughed and went to go do their own things while the three slept. They woke them hours later for dinner and Bavaria put Prussia in a headlock and ruffled his hair wildly.

"That's my seat you're siting in brat," he smirked,

Everyone else paused and stared silently. Prussia eyed him carefully.

"You don't own this seat stupid. I don't care if you have sat here for years. First come first serve," he said simply smirk playing on his lips.

"That's not how it works with me and you know it," he said lifting him up and plopping him in the chair by him amused then scooted his plate of food to him as he placed his plate down.

"It's just a stupid fucking chair you freak," Prussia said rolling his eyes.

"You're a stupid fucking chair," Bavaria countered.

"That doesn't even make sense," Prussia exclaimed and Germany laughed like it totally did.

He reached across Bavaria and pinched Germany's side in response. Germany swatted his hand away. The pouted and hugged Bavaria's arm in silent demand for protection.

"I feel like their roles reversed for the moment," Saxony laughed.

"Never thought I would see the day Germany would want Bavaria to protect him from Prussia," Hesse agreed.

"The world's blowing up," Julchen deadpanned.

"Or imploding," Monika offered,

Prussia laughed and started eating. The others followed his cue. Prussia felt silent tears fall as he kept his head low and ate. He felt so relieved his big brother remembered him now. Bavaria noticed the slight shaking his frame showed. He smiled amused and held his hand under the table comfortingly. It squeezed his back as it trembled from his silent cries. After dinner they all went to watch tv. Prussia and Germany were on both sides of Bavaria sitting as close as possible with his arms around them. Monika was snuggling into Prussia's back. Julchen was petting Germany and had her arm around his middle in a hug.

"So how did you get your memories back," Hesse brought up.

"That one came back after being kidnapped for cake and it all it me at once when I got mad at him for getting kidnapped," Bavaria said bluntly gesturing at Germany.

"You," Prussia growled getting angry at his baby brother now.

Germany whined clinging to Julchen for protection as Monika and Bavaria held Prussia away from him so he wouldn't hit him.

"Then he cried like a cute little baby because he was so happy I could remember him. He sat in my lap and everything," Bavaria finished as a distraction.

Prussia formed a shit eating grin eyeing Germany. Germany went still in Julchen's arms blush spreading all the way to his ears.

"Awww baby Germ-Germ that's so cute," he teased.

It was Julchen's and Bavaria's turn to hold Germany back from pounding on Prussia this time. Prussia kept teasing him wildly until Monika started hitting him for Germany making him laugh and swat back at her. He kept them riled up for a few minutes until the twin huffed at the same time and each head landed on a thigh of his and they hid their faces into his sides sulkily. He petted the two heads grinning. They peered up at the same time with identical pouts on their faces.

"Fine fine I'll stop teasing," he laughed.

"You don't have room to talk anyways. You were blubbering at the table as well," Bavaria shrugged making him sputter and glare at him.

Bavaria laughed when Prussia was trying to hit him. Monika was holding him back ranting for him to watch the head. Germany grabbed both his wrists holding him from hitting Bavaria.

"We don't need him losing his memory again because you hit him! You stupid idiot," Germany spat.

"I'll protect your head don't worry Bavaria," Julchen exclaimed clutching his head to her chest as he laughed about what he started.

"I swear we can't have a heartwarming memory moment in this house without someone trying to kill someone," Hesse sighed.

"I know! They react so negatively when they get embarrassed," Saxony sighed.

"I don't even see how loving your bruder is embarrassing," Hesse added.

"To them. Showing they love Bavaria is embarrassing I guess," Saxony shrugged.

"I think it's more of they get embarrassed about how cute they both are! They both know they love me," Bavaria teased escaping Julchen and pulling the pair to him and cuddled them both.

"Who said we love you," Prussia sneered trying to hit him.

"Watch the head stupid," Germany cried catching his fist.

"Stop taking up for that dumbass!"

"That dumbass just got his memories back and you're trying to hit his head again fuck face," Germany sneered back.

"Maybe a hit to the head will keep those memories locked in you little shit," Prussia sneered back at him.

"Why are you both calling me a dumbass," Bavaria complained.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A DUMBASS," they both screamed at the same time.

"THAT'S SO RUDE," Bavaria cried laughing.

He wouldn't have it any other way though. He loved his two favorite brats to death and enjoyed their reactions to his teasing.

 **I know not exactly what you wanted but I thought it'd be good to show that those two really do love Bavaria to death and he loves them despite all the bickering and picking they do. This chapter was inspired by this review.**

Could you do one with barvaria nearly dieing but has slight amnesia or somethin to forget his family? I want some Bavaria fluff... (include JulChen and Monika

 **Thank you for the review! I hope you liked it!**


	76. Chapter 74

**I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 74: Hot or Cold?**

Hesse looked up amused as Bavaria was calling Germany a freak for running around in a tank top in the house. Germany claimed it was hot so he was wearing it because they refused to turn down the heat. Then Bavaria screamed it was cold as shit outside and Germany screamed it was hot as shit inside. The others laughed as they bickered. He got a call after a bit and his boss wanted him to meet up and discuss somethings.

"I'm walking over there to go talk to him see you in a bit," Germany said walking toward the door.

"Wear a coat," Prussia yelled.

"Nein I'm hot as shit! I need cold or I'll have heatstroke," Germany yelled running out making them laugh.

Germany walked humming a little to the building. It wasn't a far walk from his house so he decided it was a good time to cool off and enjoy the weather. When he got to the building he went in and discussed the things they needed to go over for an hour then he was allowed to go home. He walked out the door and freezing rain pelted him much to his surprise. He walked a few minutes and found it humorous. He called Prussia so he could tell him and make him laugh as well. He didn't expect the outcome of his call.

"Hello," Prussia answered.

"I'm cold as shit," Germany said bluntly and Prussia laughed on the other end.

"I told you to wear a coat!"

"It wouldn't make a difference it's raining!"

"You're walking in the rain?!"

"Ja," Germany said slowly and thus there was cursing and things raddling.

" I thought you would get a taxi! I'm on my way where are you," Prussia sighed opening the door.

"Stay home it's pouring and you could wreck! No one's even on the road, that should tell you how bad it is! Even I can barely see," he said then swore when he tripped and his ankle rolled and he heard a crack and pain filled it as he fell.

"Right and where are you at? What happened?"

"I tripped."

"See? You need me to get you."

"But it's dangerous to drive right now."

"West you tell me where you are!"

"But..."

"GERMANY," Prussia roared warningly. Germany sighed and looked around then told him. "On my way."

Germany got up and started limping along talking to him wanting to meet him part way. He was silently thankful that it wasn't thundering. It was just pouring rain and the wind was blowing pretty hard. When Prussia found him, he stopped and Germany walked normal to the car not wanting to worry him.

He climbed in feeling as if his body was frozen. Prussia threw a blanket on him and turned around to go to the house. When they got there, he went to his side and pulled him out carrying him against his chest like a child and Germany felt his face heat up being carried like that by his big brother. Prussia rushed into the house and took him to the bathroom and went and got his clothes. Germany mumbled thanks and took a hot shower. When he got out he went to his room and dove under the covers for warmth. Prussia came in with some hot chocolate. He took it and drank it slowly still shivering.

"I thought you were hot as shit," Bavaria teased coming in.

"I am," Germany said gesturing to himself and Prussia laughed.

"Nice one," he said high fiving him.

"Oh haha," Bavaria said ruffling his hair.

"I know right? I'm hilarious and you're jealous."

"Am not!"

"Denial!"

"You shut your mouth," he said covering it. Then smacked him suddenly. Prussia punched him in the stomach. "Ow!"

"Don't hit him!"

"He licked my hand!"

"You covered my mouth!"

"So?!"

"So I licked your hand. You hit me like a bitch and Prussia punched you. We're all even now."

"No, I didn't do anything to him!"

"He was defending me that's excuse enough."

"Brats both of you."

"Nah we're just awesome and you're lame."

"Shut it Prussia."

"Nein!"

"That's it I'm leaving!"

"Good no one wanted you here!"

"Jerks," he walked out in fake anger.

Germany and Prussia laughed as he stormed out dramatically.

"So dramatic," Germany chuckled when he calmed from his laughing fit.

"I know!"

"I think he's taking lessons from Saxony."

"I pray that he isn't. We don't need two or Saxony in this world," Prussia shuddered.

"True. Very true," Germany grinned.

"So Germany, does your ankle still hurt," Prussia asked after a moment.

"Ja I think its fractured and….HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"Because I'm your big bruder and I know everything," Prussia said patting his head.

"See I believed that when I was little, but now that I'm an adult I know that you don't know everything. You're just a poser," Germany hummed.

Prussia stared at him blankly. Germany gave him a cheeky look in response.

"BAVARIA GO FIND ME A SPIDER," Prussia called.

"NEIN! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! PRUSSIA! DON'T," Germany cried clinging to him.

"Say your sorry," Prussia said glancing at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Also, I get to call you Baby Germ-Germ whenever I want and you can't hit me for it anymore," Prussia added.

"NEIN!"

"BAVARIA GET ME THAT SPIDER!"

"FINE," Germany screeched.

"NEVERMIND! HE GAVE IN," Prussia called earning laughter in response from wherever Bavaria was.

"You're mean," Germany pouted childishly at him making him laugh.

"You're cute," he teased pinching his cheek.

"Dummy."

"Cutie."

"Idiot."

"Cutie pie."

"Unawesome bastard."

"BAVARIA," Prussia called playfully earning a whine from Germany who clung to him again and hid his face into his chest sulking.

Prussia grinned petting his head as he continued to sulk about how his big brother kept using his fear of spiders against him. Saxony walked in with an ankle brace after a few minutes.

"You wanted this?"

"Put it on the brat's ankle."

"Alright," he said lifting the covers and strapping it onto his ankle carefully so he wouldn't hurt him.

"When did you even tell him to get that?"

"When you were too busy sulking, I texted him to bring it."

"I wasn't sulking," he grumbled pouting again as he hid his face back into his chest.

"What are you doing right now then," Prussia asked fondly.

"Plotting your murder."

"Rude."

Germany peered up from his chest and stuck his tongue out at him in response. Prussia stuck his out back. Saxony eyed them both.

"You're both still childish brats," he said fondly.

He was then running from the room as pillows were chunked at him in response to his comment.

 **This was an old draft I had from awhile back so I touched it up and retitled it. I have a few more I'll post. These next three chapters will count for June. With clinicals starting this month I don't know when I'll have time to update so I'm going back to old forgotten drafts for some stories. I will upload in July don't misunderstand but it's just easier this month to go touch up old drafts and submit them while it's hectic. First month of school is always hectic for me.**


	77. Chapter 75

**Ch. 75: Different Version of How They Came Back**

 **I own nothing but the story plot!**

Prussia and his three big brothers appeared back on earth thanks to land. They were in the building their boss would be at apparently according to the knowledge of the new world that suddenly appeared in their brains. They found a secretary and explained who they were. She shrugged and decided to take them to where Germany was to be sure that's who they were. Who was she to doubt them? With the things Germany did nothing surprised her anymore. This was nothing. They were led to where he was just meeting with some politicians to talk about certain things with their government. Germany was supposed to be there if he didn't fall off the building. Apparently he wanted to climb through the window this time to enter the meeting and this was the twentieth story. But hey who was she to tell him how to live his life? She let them in and shut the door as the politicians were laughing staring up at the ceiling, their boss looking through the missing tile hole.

"Ggggeerrrmmmaannnyyy you oookkk," he asked peering up.

"IT'S GROWLING AT ME," his voice rang from inside the ceiling.

"Germany."

"GOOD GOTT!"

"You ok?"

"STOP IT!"

"Germ Germ was it a bad idea to make you go catch the raccoon?"

"WOULD YOU STOP TALKING TO ME I'M CONCENTRATING!"

"Should I call animal control?"

"NEIN! I CAN DO IT!"

"You can't do it."

"I CAN DO IT," he whined childishly making them laugh more. "SSHHHH SHHH SHH! SHUT UP! SHHH! CAN DO IT! I'M A RACCOON BIOLOGIST!"

"Raccoon biologist," his boss cackled doubling over.

"I didn't know we had enough raccoons around here in this building for you to be a raccoon biologist," a man teased.

"We have a lot of bitchy women here same thing," Germany called back and the room screeched with laughter.

"He kills me sometimes," one laughed laying his head down.

"Hey," Germany rang out. "Ok...there is a family of raccoons up here and I'm gonna need another raccoon biologist."

"So animal cont..."

"NEIN!"

"STOP BEING STUBORN!"

"SHUT UP I'M CALLING IRELAND!"

"Need your future husband to save you? Wifey need help?"

"WHO THE HELL SAID HE WOULD BE THE...," he roared hanging upside down out of the ceiling scowling at his boss then trailed off looking thoughtful. "Well I am very pretty," he considered making them laugh once again. " We should have a man off. Figure this shit out."

"Wait you two ARE getting married," his boss blinked.

"Well I mean...if he asked I don't exactly see myself saying nein," he said crossing his arms. He cocked his head to the side suddenly then dropped down and moved fast and tackled Prussia. Prussia cackled hugging him tightly. "Bruder. I missed you," he whimpered clinging to him.

"I missed you too."

He hugged the others and paused.

"Hey...you're a raccoon biologist right," he asked Prussia.

"Ja."

"Knew there was a reason you are favorite let's go," he said jumping on the table and jumped back into the ceiling everyone watching him in amusement as he did.

Prussia shook his head amused and went up there to make sure he didn't get himself killed by the raccoon family. They dove out later with Germany shirtless and animals in his shirt hissing wildly struggling in his hands.

"How the hell did you two manage..."

"BECAUSE WE'RE RACCOON BIOLOGISTS! I TOLD YOU THIS," Germany screeched as Prussia opened the twentieth story window and Germany threw them out.

"That's murder."

"That's life."

"Well he's not wrong," Saxony defended his baby brother's reasoning when he got blank stares for his answer.

Germany laughed shutting the window. They finished the meeting then he took them to get lunch and clothes. He brought them back to his house and smelled cooking.

"I'm making dinner since I knew you'd be out shopping awhile with your brothers. It's almost ready," Ireland said coming down.

"Aw Danke," he said as Ireland approached him and lifted his chin with a finger brushing a kiss to his lips.

He then tackled Prussia who cackled in response and shoved the ginger off him.

"Everyone loves Prussia more than us," Saxony pouted making them laugh.

"Prussia and I are best friends you nut. I never really spoke to you three.

"Touché," he scowled.

"There is one thing though we need to discuss," Prussia pondered.

"You're going to threaten me for dating Germany aren't you," Ireland whined.

"Ja,"

Ireland went to go finish cooking and sulked as Prussia screeched death threats at him with Germany laughing at the pair. He was cuddling with Prussia the whole time as Prussia threatened Ireland then giggled wildly when Ireland started pouting at him instead.

"Angel stop laughing at me," he whined.

"Nein," he giggled.

"You're so mean! How could you betray me like this," he gasped dramatically.

"Because it's Prussia."

"Hmmm this is very true. You have a very compelling argument."

"Danke!"

"You're welcome! I'll let it slide this time since it is Prussia you are betraying me for."

"Prussia is the only reason I'd ever betray you. Nothing else," Germany grinned.

"What about us," Saxony pipped up.

"What about you," the three chorused with blank looks back at him.

"YOU ARE SO MEAN," he cried as Hesse and Bavaria looked offended that the three implied they didn't matter.

"Get used to it," they deadpanned.

"They have been around each other for only ten minutes as a group and they're already in tune with each other and being bad influences on each other," Hesse sighed.

"What have we gotten ourselves into by agreeing to live with Germany," Bavaria groaned.

"Who know," Saxony shuddered.

They all shivered slightly as the watched the trio chatter and harass each other while having huge smiles on their faces. Those smiles would soon lead to lots of trouble in the future.

 **This was inspired by Jacksepticeye shenanigans i have seen on his videos.**


	78. Chapter 76

**I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Ch. 76: Fights**

Prussia and the other three had been fighting with Germany for a year. They couldn't even remember how it all started. They just knew that they were missing their baby brother a lot lately. Even though they lived in different towns they still lived close by and they could have made up but pride held the five from making up. A series of events finally brought the family back together.

On the faithful day they went to a world meeting and were sitting when Germany was shutting the double doors. Every one stared when they heard an engine sounding as Germany was walking away from it. He turned confused then they slammed open with a loud crash. He screamed moving to get out of the way of the motorcycle. Prussia saw a blur slam into him knocking him away.

The motorcycle crashed into the way and America got up sheepishly. Prussia glared daggers then looked over Ireland sitting up with Germany arms around him. Germany seemed to be in a daze. Not fully comprehending what the fuck had just happened. Otherwise he'd probably be attacking America right now.

"Are you ok," Ireland asked touching his face gently. Germany came out of his dazed confusion then nodded slowly. "I'm glad," Ireland said relieved then kisses his temple. Germany's face went red and he turned his head ducking it trying to hide his blush. "Now then. You're dead," Ireland said standing and jabbing a finger in America's direction. "You almost hurt my angel and that's unforgivable," he yelled chasing him as he ran screaming.

"Where did the flames come from," Saxony asked watching them burn around Ireland as he chased America.

"Hell. He's Satan in disguise," Bavaria said.

"Please! I'm sorry," America screamed when he caught him.

"Sorry doesn't make up that you nearly hurt Germany! I am murdering you! Go to hell mother fucker," he screamed.

America screamed throwing him off. He then clung to Germany who had been walking over to get Ireland to calm down.

"Tell him to back off," he screamed shaking him by him shoulders as his fingers were tightening on them.

"Let go! That hurts you know," Germany exclaimed head snapping back and forth from the shaking trying to get him away.

Ireland went lunging at him. America screamed and used Germany as a shield. Ireland's fist stopped an inch from his face. The room was in a silent trance wondering what would happen next.

"What are you using me as a shield for?! Let go," Germany exclaimed after a minute of silence and Ireland staring in shock, his fist trembling at the fact he nearly nailed Germany.

"No way you're staying as my human shield so he won't hurt me!"

"Nein," he bellowed elbowing him.

"Don't hit me," he cried and they both hit the floor beating each other after America hit him back. Ireland became unfrozen and attacked.

"First you nearly nail him with a motorcycle! Then you use him as a shield! Now you have hit him! You're definitely dying' today!"

"England babe help," America screamed.

"But Ireland scares me when he's like this," England exclaimed hiding behind Scotland's arm who patted his head in response.

"Get over here! If you don't I will flush your tea down the toilet!"

"Don't threaten my baby brother," Ireland roared choking him.

The other three becoming pissed at England's sad look at the thought of his boyfriend flushing his tea knowing he loved it and would do it regardless. The other Beilschmidts joined in Germany face palming. Nations finally got them to stop and got the meeting started. Germany went to the podium.

"Dang he socked you good your eye is black and puffy," Turkey commented.

Ireland's briefcase made contact with America's skull knocking him out of the chair.

"Ireland bitte. Stop it. Let's just try to get through the meeting peacefully," Germany said facepalming.

"Fine," he sighed and after a while Germany asked if there were any questions.

"Yeah just curious. But why are those four always here? They're not considered nations anymore. Them three are states and Prussia is a micro nation so that also doesn't count. You don't get along with them so why let them come? It's stupid. They don't do anything so they're not a help to you. They're useless. So why do you let them tag along," Australia said snottily just to piss Germany off.

"They're not useless," Germany said lowly into the mic then he rose his head eyes glinting threateningly. "And if you say one more thing about them. I will hospitalize you. That's not a threat. That's a promise," he said so calmly it sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Scary. I think the Nazi side is coming out in you," he said smirking after a minute of silence. "Oh don't make that look. What? Struck a nerve didn't I honey? Because when we dated and someone called you that or a monster you'd cling to me crying later because you hate being called those names. Because you know it's the truth? Because you know that's all you will ever be? Because all you are is a pathetic worthless monster," he said smirking everyone staring in shock.

"What are you accomplishing exactly by starting a fight during the meeting? Why don't you grow up a little," Germany dismissed.

"Whatever you say. I just wanted my opinion heard you damn Nazi," he said shrugging then flinched back when Germany was in front of him suddenly, his fist was the last thing he saw before his world went black.

"Any one object? Nein? Good," he said flexing his hand to get the soreness away with Australia unconscious on the floor. "Continue who goes next," he asked smiling then China went up.

Germany went toward his seat. Hungary stood abruptly and caught his arm and tugged him to her level and kissed his cheek.

"He is wrong you know. Don't take any of that to heart," she whispered in his ear.

"Danke."

Prussia wanted to cry seeing his smiling face but the pain in his eyes spoke volumes. At lunch break Prussia went to the bathroom and saw Ireland hovering close to Germany wiping his face gently.

"Stop crying' angel. It's not true. Stop crying'." he soothed.

"I can't. Even if I wanted to if I start it's hard for me to stop. You know that. You've always known how much I really cry," he sobbed pitifully.

"Yeah you've always have been a crybaby," Ireland agreed earning a smack to the chest.

He grinned and chuckled grabbing his face crashing his lips onto his. Germany blinked several times staying still and confused on what made him kiss him so suddenly. Ireland tipped him slightly deepening the kiss. Germany shut his eyes arms wrapping around his neck. Ireland pulled away after a minute.

"Well would you look at that. You stopped," he said quietly while smiling.

Germany blinked then hid his face into his shoulder. Ireland kissed his head and looked over. Prussia shut the door like he just came in and went into a stall casually. After he was done with his business he went to a sink washing his hands noticing the pair gone.

"I like Ireland. He's good for kleiner," Prussia said suddenly at lunch.

"Really now?"

"Ja. He's very caring towards him."

"You talking about when he nearly killed America?"

"Nein Germany had bit of an emotional moment in the bathroom and he calmed him down and got him to stop crying."

"Geeze and that's hard. Once he starts it's hard for him to stop."

"Ja he's always been a crybaby," Saxony said smiling.

"Which is cute considering his personality and size," Hesse said smiling.

They agreed smiling and suddenly found themselves chattering about how cute he really was despite his size.


	79. Chapter 77

**I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Ch. 77: Becoming A Family Again**

Lunch was over before they knew it. At the meeting again the four noticed him squirming every now and then and elbowing Ireland who grinned every time acting like he wasn't doing anything. They focused back on England who was speaking then looked over hearing a small squeak and Germany was hiding his face into Ireland's shoulder, his shoulders jerking with small cute quiet laughter escaping his lips. Then they noticed Ireland's hand under his arm fingers wiggling mercilessly on his arm pit while smiling innocently.

"Ireland if you don't stop torturing your boyfriend I will call the cops," England exclaimed after his part was over.

"He loves it. Germany shriek if you love it," he said then attacked his stomach earning a shriek because that was where he was most ticklish then his laughter rang out filling the room.

"Don't worry I will save you," England declared. Then latched onto Scotland when Ireland looked at him. "Scottie do something!"

"Ireland," Scotland warned.

Always one to listen to his older and short-tempered brother Ireland sighed dramatically then stopped. Then doubled over groaning and laughing when Germany punched him in the stomach.

"Who's next," England asked smiling at the grinning nations.

"Me," America declared.

"I'm leaving," England said acting like he'd walk out. Everyone erupted into laughter and America clung to him whining. "Fine I'll stay," England groaned then America went up to rant about heroes and how he was the best.

After the meeting they went to the parking garage and heard voices taunting someone the level above them. They shrugged at each other in agreement, they had parked there anyways might as well see who was fighting. They walked up the ramps chatting.

"Not so tough without your boyfriend are you stupid Nazi bastard," New Zealand taunted kicking Germany back to the pavement and Australia kicking him in the head with South Korea stomping on his ankle.

"He's not," Australia said smirking then Germany knocked his legs out from under him and started pounding on him until the other two forced him off. "Hold that bitch," Australia commanded then punched him several times when they held him on his feet.

Prussia looked over hearing a grunt and scuffling. He saw South Korea and New Zealand holding Germany in vice grips keeping him on his feet, Australia throwing punches. Germany hopped a little throwing his legs up slamming both feet into Australia's face sending him back. Then threw his head back and South Korea's nose broke. They both slammed him down on the pavement. Prussia felt his fist make contact with flesh.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HIM," he heard his own voice echo with so much anger in the tone even he scared himself. "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH MY BRUDER. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU," he chanted beating South Korea, Saxony beating Australia, and Hesse beating New Zealand. Bavaria sat Germany up in front of him kneeling and examined his face.

"Are you ok," he asked staring into his shocked and confused eyes. He nodded slowly staring at him. "I'm glad," Bavaria sighed with relief that he was only bruised up not seriously injured. Germany's big blue eyes got bigger even more surprise showing in them.

"Danke," he said suddenly lunging forward arms going around him.

Bavaria caught him against his chest surprised then he smiled slowly and let out a small chuckle hugging back. The other three got done beating the nations soon and joined the hug. Germany laid in bed that night staring at the ceiling.

'We still aren't really speaking...but at least I know they care and they know I care. Maybe...Things will get back to normal again." he thought.

Three months later he got word his boss was making them all move in together in Germany's house he just got the month before. He should have known his boss had other motives for getting him such a new big house. He sighed and went to go do paper work. Around nine he felt himself getting really tired. The cold he had was making him more tired than usual. His head dropped soon landing in his arm and black surrounded him. The week went on like that. He would work until he exhausted himself and fell asleep at his desk in the study. He woke the night his brothers were moving in feeling a hand on his shoulder. Red clashed with blue.

"Why don't you go to your bed West? It's comfier than your chair," he said teasing lightly but held a somewhat command.

"Nein I still have," he yawned. "This last few papers to do. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'll go to bed when I'm done," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Well...Don't work too hard," Prussia said clapping his shoulder once gently then walked out. Then his head appeared again. "West?"

"Ja?"

"I mean it. Don't work too hard." he said then went away making Germany smile.

'He's concerned. Better finish this and go to bed,' he thought propping his chin in his hand reading over the paper. As he worked the next thirty minutes he kept seeing Prussia peek in look at him and go away. 'Better look more alert he's getting more concerned by the looks of it," Germany thought then straightened and read trying to seem not tired.

When he got done after another forty minutes he stood up to go to bed. He felt the world spin and it got really hot. He hit the floor on his knees snatching the trash can by his desk and puked. Things went blurry when he got done.

"West," he heard a voice ask concerned.

He looked up and saw Prussia in the door way though very blurry then he tilted in lightning speed. Germany blinked realizing Prussia didn't tilt, that he himself was falling. He felt his side make contact with the floor and the cold tile felt good on his cheek.

"WEST!"

There was nothing but darkness now.


	80. Chapter 78

**I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Ch. 78: Back to Normal**

Germany finally woke again in his bed with a cool rag on his head. Red eyes bored into his. Germany sat up holding his head dizzily. A hand pushed him back down gently.

"Stay down Germany. Rest."

"I have to go," Germany mumbled mind fuzzy making Prussia snort.

"Go where?"

"To to to... Where am I even at," he mumbled still out of it and started looking around.

"Your room. You collapsed in the study remember? Heck of a fever you have, no wonder you're delusional and think you have to go somewhere."

"Why is it so hot?"

"It's not you have a fever."

"I'm hot turn on the air."

"It is on."

"Nein it's not it's to to to to to..." he stumbled over the word.

"Hot," Prussia finished raising an eyebrow.

Germany nodded then groaned holding his head. Prussia got up to go but Germany caught his arm.

"Where are you going," he asked eyes large and fever glazed.

"Getting you some medicine that's in the kitchen. Be right back," he said shaking his hand off then ruffled his hair and walked out. He chuckled when he gave it to him and Germany pulled a face not liking the taste. Germany felt sleep claim him once again. He woke to someone shaking him roughly.

"Sir get up we had that meeting with all the politicians today get dress you're late," one of the Security guards said.

"Wha what?"

"Hurry before your brothers get home they're gone shopping we saw the note and if you're sick and they find out we made you get up we're dead," one said panickily.

Germany got up clumsily then changed into a nice shirt and dress pants and nice shoes. He slicked his hair and brushed his teeth then applied cologne and deodorant. He went with them stumbling dizzily. They led him into the meeting hurriedly. Germany looked over papers listening to fights and other things from the politicians. He looked over hours later the door slamming open.

"YOU! YOUR ASS IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED," Prussia roared.

"Bu bu but but..." Germany said making gestures at the important people he had a meeting with.

"But nothing! They can suck it," Prussia screamed then grabbed his arm hauling him to his feet and then hooking his arm under his knees and scooping him up cradling him close like he was a child. "I can't believe you."

"They were the ones that made me get up," Germany protested.

"I thought I told you people to leave him alone if he was bad sick," their boss growled at the security guards.

"We didn't think he was that sick we thought it was mild."

"You were panicking like bitches rushing me out of the house before my bruders got home," Germany protested.

"Shut it!"

"Nein!"

"Everyone shut up and listen! I'm taking him home he's sick! So sick he collapsed yesterday and if anyone has any protests," Prussia said pulling out a gun. "I'll blow your brains out," he said threateningly. "Alright? Good. I'll be leaving then," was the final stern sentence that left his mouth. Leaving them no room for any arguments. He strolled out and went to his car, dumped him in the passenger seat, and buckled him in. He was silent on the drive back. Germany felt sad about that thinking he ruined everything and nothing would go back to normal now.

"Big bruder," he asked quietly swiping at his eyes.

"What," Prussia snapped.

" 'M sorry." he mumbled.

Silence was his response. Tears fell fast down his cheeks and he trembled crying silently. When they got home, Prussia slammed in to park then reached over fast snatching Germany to the side a little, hugging him silently. Germany made a quiet noise of surprise when he did and looked at him with big blue tear-filled eyes.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I didn't know where you were for a while and with you being so sick it scared me," he said softly.

"Sorry," Germany mumbled hiccupping as more tears tumbled down his cheeks quickly, now sad that he had worried his big brother.

"Shhhh. No more tears West," he soothed.

"M'kay." he mumbled scrubbing at his eyes pitifully.

Prussia squeezed him tightly a moment then let go and got out. Germany opened his door unbuckling only to be scooped up and carried into the house like a baby. He changed into pajamas and Prussia gave him more medicine. He sat with him awhile until Germany felt better and wasn't crying anymore, he then made him go to bed. Germany woke later and Ireland was sitting by him reading.

"Hey," he said smiling sleepily.

"Hey sleepy head," Ireland cooed kissing his forehead.

"What are you reading?"

"An old Irish novel about old legends. But now I think I'm just going' to put this away and cuddle my sick boyfriend," he said laying down and cuddling him close.

"I like that idea," Germany mumble snuggling close.

"Me too," Ireland said eyes crinkling with laughter and Germany looked at him eyes shining.

"You. Beat it," a voice said later.

"NO! NEVER!"

Ja! Only we can cuddle our bruder," Hesse teased.

They argued back and forth on who cuddled him better Germany smiling still snuggled against Ireland until Prussia came in eyed the two then stole him and carried him along.

"Dinner time kleiner. Most importantly not cuddling that ginger, he said smiling making Germany laugh.

"Mean," Ireland yelled grinning as Hesse laughed as well.

"You know it," Prussia said carrying Germany to a chair.

He set him in it then kissed the top of his head. Saxony went to him and felt his forehead. He kissed it after he got done checking his temperature with his palm. It seemed like a normal temperature now. Bavaria set a plate of food in front of Germany and patted his head. Hesse came in as he and Ireland were playfully punching at each other. He then kissed Germany's cheek and sat by him. Ireland dashed for the other seat by Germany but was kicked in the shin and Prussia claimed it. Germany grinned as his boyfriend sat across from him and gave them both the finger with a mock angry look on his face.

"We'll break them ginger," Prussia said casually.

"Yeah. Put them middle fingers down before you start missing them," Hesse teased.

"Fine. Not because you told me to. Because they were tired," Ireland teased making them laugh.

"I'm sure that's what it was," Hesse laughed.

Germany smiled as they kept teasing his boyfriend all through the afternoon and fussing over him. Things were finally back to normal again.

 **I hope you guys liked it! You'll get more in July! I'll start on the requests again then!**


	81. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 79: North X Prussia**

North had been watching the strange nation called Prussia for years now. When they were children he thought he was just an immature bastard that loved to fight anyone and everyone. Even as young adults he was very aggressive. There was an exception though. When it came to his family he was gentle and kind. Like when Bavaria was being attacked he protected the elder brother he supposedly hated and then nursed him back to health. He looked out for them in meetings and would defend them in every way possible when countries stopped seeing the three as countries. They way he was torn when they tried to take over Germany. He was distraught and conflicted but no one was going to stop him from protecting the young country.

Prussia had his loving sides to him. He wasn't all violence and world domination as North had once thought. The more he watched him the more he started adoring the crazy albino. North had seen him nurse animals back to health with such a calm gentle look on his face. His first thought was that Prussia would never care about animals but now he could see he was wrong. He had once thought Prussia was rough and stern on Germany from how strict acting Germany was in his younger years. Now he could see it wasn't the case. Prussia doted on his baby brother like he was the only thing that mattered in this world. A kind, loving, gentle, protective, nurturing, family man is what made up Prussia. His only flaw was probably his cussing and overprotectiveness but North now saw those as his most adorable features.

'I guess dispite everything I loved him as a child even when I thought I hated him. Otherwise I wouldn't have kept watching him like this. Trying to learn every single thing about him,' North thought laying in bed next to his true love.

"Hey Prussia," he smiled softly.

"Hmmm," Prussia asked looking away from his book.

"I think you're the cutest. I love you most," he smiled brightly.

"Wha?!...You!...I….Why did you…..Stupid!..." Prussia fumbled as red covered his face. "I ALREADY KNEW THAT YOU DUMBASS," he cried flustered.

"I know. But I just wanted to say it out loud," he smiled brightly at him.

"WELL DON'T! OR'LL I'LL KICK YOU OUT OF BED YOU FUCKER," he cried.

North laughed at his adorable boyfriend and tugged him into his arms and cuddled him. Their bodies pressed against each other fitting perfectly is one of the things he enjoyed most when they cuddled. It was like they were meant to be. Prussia kept his face hidden into his shoulder blushing up a storm. North petted his hair grinning in victory. His boyfriend was too cute for his own good sometimes.

"Prussia I love you," he cheered.

"SHUT UP DUMBASS!"

North laughed harder at him and then fell silent and just held Prussia tightly in his embrace. Eventually Prussia returned the embrace shyly. He then pressed his face harder into North's shoulder and turned another two shades of red.

"I love you too," he mumbled eventually.

His voice was so soft North almost didn't hear it.

"You can't say it a little louder for me? I'm hurt," he teased.

"Shut up! It's your fault! You caught me off guard like an idiot. Normally it wouldn't be this embarrassing," he complained whacking his back.

"Ah. Now I see where Germany gets his tsundere side from," he teased.

"Shut up! I am not! Stupid! Don't compare me to that violent brat," he denied whacking his back fitfully but despite it he kept his arms around his teasing boyfriend.

"How ironic you don't even see it. He's your clone and you are too blind to see it," North said bluntly.

"Shut up. I'm not as bad as him," he spat.

"Then tell me you love me," he smiled brightly.

"I already did," he pouted at him.

"I want to hear it again. Come on. Please? For me?"

"Fine! I love you North. There! I did it!"

"Good for you Prussia you didn't get any redder and you said it more clearly," North cheered then laughed when Prussia shoved him off the bed.

"Dumbass," he huffed.

"I got it I got it. I'm sorry. I'll stop," North chuckled climbing back into bed and hugging his pouting boyfriend.

"You better or I'll kick your ass," Prussia threatened.

They settled back into bed and Prussia went back to reading and North decided to try to go to sleep. He was almost asleep when he felt a pair of lips kiss the back of his head lightly. Then arms tangled around his torso. Sweet kisses peppered between his shoulders after the lights went out.

"Ich liebe dich," Prussia murmured snuggling his face between his shoulders.

"Ich liebe dich auch," North murmured back.

Prussia's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. Now he knew what Germany meant when he said he thought his heart was going to jump from his chest when Ireland had first said I love you in German towards him. It was a special moment that couldn't be forgotten. Because the person he loved cared enough to learn some of his language and used one of the most impacting words towards him. Prussia couldn't keep the smile off his face as his heart sang in delight. That night they both fell asleep with huge smiles on their adorable faces. They had peaceful dreams about one another the rest of the night. Until thunder crashed and woke North from the sound. He sighed feeling how dry his throat was and gently removed himself from bed and went to go get a drink of water. When on his way back he heard little noises from Germany's room. He pushed the door open and saw him sitting up in bed covering his ears frightened noises leaving him. North walked to him and sat down with him. Then cuddled him to his chest and hummed softly as he smiled gently distracting him from the storm.

Prussia woke the next morning and wondered when the hell his boyfriend left his arms. He went to go make breakfast when he passed Germany's room and saw the pair propped against the headboard sleeping. He blinked startled wondering what happened to make North go to Germany without waking him for him to do it and heard the distant rumble of thunder making it's way away from them. He smiled softly and adoringly. He went to the pair and kissed North on the forehead making him stir and crack an eye at him.

"Danke. For loving my family just as much as I do," he smiled.

"I could say the same to you," North hummed. "You love my family just as much."

"Maybe we should stop saying your and my family and just start saying our family," Prussia smirked.

"You proposing to me?"

"Not yet," he winked making him laugh.

"Good because I want to be the one to propose to you. I just want to make sure it's the right time though. So be patient."

"Ok. Then it's a promise for someday."

"Yes. I promise I will someday propose to you," he smiled.

"Good," Prussia said then grabbed his chin and kissed his lips lightly.

He then reached over to his baby brother making North soften at his gentle look he held for him. Suddenly his fingers pinched Germany's cheeks and stretched them harshly making him wake with a start then whine wildly at him.

"PRUSSIA," North exclaimed.

"What did I tell you about coming to me when a storm happens," he demanded pulling harder.

"I was trying to let you and North have time together," he whined trying to escape his punishment.

Prussia scolded him wildly about suffering by himself as North frantically tried to save the poor adorable blonde from his torture.

'SHOW YOUR LOVE WITHOUT VIOLENCE DAMN IT,' North screamed in his mind.

 **I'm back! My clinicals took up more time than I thought they would. I was constantly at my sight for nine hours every day and my free time spent on doing other class homework. But now I'm done with clinicals at least and only have a few more days of school before I get out. Then on the 20** **th** **I start classes and clinicals again. But this time I'll have more time. The only reason I didn't is because the summer is short and I had to have a certain amount of hours. This semester it's the same amount but more time. I have five months to get all the hours instead of two. So it's a big difference. Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll update as soon as possible.**

 **This chapter was inspired by these two reviews.**

Prussia and N Ireland action please! I really wanna see them all googoo gaagaa hmmuuu lI !

Some alone time with prussia and Northern Ireland.  
How did NIre fall in love with such a(n endearing) psycho?

 **That first one I pasted cracked me up when I saw it. I hope you two enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Also I have to tease about this comment**

I am patiently waiting for you to update this fanfiction

 **Arreeee yyyoooouuuuu sssuuurrreeee you waited patiently?! Are you sure you're sure?! Was this secretly code that you are waiting impatiently?! Huh?! Is it?! Lol Ok I'll stop teasing you now. Though I tease out of love if that makes it better. Thank you for enjoying the story so much!**


	82. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 80: The Randomness of The Beilschmidt Family**

Germany was known for his randomness when he was hyper. Among the people around him a lot but not to strangers they thought he was serious and scary. So, they always got a shock when they actually met him. Germany and his boss at a festival. His boss was trying to talk loudly into the mic where people could hear but soon yelled for them to fix the sound.

"That's the music sound you idiot," he yelled laughing. Germany laughed then started dancing in place. The crowd screamed with cheers excitedly since he was dancing so sexily. "Stop it you're distracting," his boss said hitting him.

Germany looked so offended holding his hit shoulder and hit him back. They got in a slap fight making the crowd crack up until the guards parted them.

"Just stop distracting them with your provocative dancing!"

"Fine!"

The crowd booed. He nodded arms crossed sending glares to his boss.

"I know right? I was going to strip and everything but he ruined it." He said seriously.

They booed louder in response. He started laughing enjoying the fact he was turning the crowd against his boss. They got the sound fixed and as his boss talked Germany kept looking around being distracted. He bent down at one point someone giving him something. He hugged the little girl then stood and put the cat ears on his head and started looking around until his boss stopped and started laughing.

"I can't. Someone get him away," he said laughing making them laugh.

"Hey I didn't do shit to you this time!"

"Go away I can't take you seriously! I'm trying to give a speech and you're ruining it."

"I'm telling on you," Germany said walking off stage sassily. He came back a few minutes later. "Prussia is coming to beat you up for being mean to me," he said when he finished his speech.

"Oh I'm sure," he said rolling his eyes.

"HE IS! DON'T DOUBT PRUSSIA YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I'M DOUBTING YOU!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"STOP BEING MEAN TO MY ANGEL!"

"BRUDER," Germany screamed spreading his arms out grinning.

Prussia walked onto stage and hugged him. Prussia hit their boss a few times who started hitting back laughing.

"Danke bruder you can wear my cool cat ears this girl gave me," he said wrapping an arm around him and putting the ears on his head.

"Do I look sexy," Prussia asked.

"Very sexy. The sexiest."

"Danke!"

"You're welcome!"

"You two get off the stage you're distracting!"

"Not as distracting as your ugly face," Germany countered scowling making the crowd erupt into laughter again.

"Ohhh! What now bossy he burned you," Prussia cheered.

"Do I need to call an ambulance for that burn," a voice shouted from the crowd.

"Shut the fuck up Saxony you're not funny," Germany screamed. The crowd laughed harder in response. "Prussia, he flipped me off!"

"Let's get him!"

"Look he's running like a pussy! You go left I'll go right," Germany cried.

They bolted off the stage to got torture their big brother.

"You see what I deal with? Everyday they're like this. If it's not Saxony they're trying to beat up it's Bavaria. It's a wonder we ever get any work done with those two!"

"HEY! ASSHOLE!"

"EXCUSE YOU HESSE?!"

"I HAVE TO DEFEND THEIR HONOR WHEN THEY CAN'T! HOW DARE YOU BAD TALK THEM WHEN THEY CAN'T EVEN DEFEND THEMSELVES AGAINST YOUR MEAN ACCUSATIONS!"

"ACCUSATIONS?! IT'S THE TRUTH!"

"YOU HAVE NO PSYSICAL EVIDENCE OF THIS!"

"THEY'RE TRYING TO BEAT UP SAXONY RIGHT NOW!"

"I SEE NO SUCH THING!"

"HE'S SCREAMING IN THE BACK OF THE CROWD!"

"I STILL SEE NO SUCH THING," Hesse cried.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEE IT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"IT DOESN'T MAKE IT TRUE EITHER!"

"He's got you there," Bavaria said appearing.

"I'm tired of you five already," their boss sighed.

"That's rude," Hesse frowned.

"Just go work on some documents at the office I no longer want you five attending."

"THAT'S EVEN RUDER," Bavaria exclaimed.

"FINE! I'LL GO! BUT I'M TELLING HUNGARY YOU'RE BEING MEAN," Germany chimed from the crowd.

"GERMANY DON'T YOU DARE," his boss screeched panicked.

"TOO LATE FOR APOLOGIES NOW! I'M GOING TO TELL HER! I HOPE YOU LIKE FRYING PANS," he cried running out.

The others followed his lead laughing evilly as their boss was trying to figure out how to escape her wrath. Sometimes she was scarier than Prussia when it came to protecting her sweet little Germany.

Later when they were almost done with the office Germany was cramping in his hand from so many documents. Germany stretched and got up saying he was getting something from the vending machine. They called out what snacks they wanted and he waved his hand walking showing he was listening and would get it. He pulled out money and inserted into the machine. It rolled a little but wouldn't come out. He started shaking it annoyed. It still wouldn't come out. He punched the glass hard out of irritation then froze realizing what he did and stared at the shattered glass on the floor his blood dripping from his hand. He shrugged and grabbed an arm full of snacks then walked away whistling innocently. He carried them in and tossed them onto the desk.

"Guys someone broke the vending machine," a security guard said bursting in.

"What a shame," Germany said bluntly.

"I'm serious."

"Ja I believe you go find whoever did it."

"I was told to figure out who it was and...You broke it didn't you?"

"Nein."

"I see the blood pouring out of your hand."

"Nein. You don't see anything."

"Pretty sure I do."

"Pretty sure you don't," Germany said waving around his gun.

"Yeah so I'm going to figure out who did it," he said then walked out.

"You do that," Germany called.

His brothers busted into laughter.

"Why," Bavaria chuckled.

"I wouldn't give me the snack I paid for."

"So, you murdered it?"

"Ja," he said eyes twinkling with a smile on his face.

"Good job." Prussia said laughing then they doctored his hand.

"I'm surprised he didn't get all over protective this time and scold him," Bavaria exclaimed eyeing Prussia.

"You're right he didn't," Germany said startled.

"I'm not feeling it today," Prussia shrugged.

"….PRUSSIA DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE," Germany cried horrified then clung to Hesse depressed.

"PRUSSIA YOU BROKE HIS HEART SCOLD HIM," Saxony exclaimed as Germany cried dramatically clinging to Hesse.

"There there we still love you even if Prussia doesn't," he soothed.

"IT ONLY MATTERS IF PRUSSIA LOVES ME," Germany spat making Hesse look offended.

"YOU IDIOTS I DO LOVE GERMANY! I JUST FELT LIKE MAYBE I SHOULD LAY OFF THE SCOLDING SOMETIMES BECAUSE I MIGHT BE PESTERING HIM TOO MUCH! GEEZE! GERMANY STOP YOUR BLUBBERING YOU KNOW I COULD NEVER STOP LOVING YOU! COME HERE," Prussia roared then opened his arms.

"Yaaayyyy Prussia loves me again," Germany cheered pouncing in his lap and cuddling into him drying his tears.

"There is no again. I never stopped loving you, stupid."

"Well you acted like you didn't love me."

"I will never understand your logic. I just felt I should cut back," he sighed.

"Nein it worries me. Never again," Germany demanded.

"Fine fine little brat if you insist I'll scold you forever," he laughed.

"He'll regret this later," Saxony laughed watching Germany snuggle into Prussia relieved.

 **So I'm still stuck on how I want to do the 2p version of Julchen and Monika it'll happen it's just I need to figure out what I want to do. Kind of a writers block of sorts I guess. But I do want to do it and I will eventually. For now here's this random chapter. I'm trying to catch up on writing. My niece had her tonsils removed so I was watching her all break. But as I said before this semester isn't as busy so I will be able to update more regularly I think. Anyways thanks for reading!**


	83. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 81: Ireland Fucks Up**

 _ **"Why is he listening to you?"**_

 _ **"I have blackmail on him that he doesn't want anyone to see."**_

 _ **"Ireland stop blackmailing him. That's your bruder. It's wrong to go this far. You're acting like a spoiled douche right now."**_

 _ **"I am not."**_

 _ **"Ja you are."**_

 _ **"Shut up it's my business not yours."**_

 _ **"It kind of is considering you're my boyfriend and he's my friend."**_

 _ **"No, it's not." Ireland snapped. Scotland smirked at Ireland as he and Germany kept arguing about it. Germany was being protective over Scotland. He was like that with all his friends.**_

 _ **"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A FUCKING JACKASS TODAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW CAN YOU GO AROUND DOING THAT TO YOUR BRUDER?! SURE, MAYBE THIRTY MINUTES OF BLACKMAILING HIM WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE BUT NOT FOUR HOURS! STOP BEING A DICK AND LET IT GO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"**_

 _ **"I NEVER FUCKING ASKED YOU! STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS GERMANY! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE A SAINT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DO TO BAVARIA! YOU TREAT HIM WAY WORSE THAN I TREAT SCOTLAND! YOU AND PRUSSIA LOCKED HIM IN A FREEZER ONCE JUST BECAUSE HE WAS ANNOYING YOU! HOW SHITTY IS THAT?! SO, DON'T GO ACTING LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER THAN ME ABOUT HOW WE TREAT OUR BROTHERS. AT LEAST I NEVER LET MINE BE TAKEN AWAY FOR YEARS BECAUSE I WAS POWER HUNGRY AND CRAZY! HOW HARD DID YOU REALLY TRY TO GET PRUSSIA BACK?! NOT HARD ENOUGH! YOU'RE THE SHITTY BROTHER NOT ME! YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAVE YOUR OWN BIG BROTHER! SO, DON'T TELL ME HOW TO TREAT MINE!" Ireland exploded.**_

The conversation kept repeating in his head as he ran further and further away from the restaurant and sobs escaped his lips. How could he say something like that to him? Was that his true feelings? His heart hurt like someone was squeezing it in their fist as tightly as they could. He collided with someone by accident.

"Whoa there speedy. Where's the fire," Saxony teased.

Germany lifted his head and the three stared shocked. He was a mess face crumpled in hurt, tears falling rapidly, snot dripping, and eyes filled with pain. Saxony clutched him close and held him when Germany broke into wails hiding his face into his shoulder pitifully. They eventually urged him to sit down and talk. He started telling the story rapidly about Ireland blackmailing Scotland.

"AND THEN HE SAID "I NEVER FUCKING ASKED YOU! STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS GERMANY! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE A SAINT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DO TO BAVARIA! YOU TREAT HIM WAY WORSE THAN I TREAT SCOTLAND! YOU AND PRUSSIA LOCKED HIM IN A FREEZER ONCE JUST BECAUSE HE WAS ANNOYING YOU! HOW SHITTY IS THAT?! SO, DON'T GO ACTING LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER THAN ME ABOUT HOW WE TREAT OUR BROTHERS. AT LEAST I NEVER LET MINE BE TAKEN AWAY FOR YEARS BECAUSE I WAS POWER HUNGRY AND CRAZY! HOW HARD DID YOU REALLY TRY TO GET PRUSSIA BACK?! NOT HARD ENOUGH! YOU'RE THE SHITTY BROTHER NOT ME! YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAVE YOUR OWN BIG BROTHER! SO, DON'T TELL ME HOW TO TREAT MINE!" AND IT HURT MY FEELINGS REALLY BAD," he wailed as they were cuddling him.

They were beyond livid that Ireland would say something like that. How dare he! No one gets away with hurting their little brother. He was going to pay. They continued to cuddle and sooth Germany until he was calm enough for them to make a decision.

"Come on we're confronting him about this," Bavaria sneering. "He needs to be confronted! You are in no way a terrible bruder so don't you ever believe that! You're playful, silly, loving, sweet, and we love you. I know you're just playing around and I promise I have never thought of you as a bad bruder. As for the wall thing I know for a damn fact no way in hell did you ever half ass trying to save Prussia even if I wasn't here at the time I know you enough to know you gave it your all. It's not your fault that he even got separated from you. Many others were to blame so don't you ever keep that burden to yourself thinking it is only your fault. Others played their part as well in that time not just you. Well all go through those times. Don't you ever think ill of yourself over it. Every country in this world have done things they regret. We grow and we learn from it. Don't ever let what happened in your past define you. Who you are is how you act today no past can change that," Bavaria said stroking his hair.

"He had no right to say such terrible things to you. Bavaria is right none of what he said was true. You're an amazing little bruder and we wouldn't trade you for the world," Hesse said kissing his cheek.

"Don't you ever let someone convince you you're a bad person Germany. You're one of the best people on this planet. Don't let them break you down. You're too precious and important to let someone belittle you. If this is how he acts all the time then you better break up with him because I'm not about to let you be with someone that verbally abuses you about your past," Saxony said sternly.

"He's never done it before. I don't want to break up with him over this. I love him. I can't stand the thought of being without him," Germany blubbered. "But I can't stand the thought of this is what he really thinks of me either," he sobbed.

"Let's go confront him," Bavaria pressed grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

They guided him along producing murderous auras. The made it to the meeting room and Bavaria kicked the door open.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU," Bavaria screeched Germany behind him eyes still red and puffy as Hesse held him in his arms. Saxony was twitching he was so angry.

"I'M SORRY," Ireland screeched.

"What's going on," Prussia asked confused.

"Ireland made baby bruder cry Prussia. Cry for over an hour he was so hurt over what Ireland said to him," Hesse said evilly.

"You made West cry," Prussia asked darkly. "What have I told you about making him cry? I thought I told you that you would die," Prussia said getting up.

"Scotland help me," Ireland whimpered hiding behind him.

"Oh, I don't know. Well maybe. If you destroy all copies of that video," Scotland hummed.

"FINE! JUST DO IT!"

"I'm letting Germany beat you. I'll keep the others away," Scotland said shrugging.

The four murderous older brothers were trapped in magic soon as Ireland led Germany out to go talk to him. Ireland stopped in the middle of the hallway after they were a safe distance away not to be heard. Germany wasn't meeting his eyes. He looked so fragile and vulnerable. Something that Ireland hated seeing. This time it was him that caused that type of pain. His heart hurt knowing it was all his fault and he knew he could never forgive himself even if Germany did forgive him.

"Do you really feel that way about me," Germany whispered brokenly. "Is what you said what you really think? Because I don't know what to do if it is. I can't stand the thought of it," he said as his breathing changed as his anxiety went passed the boiling point.

His body was shaking and his chest hurt terribly. He was on the verge of hyperventilating as his heart pounded rapidly in his chest.

"I love you. But do you love me? If that's what you think of me then how could you actually love me if I'm that terrible person in your mind? Have you come to hate me? Are you going to leave me? I don't understand," he panted.

"Germany look at me," Ireland said sternly cupping his face then pulled his head to his chest. "Listen to my heart and breathe with me," he murmured petting his hair.

Germany hesitantly wrapped his arms around him and clung tightly has his body shock with trembles. Ireland held him just as tight planting kisses to his head gently and waiting for him to calm a little.

"I'm a terrible person. I know what hurts people most. When I get mad I use it against them. I look for things that hurt most when I feel attacked. I'm such a shitty boyfriend to say something like that to you. Just because I knew it would hurt you. Germany, of course I don't hate you. I love you more than anything on this planet," he said then grabbed his face and tilted his head back to look at him. "I would never ever think so horrible thoughts about you. You're the best person on this planet. You are such a wonderful person you are an angel to me. I'm so sorry for the things I said and I hope you can eventually forgive me. I know it's going to be hard to forgive. I know I will never forgive myself for hurting you like this. But I want you to know I am truly sorry," he said stroking his tears away gently.

"Stupid," Germany wailed hiding his face into his shoulder. "I forgive you! I'm sorry to! I wasn't exactly nice either! I love you," he blubbered.

"I'm sorry. I love you so much. I'm so so sorry," Ireland chanted holding him for a long time as they both cried.

He was just glad things got worked out. He felt terrible for what he said he didn't even mind the one punch apiece Scotland let the four older brothers have at him. The only thing he carried about was making things right with his precious boyfriend.

"I'll kill him," Prussia seethed at home when he got the full story from the others.

"Nein," Germany whined snuggling into him. "I don't want my boyfriend dead," he pouted at him.

"Well I guess I can give him one more chance just for you cutie," he sighed cuddling him.

"But next time he's dead," they all said murderously making Germany whine then giggle snuggling into them thankful they loved him enough to be this protective.

 **I'm back and on time for once! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! It was inspired by this review!**

In the 53 chapter of the UK Brothers(also known as the 'Blackmailafter Germany and Ireland have the discussion, Germany goes to his older brothers(Saxony,Hesse and Bavaria), and when he returns they(the brothers) are willing to kill Ireland, so I was thinking, may you write a chapter of what happened, but the Beilschmidts brothers version(like their reaction to when they heard what happened), I hope you could do it, but I understand if you are to busy at the moment to do it.

 **Thank you for your review! I hope you liked it!**


	84. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 82: Bavaria X Switzerland**

Bavaria never thought he would develop a crush on someone who liked to point guns at people and threaten to shoot them. He never thought such a person could be so freaking adorable. Never thought Switzerland of all people would make him fall in love with him and be his boyfriend. Or that his little shit of a brother would turn him against him at the moment.

"I didn't do anything," Germany whined innocently clinging to Switzerland who was cuddling him protectively glaring daggers at Bavaria.

"Quit bullying your little brother," he scowled.

"ME?! YOU MEAN HIM! HE STARTED IT AND HE IS EVIL," he exclaimed.

Switzerland covered Germany's ears in a blur and looked at Bavaria like he had personally attacked him.

"You shut your mouth," he exclaimed. "No sex for a month," he said glaring and went to lead Germany away.

"You really think I'll let that slide? Oh no. My bratty bruder is not going to be the reason I don't get that," he said shoving them apart and tossing Switzerland over his shoulder. "We're going to my room to make up. Don't bother us anymore you damn brat," he said glaring at Germany.

"Or what? I'm not scared of you. You're just an idiot," Germany cried reaching to save Switzerland.

Several loud cracks sounded and Germany froze not even registering what had happened at first. Bavaria shook out his hand casually as he walked away. Germany's face burned with embarrassment and his mouth was ajar at what happened. It was degrading to him. He wasn't a child. Yet his eyes stung and he clamped his mouth shut lips quivering.

"I'M TELLING PRUSSIA," he spat running off.

"GO AHEAD BRAT," he called slamming his door and locked it.

"Did you really just spank him," Switzerland asked incredulously.

"I did. He was being a brat. So what," he shrugged throwing him onto the bed.

"He's an adult!"

"Then he needs to act like one," he deadpanned then snickered slightly. "He still tears up like he used to when he was a kid."

"You're a brat," Switzerland frowned then blushed when he was climbed on top of.

"Maybe. But you're a bigger one siding with my bruder," he chided.

"That was because you," Switzerland started to defend then was cut off with a kiss.

"Because I," Bavaria questioned when they parted slightly leaving Switzerland's plump lips trembling slightly in want.

"I don't remember," he whined lowly then was kissed as many times as he wanted.

After they cuddled in bed watching a movie on his tv relaxed. Switzerland leaned into his touch as he petted his hair absentmindedly. Bavaria reminded him of a cat. One minute he's bristling the next he wanted to cuddle and receive love and attention. He also liked to stretch out lazily like a cat when he was in his docile moods. Bavaria thought of Switzerland more of like a bunny. He acted tough but he was really just cute and cuddly. When the movie was over Switzerland turned in his arms and laid his head on his chest blushing slightly.

"I want to take a nap," he mumbled.

"Sounds good," Bavaria chuckled knowing he only made the announcement because he wanted more cuddles before they would both drift of to sleep.

They slept comfortable for maybe an hour before the door was kicked in. Switzerland blinked at Prussia confused. Until he saw and innocent Germany attached to his arm looking all cute and pitiful.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BREAKING MY DOOR YOU FUCKING BRAT," Bavaria roared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BULLYING MY KLEINER," Prussia countered then went on the attack.

Switzerland rolled out of the way of his pounce and got out of bed so the two brothers would not crush him in their fight.

"Want to go make chocolate cake," Germany asked after a moment.

"Sure, sounds fun," he shrugged leaving his boyfriend to his doom.

He should really think about it before trying to bully Germany. It was a known fact that Prussia would attack him for it. So why did he insist on doing it? Bavaria was an idiot but he was his idiot and he did really adore him despite it all. By the time he and Germany finished the cake Prussia and Bavaria walked in both sulking and covered in bruises and scratches from their fight. Germany scampered to Prussia and pounced on him cutely. Prussia brightened cuddling him gushing over how adorable and sweet his was. Bavaria rolled his eyes but they were filled with fondness at the same time. He gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to go get a piece of cake.

"You're both the biggest brats ever," he said glancing back.

"And you're a dumbass," Prussia smirked.

"Dummy," Germany chimed in.

"You're cute. Trying to hide how much you actually adore them," Switzerland said amused giving him a piece of cake.

"You're cute when you look like a house wife," he teased in retaliation.

"I DO NOT," he cried blushing furiously making him laugh.

"Denial," he sang winking at him as he went to go eat his cake on the couch.

Switzerland followed protesting wildly as the other two watched them confused on what was said that had riled him up suddenly. Then shrugged it off as Bavaria being stupid again. Bavaria laughed at his adorable boyfriend as he stood in front of him scolding him wildly for saying embarrassing things. He really did look like a house wife with that apron on, and his hands on his hips.

"Shut up cutie. Let's eat cake," he laughed pulling him into his lap and feeding him a bite.

"Fine," Switzerland grouched blushing.

 **Is it bad I realized only just now I never introduced the other's partners until now? Whoops. Anyways this chapter was inspired by the review that reminded me.**

Hey! If you do my other request to give Bavaria a significant other, can I suggest Italy? Originally done to get back at Germany for something (since it still hurts Germany that Italy left him for a human), but then it turns real? (Also because I'd like to see Romano be protective of Veneziano ever since human lover died.)

 **I know that the only thing correct about this was him having a significant other but I realized I mentioned him liking Switzerland in the intro but never introduced the pair themselves into the story. But thank you for the review! Sorry it's not really what you requested. But for sake of not going against what I wrote in the intro I wanted to keep the pairing.**


	85. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 83: Scaring Contest**

Germany, North, and Norway were in a competition. Somehow or another they had been discussing fears which turned into the couples bickering on who was the scaredy cat in the relationship. All six were not one to put aside their pride so the rules were simple. Who ever screams for help first lost. They would be trying to scare each other through out the day.

Denmark was afraid of snakes so Norway had put a snake in the hallway of the Beilschmidt house only for the psycho Dane to scream at the top of his lung and chop the poor creature into itty bitty pieces during his panic. Then wailed dramatically telling Norway what a meanie he was using his worst fear against him. Norway facepalmed in response then patted his back with a sigh until he calmed down.

"You're still so mean for doing such a thing," Denmark whined cuddling him.

"It's part of the competition you idiot," he said lifting an eyebrow questioningly.

"You could have used my second worst fear," he whined in defense making Norway facepalm once again.

Prussia was terribly scared of ghosts so North gave it a shot. He had him watch a horror movie with him then that night used magic to look like one of the ghosts on the movie. He slipped into his room and loomed over him.

"Prussia," he whispered poking him.

Prussia rolled over and his eyes grew wide with fear.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN," he wailed. "NOT TODAY FUCKER," he screamed in fight or flight mode and pulled iron shank.

"Are you copying Supernatural," North pondered then screeched dodging the stab for his jugular.

"WAIT PRUSSIA IT'S ME! STOP! IT'S ME," he screamed turning back to normal.

"I hate you," Prussia blubbered hugging him relieved. "I was so scared."

"Not as scared as I was for my life," North muttered under his breath hugging his favorite psycho.

Ireland was really bad with jump scares. So, Germany decided that was the best route to startle him and get him to yell for help. He also dressed as his second fear an axe murderer. He giggled mischievously and waited around the corner. He jumped out when he knew he was near. Ireland let out a scream almost as pitched as a girl. Before his fist went flying. Germany ended up with a puffy black eye and had to keep Ireland for chopping off his own "disgusting evil hand" for striking his angel.

"I'M NOT FIT TO LIVE ANYMORE! I ABUSED YOU," he wailed.

"You what," a voice echoed coldly.

"Ireland run," Germany said shuddering.

Ireland ran screaming as Germany blocked Hesse from running after him to kill him. Only for Prussia to find out and Ireland was beaten to a pulp. North was the only reason nothing was broken and he got to live.

"So, they used your worst fears too," Denmark scowled the next day.

"Yeah," Ireland nodded.

"Ja."

"So, let's use theirs. Norway is terrified of mice," Denmark shrugged. "So, I'll get one and slip it into bed with him or something."

"No what if you were the giant mouse," Ireland said forming an idea.

"What," the pair questioned like he was stupid.

"I'll use my magic to shape shift you into one and you can chase him around until he yells for help. Prussia you can chase North around as a clown! And I can be a spider," he grinned.

"Alright me first," Prussia cheered.

Ireland pulled out his wand and casted the spell on him grinning. Prussia snickered making his way to find North. North was watching tv when he entered the room. He froze up immediately. Prussia cackled charging at him. North screamed bolting away. He ran around the house like a damn bullet. Prussia never knew he was so fast. But eventually he cornered himself.

"North come on. Let's hug it out," he teased.

"I know that voice! Prussia stop," he wailed as he got closer. "STOP! STOP! I GIVE! IT'S TOO SCARY! I NEED A BATHROOM OR I'LL PISS MYSELF AND YOU'LL HAVE TO CLEAN IT UP," he wailed cowering in a ball as he got closer.

"I guess that counts," Prussia said smooching his cheek back to normal as Denmark and Ireland were laughing behind them.

"I hate you," he pouted pushing him away and running to the bathroom.

"He always did wet his bed as a kid so this isn't that surprising, his bladder is awful," Ireland hummed amused.

"What? No way. Tell me stories later," Prussia laughed.

"DON'T YOU DARE," North echoed from the bathroom making them laugh harder.

"Alright my turn," Denmark insisted.

"Here," Ireland laughed using his magic to change him.

"Aw shit," Prussia shuddered.

Seeing a mouse, the size of a person was creepy as hell.

"This will be interesting," Ireland agreed.

Denmark scurried to the bedroom where he knew Norway would be. He climbed into the bed and hovered over him. Hands…..or paws holding his arms down to the bed so he couldn't escape. He nuzzled his cheek to wake him. Norway woke after a few nuzzles and turned his head to smile sleepily at his boyfriend. He froze at what he saw. A giant rat bigger than him was on him holding him down. He struggled in it's grip wildly as it just stared at him like holding him down was nothing and patiently waiting for him to stop. Norway realized it was useless to escape his worst fear. He felt his body trembling violently. He made the most pitiful face Denmark had ever seen and big fat tears started spilling from his eyes. Little tiny scared noises left his trembling lips.

"Demark," he whined lowly. "I'm scared. Denmark. Denmark. Denmark. Save me," he whimpered squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry," Denmark murmured kissing his cheek back to normal wrapping him in his arms. "I didn't think it'd scare you that bad."

"It was you? Idiot! You scared me," Norway sobbed clinging to him regardless body still trembling with fright.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again petting him as he hid his face into his shoulder and cried pitifully.

Ireland kept Prussia's mouth covered and had him in a head lock as he gushed over Norway's cuteness wanting to pounce on him. Ireland didn't want Norway to be embarrassed and for Denmark to get over protective or jealous and try to kill Prussia. After several minutes the three went to get ready for Ireland to scare Germany. He was in the kitchen baking cake. Ireland used his magic to set up the illusion of he was in a hospital room.

"Huh," Germany blinked when his spatula he was mixing the icing with turned into a scalpel and the bowl into a brain. "Oh haha Ireland," he scowled turning to face his boyfriend but his body naturally went into a cold sweat at the thought of being in a hospital.

Instead he faced a seven-foot-tall spider. He forced a laugh through his wobblily smile.

"You think I'm scared of your stupid illusions," he asked putting his hand out to show away the illusion instead touching fine hairs on the giant spider leg. Little squeaks left his mouth as his face lost all color. He wobbled dangerously on his feet then he fell back.

"GERMANY," Prussia roared running and doing a last-minute slide to catch him from cracking his head open on the floor. "Oi! Germany," he said worried cradling him in his arms.

"Prussia. Kill it. Kill it! Bitte! Kill it! Bitte! Bitte! Bitte," he croaked hiding his face into his chest as everything greyed out and his ears rung.

"Angel," Ireland's voice chanted in the darkness.

His eyes fluttered open finally. Everyone looked at him relieved. He sat up in his bed in confusion and his head ached. Ireland threw his arms around him.

"Angel. You worried me," he whined.

"What," he asked confused trying to remember what happened.

"Germany. You fainted when you touched the giant spider that was actually Ireland shape shifted into a giant spider to scare you," North frowned.

"Well he doesn't seem to have a concussion seems like Prussia really did catch him in time," Denmark laughed when Germany remembered and tossed his head with a humph and sulkily ignored Ireland who started whining and clinging to him more.

"Told you I didn't let his head smack the floor. Don't doubt me," Prussia grouched the brightened when Germany elbowed Ireland away and decided to snuggle into Prussia instead.

"So mean," Ireland whined.

"In hindsight you do deserve it and you did go a little overboard using a hospital illusion and a giant spider," North chided.

"He used two of my fears," he sulked.

"And you punched him in your panic if I recall correctly. You were already even," Norway said bluntly making him whine more.

"Can you all just agree never to do that to each other again," Saxony scolded walking in.

"Fine," they all agreed.

"Good," he said sitting on the edge of Germany's bed. "Kleiner. Are you well now? I finished your cake. I can cut you a piece if you like," he said fondly running his fingers through his hair.

"Ja," Germany said eyes sparkling adorably.

Saxony got up and Germany escaped Prussia and crawled to the edge of his bed and flopped into Saxony's back making him laugh and piggy back him to the kitchen.

"Spoiled," Denmark deadpanned.

"Shut it! He's cute," Prussia, North, and Ireland defended as they went after the pair.

"In all seriousness he is pretty cute," Norway hummed.

"Not as cute as you," Denmark said pouncing on him making him shove at him.

"I'm not. Get off," he complained blushing as Denmark laughed and teased him about how cute he was.

 **I hope you liked the chapter! It was inspired by this review!**

So I was rereading this fun nonsense since my was bored last night, and wondered: what would happen with our loveable loons should their boyfriends turn into what they fear most for a day or more? Like, for Germany Ireland *would* turn into a spider. (Just finished rereading that one.) Prussia would be stuck as a clown for North. Any chance we can bring Norway and Denmark into it too? For whatever reason I *really* like seeing Norway scared/hurt. *runs away from murderous Dane*

 **Thank you for the review! I know not exactly what was wanted but I couldn't think of why they would turn into their worst fear unless it was on purpose. So this is what came of that thought! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
